


The Lion Knights of Arus

by aligator4508



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 123,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aligator4508/pseuds/aligator4508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not great with descriptions... This is one of my oldest works that I have taken out of the closet to overhaul so there's several parts done so far. It's over 10 years old so bare with me on the modernizing/updating. Some from the yahoo group may have read this way back when it was called The Lion King.  Hi fellow KAEXers... I was Nursie back at the time. Been lurking for a minute. Anyway, I hope for those that want to find this fic are able to. I can certainly remember all the love and support that fellow group members gave in buckets. </p>
<p>This story is pretty much a romance between Keith and Allura... I had to throw Lance a bone cause since Keith has Allura, he needs love too. What I am trying to do is just write a fun story with some resemblance of a plot. We'll figure out who Keith really is along with Lance. They never really got into his story either. I figured I'd try and put it all together. Hope you like it!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain Keith needs a swear jar...

**Author's Note:**

> Title: "The Lion Knights of Arus" 
> 
> Rated: NC-17 some parts may not be graphic or need that high of a rating but the story over all is rated for mature readers and graphic everything.
> 
> Author: Aligator4508 (Nursie)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron... WEP entertainment does...Only original characters and storyline are mine. 
> 
> Characters: Keith, Lance, Princess Allura and the rest of the cast from the series.
> 
> Spoilers: Based on the Anime series Voltron from the early to mid eighties, also rerun on Cartoon Network in the late nineties. Any episodes and all episodes from the Lion Voltron series may be mentioned in storyline, so having watched any or all would definitely be helpful but not necessary. I am revising this spoiler warning to include the new show Voltron Force, having recently given my husband a migraine from making him watch the first season like 12 times. The thing with this though, is that I am a classic anime Voltron fan, and I seem to wrap my head around the whole cadet and them locking Voltron away for years. I don't think it stays true to the cannon character. However, I am IN LOVE with the new gadgets and knowing a bit more about some of the characters. Like their real last names...
> 
> Aligator4508/(Nursie) Note: This is a revision/complete rewrite/overhaul if you will of a fic I wrote over a decade ago, at the time I called it The Lion King. The title doesn't fit the fic anymore. I'm not just writing a whole new fic here. I just want to improve and finish this one. With the new ideas and series the new title fits much better. Funny how things go and you go back looking at old stuff and realize you coulda done a whole lot better. So the thing is, my love of anime started with Voltron.... and with this really swell thing called Netfilx, inspiration hit me when I saw that they had remixed my all time favorite anime series (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood being second) Now with all that said, hopefully spoiler/warning alerts do get read, I will be kinda combining two series together maybe keep a better flow to it I don't know. Like I said, the new looks for some of the characters I am going to go with on this rewrite. Except Lance, I can't deal with the cheekbones the artists gave him. Way too pointy. Other than that I like the modernized artwork. The cadets though, they aren't happening. I'm too set in my love for the originals to put new pilots in my favorite putty cats. Anyhow, I'm dedicating this rehaul to my daughter Alicia (Aligator) we lost her in 2011 when she was 4. She is the ultimate Princess Allura. Seriously, I have pics on Facebook.
> 
> Just emphasizing I am Aligator4508 Formally known to KAEXers as Nursie -*waves at Zejan hoping she finds this* She inspired the artwork for an original character coming into the story. Without her, I would NEVER have gotten her hair right. I started this story out a long time ago... as Nursie. Let's see How Aligator4508 does finishing it. Sorry for the story length note... However they shouldn't ever have to be this long again... unless ya'll didn't read this one. 
> 
> Now on with the show... er story...

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  


First Lieutenant Lance McClain leaned back in his chair in Castle Control trying to catch a nap during his midnight shift on watch duty. His hazel almost red eyes closed, once being a crystal blue they now would glow red with his emotions. He was still getting used to some of the current changes going on with the lions but since he had bonded with the heart of red his eyes changed red as well. The voltcoms were also cool but not being quite used to wearing a wristband twenty-four/seven, Lance found himself putting it in it's charger when not in use. It wasn't like he needed practice with the com's weapon of choice for him. The firing range is the only place he ever beat his commander.

He rested his fuzzy pink bunny slipper covered feet on one of the consoles. Reaching his arms behind his back in a stretch. He ran his hand through his sandy brown hair and leaned his head back into his hands laced behind his head. He relaxed and had allowed himself to fall asleep. After all, nothing ever happened on the midnight shift lately, they hadn't seen any real action for some time, and if it did happen,and he knew it was bound to, it had been just way too quiet as of late and Lance could smell when something was cooking. He wasn't guite in uniform for this assignment but being prepared as usual he figured he'd be suiting up anyway… The new one, which was also red and way cooler according to him. It was a much tighter fit and he got to wear his leather jacket. Yes, Lance was all for some changes but his trademark attitude and hotshot reputation weren't going anywhere. Lance relaxed in his underwear and old t'shirt, he reasoned that even though this whole night shift thing was punishment for being late for practice, he might as well be comfortable.

Lance was like that… Always true to his character, he was the only one of the team with the balls to wear just his a size too big smiley face boxers and a worn out old Eagles t-shirt. He was witty, and arrogant at times but his heart seem to always make up for the fact that he was a little too crude. He was very good looking, and he knew it. He played that card quite well and often. About six feet tall, great hair, colorful eyes, and a physique that would only be described as lean and muscular…he never had any problems in the opposite sex department… but he didn’t have any recent buyers lately either. He was the definition of self-confidence, and never missed a beat to tease his friends, and alienate the princess’s guardians, Coran and Nanny. He would hide from Nanny often, not wanting to hear her constant bickering about his mannerisms or appearance. He would at times goof off on his friends… but would quickly redeem himself, by either saving the planet, saving Keith’s ass when he was protecting the princess, or flying to planet Lyria to get the flower to save the lives of many on Arus including the princess. His swagger always got him places and out of trouble. He depended alot on something he called a gutt reaction because it was never wrong and being the right arm of Voltron, it came in quite handy. He didn't care where it came from, never really even gave it much thought but he also didn't tell people about it. People would probably think he needed psych meds. He was smart enough to know when to keep his mouth shut. As for Lance’s intellect, he was smarter than he let on, fueled most likely by the same forceful gut feeling. His gut feelings had been with him since he could remember, and had driven him straight into the Space Academy, making him one of the academy's top two pilots ever. He wasn't sure he could be the kind of pilot he was with out it. Lance knew things… sensed things, even smelt them at times but you’d never catch him admitting it… but no matter how Lance tried to hide that part of him, it always appeared at the right moment… Lance knew he was not normal.

His piloting skills had won him many awards at the academy, which Lance immediately tossed in a box and forgot about them. He didn’t like awards, they made him feel like he was supposed to do something, or be somebody. And he liked being what he was. He was a pilot and a damn good one at that. Lance second in command to Keith Kogane… on what was known for the last several years as The Voltron Force. There were five of them well four after Sven’s injury. Lance had run for help after Haggar the witch had trapped him and Sven had cut him loose. He was too late, and Sven nearly died. Lance tried for weeks to hide the guilt he felt. He blamed himself for the incident and still had problems thinking of it to this day. The only thing that calmed that quilt was the fact that Sven was alive, healthy and happy on planet Pollux. However, without Sven, they were a lion short, until The Princess of Arus, Allura Ramain decided to steal the key for the blue lion one day and sorta saved all of them from doom.

Princess Allura… Now she was beautiful for lack of a better word. Her hair the color of sunshine, with golden highlights streaking through the long strands that fell down her shapely back. Her eyes the color of perfect emeralds. Now the rest of her, could only be describe as perfect. Definitely the envy of women everywhere, Lance doubted there was a woman anywhere so lovely. When they first arrived, Lance had developed a small crush on the princess. She could always talk to him, and he flirted with her quite well… she often flirted back. They developed a friendship once she became a member of the team, and his crush for her evolved into love… in the plutonic sense… she became the sister he never had. As for skills, thanks to Lance himself and Keith, she could fly with the big boys and beat most of them. She was loving and smart... she cared for others before herself. She was a strong young woman with her head together. She had earned her place as blue lion.

  
There are three others that he regarded as family, Darrel "Pidge" Stoker , having been the youngest when they arrived on Arus, a prodigy from the academy, Pidge excelled in all things technical. Electronics were his friends and he had a huge hand in creating the voltcoms which now every member of the force had that bond with their individual lion. He grew up on Arus, Lance regarded and treated him like a little brother. He would probably never be viewed in his teammates eyes as grown up even when he was thirty… He accepted that, and used it to an advantage. He was the one that found the link which bonded the lions hearts and tweaked them as only he could. The lions seemed to have a spirit of their own. Pidge had grown quite a bit since their crash landing on Arus… he was still the smallest of them all being shorter and on the lean skinny side but he didn't mind, when his bonded with his lion his eyes also changed from the hazel brown to a bright green the color of his lion. He wore a more modern style with his reddish brown hair… he traded his large oversized round glasses for a more current look and even his voice had changed... He worked well with Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garret, the yellow lion pilot, for as smart as Pidge was, Hunk knew mechanics and they shared a symbiotic working relationship.

Besides being able to help Pidge get the cats purring, he had a huge heart, as well as appetite. He was the largest of the force built like some WWE wrestler from Earth, everything about him seemed to match his size. He had a descent sense of humor so Lance and him got alot very well.  
Commander, and recently Prince Consort on planet Pollux, Sven Holgersson was one of Lance’s best friends…He started with the force as blue lion's pilot of the team. He had a Noregic accent, black hair that he wore collar length and a powerful piercing gaze with brilliant sky blue eyes. He had an almost regal strature that commanded attention wherever he went. They roomed together in the academy and were all the best of friends.

Sven was often serious, with a hint of humor that was only shown around his inner circle of friends… He was also moody at times, Lance called it male PMS and very difficult to approach if you did not know him. He had taken the blow for Lance in the beginning, and was rushed to planet Ebb in a near death state. A few months later, he was found by the Princess Romelle… who was just a beautiful as Allura, but a bit more worldly. Her hair was a darker shade of blonde, almost a golden color, and her eyes were navy blue. Her attitude was a bit more informal than Allura’s, her planet having been a bit more laid back than Arus. She had also seen things and been forced to do things Allura had never been made to experience. For she had been a slave in Lotor’s harem. After being what the evil Prince Lotor saw as a substitute for Princess Allura. She was used often, raped of her virginity and had Lotor abusing her both physically and mentally to no end, he grew bored with her. Once she refused to marry him he threw her in with the other slaves… into the Pit of Skulls. But the evil he had done to her could never be reversed.

In the Pit of Skull, Princess Romelle found Sven and pretty much knocked some sense back into him, he had hidden himself alone for some time until Romelle stubbornly reminded him who he truly was. Sven helped the Princess of Planet Pollux, Arus’ sister planet, escape. They formed a friendship. After Sven rescued Romelle from Doom they vowed to free all of the slaves from Doom and months later returned… and did just that with the help of Voltron. When Sven did not return from his undercover duty as a Robeast, Romelle panicked… she knew then she was in love with the commander. Later, on planet Pollux, Sven had to admit his own feelings for Romelle… due to Romelle's little brother, Prince Bandor's constant teasing and tries at matchmaking. Finally, Sven and Romelle gave into what they had known since planet Doom. They were in love and Sven helped heal the scars Lotor gave her. Sven was injured in another accident on Doom, going after Lotor for what he had done to Romelle… not really caring what he had done to him. His peripheral vision was damaged in the fight, which meant he could never fly in combat again. Currently, Sven was next in line to be king of planet Pollux.

As for the remaining member of the team, Lance’s absolute best friend was Captain Keith Akira Kogane… He evened out Lance, being the exact opposite. In Lance's words just too damn fucking noble... a leader in deeds and in training, Keith was second to no one at the academy… coming first in his class and having been the valedictorian upon graduation. Keith, Sven and Lance always had a special bond since having been together since they were 12 they had been almost inseparable. Lance referred to his captain and friend as a "Fucking Boyscout" … and told him often. Keith was very duty driven, hard working and all by the book, holding lion practice at times as early as 0400 military time, and before that he himself was always up by four doing his own conditioning with his mixed martial arts or getting in practice time with his voltcom swords. Lance hated it but had to admit Keith was just a bit better looking than himself and was a little envious, not enough to be a bother- Keith would always be his wing man but a time or two Keith had unintentionally cock blocked him when they were all out having a good time. Although Lance had not had any complaints… Keith was very well built; his chest was hard and firm. His back muscle a perfect V. His abs were tight and cut as they sloped down to lean hips, even pajama pants hung just right on him. He was maybe half an inch or so taller than Lance. He wore his black hair past his shoulders for the longest time until Lance teased him about still trying to rock the mullet, but it was Allura that got him to finally cut his hair into something a bit more modern. Lance swore that he saw the princess's eyes pop from their socket when she first seen it. The whole package came together very nicely. Keith's eyes once a dark brown had also changed once bonding the voltcom and the heart of black lion, they were now an ocean turquoise. All together, Lance wanted to laugh so badly when he saw the look on her face but he knew Keith would kick his ass in some shape or form for bringing up the obvious to everyone else but them subject. Keith loved Princess Allura at first sight and in all ways that mattered, he was her knight in shining armor.

Lance had known from day one that Keith was in love with Princess Allura… and he made it abundantly clear every chance he could. He was usually always up for a tussle and the good workout Keith could give him. It was the total ass kickings that bothered him so Lance didn't take his jibes and sarcasm as far as he could or at least he didn't say everything out loud in front of Keith. For Lance could not understand why Keith didn’t pounce on the prospect. Lance knew that Allura was a princess… and all that mumbo jumbo about her being a virgin til she was forced into some prearranged marriage to some prince… but who says that Keith couldn’t be the one she married. Lance knew Keith wasn't exactly a real prince but he was a prince among men. The perfect gentleman, and so damn honorable, it gave Lance a migraine. He never understood how more girls sought out Keith back at school. He did know Keith had his weaknesses though and Lance knew that no guy in the universe could turn down sex. Keith had a few girlfriends at the academy but he never used any of them and he always called them back. He even broke it off with said girlfriend remaining a friend. This was a trick Lance wanted to learn, because he'd been smacked one too many times. He had quite the ladiesman rep back then. He had settled down alot since being on Arus. Not exactly by choice, there just simply wasn't time. He was hardly able to date a girl before some robeast attacked the planet and he had to rush off. So he kept unattached on purpose.

  
He knew that Keith was obviously looking at the bigger picture, the formalities and such… but he also sensed Keith was more than a little scared of being turned down. Lance knew better than that. If anyone of the two made it apparent it was the Princess Allura. She was new at the romantic stuff and was having trouble keeping it a secret. Lance knew, Hunk and Pidge knew… and he was pretty sure Romelle had told Sven. Sad really, since they were perfect together.

Keith could be aloof seem almost cold at times, it was just training and his character. He truly didn't want to be so much of a hard ass but his rank called for it and it helped him keep his distance from getting too close to the princess for appearances sake. He had a hidden sense of humor that seemed to almost shut down when Allura was near. The two had become very close friends, but Lance figured that Keith kept that distance on purpose to keep himself sane. On the other hand, Keith was very smart, as smart as Pidge in certain things such as flying, aerodynamics, governmental issues, and diplomacy… Keith was royalty waiting to happen. He had a big heart and was good with kids, not as good as Hunk but he was also not raised with six brothers and seven sisters as Hunk had been. Keith was also a lifer in the Galaxy Garrison… Like his father and his father's father... it was what he knew any further back he had no clue where his family started. Keith would probably die a sodier protecting the princess because he certainly wasn't going to leave her but he would never open up and say the true reason why. There was alot Keith didn't know about his family, so he stuck with the disipline and structure that he knew.  
He had become the youngest Captain in Garrison history, achieving the rank upon graduation and was the first man named to the mission on Arus.

It almost seemed that Galaxy Garrison had forgotten about the four men, having permanently reassigned Sven to Pollux for obvious reasons. They hardly heard from Garrison since the first year and a half. The last thing they heard was when they sent a general to look over the boys but soon learned that they could very well take care of themselves. At that point, they were assigned to Arus permanently, unless one of them requested to be relocated. That was something Lance did not see Keith doing. He may go on assignment but he'd always come back as if Arus was in his blood or something.

So… here they were, all of them alone with one Prime Minister, by the name of Coran, Allura’s most trusted advisor. Then there was Nanny, who was Allura’s royal governess… And the boys were still having problems growing on her. Instead of calling her Allura’s governess, or even Nanny… Lance preferred to refer to her as the castle warden. Nanny was none too happy about it but after years of the ‘loving’ nickname, she knew Lance meant it with respect such as it was and even though you wouldn’t catch him admitting to it, he knew the castle would not be the same without her. It would be like losing one of the team if she were gone. After all, they really were all a family even if nobody would say it out loud.

Currently, with his feet still on the console and leaning dangerously far back in his chair, Lance was starting to snore.Lance could see them all so clearly, every one of them meaning something important to him. He loved them all. He couldn’t quite figure out why they were all encircling him… there was another, two others to be truthful one he saw plain as day… Haggar... King Zarkon and Lotor's abomination of a witch. He'd had nightmares about her before but strangely this was different... he had never dreamed about anyone else outside the team and certainly not of someone he'd never met. She was human, he could tell that much. She wasn't as clear as everyone else but he did make out her eyes. They were brown and they were staring at him like he was being called to. He looked around the circle of his friends at the destruction and chaios... all looked frightened and beat… the human girl turned to run.

 _~Who are you? Identify yourself…~_ He screamed…with that… a light from something in his own hand flickered … it was red and a weird noise radiated from it…It grew louder…

 

A loud ear splitting noise emitted from the console knocking Lance backwards to land hard on his ass... Waking him up immediately out of his fog.

"What the fuck was that..." He said to the room, as he vigorously rubbed his bruised backside.

_~What a stupid dream? Why dream about the team? Where is my head…~_

As he regained his composure the printer started spitting out papers, indicating some sort of message from Galaxy Garrison. Lance had made a quick recovery; he had many premonitions before, in his dreams that often came to him… like his gut feeling, but never before about someone he didn't know. He shook off his dream chalking it up to probably somebody he saw briefly on one of their missions or maybe in one of the villages on Arus, she was pretty, and he found he wished he remembered where he saw her from. Deciding that it was just a simple nightmare this time he shook off his haze then started punching buttons furiously on the terminal to bring up Galaxy Garrison online. He punched in his clearance security code and started to open the file to read it's contents, then shrugged and cursed to himself when he realized he didn’t have security clearance to get into the file.

“Damn, busted.” He complained to the empty room, as he turned to the vid link to call his captain from slumber. He knew he was going to get a lecture for his dress, if not by Keith then from Nanny when she found out. Drawing in a deep breath, Lance nervously pushed the button to Keith’s communicator.

 _~Guess I'm not going anywhere til I get off weekend duty~_ He thought.

As his sleeping Captain came up on the screen, Lance watched for a minute before waking him, wanting to laugh as he scanned the scene for any blackmail information that could be had. He pushed away the guilt, reminding himself it was necessary because of the bunny slippers he was wearing. His absolute favorite shoe to wear, he’d had them since the academy, as well as the t-shirt… well, Keith had the t-shirt. Lance was just borrowing it.

“Pay backs a bitch…” Lance muttered, with relish. Keith definitely was unaware he was being watched as well as having what Lance would call a rather nice dream.

Keith was biting his lower lip, his head moving side to side slowly, his shirt was off and he had kicked his blankets to the floor.

That wasn't what was intriguing to Lance though. It was that Keith's right hand was inside his pajama pants and stroking a rather large arousal. Lance could hear his moaning as the princess's name came out in a choked way, his face was screwed up and Lance hated himself at that second. One, because he knew that look, and would have probably came at whoever woke him up swinging. The second reason was because he knew Keith hadn't seen a single girl since arriving on Arus, the princess stole his heart and he was too much of a gentleman to use some townie for his own purposes. The last reason, was the most heartbreaking, he was interupting an intimate moment for his friend. At least he could touch her in his mind. Besides that, he knew Keith was too disiplined to just consciously rub one out in the shower and if busting one out in his pj's while asleep was all he had then Lance couldn't blame him for it. Problem was, he couldn't stand there and let him finish either. The message was above his security level so it had to be important.

With a heavy heart, he place on his best cocky grin. He would go easy on the teasing but he couldn't let him totally off the hook. He wouldn't let on that he saw just about the whole thing.

“KEITH!” Lance yelled, startling his commanding officer awake.

“What the…” Keith screamed startled falling sideways out of his bed.

“At least lil’ Keith knows how to salute an officer.” Lance joked an evil smile crossing his handsome features.

His leader grabbed his blanket and covered himself quickly. “What is it? You interrupted a pleasant dream.” He mumbled blearily.

"Lemme guess… was it a wet one? Lance's whisper held false intrigue.

“Shut up.” Keith said shortly, trying to wake up.

“Did it include a rather hot blonde we both know?”

“Lance.” Keith responded angrily, “I won’t have you talking about a team member that way.”

“Yah well, I’m not the one caught with my hand down my pants holding a blanket that's not hiding anything." He paused for effect. "For one, I'm man enough to admit you're gifted in that department as well as I am so Kudos welcome to the club, Mon Ami. Two, you still got a pretty mean grip going on there. I'd let go now if you don't want more pain than you already got. AND why do you assume I was referring to Allura? I was actually talking about Princess Romelle.” Lance lied nonchalantly.

  
“No, but you are out of uniform… Which I think are against regulations.” Keith teased, then quickly added, “and don’t let Sven hear you talk like that.”

Lance grimaced and decided to change his tune. He knew Sven and Keith could both kick his ass. “Ugh… mornin’ wood… it’s a killer…Now… go take a piss, Commander. You’re needed at castle control. McClain out.”

“It’s not even morning…” Keith groaned, wondering just how much of his little slip Lance saw as he stumbled to pick himself up off the floor after Lance cut the communication. He sucked the air through gritted teeth as he stood up straight and headed for the shower.

About fifteen minutes later...

Keith walked down the corridor with a head full of soaking wet hair, a simple pair of black sweat pants hang on his hips showing the tapering muscles leading down and bare feet. Running his hand through his hair, he wasn't used to the hair cut just yet, he tousled the top a bit to at least look like he tried to do something with it as he entered Castle Control.

Keith had to laugh at Lance’s attitude. It was what made Lance who he was. His friend had been this way since they first met. It was so opposite of him which is why Keith considered Lance his best of friends. Although, the language, the sexual innuendos and any and all perverted mentions of the princess where getting to him a bit lately. A pang of jealousy went straight to Keith’s gut thinking about how easily and often Lance flirted with the princess. Keith was beginning to wish Lance could teach him how to do that.

“Did ya take care of lil' Keithy?” Lance questioned, noticing his Captain's drenched hair as he stood up to allow Keith room to get to the console.

“Love the bunny slippers Lance. And isn’t that my Eagles t-shirt?” Keith retorted, as he bent over and punched up the security access on the terminal, his clear as crystal eyes never wavering from the screen.

"Well I guess I don't need to ask you if the shower was hot or cold." Lance replied sarcastically. He could see the frustration on his friend's face and that nasty twinge of quilt popped up again. "You didn't catch Sven's PMS thing did you cause if it's contagious... I'm so getting away from you."

Keith read it silently while Lance stood sheepishly, half wanting to ask if he could go to bed, but his curiosity keeping him waiting until Keith was finished with reading the message.

“Well?” He questioned.

“Well what?” Keith replied seriously. "See for yourself!"

 

_~ Castle Control, Planet Arus:_

  
_We are requesting that Captain Kogane and First Lieutenant McClain be placed on a temporary assignment here at Galaxy Garrison. This six week assignment is for our two best pilots to give a crash course class on combat flight to some of our qualified cadets. Your merits have earned you the honor of instructing young cadets on how to fly. Once the six week course has been finished each cadet will recieve a certification. Your efforts in protecting planet Arus have not gone unnoticed. For First Lieutenant Lance McClain's heroic accomplishment of saving the flower of Lyria and saving Arus's princess in return, he is to be promoted to Captian upon graduation of said cadets. For Captain Keith Kogane heroic efforts in battling to save Arus we are offering him promotion to become a General in our ranks along with a permanent instructor position here at the academy. You both are fine instructors, we are aware of your excellent work with the Princess of planet Arus as she is now qualified more so than most to pilot such a vessle. We would request her presence at the ending ceremonies if at all possible to show her our gratitude as well as welcome her with her own certification. We hope she will accept our hospitality as well as Captain Kogane give some thought to our offer. Congradulation to the entire Voltron Force for their heroics. We will send transport within the week for you._

_General Graham_  
 _~Galaxy Garrison~_

Lance’s jaw dropped as he finished reading and looked at Keith.

“I think we just got promoted and reassigned.” Keith breathed in disbelief. He sat down in the chair.

Lance stood in shock, his jaw still slack. He shook his head to get out the cobwebs before he spoke to his almost hyperventilating friend. Keith didn't want to leave Arus. He wouldn't disobey an order though. However, in the wording, Keith did have an out and Lance knew he had to explain it.

“That's not how I read it. They aren't reassigning us, they want us to teach some teenage Voltron Force wannabes for six weeks. That's the assignment. THE offer was for you, doesn't mean you have to accept it. Unless you want to. Do you think that's why they are going to bump me up to captain... To take your place. That's kinda sneaky of the sons of bitches don't you think?" Lance replied as Keith looked up at him.

"How do we take the princess to Earth with us for this bull shit cockeyed pomp and circumstance, when there's no way to protect her with Voltron." Keith grounded out obviously angry.

Does this mean we are going back to Earth?” Lance said.

“I don’t know Lance. What am I gonna do about the princess. We can’t just leave her here either. Sure her mention was just an invitation and some complimentary crap. What about Arus... I mean sure… Hunk and Pidge can make the kittens purr but what happens if Lotor tries something?” A far off look glazed Keith’s eyes.

“Keith, I know… we ALL know… you love the girl but you can’t be thinking what I think you’re thinking… They'll say you went AWOL… she's royalty, here on Arus but she can't get you out of a court marshal or off an interplanetary wanted list.” Lance pleaded.

“Lance, are you gonna swear away your promotion…?” Keith questioned, almost, but not quite, teasing.

“Look, we wouldn’t have to deal with this problem if you’d just grow a pair and tell her how you feel.” Lance grumbled in return. Lance knew he had to say something to piss him off enough to make the right decision. Keith was no instructor, he was a fighter pilot just like him. He braced himself before he opened his mouth. “Are you telling me you are gonna decline a promotion from Galaxy Garrison because you don’t want to leave Allura? Come on, man… you are my best friend, you’ve been working for this all your life and now… you’re gonna let a little imaginary piece of ass…”

“Enough… just go to bed.” Keith said a little to softly. His thoughts were already starting to process. It was useless to argue with Lance, especially when he was right. Keith yawned. He could teach their fucking class, get it over with, allow his best friend to recieve an honor he actually deserved, possibly spend a few minutes alone with Allura... He would just decline their offer, remain a captain... stay on Arus.

Lance looked like a kid in a candy store. Keith actually was buying his reverse pschycology BS. “You mean it? I can go to bed? You aren’t gonna like tackle me once I turn my back and go towards the door- are you?”

“Just go, before I change my mind and write you up for those tacky boxer shorts!"

“Hey… these aren't tacky… they’re relaxed and groovy.” Lance retorted, grabbing the t-shirt from the scruff of the neck pulling it from his body and threw it to Keith. Making sure Keith caught it he then sprinted out the door. He wasn’t going to take any chances that Keith might change his mind.

_~Promotion~_

He was getting a promotion. He didn’t expect it… Keith sure. Not him though. He wondered if it really was because of the time he saved Arus from those damn deadly flowers, and smiled as the image of the Lady Farla crossed his mind. He indulged a quickie fantasy that also managed to bring one fact to light. Keith would pass his promotion up, because truth be told, the man would be happier being a captain as long as it meant he could stay and take care of Allura and Arus. No matter where Keith's actual origins came from, she had made Arus home for him. Lance shrugged but the same thought came to his mind about his own relocation. He didn't want to leave Arus either. Maybe Keith was grounding him somewhat after all.

_~Those two deserve each other. ~_

Lance shrugged, and flopped into bed face first.

 

Keith paced in front of the windows inside the observation room; watching the sunrise over the Arusian mountains. He caught his reflection in the glass and wanted to break it. What was he thinking?

_~Six weeks on Earth~_

If it was only one of them, they could handle that… being only one lion down if there was an emergency. They had been there done that but two… that could get ugly. Sven could come and watch over things. Even though he was no longer able to fly. The damage that Haggar had done to his peripheral vision made it impossible for Sven to return to the force when he fell from a cliff fighting on planet Doom. Keith sighed. He saw no reason to pull Sven away from his post on Pollux. That meant he couldn’t go… that was all there was to it.

He couldn't protect Arus from a brig on Earth either. During his academy years the promotion was what he strived for.

_~Until now~_

Keith sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Taking a quick glance at the wall clock to his left, he shook his head in disgust. There was a good hour until lion practice and it was obvious to him he wasn’t going to sleep.

_~ Look, we wouldn’t have to deal with this problem if you’d just grow a pair and tell her how you feel. ~_

Lance’s words went through his skull like a knife cutting through butter. That was something he just couldn’t do. Love was a luxury he could not afford. Not with a princess anyway.

_~ You are my best friend, you’ve been working for this all your life and now… you’re gonna let a little imaginary piece of ass…~_

More of Lance’s words crowded his head. They did a little more than anger him too. Yes, he and Lance had been through a lot together… but to call Allura a piece of ass… she sure wasn’t that. They were all friends. And she sure as hell wasn’t imaginary. His reality enforced that daily and his dreams; God... his dreams weren’t even suitable for Lance to see. Especially the one he had had tonight.

“Damn you, Lance.” Keith cursed again, thinking of how he had been awakened earlier. He wondered again how long his friend had been watching him. He shuddered to think what would happen if Lance found out how many cold showers Keith had been taking lately…

With a large yawn, he placed his head back into his hand and closed his eyes, the weight of a kingdom clearly showing in his face. His eyes flew open as he heard a shuffle. Or at least he thought he heard a shuffle.

Jerking his head upward, his eyes came to rest on the entrance to the room, and a very sleepy eyed Allura still in her blue nightgown, standing in the open doorway. Her hair was the color of the sunshine that now was above the mountaintops to the east and her eyes the color of the forest green. His heart smiled as she moved towards him.

 _~To hell with the promotion... I'll teach the cadets but I won't leave Arus... Six weeks is all they get.~_ He thought as he watched her walk into the room. He didn't care right then if this was all he ever had, at least he knew she was safe and could at least be near her.

“Princess.” He greeted her. He stood as she closed the gap between them.

“Keith.” She nodded and sat down on the couch. He reseated himself.

Keith allowed himself one loving look. He could tell she must be cold... he gave himself the luxury of a quick peak at her chest seeing her nipple harden... He shook it off changing to his normal stoic expression. “What are you doing up so early?” He asked. It wasn’t like she needed her beauty sleep…

He pushed away his stupid thought. He stood and crossed over to a small coffee pot in the corner and poured himself a cup of the Arusian version. Allura watched him, then preceded to lie down on the couch. He made her one too figuring it'd help her warm up.

Keith turned towards her, a coffee cup in each of his hands. He almost dropped them when he saw what she had done. Her nightgown hung on her shoulder and he could almost see the color of the hard pebble poking out almost daring him. He bit his lower lip to bring himself back to himself again grabbed the throw blanket from behind her and covered her as best he could. “Allura?” He whispered.

“Hmmm?” She groaned, her eyes closed. “Five more minutes Nanny… just five more minutes.” She whined.

“Allura… it’s Keith, you came into the Observation room.” He said, in an almost- whisper as he crouched down next to her. He could smell her hair. “Why don’t you go lie back down?”  
She stirred slightly, then propped herself onto her elbow. “Keith?” She turned to him, his face inches from her own. She blushed furiously, as she felt his breath on her cheek. “I had a bad dream. I thought I would come in here and get some coffee.” She explained, sitting up. Keith handed her the other cup of coffee he had in his hand.

“Your wish is my command.” He said with a smile.

“And you gave me a blanket... You have definitely made quite a few of my wishes come true.” She agreed, stifling a yawn. ~But there are a couple of itches I'd love you to scratch~ She thought, as she sipped her coffee. “What are you doing in here? I thought Lance had graveyard for tonight.”

“I figured you were cold." He said softly his face turning red as he remembered why he really grabbed the blanket. He took a drink of his coffee. "Lance did have the graveyard shift… but I took him off about an hour ago and now he’s on weekends.” Keith informed her.

“Weekends?” Allura quirked an eyebrow. “What did he do this time?” She cooed, a knowing look crossing her features.

“He wore his underwear to work.” Keith said with a small chuckle at the memory. Now that he thought about it, the underwear had definitely been way too big for Lance. “Actually, I think Nanny might have gotten Lance and Hunk’s boxers mixed up.”

“Oh I see.” Allura said, giggling, carefree, remembering how she pretty much seen them all in various states of undress over the years. Until she noticed the troubled look on his face. “Something tells me this isn’t about Lance’s underwear though.”

“Whatever gave you that idea? It just so happens that this time, it does have something to do with Lance.” Keith stated, running his free hand through his hair.

Allura rubbed her arm. “Care to tell me about it? I’m a great listener. What did he do this time?”

“He got promoted.” Keith said wryly.

“How dare he do that! The gods forbid…” Allura teased. “Correct me if I am wrong Captain, but isn’t that a good thing?” She laughed. “That's so wonderful! Honestly, I didn’t know he had it in him.”

“He’s not the only one…”

“We got word from Earth and Galaxy Garrison tonight…”

_~ Oh god…~_

Allura started to panic and fought to stay calm.

~ What if they changed their minds and reassigned them…~

“Lance got promoted to Captain, and myself, I got offered a position to be General.” Keith said, sounding unbelievably disinterested. He wasn't going to tell her about the permanent offer. He simply wasn't going to accept it.

“THAT’S WONDERFUL!” She exclaimed. “If anyone deserves it… it’s you two!” She jumped up and flung her arms around Keith in a hug neither of them expected and that both of them found difficult to pull apart from.

“I’d have done it myself if I could have.” She added, as she backed away from him, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Princess.” Keith said, clearly embarrassed as well. Her skin had been so soft. He could have lost himself in her hair.

Allura collected her scattered composure. “Pardon me if I am wrong- but again, isn’t that a good thing… isn’t a promotion something that you would want?”

“Yes, it is something I have worked hard for since I was eleven.” Keith admitted. “It’s just that…” He almost stammered… He wanted to say it was just that he loved her and couldn’t bare to leave her for a moment.

“Why Keith- don’t tell me that the infamous Captain of the Voltron force is nervous?” She teased.  
“No… Princess… that’s not it… it’s just…”

“Weeelll?” She prodded, as his voice trailed off.

Their eyes locked. He was trapped and he knew it- his eyes were always a mirror of his feelings and he had the feeling she could see his soul right then. “It’s just that… Princess, we have to return to Earth for the promotion. They want Lance and I to teach a six week course on fighter piloting. ”

“You have to leave Arus?” She gulped, panic oozing from her words.

"Just long enough to give out the certifications.” He assured her. “We would be coming back.” He added, detecting the fear in her words.

She sighed in relief. “Then where does the problem lie?”

“The problem is, that with the two of us gone, there is no one here to protect Arus…”

 _~Or you~_ She thought.

“Hunk and Pidge would be here.” Allura added. “They can handle themselves quite nicely.”

“I know that… it’s just been too quiet around here. I don't know things like Lance does but I have my own sixth sense. It's like a calm before the storm. I can’t leave you here.” Keith said. He looked out the window again, sitting down his mug.

 _~Certification... they invited her along....~_ He reminded himself. "Wait... They invited you too. because of how well and how fast you learned to fly blue lion they want to offer you the same certification. You don't have to go to class or anything... You could see Earth... "

“Then I will come with you. Sven can come and visit. He can take command while we are gone.” She replied, her voice laced with the authority of a ruler of Arus and of someone who knew what she said always went when she was in that mode of thought.

“I already thought of that… but we both know Sven can’t fly the blue cat. Arus would be two lions down.” Keith shook his head.

“Yes… we know that… but Zarkon doesn’t.” She pointed out.

“What of Romelle then? She needs just as much protection from Lotor as you do.” He argued.

“She can come with him.” Allura said simply.

“What makes you think she would do that? She has her own planet to worry about.”

“Yes, but I think Bandor can take care of things on Pollux for such a short time.”

Keith shrugged. What Allura said made sense. Zarkon’s forces did not know Sven was that badly injured… and then there was the added advantage that Romelle looked a lot like Allura… in fact, the cousins were almost identical at a glance... except for the birthmark Allura had on the inside of her thigh.

_~Hmmmm between her thighs... a closer look perhaps a taste...~_

His mind wandered to the birthmark he had noticed when they had been swimming in the castle lake only to be dragged back inside by Nanny. He quickly hid the smile that danced across his lips from the Princess. “Nanny and Coran will never let you go.” He sounded disappointed. The plan was starting to come together. He forgot how they would react to such an arrangement.

“Who's the princess around here?” She asked mischievously.

Keith caught the look in her eyes and he couldn’t help but grin… his battle to get permission to take her to Earth with them was already eighty percent won now. When Allura set her mind to something… there was no stopping her. They would have to give permission, or Allura would just go anyhow…

 _~ Can we say court marshal…~_ “You’re gonna make me lose that promotion before I get the thing. For kidnapping you” He teased.

She faked a hurt look. “Me? Never…” _~I care too much about you… I’m glad Galaxy Garrison finally got my memo requesting they promote you boys for your daily heroism..._ ~“Arus will be fine, and you should be properly honored. When do we leave?” Allura stood, leaving her blanket, looking regal despite her tumbled hair and the fact that her nightgown was slipping off one shoulder again. She walked over and placed her coffee mug onto the table it came from and then turned back to Keith. “I am going to go get ready for lion practice and think about what I am going to say to Nanny and Coran.” She smiled reassuringly at Keith. “You worry about contacting Sven and Romelle. Let me handle my guardians.”

She turned to leave. It took all of Keith’s discipline to let her walk away, when he so desperately wanted to pull her into his embrace so he could hold her close, smell her hair and kiss her lips. He wondered, as he watched her disappear from sight, if she had ever really been kissed, thinking that if not, he would kill to be the first person to do so. Or if not kill the other person that tried to touch her... Her shoulders, so soft and round... her neck, so flawless.... That nightgown was flimsy. All his mind could think at that second was how much he wanted to run his tongue over the hardened nipple that pushed through the fabric when he handed her the coffee.

The heat surged through his blood and rushed to his lower appendages, pulling him back to reality. Keith looked up only to find that he was at the door of his own quarters- funny that he hadn’t noticed he had followed the princess out of the room until now. He looked down at himself. He was in such a hurry when he got out of the shower this morning he just threw on his loose sweat pants and now he was nearly popping out the top of his waistband literally. He groaned inwardly cursing his choice of clothing. "Damn pants hang too FUCKING low" he muttered.

Embarrassed, he checked to make sure no one was watching him before punching in his security code a little harder than necessary and walking into his room, mumbling, “great, Keith, this will be the second cold shower you've had this morning.”

Once inside, he pulled off his shirt Lance had thrown him when he went to bed. He dropped the sweats as well hoping the air would help settle him down but it wasn't working . Hard as a rock and standing straight up he crossed over to the bathroom attached to his bedroom, with a fair amount of frustration and went to turn on the water.

As freezing cold water sprayed forth from the showerhead, he hesitated a moment, his hand under the spray, the icy water pelting against the marble tile as he debated with himself. Lance was wrong... he wasn't a saint nor some fucking boyscout... He wasn't Superman although a certain part of his anatomy could pass probably pass for being as hard as steel right now. He growled in frustration. It wasn't like he never did what he was thinking before... but he never let his thoughts drift towards Allura. He wasn't about to disgrace her innocence with his dirty thoughts and actions. On the other hand he hadn't been with anyone since leaving Earth... Years... no wonder he was frustrated. "Fuck it..." He groaned. He was swearing alot since Lance woke him up.

Finally, he moved to change the water temperature to a warmer setting, and then entered the shower with his eyes closed, having made the decision to relieve his frustration by hand instead of with the piercing needles of freezing icicles against his skin. Once was enough for that morning… and he’d almost rather Lance had watched him cum all over his hand or catch him doing this now than to have to endure ice water and the vision of Nanny in a thong again. Old tactics weren't working so well anymore. Time to try something else. Leaning against the tiles, Keith slid down until his naked backside rested on the shower floor. He bit his bottom lip as one hand went to support his weight against the glass door and the other slowly but surely sank below his waistline.  
A soft groan escaped Keith's lips as his hand wrapped around steel, tightened its grip and began to move. Then and only then, did he allow his mind to go to the beautiful young woman he now imagined was next to him, and he could feel himself steadily growing larger which he didn't think was possible when he crossed the bedroom naked... as he focused on the emerald eyes he so dearly loved, he bit back a moan as he bit his lower lip, he knew that even though he'd been with a few girls back at school, he knew he'd never been this hard before... although he was still painfully conscious that it was his hand and not Allura’s, which touched his stomach with each vertical movement. His fevered thoughts quickly set about replacing his battle callused grip with one of the softest to ever touch him and he sighed with pleasure. Although Keith had known his share of a woman’s touch, this was different; he could almost feel Allura’s hot breath against his ear and her breasts pressing against him.

He forgot about the hot water running down his back and into the drain, and his strokes became more frantic as he envisioned the Princess leaning over him.

“Allura...” he groaned, in a low, throaty voice, as he timed his hand movements in a rhythmic motion that would aid in releasing his need. It had been a long time since he had resorted to this type of adolescent activity, while awake and aware anyway, but he just didn't care anymore. It wouldn't take much; already he could feel the anticipation growing in his groin as he touched himself. It was so close… he could taste it… could feel her tongue on his neck, and then on his chest… now on his belly...and then lower...

Squeezing his eyes tightly, Keith found he could barely breathe as his mind’s eye pictured his Princess touching the tip of his cock with her tongue, tasting him, her mouth upon him now, slowly, taking more and more of him into her, knowing that if it was really her there was no way she'd be able to take this much of him. His mind was racing...wishing he was inside her, knowing she'd be so deliciously sore if he had her for real. The groan escaped his throat before he could catch it as he imagined breaking her virginity needing to feel her warmth and tightness around him… closer… closer. FUCK she'd be so tight... His sex flexed powerfully in his hand, begging with need, the only thing bringing reality to him. He felt the orgasm coming forward… closer… He moaned, then bit his lower lip hard to stifle the sound, drawing blood that he could taste, but he imagined it was the taste of Allura’s innocence on the tip of his tongue, as he kissed her in places that he would kill another man for dreaming about. He tensed at the thought, feeling the beginning of the end...coming closer.... and closer.... Her virgin blood on his cock inside her. He was really going to hate himself in the morning for being such a pervert, but at this point of no return he fucked his hand as hard as he could, wanting more wanting to be deeper needing... almost... there....

A loud piercing noise filled the air. The lights began to flicker and Keith, so close to some much needed relief, was brutally forced to let go of himself instantly as he scrambled to comprehend the interruption. After the briefest of moments he knew exactly what was going on… the castle alarm had sounded.

 _~ SOMEBODY BETTER BE FUCKING DEAD... Because if they aren't already, I'm going to kill them.~_ He knew the calm was too good to be true as his mind started to come back to him.

 _~Leave it to Lotor to interrupt. ~_ He growled in frustration.

Without further delay and feeling incredibly foolish, he stood and turned off the hot water… cold-water shot forth. After a few moments under the frigid spray he jumped out of the shower. He avoided his mirror as he dressed in record time and then dashed out of his quarters to head for Castle Control. How was he even worthy of looking at his princess right now. Knowing what he was thinking five minutes ago the things he wanted to do to her. It was getting out of control, he needed to figure out how to control his dirty mind.

Keith arrived in Castle Control just as Coran brought up the image of a Chimera type Robeast. It had three heads, one a lion, one a dragon and the other some sort of goat.

“Looks like Haggar’s been reading up on Earth's ancient Greek mythology.” Pidge commented. Hunk, Pidge, Lance, Allura stood around the console, and Coran was seated in his usual spot. Keith had been the last to get there. Lance turned to him.

“Whoa… you look…” The Red Lion pilot paused. “...Generally pissed off.” He finished impishly.

"Better than getting pissed on..." Keith retorted back seethingly.

One look from his captain told him to leave it alone for now.

“I didn’t even get to finish my muffin.” Hunk complained. “Keith didn’t even get one yet.”

“Somehow I doubt that’s the only thing he didn’t get.” Lance joked, flashing a smirk at his best friend, his eyebrow raised.

Keith ran a hand through his wet, unruly hair and the other over the front of his black flight suit, caught Lance’s stare and quickly averted his eyes. “What’s the damage?” He asked, in a commanding tone. Lance's grin widened as he noticed that Keith still would not look at the Princess… and that he hadn't made eye contact with her since his arrival, or even said good morning.

“Come on team,” Keith suddenly cried, breaking into Lance's speculations with the familiar battle cheer. “You know this drill. So get the lead out of your ass!” Everyone stopped a second looking at him like he had two heads, as Keith outright screamed at his team.

"FUCKING MOVE!"

With that, all five members of the Voltron Force ran and jumped into their launch tubes.  
Keith placed his key in its place. The black lion sprung to life and let out a roar that reflected the emotions in its pilot. “Ok guys… Sorry I yelled like that... just a little out of sorts this morning. Lance woke me up on the wrong side of the bed. Can I say sorry for now and we can take care of business.”

The whole team nodded, "Of course... Everyone has a bad day once in a while." The Princess responded.

"I've known you a long time Mon Ami... but I've heard you say fuck more times this morning than I did the whole time at the academy. Something's really eatin' at you. I know it can't be Garrison...cause we talked about that already. You already know we're good even with saying but you're gonna talk to me later." Lance replied indicating to his commander he meant business.

The five lions gathered where the monster was attacking.

“We need to keep it away from the village.” Pidge cried as he swooped past one of its heads and shot a round of his stingray missiles.

“What ever gave you that idea?” Lance shouted sarcastically.

The beast raised a claw and hit Pidge’s lion square in the jaw, sending the youngest member of the team and his ship sailing through the air.

"PIDGE!" Allura screamed, then turned to the monster. “That thing fights dirty!” She gritted, as she set off her blue claw.

"Dirty ay..." Lance smirked at his captain through the comlink. Seeing his face go red at the comment. "Maybe it could use a little cold water for a shower... Huh Princess... Use your new cold weapons!" Lance called out to the princess.

Pidge recovered control of his lion just before hitting the ground and pulled his throttle as hard as he could. Green lion lunged forward, rejoining the others in the sky.

We gotta get this thing off the ground.” Lance observed tersely.

"Allura, use the tail's freezing weapon on the dragon head.

The dragon head of the Robeast snapped at Red Lion as it moved agilely through the air, its pilot's laughter dripping with self confidence as he formed his ion knife and flew in a risky formation to cut the beast. The slice only succeeding at angering their foe even more; it batted at the lions, finally knocking Allura to the ground.

"I'm gonna burn the shit out of this goatface and Keith use your shock weapons on the lion."  
Keith, although continuing to do his share of the fighting, pulled back when he saw the princess plummet to the ground. “Lance...what the fuck are you doing?” He cursed, then cursed again to himself for doing so.

"There's another dollar for your new swear jar." Lance retorted like the wise ass he was. Keeping with his usual quips he added. "I thought I was flying red lion and kicking the crap out of this royal ugly son of a...”

"LANCE!!! ENOUGH FUCKING PLEASE!" Keith's patience were wearing quite thin at this point.

"Ok... ok... you can do it but it's not alright when I do? Everyone knows I have a dirty mouth to go with my mind." Lance replied nonchalantly. He knew the princess would recover; she was a damn good pilot and his friend was just way too overprotective.

A moment later blue lion lifted off the ground and was beside them in an instant, as Lance knew it would. “See? You worry way too much, Mon ami. ALLURA, your cold weapon NOW... ALL of us at once should distract it enough to buy time to form Voltron."

“And you don’t worry enough!” Keith shouted, glaring at Lance via his view screen.

“Hey!” The voice of reason came from Hunk. “Are we fighting each other or the bad guy?”

Keith sighed. Hunk was right, they sounded like two kids arguing over something stupid. “You’re right Hunk.” He quickly said trying to relieve the situation. He flashed a dirty look at a Lance via his view screen that told him this wasn’t over, and then turned his attention to the creature.

The five lions surrounded the monster, Green and Yellow lions taking the goat head end, Red and Blue taking the dragon head and the black lion positioning itself to stare down the huge lion head.

"On three Lance and Allura..." Keith followed Lance's order. The lions switch to the correct attack position. "1...2...3!" The lions opened up with the newest of their weapons and stunned the thing in a flash.

“That thing is too strong for just the lions… we need Voltron.” Pidge commented, staring into the eyes of the head that was in front of him.

“That’s right Pidge… Ok team…let’s do our thing… Ready to form Voltron…” Keith ordered. The lions took off in formation and began to transform. “Activate interlocks, dinotherms connected… infrocells up… Mega thrusters are go…”

“Lets go Voltron Force,” They all cried in unison. More out of habit than necessity. They’d been doing it for years… it wasn’t like Keith actually had to tell them to connect the dinotherms anymore.  
With one swift swing of the sword, Voltron destroyed the Robeast that Cossack sent to Arus. Keith felt very uneasy, it was too easy. He sighed a sigh of relief though. It seemed to be a habit of that man to give them a bit of practice before the actual practice began.

“Let’s eat.” Hunk exclaimed. Pidge quickly agreed. Allura giggled. Lance and Keith were merely silent as they landed their lions in each of their respectful resting places. They all met at Castle Control moments later.

“Haggar is testing us…” Coran thought out loud as the team gathered.

“Yes… that was my feeling as well.” Keith agreed. Although he had to admit, if Zarkon kept throwing weak crap like that at them, Lance, Allura and he could slip off to Earth and be back before they were missed.

“I agree too, it seems to me, they are just going through the motions. Like they are somehow just attacking to let us know they are still out there.” Allura said furiously, hitting her fist with her hand.

Keith watched her hand hit the other and blushed uncontrollably and Lance caught the look on his friend's face. A groan stuck in Keith’s throat as he searched for a reason to excuse himself.

Lance turned to the group. “So… why don’t we just call that lion practice for the morning…” He suggested hopefully, kidding mostly.

“Ok.” Keith replied and briefly looking up at the four mockingly shocked faces staring back at him.

“Ok what?” Lance replied nervously.

"Ok, you're free to go. I have some paperwork to do." Keith walked past Lance, who, having seen the look, had already decided to follow his friend wherever he went.

Keith then passed the Princess, who winked at him. Trying to hide his reddening face, he mumbled goodbye to everyone else and exited the room. He knew why she had winked of course- because of their earlier conversation. He also knew why he was the color of crimson-because of his actions after that conversation.

He needed to be alone. He strode down the corridors leading to the study where all his computer and records were stored, while apparently not noticing the figure following him. Or rather, not wanting to notice the figure following him. He stopped and touched in his code unlocking the door it open, pausing only to say knowingly, "Lance! Stay! Good boy." before entering his office, the door immediately closed behind him.

Lance emerged from the shadows and stood outside the doorway, shocked. He had been so sure he hadn't been seen. With a hasty ‘hmph’ he stuck his tongue out at Keith's door in childish fashion, and then turned on his heel to return to his own quarters. He finally threw his arms up in his own frustration. "I fly a FUCKING LION... I don't take dogshit commands!" Needing time to cool off himself, Lance turned and headed for the gym. Maybe Princess would wanna work on her self defense or arrow shooting.

_to be continued...._   
_Part 2: With Friends like Lance..._


	2. With Friends Like Lance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance both struggle with their feelings about the promotions. Allura gets a little bit naughty with her words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron... WEP entertainment does...Only original characters and storyline are mine. That means Mena who appears in Part 4 or 5 is mine... Zejan has permission to use her, and if you ask nicely... you can too... just ask!
> 
>  
> 
> Spoilers: Based on the Anime series Voltron from the early to mid eighties, also rerun on Cartoon Network in the late nineties. Any episodes and all episodes from the Lion Voltron series may be mentioned in storyline, so having watched any or all would definitely be helpful but not necessary. I am revising this spoiler warning to include the new show Voltron Force, having recently given my husband a migraine from making him watch the first season like 12 times. The thing with this though, is that I am a classic anime Voltron fan, and I seem to wrap my head around the whole cadet and them locking Voltron away for years. I don't think it stays true to the cannon character. However, I am IN LOVE with the new gadgets and knowing a bit more about some of the characters. Like their real last names...

 

 

 

**Part 2:**

**"With Friends like Lance...**

 

 

" Princess Allura and Lance stood at the firing range both aiming a weapon. Lance had his guns on repeat fire as he imagined he was blowing off Keith’s head. Allura noticing her friend’s discomfort let loose her bow string and held it to her side watching his mood.

“So, Earth huh… sounds like fun.”Allura nervously approached her friend.

“Sure… a regular Disneyland.” Lance muttered back still firing until the target had no head left to shoot at.

He sighed putting his gun back in the voltcom. Realizing she was just trying to help, he forced on his trademark smirk.

“Sorry Ally, I think I’m having trouble wrapping my head around the whole thing…” He took a deep breath. Blowing it out he knew he had to say something about Keith to her. He could feel her concern in his bones and he didn’t like that he could actually feel other’s emotions. He could shake it off normally but right now the emotions coming from both his best friends were driving him nuts. He was so frustrated- overly so because know he had that desire feeling literally jumping out at him from Keith. That made him really uncomfortable around the Princess- Ally as he called her when they were by themselves- she gave off something of that nature as well. He wasn’t all that happy having her feelings and Keith’s crossing wires through him. Worry, concern… he could take that much; but to the extent these two felt it for each other was crazy. He absolutely was swearing off romantic relationships from now on. He didn’t think his sensitivity to emotions would allow him to not become just as bad as his friends were if not worse. That horrified him. The want those two felt alone would kill him. He knew he had to help though, another rotten thing about this so called gift of his… Even if he really didn’t want to butt in he couldn’t just sit back and do nothing about it. That mostly got him in trouble, especially because he never really thought through his sceams before executing them. However, he always liked the outcome his instincts gave the problem.

“Yah, Keith is just a hot mess right now. He’ll get over whatever it is. He just needs a break. “He shrugged at her knowing he was lying by omission to her. “I’ll think of something, he’s got a birthday so tomorrow so maybe Sven and I can just get him shitfaced…” and knowing she wasn’t current on Earth slang he added “or laid” to his remark.

Not really knowing what Lance was talking about she nodded. “No party then? I mean he should at least get cake.”

She could tell when Lance was in his ‘I’m up to something’ mode but if it would help Keith calm down some over the whole Earth thing then she’d let Lance work on him some.

“You’re right. You’ve known him longer than I have and I do know that adolescent teenage male bonding is a right of passage on Earth, I figure that your friendship can help him however possible.”

She sighed loudly letting go of the breath she’d been holding.

“What do you say we give this a rest and watch a movie or something.” Feeling rebellious she smiled wickedly at him. “Well Captain McClain… maybe one of those you guys get sent from Earth.”

“Why Ally dear… I do believe I’ve corrupted you anyway. If Nanny knew the stuff I help you get away with.” Lance teased.

Nanny had always made it clear that the kind of movies from Earth were not fit for a princess to see or hear. The language alone was beneath her and she suspected Lance got his mouth from watching too many. He stretched his arms over his head yawning. Placing his voltcom in the charger, he turned to smile at Ally.

“I think I’ll go take a nap but I’ll sneak you one of Hunk’s favorites.”

Deciding he didn’t want any real trouble from Nanny, that was just a headache he didn’t want… he quickly sprinted to where they all kept their collection and grabbed the tamest thing he saw. “Tangled… cartoon, singing, no bad language, a love story, this one should keep me out of trouble and the princess did like it when Nanny allowed them all to watch The Wizard of Oz in the rec room.

He found Ally putting her voltcom in the charger. She smiled up at him her eyes dancing. “Here you go… You’ll love this one.” He handed her the small disc, hugged her quickly. “You’re ok right Ally? I mean, I can stay if you need someone to talk to.”

“Go take your rest my friend, this should help me take my mind off things.” She smiled, watching him turn to go.

“Laters Babe.” He said and left for his room.

 

Lance entered his room and flopped down on his bed to ponder the situation, namely that Keith was acting even more uptight than usual, and he couldn’t figure out exactly what to do to help. It was time to call for back up. Standing up, he moved over to his view screen, where he punched in the access code to planet Pollux.

“Planet Pollux… Castle Control… This is First Lieutenant Lance McClain requesting to speak with Commander Sven Holgarsson.”

Static filled the room, and then a voice with a very thick accent crackled from the speaker. “State your concerns with the commander.”

Lance grinned and rolled his eyes. “Cut the crap-it’s me.”

Sven’s face popped up on the monitor. “It's so good to hear from you, my friend.” He took one look at his former teammate and inquired, “All right- who is she?” Lance’s eyes twinkled; Sven always knew when something was afoot.

“It's your wife, old pal- I got it bad for Romy.”

His friend smiled blandly. “Be serious, please. Anyway, I don’t think she would have you. You could ask her and see… if you want to.” Sven smiled with mirth.

“What makes you say that?” Lance frown for a second then rolled his eyes.

“She has met you.” The Red Lion pilot laughed heartily. “That’s because I’m too hot to handle. Once they have Lance, there’s no turning back. They just can’t keep me.”

Sven smirked and shook his head. “This is why you get smacked across the face every time you go near the Space Academy, even some of the instructors. You need to settle yourself. The whole loner thing will not work for you forever, sooner or later everything changes.” Sven replied wisely.

“I didn’t call you about me…” Lance remarked hotly.

“Come now Lance… be serious”

“I am always serious.” Lance replied then smirked placing his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. “So how are things with Romelle?”

“Something tells me that you didn’t call me up to talk of nonsense.” Sven shot back calmly.

Lance breathed a sigh. Sven was a lot like Keith; he couldn’t get anything past him. “You're right, I didn’t call to chat about your sex life or mine. Although we both got more options than Keith’s been having.” He added, shrugging and shaking his head.

Sven, noticing the clouded look in his friend’s eyes shook his own head. “How bad is it?” He asked, in a worried tone.

Lance took a deep breath.“We got assigned to teach a six week flying course at the space academy for cadets on Earth.” Lance stated plainly and paused before telling him anymore. The Prince Consort’s face remained expressionless.

“Not only that but they gave me a promotion and Keith well, they gave him a more permanent offer. They said they’d bump him to General if he took an actual instructor position at the academy. It’s all happening so fast. Keith's been all bent out of shape since the orders arrived this morning."

“I see his issue." Sven replied. He knew that Keith wouldn’t leave Arus and Allura any more than he would leave Romelle and Pollux.

“I was getting to that. Jeez relax… You’re as bad as he is all serious and shit. You guys are really starting to make me look bad. I do have a reputation as you so generously reminded me of.”

“Sometimes when we center ourselves friend, we see the answers that have been there the whole time.” Sven just sighed and smiled at his friend. He was never going to change.

“Oh teach me Jedi master…” Lance rolled his eyes. "Anyhow… the reason I called you. You have to talk to Keith. He’s gonna get himself in serious hot water because he’s too scared to leave Ally.”

“Well… It seems to me that Lance should be taking care of himself and doing a little less meddling.” Sven chastised. “I have already spoken to Keith and he has invited Romelle and me to Arus to spend a few weeks while you two go to Earth to teach your class.”

“Wait a second… so Keith isn't gonna disobey direct orders?” Lance asked relieved. “I didn’t think he was stupid enough to bump heads with Galaxy Garrison… that’s my department!" He smirked.

Sven snorted with laughter. “Tell me about it.”

“What about Ally?”

“I thought she was invited to come with you.”

“Keith’s going to actually let her come.” He arched his eyebrow.

“That is what I was told. She is going to accept some great honor as an act of diplomacy for planet Arus.”

“But Coran’s the castle diplomat I don’t see him just letting her go.”

“Princess Allura told them it was to accept an award they were bestowing on her for her remarkable interplanetary humanitarianism. I hear Nanny actually cried. However, it was the princess that was invited not Coran. I hear she’s quite the stubborn arguer when it is called for.”

“Don’t I know it… Taught her everything she knows. Woo hoo… road trip with the princess.” Lance gave a whoop of joy.

“Only you would see it in that way.” “Just call me crazy.” Lance replied, with a wink.

“Why not… it’s the truth. You really do need medication friend.” Sven grinned at him.

“So when do you plan on arriving?” Lance asked him.

“As soon as possible, we’ll leave tonight. Be there by morning probably. Romelle is looking forward to seeing Allura before you depart for Earth at the end of the week.”

“It’ll be good to see you, and maybe when you get here… you can have a talk with Keith… and if that doesn't work, at least try to convince him into going to one of the villages and getting laid. " Lance stated his teasing words threaded with seriousness. "That man is so uptight I caught him jerking off in his sleep this morning, and I am willing to bet a month’s commission that it wasn't the first time that it’s happened. I'd even be willing to pay the girl double to make sure his cock is totally empty when she’s done with him or he’s done with her one way or the other it works out for him.”

Sven sighed and shook his head. “Why are you always so vulgar Lance." Sven shook his head, he did understand the frustration though. "Keith wilI never go for something of that nature. He loves Princess Allura. He’s not a man whore as you are.”

“What’s love got to do with two people getting together fucking each other’s brains out, bust one off and be done.” Lance shrugged. He was starting to be really uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going… these recent moral thoughts of his only bugged him more but he wasn’t about to admit it and he was sure it was the whole emotion connection he had with his friends that was phasing him.

“This is why you get smacked Lance. You know this right?”

“Just cut the bull shit for now, I called cuz I’m worried about Keith. You know how things get ugly when I worry about something.” Lance admitted harshly.

“See, now we are back to the beginning of our conversation. You need to center these feelings of yours. They will really drive you crazy some day.”

“Again, Not about me… focus on helping out Keith. He needs it more than I do. I just need a drink and I’ll be right as rain.”

Sven looked at Lance knowing that he was having issues with his natural gifts, and that he was lying to himself, however, Sven also knew that he would have to find his own path. Just like Keith would have to make his own choices. He smiled gently at his friend and nodded. “Ok, the least we can do is get him a drink and talk to him then. I’ll see what I can do. His birthday is day after tomorrow right?.”

“Actually it is tomorrow.”

“At least we have a good excuse for getting him…” Sven smirked and crossed his arms at his chest. “Shit faced drunk as you would call it. I’ll see you soon. Good bye for now old friend.”

“Laters Sveny.” Lance replied grinning like the Cheshire cat.

 

At the same time Lance and Sven’s conversation ended, Keith lay quietly on his bed. He couldn’t quite get himself to look in the mirror yet, so he stared at the tile and marble in the ceiling. If only he could get himself to admit his feelings openly to Allura… maybe it wouldn’t be so frustrating to make this huge decision. She was more than worth turning it down though. He wasn’t going to take the promotion. He knew that, his stomach bottomed out just thinking about how much danger Allura could be in without his watchful eye. Her leaving Arus for any length of time could be hazardous to both their well beings. And possibly dangerously tempting on his part because he had never really felt he was alone on Arus with Allura. He had no clue how he’d react when they were truly by themselves with no babysitter.

Truthfully even though Lance would lie a blue streak to both Nanny and Coran that she was safe with both of them watching her… He’d be the first to lock them in a closet somewhere without any clothes.

The other problem was he wanted her to go with them. It would be an opportunity to get to know each other without all this stupid formality… getting in the way… well except for the teaching thing and for her being a royal princess and stupid promotions and offers… that would sort of put any kind of real plan to tell her how he felt on a back burner. It wasn’t like it was going to be a road trip with the princess as Lance would call it. Then there was the issue that certain people and planets were all about customary traditions and titles being of a noble bloodline. If he told her how he felt and somehow she returned his feelings. They wouldn’t let him marry her… unless she gave him her virginity, and got her pregnant then the law would make him marry her but she would be ruined in the eyes of the people she ruled. The royal bloodline of Arus would die out because for her to have a child with a commoner, there would never be an heir. He wouldn’t ruin her just to be able to have her. It would kill him not to be able to touch her because of a damn bloodline custom. He’d already bled so much over the years keeping her safe, how much more did of it did they want before they noticed his blood was fucking red same as theirs. If he heard Nanny call any of them ruffians, or heard her tell Allura that her actions did not become her station, even one more time…closing his eyes and opening them again, Keith could only see red; red tape that is and the whole thing was a cluster-fuck if he ever saw one.

He turned to his side and fought to clear his mind. He'd be in serious trouble if he didn’t get his head on straight. The whole day he avoided everyone. He didn’t go to lunch or supper. He finally left his sanctuary sneaking off to the kitchen to grab a sandwich. He made himself two of them and ate one on the way back. Placing the other on his nightstand, he laid back down and watched as the sky darkened.

Surprisingly, it wasn't long before he yawned and closed his eyes; sleep was upon him, but whether it was a peaceful rest was yet to be determined.

 

The day promised to be beautiful. No cloud lingered in the blue Arusian sky, and the sun was already a brilliant shade of gold above the mountains. Eight figures stood at the landing bay awaiting their guests. The castle never looked so good, not since the days of King Alfor did it shine so brightly.

The entrance of the spacecraft slowly opened. Princess Allura wrung her hands waiting with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. This would be the first time she had seen her cousin since the wedding, and she was anxious to drill Romelle about the honeymoon.

As they waited for their guests to disembark, Lance made sure he kept his gaze from his Captain, knowing his motives would be clear if he made eye contact. It was after all Keith’s birthday and he was going to make sure he enjoyed it, hopefully with the help of Sven.

It was the Princess Romelle who first made her descent down the small craft’s staircase followed closely by her new husband. The Red Lion pilot stifled a laugh watching Sven shadowing his bride. It reminded him of Keith when he escorted Ally around.

Although, Sven had an even bigger reason to follow Romelle so closely now, he still could not believe a member of the team was well… actually hitched and it was beyond his comprehension why anyone would purposely give up the chance to meet and greet many different women. His tune had started to change that day whether he realized it or not.  

WhenSven actually went through with it… He was pretty sure now that was when this whole soul searching monstrosity now biting away at his gut began. Yeah, it started then and seeing them together confirmed it. What was the feeling he was having? It almost felt like he was jealous or something. Not of a particular person or persons but of what they had or could have if they just knocked off their shit. Maybe he should be telling himself that… That’s when panic set in for real.

Lance shot a look at the Captain. And there was Keith, making with the clear as a crystal aquamarine eyes at Ally. His two best friends, hung up on women.... twitter-patted… it was enough to make him want to vomit… or was it? He felt the stab of jealousy hit his gut again and cringed. He hated feeling that way, and knew it was gonna ruin his reputation.

They had all been a team… but since Sven’s marriage… Lance had already felt like a third wheel with Sven...so what would happen if Keith finally listened to him?

He shot a side -glance at Ally then looked down at his feet and sighed. Who was he trying to kid? He was a lifelong bachelor… and he knew it, so he might as well be happy for his friends. At least Sven was getting the perks of marital bliss on a regular basis. It remained to be seen if Keith would ever get any...and Lance, himself for that matter He may have sworn off relationships with woman but he sure as hell didn’t swear off sex. And then he remembered the brown eyes from his last vivid nightmare. He felt himself again wondering where he had seen her from. She was very pretty and maybe if she was from one of the villages here, he wouldn’t have to go without. After all, something was attracting him to her. He knew he wouldn’t have a problem with performance issues because the more he remembered of her the more he found her to be pretty. Lance groaned at himself.

~PRETTY? I don’t refer to girls I want to bang as pretty.~ he grumbled.

~I don’t like this, I sound like Keith or Sven being all respectful and unperverted.~ Lance was visibly taken aback with his thought.

~You know what… with all this lovey-dovey bull shit going on here this is really starting to affect me. I’m now apparently dreaming myself up a girlfriend. Maybe I haven’t ever seen her… Maybe I’m just getting mind fucked.~

He blew a few deep breaths out then settled himself. It wouldn’t be good for anyone to see his current expression.

The royal couple now stood in front of the team along with Nanny and Coran. Romelle smiled at them all, and then as her eyes came to rest on Lance… a playful smirk crossed her lips at the memory of all the hard times they gave each other. She then moved on to wink at Keith and then to meet a familiar green-eyed gaze.

“It’s so good to see you again, Cousin.” Romelle greeted Allura, her voice warm with affection.

Sven came to stand beside Romelle, his stature unconsciously regal “Good to see all of you.” He greeted his long time friends. He looked happier than anyone could have ever imagined.

“Must’ve been quite a honeymoon.” Lance blurted out, in true Lance fashion, finally getting a hold of his current bought of schizophrenia .

The rest of the team flashed him a dirty look.

“Yah, it was fun.” Sven answered, smiling at his wife.

“You two must be so tired! Your room is all prepared. You should rest before lunch.” Nanny informed them, quickly grabbing the luggage and placing an arm around Romelle’s middle. “Ack! Princess Romelle, our princess should take a lesson from you and accept that her kingdom deserves an heir or at least a King.”

“Nanny… I only married a few weeks ago… don’t have me barefoot and pregnant before I am ready.” Romelle protested, sending a knowing smile to Allura and then one to her husband.

“Sorry Nanny but that is my job.” Sven replied, impishly.

He waited until it was only the three of them left standing there. He looked over at Lance and Keith. “So... what’s this I hear about you jacking it in your sleep, Keith?”

After the red blush finally faded from his face, he glared at Lance. "You just don't know how to keep your fucking mouth shut now do you McClain!" He yelled at his friend. Shaking his head he stalked off ahead of them not wanting to deal with anything they had to say.

"Yikes…” Sven eyeballed his former captain as he took off. “You were right about the frustration Lance." Sven clasped a hand on the red lion pilot's back as they began their walk towards the castle.

“Yeah I started him a swear jar.” Lance smirked.

 

 

Allura pounced on a pillow landing on her stomach as Romelle opened her suitcase to unpack. She couldn’t believe how happy her cousin looked.

“So?” Allura’s eyes grew wide with curiosity.

“So... what?” Romelle teased, as she sifted through the packages of gifts she had brought for her friends.

“Don’t play coy with me.” Allura retorted. “You know exactly what I mean. I want the dirt! Nanny never tells me the good stuff. You’re all got.”

“I take it things are rather slow with a certain captain,” Romelle picked up an article of clothing and placed it on the bed. “Here… I brought you back something from Venus 11.” She smiled and nodded at the gift.

Allura ran her hands over it then picked it up, as she tried to decide what it was.

“What is this for?”

“Just in case your commander ever gets his ass in gear.” Romelle teased. “You know… picks up the pace…” She snapped her fingers with her words.

“Hmph… like that will ever happen. He’s too blinded by his job to really notice me. Then there’s that whole 'you're a princess, and he’s just a pilot'… and all the other people who are full of shit if they think I’m going to ever marry.” Allura mimicked Coran’s tone of voice. “All right, that's enough about my nonexistent love life. I want to hear something mushy or at the very least perverted.”

A sly smile crossed Romelle’s features. She liked Allura’s naughty side. The girl needed to be able to say something in a forceful way and mean it. “Are you sure you want to hear about it? It might only make you jealous or feel lonely.”

“Jealous? I'm already jealous!” Allura flung herself onto her back holding a pillow to her chest. “You get to kiss the man you love, lay next to him every night, and you don’t have to walk out of the room if he’s in his towel… or in the shower…” She muttered the last words.

“The shower? Allura … have you been holding out on me?” Romelle growled her eyes danced. She arched her brow. “You saw Keith in the shower? This I must hear! I may be married but I’m not blind… and next to Sven, Keith is plain hot.”

“All over…” Allura added dreamily. With a puzzled look, Romelle took a seat on the bed next to her cousin, who added, “Remember a while back before the period of peace and return of Lotor to power on Doom?”

“How could I forget?” Romelle answered quietly.

“Yes, well...when Arus was getting ready to host the Space Olympics, I sorta walked in on him in the shower at the construction site.” Allura’s cheeks flushed furiously. “My god Romy, he didn’t even grab for a towel until Nanny plowed into me from behind. And then he covered up. I swear he looked right at me though, and now with the hair cut and how his eyes changed. I loved him before and was attracted to him but now It’s almost painful.”

“Amazing… I’ll bet Lance would’ve jumped straight for a towel.”

“No, he offered to put on a clean one but he never made any gesture towards one… Lance was sitting in there too. They were all walking around naked in towels or underwear. Both of them covered up too quickly for my liking since I’d never seen a naked man before, just anatomy books but from what I saw they looked quite a bit bigger than the books say.” Allura admitted.

“Really, you don’t say. You gotta tell me who was hung better. Keith or Lance…”

Allura looked at her confused. “Hung?”

Romelle furrowed her brow.

~Damn it Nanny won’t you teach her something useful~ “

Sorry Allura, I forget how shielded Nanny keeps you. What I meant was which one was bigger.”

“Oh you mean… there?” She almost whispered fearing Nanny would hear her.

“No silly I’m asking about their elbows. Of course I wanna know about there.”

Allura wrinkled her brow thinking as she closed her eyes to remember what she actually saw, this time she gave Keith his haircut and imagined his turquoise eyes bearing into hers as she glanced over him.

“At first, I expected them all to be the same. You know, look alike... I wasn't expecting what it was I actually saw. Keith was maybe a little longer and definitely thicker but if I had a measuring tape I’d say they were equally hung as you put it.” Romelle smiled wickedly when Allura mentioned the measuring tape.

“You know Ally they all probably did that back at the academy. You know… as some sort of guy thing. I now have something to tease my husband with. However you didn’t answer me yet.”

Allura hesitated a second as she remembered Keith’s abdominal muscles trailing down past his navel forming a V like shape as his groin tapered down to rather groomed dark hair that surrounded his maleness. Imagining him like this as he looked right now made her clench her thighs together to keep from wetting herself or so she thought.

“I swear he had to be larger than most men, the both of them. I don’t really have any comparisons.” Allura answered honestly.

"Oh my, does Commander Keith have some competition?” Romelle inquired, knowing the answer but asking anyway just to get a rise from Allura. Plus she also knew Ally had no idea how that male part truly functioned besides the basic birds and bees crap Nanny taught her when she got her first monthly. She could guess if Allura was looking at medical books, then she was seeing the average size and shape of a human male sex organ. It probably didn't tell her that every man is different.  Allura had no clue that it would get hard and grow. Nanny wouldn’t have gone into those sort of details. If seeing average was her only basis to describe them from, by the impression Allura gave both men were totally gifted. AND that was something she could also tease her husband about. What were the odds that all three of them would be generously gifted in that area.

“No way Romy… what makes you say that? Besides, it was an accident I saw Lance!"

“It wasn’t an accident you saw Keith?” Romelle prodded. “W

hat do you think?” Allura quipped. “I’m no mastermind… but I do know when there’s a bunk house with good looking guys and a shower running that you don’t ignore it.”

Romelle chuckled. “Curiosity doesn’t always kill the cat now does it. So you’re saying you find Hunk and Pidge attractive as well?” She teased.

“Well, um… no… but Pidge has definitely grown into his look. You know… since his voice changed and all. And they can’t really call him their ‘lil’ buddy anymore.”

Romelle laughed at the thought. Not wanting to get into a conversation about Hunk or Pidge at the moment, she sighed as if bored. “Let’s talk of something else. I can’t see my husband 'til the boys let him go anyhow.”

“You never did tell me about the honeymoon.” Allura propped herself on her elbow and flung a small pillow at Romelle. “What did you want to know?” Allura’s eyes grew even more mischievous. “Why everything, my dear Romy… everything. AND if you leave anything out… just remember… you aren’t the princess on this planet… I am.” She threatened as her eyes twinkled.

 

Lance leaned against the door, having happened by, and lured in by the Princesses' voices drifting through the door. He was going to knock really it was his intention. He felt a little guilty, but fought back the urge to turn and go.

~So this is 'girl talk', huh? ~ He pondered. He’d give a quick listen before his meeting. He might find some way to tease Sven.

_`“Jealous? I'm already jealous!”~_

That was Ally’s voice… Lance knew right off. Smirking, he decided this could get interesting.

_~“You get to kiss the man you love, lay next to him every night, and you don’t have to walk out of the room if he’s in his towel… or in the shower~ Wait a second… Lance thought. She remembers all that? ~“The shower? Allura … have you been holding out on me? You saw Keith in the shower? This I must hear! I may be married but I’m not blind… and next to Sven, Keith is plain hot.”~_

Romelle… definitely Romelle…

_~“All over”~_

That was a tone of voice he’d never come from Ally before. She sounded like Keith looked right before he woke him up and pissed him off. He listened for interesting words.

_~…Space Olympics,~_

This sounded promising… his ears listening carefully.

_~I sorta walked in on him in the shower at the construction site.” My god Romy, he didn’t even grab for a towel until Nanny plowed into me from behind. And then he covered up. I swear he looked right at me though, and now with the hair cut and how his eyes changed. I loved him before and was attracted to him but now It’s almost painful.~”_

“Fuck me…” Lance cried in a whisper. Interesting definitely… so Ally needed it as bad as Keith. Problem was she had no clue what she needed. “Leave that alone Lance.” He scolded himself.

_~“Amazing… I’ll bet Lance would’ve jumped straight for a towel.”~_

Romy again… wait… I wouldn’t jump for a towel. I’m very happy with that certain area. He heard Ally again.

_~“No, he offered to put on a clean one but he never made any gesture towards one… Lance was sitting in there too. They were all walking around naked in towels or underwear. Both of them covered up too quickly for my liking since I’d never seen a naked man before, just anatomy books but from what I saw they looked quite a bit bigger than the books say.”~_

Ally’s checkin out books now too. Wait did she just say she checked ME out as well? Lance was certainly intrigued now with this girly conversation.

_~“Really, you don’t say. You gotta tell me who was hung better. Keith or Lance…”~_

Aggravated, he ran a hand through his hair, that was Romelle and he wasn’t sure if he wanted Ally to know the definition of what she was asking. It might get her in trouble if she used it with the wrong people.

_~“Hung?”~_

He heard her question before she even said it, DON’T do it Romy… Shrug it off change the subject. Maybe I should knock right about now.

_~ “Sorry Allura, I forget how shielded Nanny keeps you…~_

Lance breathed relieved. At least he didn’t have to reveal himself to be eavesdropping.

_~”What I meant was which one was bigger.”~_

Lance shuttered. Damn it Romelle… at least you phrased it decently.

~“At first, I expected them all to be the same. You know, look alike... I wasn't expecting what it was I actually saw. Keith was maybe a little longer and definitely thicker but if I had a measuring tape I’d say they were equally hung as you put it.”~

Well FUCK again… thought Lance. We haven’t used a measuring tape since we were cadets, and I know we’ve all grown up since then. Still, he shook his head. He didn’t like her having the idea of looking at men’s crotches with a measuring tool of some sort. Beside’s doesn’t count when your soft. He told himself.

_~“I swear he had to be larger than most men, the both of them. I don’t really have any comparisons.” ~_

And that would be KEITH’S princess talking. The poor girl didn’t understand not really.

Fuck it- just gonna listen. I’ll see if I can clean up Romy’s mess so it doesn’t get her in trouble later on. When Allura wanted Romelle to go into honeymoon detail, Lance pushed himself off the wall and stepped away with a chuckle of mirth. He couldn’t blame her curiosity nor could he fault her for having womanly thoughts and wants… but he was leaving before he heard one word about Sveny and Romy’s wedding night…. Or worse, like telling Allura to start touching herself and how to get herself off or some shit like that. He didn’t need to know that… she was like his little sister and he probably would have had to knocked at that point which would have probably hurt her feelings and embarrassed her. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him for now. He was supposed to meet the rest of the team in the rec room about now anyway. Stretching and yawning, he quickly set off down the corridor, heading for the direction he knew the others were awaiting him.

 

Seconds later, Lance walked into the brightly lit room. The rest of the team were lounging around the place; Pidge and Hunk immersed in a game of Go Fish and Keith and Sven were watching the vid screen seemingly interested in one of the older movies of the many that had been imported from Earth.

Lance had already watched all of them, for he was a huge fan of the movies and all the glitz of Hollywood. The Red Lion pilot smirked looking from Keith to the screen, as he realized the flick that was playing seemed to mirror Keith’s problem. A B movie, with some television actor, the plot focused on the poor guy running around the city of San Angeles on a quest for a condom so he could spend the night with the girl of his dreams. Not a movie for Nanny to catch them all watching.

Lance sighed; every attempt he had tried at talking to Keith had failed.

Keith was way too frustrated to be any good to anyone, except on the battlefield; there he was kicking some ass. But the tension leaking over into everyday life was making him impossible to live with since those damn promotions, and Lance couldn’t think of anything that would benefit Keith in the long run, especially since he now knew both Ally and Keith were both sexually frustrated, each of them having an itch only the other could scratch…

They’d be the perfect solution for each other… He knew Keith could be gentle with her and blow her idea of what Nanny taught her to dust, with him, it would hurt like hell for her at first but at least it would be him; the person she loved and he would teach her that the first time pain was only temporary. She deserved that, not the hell Romelle went through.

Maybe this whole trip to Earth was a hidden blessing. They would benefit from each other. Keith would finally be able to show Ally the attention he wanted to, meaning no more foul mouth, frustrated, mad at the universe commander, which Lance couldn’t get used to. Keith would definitely try to fight it but if they’d just see the perfection to this plan… The benefits for them both would be priceless. Keith would see the whole virginity first time thing as a gift and after that, Allura would be safe because Keith would kill whoever even tried to hurt her.

He watched with interest as the actor climbed a tree, proceeded to drop the item in his hand… and then cursed violently as the tree fell inside the girl’s bedroom. An idea formed in Lance’s head as he laughed.

_~I’ll have to plan this out perfect. No mistakes… ~_

He thought smugly. He’d have to discuss this with Sven.

“You know Keith… if you ever had a problem like that… I got you.” Lance teased trying to find a smile from his friend.

Pidge looked up at him and grimaced.

Keith ignored the comment and simply stared at the screen. “I’d like to see the rest of the movie without you yapping.” He commented.

“Does Nanny know you’re watching this ‘filth’?” Lance asked, trying to imitate Nanny's familiar hauteur, but failing miserably.

“It’s hardly filth, Lance-at least, not like the triple X rated ones we catch you adding to the import list.” Keith responded.

“Those weren’t triple X …” Lance shot back, then relented. “Well, ok, some of them were. I figure if I’m always fighting there’s no time for the real thing. At least this way I can see a little bit of pink kitty even though I have to rub it out for myself. I’m just keeping it real… Sorry if I offended you but I admit it. And I know over half the people in this room have either done it before or still do it.”Keith and Sven glared at Lance finally showing him some attention. He figured vulgarity would pretty much always be an attention getter for the guys. He walked towards the couches pushing off the wall he’d been leaning his back against. “I was both of you two’s bunkie at the academy… Don’t think I don’t remember what we did for kicks back then. I won’t go into the actual details but you both had to get it hard when we measure all three of us back in school. It’s not like we did it to each other or anything. Don’t be so damn uptight about it… besides Sven, you had top bunk that one year before we all got individual beds. Restless leg syndrome my ass.”

He smirked when Sven opened his mouth to say something but then promptly shut it. He rolled his eyes as he caught on to Lance’s little game. He was trying to help Keith… not the best way going about it but Keith needed a push. Sven didn’t know what kind of push exactly yet, though before he had Romelle to help him out he knew how ridged and repressed he could get. Lance called it male PMS or something.

There was really only the two choices, because Sven wasn’t going to even entertain Lance about getting Keith a one night stand with some random girl in one of the villages, nor was he going in half on a professional. He sighed, and definitely wasn’t going to hurt his friends or be doing any matchmaking on Allura and Keith when he knew the rules of that game. He wasn’t sure how it would play out for Allura. He wanted them both together and happy but he couldn’t take the chance it would blow up in everyone’s face. Even though he knew how much each loved the other, that option was simply out. So, two choices they needed to get Keith absolutely blind drunk, or make him watch porn. One or the other didn’t matter. They could get him drunk put it in his room and press play for him then lock him in until they had to let him out. Sven shrugged at Lance. They could set it up tonight and have the captain satisfied before they had to catch their transport to Earth the next morning. While he was getting one of Lance’s better more tasteful vid discs maybe he’d grab one for himself and his wife. Sven finally nodded to Lance nodding slightly.

Lance smiled slightly nodding back as he sat down by his friends on the large couch, kicked off his boots to reveal the hole in the toe of his sock, and plopped them on the coffee table.

“Ewww… put those shoes back on! " Hunk exclaimed. “That smell could scare off one of Lotor’s Robeasts! Nope, Go Fish!" He added, to Pidge.

“Hey Hunk… too bad you got nightshift tonight… we have a hell of a party planned.” Lance said impishly, with a sidelong look at his friend.

“Hey! I told you not to do anything about it-it’s just another day!” Keith complained. “Why do you people have to make such a big deal about becoming another year older?"

“You’re just ticked off because you’re gonna be a quarter of a century old.” Lance mused.

“Very true…” Sven grinned. “But it's not every day you become an old man of twenty five.”

“Oh would all of you just shut up!” Keith responded in exasperation. “I happen to know you turned twenty five last year… and my dear Lance-you’ll be there soon enough, three months if I’m not mistaken!”

Lance just rolled his eyes at the reminder. Of all of them, Hunk was the oldest, being twenty six, Sven and Keith both twenty-five with him following in three months then Allura who turned twenty just two months ago… and then there was Pidge, who was not a boy anymore. When they had arrived on Arus, Pidge was twelve. Now he had grown into a young man, and Lance suspected the youngest of their ranks wasn't even a virgin after the last palace engagement.

Curiosity now getting the better of him, Keith found himself wondering what Lance had in mind for the celebration. Maybe a drink and a night out was what he needed.

“By the way, how’d you get Princess to agree to us just doing something on our own instead of throwing one of her parties?” He asked.

“I just told her that you said you didn’t want her to make a fuss over anything. ” Lance lied.

“That’s right, blame everything on me,” Keith muttered.

“Hey… you have been sort of a prick lately.” Lance protested. He glanced at the entrance to the room, almost expecting the Princess to enter and challenge his statement. He really hadn’t meant to lie to Ally… and once he had, he had felt guilty… but no one would catch him admitting it. Besides, he always had a burning curiosity to find out just how far Keith would go if provoked.

"Sorry you can't go along, Pidgeon...cuz you're still underage." He added.

“That's cool with me... " Pidge quickly spoke up. “Since no one will be here, it’ll give me the chance to watch that ‘Star Wars’ set again.”

“But you’ve seen all nine twelve times already! ” Hunk complained loudly.

It was obvious to everyone that Pidge had been getting into Earth’s history and pop culture way too much as of late and Nanny would throw a fit if she heard the music the young man listened to, or watched the movies any of the guys were having sent; especially Lance's list.

Besides the Star Wars movies, and the South Park references Pidge was growing fond of, he was also listening to a lot of the popular music coming out from Earth. He turned his thoughts back to his friends.

“You know, you guys should be glad I have duty… because I'd drink you all under the table. Where are you going anyhow?”

“Probably one of the closest villages.” Lance answered. “Not too far so when Keith gets plowed, he’ll be able to walk home without a problem.”

Keith let out a chuckle. “I don’t think I’ll be the one walking home! But on second thought...if we end up not driving, I might be walking home but I will sure as hell be standing straight. If memory serves me, you're the one that gets staggering drunk, not me.”

“You can laugh now, Mon Ami… but we’ll just see what happens tonight.” Lance challenged, and then turned his attention back to the movie and the plight of its hero.

_~ Poor guy… all that stress is gonna kill him. ~_

 

Later that evening, Allura flung herself down into one of the huge cushiony chairs. Sighing with boredom, she flipped on the vid screen.

_~Why wouldn’t Keith just let me throw him a birthday party here…He should have at least got some cake! Besides, we have to be up early tomorrow, if we are going to make the transport to Earth. ~_

“Penny for your thoughts.” A voice came from the entrance to the room.

Allura looked up and smiled at Romelle. “Do you know where the boys went?” She asked, trying to hide her dismay at the prospect of Keith going into the villages without her.

“I believe Lance and Sven took him on a boys night out.” Romelle replied, sitting in the chair next to Allura. “You do realize that Keith does need to get out of the castle sometimes, don't you? Besides... think of it this way... it's a boy's night out... which means no girls.” She told a small white lie to make Allura feel better.

“But he’ll be out of the castle for six weeks, starting tomorrow! I don’t understand why he wouldn’t want to spend his birthday with me, he could of at least had a piece of cake.” She pouted.

Romelle couldn’t help herself, Allura left herself wide open sometimes and she did have a wicked trickster side like Lance at times. She shrugged and gave Allura a naughty grin.

“So give him a piece of cherry pie one day.”

“Pie?” Allura looked confused.

“Trust me, most men prefer pie over cake especially cherry.” Romelle shook her head surprised she kept from laughing.

“Cherry pie, huh… I’ll have to remember that.” Allura replied still looking sad that Keith was out of the castle.

With that, Romelle bristled at her a little.

“Who says he didn’t want to be here with you? Although... it’s not like you two have anything really going on… a few long glances, and you being a peeping tom, and that's it! Besides, you know how Lance is when he makes his mind up to something; Sven said that Keith’s been acting strangely lately, so they are taking him out to talk to him. Romelle glanced outside. “I do hope Sven comes home early, though… If you ask me, Lance is the one that's been acting funny...”

Allura gave her a worried look. “You're telling me! I know Lance has been acting weird!" She paused, as she chewed on the end of a well-manicured nail. "I’m going to go out of my mind wondering what they are doing. Lance said something yesterday about getting them both shitfaced and getting laid. I haven"t a clue what that is. A drink perhaps... maybe I should get one too then."

“I think it's time you got acquainted with more of Earth’s slang vocabulary, cousin! ” Romelle chuckled. “How about if we go back to your room and I show you that book I got on my honeymoon.” Her eyes grew wide as she gave Allura a knowing look.

“The one by that author who writes stories that Nanny would burn if she found them in the castle?” Allura asked, looking hopeful.

“The very one.” Romelle nodded.

“What are we waiting for then? I know Pidge has been patiently waiting for the vid screen in here.” Allura was on her feet in an instant, her thoughts temporarily diverted from worrying about her handsome prince.

"But Romelle you never answered me what a getting laid is." Romelle bent over holding her stomach laughing.

"Really Allura we've got to bring you up to speed. Come on I'll tell you when we get to your room. The book may even have some rather descriptive pictures in it for you to look at. Puzzled, Allura followed her cousin to her room.

 

 

It was a small village, just the one tavern, not too far from the Castle of Lions. The three men sat in a booth near the back.

“Ok Keith… I know it’s been a while but somehow I doubt you forgot how to do this.” Lance’s eyes were focused, and he stared at the three shot glasses in front of him. He picked up a shot glass and slyly smiled at Keith. Licking the salt from his wrist, he swallowed the contents of the glass. “Bottom’s up.”

Keith chuckled… Lance made it sound like their days at the academy were full of keg parties and drinking games. Although they did indulge once in a while they were fly boys after all... And Lance was constantly tying the red sock on the door knob which meant to Keith and Sven Do Not Disturb... Girl in room, He sighed... then looked over at Sven and back at Lance. It was his turn. He repeated Lance’s actions and almost choked. “Hey… wait a second… this stuff doesn’t taste like Tequila.

“That’s cause this is Arus Mon Ami… It’s not.” Lance sucked on his lime. “It doesn’t have the harsh after taste to it. That’s why you suck on the lime. It’s twice as strong as Te` “kill” ya though I hear.” Lance wiggled his eyebrow and smiled with the lime still in his mouth between his teeth. His smile soon lit up when the music started.

A song he liked as a kid and very much music from Earth started playing.

“This should be fun.” Lance downed another shot and stood.

_My heart is paralyzed_

_My head was oversized_

_I'll take the high road like I should_

_You said it's meant to be_

_That it's not you, it's me_

_You're leaving now for my own good_

 

“50 Ways to say you died… haven’t heard that in years.” Lance’s eyes twinkled.

 

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

_She went down in an airplane_

_Fried getting suntanned_

_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_

_Help me, help me,_

_I'm no good at goodbyes!_

_She met a shark under water_

_Fell and no one caught her_

_I returned everything I ever bought her_

_Help me, help me,_

_I'm all out of lies_

_And ways to say you died_

 

“This is what your girlfriends listened to when you got done with them.” Sven teased him.

“You’re just jealous… I can have all the girls I want… You on the other hand are tied to a ball and chain.” Lance snapped. He moved his shoulders to the music.

Keith found himself feeling the liquor already. The song wasn’t bad…

 

_My pride still feels the sting_

_You were my everything_

_Someday I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)_

_She'll think I'm Superman_

_Not super minivan_

_How could you leave on Yom Kippur?_

 

“That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say…” Lance really couldn’t sing. It wasn’t something he did well but Keith seemed to be lightening up. So he sang along with the song. His eyes were laughing. Fun was returning to his face.

 

_She_ _was caught in a mudslide_

**_Eaten by a lion (This was Lance's favorite)_ **

_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion_

_Help me, help me,_

_I'm no good at goodbyes!_

_She dried up in the desert_

_Drowned in a hot tub_

_Danced to death at an east side night club_

_Help me, help me,_

_I'm all out of lies_

_And ways to say you died_

 

Keith was actually singing with him. Sven planted his hand over his face. “I can’t look.” He shook his head.

“That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say…That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say…” Both of them sang together really really badly.

“That’s just wrong…” Sven said through the palm of his hand still shaking his head.

 

_She went down in an airplane_

_Fried getting suntanned_

_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_

_Help me, help me,_

_I'm no good at goodbyes!_

_She met a shark under water_

_Fell and no one caught her_

_I returned everything I ever bought her_

_Help me, help me,_

_I'm all out of lies_

_She was caught in a mudslide_

**_Eaten by a lion_ **

 

"YOU DO KNOW THAT THE GUY MEANS AN ACTUALLY LION RIGHT LANCE??? NOT A LION PILOT?!!! Sven cried out over the music. Lance and Keith didn't stop to acknowledge Sven at all. Sven sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes closed with embarassment shaking his head. "MY FRIENDS ARE FUCKING IDIOTS..."

 

_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion_

_Help me, help me,_

_I'm no good at goodbyes!_

_She dried up in the desert_

_Drowned in a hot tub_

_Danced to death at an east side night club_

_Help me, help me,_

_I'm all out of lies_

_And ways to say you died_

 

“Finally… it’s over.” Sven muttered looking at his friends.

Lance just flashed him a cocky grin. “Lighten up… even Keith is trying to have fun.” Drinks, they needed more beer. Lance’s eyes came to rest on a girl at the bar. He smiled… “You just gotta know how to handle the situation.” He was on a mission… and beer was definitely something they needed more of. He quickly volunteered to go to the bar to get more and tell ‘em to keep them coming. Keith and Sven watched Lance go.

“It’s my birthday and he’s skipping out on us for the first presentable piece of ass he sees.” The Captain said to Sven, who is trying not to give himself or Lance's plan away by busting up laughing.

“Drink up my friend…” Sven said handing him one of his own shots.

Keith took it and grabbed for the last one. He looked up again. His head was spinning. He had only had 5 shots, his head shouldn’t be swimming yet. He did notice he was feeling very unwound right at the moment and he enjoyed the feeling while it lasted.

“What is this stuff?” He asked again. “I notice you aren’t drinking a lot of it.”

“I know better.” Sven replied. “This stuff could knock over an elephant.”

It appeared they were making some progress. He watch Lance at the bar, replenishing the drinks. The girl at the bar had long silver hair and Sven couldn’t see her face but Lance sure looked intrigued. Sven shook off his impure thoughts. If Romelle saw the look he flashed the girl at the bar, there’d be no question if Pollux would get an heir.

"How are things with Princess Allura?"

"What are you implying?" Keith asked, automatically on the defense.

"Not a thing... I just know how you feel about her...think of it this way... I am a pilot and I got the princess." Sven pointed out reasonably.

Keith gave Sven a quizzical look. He hadn’t inquired about how Sven was able to marry Princess Romelle before.

“Oh my God Sven, you knocked her up so you had to marry her. That’s why they let you marry her!” He exclaimed drunkenly. It was really the only thing his mind could come up with.

Sven laughed. “No… not yet anyway. I married her because I love her and she loves me.”

"If you could inform me as to how you did so... I'd be willing to take notes." He replied, a bit indistinctly.

"There are no notes to take Friend. Just follow your heart." Sven smiled.

Keith was looking pretty smashed.

"If you don't make some sort of move, you may lose her forever." The words sounded wise beyond his years. He had decided not to play matchmaker but opportunity did knock.

"I don't know how." Keith admitted, gulping down Lance’s last shot of the liquor.

Sven watched him, realizing he had hit a nerve.

" I think I should call it a night.” He ventured. “Lance can help you home when he gets back.”

“You aren’t leaving me here with Lance.” Keith slurred. “That’s a command.”

Sven shook his head. Keith was drunk. So was Lance. He, on the other hand, had someone to get home to. He stood up. “Tell Lance it was fun but I’m not stupid... whatever his mind has come up with for the rest of the night, I’m not getting myself in trouble.”

Keith placed his head on the table. For a moment, he thought he might pass out. He raised his hand to say goodbye, since he didn’t have the strength to say it properly.

"Heaven forbid Lotor attacks now." Sven laughed. "See you bright and early." With that, Sven turned and walked out of the tavern.

Lance watched him go. A wicked smile crossed his face. Leaving gave Sven deniability and it also relinquished him from any form of guilt if Keith just happened to bump into someone. He quickly stood from the stool he sat on and invited the girl he was with to join him and his friend. He grabbed the alcohol in his arms trying not to spill the three beer mugs. The girl that followed him carried a tray of something…

“Hey Mon Ami…” Lance greeted Keith who was by now lying in a puddle of drool.

“What is that stuff? I have never reacted to alcohol like this before.” Keith mumbled into his sleeve.

Lance’s eyes danced. “Jeff, I want you to meet someone.”

Keith tried to straighten up. He was able to pick himself up only slightly until he saw the person standing next to Lance.

“Princess?” He whispered. Seeing Lance bring over a girl he really wished they could have brought her. Nanny would never let her out of the castle for this sort of reason. Let alone allow her to come to this sort of place.

“Her name… is Anne Marie. She’s a local I think...” Lance’s voice was saccharine.

“Nice to meet you Anne Marie.” Keith murmured. The woman smiled happily reaching over her tray to shake his hand. The one standing next to her wasn’t fooling anyone. She knew exactly who they both were. It was the reason she was there.

“Don’t worry Annie… he’s not usually like this.” Lance shrugged his shoulders. He then noticed that Keith had downed all of his own shots, Sven’s two as well as his own last two. Maybe they should switch to something else. He motioned for Anne Marie to sit down.

“Anyone ever told you how hot you are?” Lance asked her seating himself next to Keith.

Anne Marie hid her smirk. Her long hair was pinned back the silver like strands hung stick straight behind her in a low ponytail. Her eyes were a gold color and she knew her looks were meant to attract the opposite sex. That was part of the plan. However, both he and Keith were pretty smashed at this point so any attractive woman would probably have drawn Lance's attention.

Anne Marie smiled like the cat that ate the canary. “I get that a lot. Especially because of the hair; I am just about to cut it off.” She took a sip of her own drink.

Lance grabbed the glass in her hand. “Hey… if you’re gonna drink with the big boys… you have to have a big boy's drink.” He said pouring her a shot of the hard liquor bottle she had brought with her.

She agreed too quickly… or at least Keith thought she did.

One shot was placed in front of each of them. With that, all three drank down the contents of the glasses and sucked on a lime.

Anne Marie smiled to herself. The one she wasn’t really there for was very flirtatious. The other one was the target, however she would have to move fast because the commander was about to pass out, even if he didn’t know it yet. They all had been drinking something Anne Marie knew was a dangerous concoction, but it, like herself, was not what she appeared to be.

She flashed a winning smile at the pair of them. She knew they hadn’t told her their real names...it had been early when new prince of Pollux left the group. She watched the whole thing. He may have spent an hour and a half with them before leaving. Lance and Keith were quite drunk, although, Lance hid it better than his commander. Yes, she knew exactly who these men were… the first and second in command of the Voltron Force. She found herself attracted to both of them even if it was the commander she needed. Both of them were more than dreamy. Both were heroes in their own right. They were friends- the chaos it could cause could help with the whole malicious plan. The Captain didn’t seem to be enjoying himself anymore, he was teetering on being absolutely no good to her tonight then she would have to come up with something else. She turned to the man calling himself Cliff.

“Let me help you with your friend. He needs a different sort of drink.” With that, she flagged down another waitress, and ordered something Lance had never heard of. Three drinks came back in seconds. Lance looked at the stuff in little round containers.

“Are these jello shots?” He asked turning to place a tip in the young lady’s pocket. He then looked at Anne Marie sheepishly… “My aunt raised me, she bartended on weekends back home…”

“What are jello shots?” Anne Marie asked innocently. She fluttered her lashes a bit to enhance her game.

“Never mind, it’s a drink from back home that we haven’t had in some time. This looks a lot like them.”

She handed Lance the drink, watching him swallow the semi solid shot and then handed one to Keith.

“Oh… no, these are just gonna help the both of you focus a bit better. They won’t take away the feeling… it’ll just give your captain a jolt... wake him up a little.”

Lance stumbled over her words of recognition. “Wait… how’d you know?”

“You don’t think your face is not known? You have been here for years… savior.” She added as she spoke her words carefully. “I am just happy that I am able to be your entertainment.” She stood and went over to Keith who was just now swallowing the blue drink. “Good. Now things should get interesting.”

“How so?” Lance asked looking at Keith as he suddenly sat up and became aware of his surroundings.

Lance’s radar wanted to explode… something inside him just ate at his insides. Something was really wrong here. He didn’t like the sense of his surroundings anymore. Guilt was not a normal feeling for him, he tended to live in the moment but this wasn’t guilt. There was something else going on here. He didn’t know what but he didn’t like it.

“What happened?” Keith asked, as he looked up into the girl’s golden eyes. His head still felt the alcohol, although now, he wasn’t slurring his speech nor was he lying in a puddle of his own drool. “I’m going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow.” He groaned.

“Don’t think of tomorrow… Captain. The night is still young and so are we.” Anne Marie cooed, placing a seductive hand on Keith’s shoulder.

Lance watched with interest, then suddenly an image of Allura rose before him. Almost spitting out his drink, he thought…

_~ Where did that come from? ~_

The feeling he had just wouldn’t shake off and it made him very uncomfortable. Suddenly he wished Keith would knock her hand away. He would much rather leave than hurt the Princess. This stronger version of his gift was beginning to blind him. He could swear he was reading Keith’s mind.

“If you figured out who we are, then you know we don’t get a lot of time to play.” Keith tentatively placed a hand on Anne Marie’s at his shoulder and for a second,

Lance was hopeful he’d push her away. To his shock, Keith didn’t… instead he ran his hand down the girl’s arm. His actions were doing one thing but his thoughts were all jumbled up. He had never been able to get into someone’s head quite like this before and it scared him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he realized what the mind link was showing him, Lance shuddered and gulped down a large swig of beer. He really wanted the alcohol to help him phase it out.

_~Whoa… He's really gone. He really thinks she’s Ally. Not any resemblance… and there’s something wicked about her.~_

Lance thought wondering how he’d been fooled enough to bring her over to the table. Normally he liked his ladies a little bad but this was off. Not quite outright evil and some desperation were the emotions he was getting problem was he wasn’t sure where it all came from. One thing he did know though…

_~Can't he see that she’s no Princess? ~_

His conscience screaming at him, Lance folded his arms, sitting back and assessing the situation. Yes… this would turn out to be some night all right. .

_~Happy birthday… Mon Ami…~_

He thought bitterly. But he figured if you can't beat em join em. He downed he mug of beer and reached for the pitcher to pour some more.

 

They continued to drink like they hadn’t drank in years. Not since the academy had Keith consumed so much liquor. They had resorted to the safe stuff though after whatever it was that she had given them, for Lance insisted he wasn’t taking any more chances on them getting drugged or something.

Somewhere between the laughing and the beer games, Keith hit it off well with the girl named Anne Marie, who wore a simple emerald green silk tunic, which was native to the people of Arus and which flattered her curvaceous body. Lance could feel the heat rising in places he rather it not, for he was also definitely attracted to the girl. But something was wrong. He couldn’t shake the feeling in his belly. From the looks of it, Keith was also attracted to Anne Marie and Lance found the notion bothered him… to the point that he wanted to drag Keith from the establishment. It shouldn’t be happening… not like this… and not with someone his mind told him was Allura. Keith, no matter how he rationalized it, deserved her, not this poor imitation. And he definitely would hate himself in the morning.

Lance opened his mouth to inform Anne Marie that they needed to leave, that Lion practice came early…but before he could do so, she was picking up Keith’s arm letting him lean on her shoulders.

“He’s not gonna make it home. My place is just next door. He can sleep it off on my couch.” She offered smiling then she winked at Lance giving him her sexiest look. “You’re more than welcome to come too.”

She shrugged off his excuses as Keith allowed her to pull him with her towards the exit. He was gonna have to go too. He wasn’t leaving his friend alone with this dragon lady.

_~ Dragon Lady? Where’d that thought come from…~_

Running his hand through his hair, he quickly took Keith’s other arm upon his own shoulders. If he was going to get her eyes set off Keith he was gonna have to use the trump card. The whole dragon thing made him squeamish though. Didn’t know where that image came from but he wanted to shutter when it popped into his head. He took a deep breath, pasted on his most charming smile.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” He gave her a look that he could feel her react to.

 

They made it outside and she fumbled with the lock. Anne Marie opened the door to her home and left it wide open as her and Lance practically dragged Keith inside. She didn’t drop him on her couch though. She pulled them both to the next room. She quickly deposited her side of Keith on her bed, as Lance let go too, she lit a candle in the corner, walking over to a small switch that turned on the circulation system. The fans came alive along with the small light from the candle. Lance felt the darkness around him like none he’d ever felt before.

Keith took a seat over on the bed, and Lance quickly sat next to him, his mind wandering, trying his best to think of some way out of this situation that he had caused. Guilt definitely was a bitch. His eyes fell on a large chair in the corner. He was getting tired. He’d go over there and take a nap if Keith decided to stay where he was. Then he could take him home when Keith could somewhat support himself and he didn’t feel like he was going drop as well. Then he himself could take a cold shower. There was really no need for sleep if he took a nap. It was a long ride to Earth. He would sleep on the transport. He could ignore the whole 5 minutes or less this was going to take with how Keith was acting lately.

Anne Marie stood, her back towards them, lighting more candles.

Keith turned to Lance, looking as if he were in a haze of some sort. Lance was still feeling the liquor himself and prayed that he’d be able to maintain control and keep things in line. He started to move to the chair, when he caught Keith’s expression. Something about it sat him back down in his spot, telling him not to move just then.

Anne Marie smiled wickedly. She picked up two glasses of Brandy and walked towards them. “I don’t think you boys have had enough to drink…” she said musingly.

“Here.” She handed them the glasses. Each took what was offered. Keith quickly took a drink but Lance was reluctant to do so… but after a moment he took a small sip of his own. There really was no point in acting suspicious… Anne Marie hadn’t even tried anything on them yet.

Keith lifted the glass to his lips, peaking over the rim in time to see Anne Marie unfasten the belt around her tunic. The fabric fell to her shoulders, revealing her intentions. Keith coughed, choking on his drink. Lance dropped his glass to the floor. It spilled slightly on the bed covers and landed with a small crash onto the hardwood floor.

“I’ll take that as a compliment…” Anne Marie purred. Her eyes caught the flame of the candles. “You must like what you see.” There was something in that drink. Lance was staring at the female in front of him. He felt paralyzed.

Keith glanced at the door. He tried to stand. It had been a bold move on her part, and enough was enough… he had to get out of there. Lance just sat there, staring at Anne Marie, as if he were almost in a trance of some sort.

Anne Marie placed both hands on Keith’s shoulders, and forced him down in his seat as Keith had done to Lance only seconds ago.

“Let’s get out of here.” He hissed to Lance.

“You’re kidding… right?” Anne Marie cooed, letting the silk fall and pool at her ankles, putting her naked body on display for them.

Lance was now fully aware of her intentions, but his body was quickly taking on a mind of its own. Keith’s quickly averted his eyes, but to no avail… he was peeking.

She moved closer to the two men that now sat motionless on the big bed covered with an off-white comforter. The predatory look in her eyes intensified when she moved, her arms softly brushing against her body as she crossed the gap between them, walking with an elegance that did not fit her profession.

She smiled wickedly at her guests as she halted in front of them. Both men stared… it was hard not to.

Lance lost all train of thought; his only hope of salvation was his level headed captain. However, when he glanced at Keith, he knew better than to rely on him.

"God damn it!"

He cursed silently. He watched in momentary awe as she stood above them, and then gave into his body. Trying to block out his mind, he closed his eyes and readied his lips for a kiss he knew was on the way. To his chagrin, Anne Marie merely touched him briefly with her open hand as she swept it forward, connecting with Keith’s jaw almost lovingly. She then lowered her head and touched Keith’s lips with her own.

Lance, feeling extremely out of place, began to feel his legs again. He started to stand. He knew when he wasn’t wanted… or needed.

But should he let Keith make such a huge mistake? He couldn’t possibly… but... Keith was a big boy now. He could handle his own repercussions. He’d have to. Lance knew he was now virtually useless, unless his big head got back into the game.

Anne Marie seemed to read his mind, and even though she was now focusing her attentions on Keith, she broke her intoxicating kiss long enough to turn to Lance.

“Don't worry...you will get your turn, lover…” With that, she turned toward Keith again, who was still in a daze and did not even know the kiss had began or ended.

“As for you…” she whispered, “...I will show you things you only imagine.”

 

 

Lance groggily opened one eye and peeked at the situation. He wasn’t sure how long he was out. Scanning the unfamiliar scene, he wondered where he was. It certainly wasn't his room… or any place else in the castle for that matter. He drew himself on to his elbows. A draft from behind him quickly made him aware that he wasn’t dressed.

“Wait a minute… what the hell happened here?” He said aloud. He turned and sat straight up, grabbing a blanket to cover his nakedness, then started to move his leg but found there was something pinning it down. He looked over next to him to see what had imprisoned his leg. A long shapely leg was locked around his knee. Silver hair trailed down the mattress next to him, and he realized his fingers were entwined with it.

_~Damn, this wasn’t supposed to happen~_

He thought with self-reproach. Leave it to him to screw things up… although if he knew Keith, he was probably home at the castle, in his own bed… no wait… there were six legs… Lance strained to look over the naked girl.

“Oh shit…” He cried out. He jumped from the bed with the blanket covering vital parts of his anatomy. “Tell me I didn’t do anything with Keith… shit oh shit oh shit.”

Anne Marie stirred slightly and then opened her eyes propping herself on to her arm, she laid her head in her hand.

“Hi ya, lover.” She cooed.

“Hi…” Lance said in guarded tones. “What went on here?” He glared at her. He didn’t like the idea she was giving him of what happened but his gut feeling had calmed down somewhat. They were definitely out of the danger zone for now.

Anne Marie absolutely purred. Lance had almost been ready to believe there was nothing going on… His gut never lied… but once he looked into her eyes, a chill rocked his inner core.

The figure on the other side of her moved. Lance’s breath stuck in his throat.

“You don’t remember?” She asked, a sly smile on her face. Lance shrugged resentfully. “Then my dear man… let me fill you in on your conquest.”

With one sentence, her words brought back the events of the night before. It was all too much like a dream… it had no real basis for reality. It was like someone was trying to implant images in his brain. However she may be implying they all got it on but his gut was telling him it was all right. He could feel an almost rage coming from her. He wondered what that was about. Lance glanced at a digital clock in the corner. It was just past two thirty… they had to get out of there. The transport didn’t leave til eight o’clock, however he knew without a doubt that they had better be back way before that. They did have an image to uphold, and if Nanny found out what he, Lance, had pulled, it might jeopardize Keith’s well-laid plan to take Ally to Earth with them. Lance stopped in his tracks, his mind racing and replaying his actions from before. He remembered nothing… save the drink. He remembered both of them sipping brandy…

If not for the nagging in the back of his skull, he would have let it go right then, but he needed to know what happened with Anne Marie and with Keith. Being roommates at the Academy, the two of them had been in the situation before, the difference being that they had never woke up to just same girl or in the same bed... same room with different people… but still… and then there was the fact that Keith had been with someone he thought he loved at the time. Keith was gonna probably hang himself once he woke up.

Lance was angry with himself for letting them get into this situation. He didn’t mind that he might have slept with Anne Marie: his worry was for Keith, for he knew his friend would feel horribly guilty about everything and Lance felt more than responsible for that guilt.

“You came of your own free will.” Anne Marie cooed silkily. “I must say it was quite a night.”

“Just tell me that things aren’t going to be weird with me and my friend.” Lance retorted grimly.

“Whatever do you mean, weird? Nothing happened that you did not want to.” She answered with a sly look.

“Ha… I’ll just bet.” Lance's chuckle held no hint of humor.

“Are you saying we all… um… well you know… had sex?” He couldn’t believe how low he could sink when he was drinking. He would’ve vowed then and there that he had taken his last drop of alcohol, but knew that he had made that same vow many times before with little success. There had to be some kind of drug in the drinks.

“Hmmm…” The answer was noncommittal.

“Jesus… I hope we were careful. I don’t need any lil Lance’s runnin around right now.” He looked over at Keith, who was still passed out. “Or was that your game? To get knocked up by one of the pilots of Voltron… and have neither of us know who the real father was? To create some huge paternity suit?”

“Ah… Lieutenant. You misjudge me. If you look carefully you would see that we were quite careful.” She took out a cigarette and lit it.

Lance grabbed for his clothing and began to dress. “So you slept with both of us?” He asked pulling on his blue shirt.

“I’d hardly call it sleeping. Lance…” she hissed his name. “You enjoyed it while it lasted. Don't lie.”

“I am not saying I don’t enjoy having sex. I am just worried about Keith is all. Things could be really weird between us from now on.”

“How typical of a male homophobic. " Anne Marie sneered. "If you must know… you both kept to you own side of the bed.” She took a long puff on her cigarette. “Except the time you thought he was me and kissed him. I must say it was quite a turn on."

Lance’s expression turned to one of horror, and his lips puckered as if he had tasted something sour.

“I think it’s time we left. Did you take payment for your deeds?” he asked, showing blatant disrespect. For the first time his words reflected what his gut had been saying. Lance was almost in a panic... the only thing he knew was that they had to leave and fast... before Anne Marie turned into Lotor's witch Hagar or something. That was the feeling he was getting... all night. He finally pinpointed it when she spoke her last words. He could almost hear a cackle coming from her. He went over to nudge his friend.

“Keith? Rise and shine pal… it’s time to go.”

Keith stirred and opened his eyes. “Where...are we?” His brow looked troubled as he scanned the area.

“Don’t think of that now… we gotta go! Nanny’s gonna be missing us.”

“It’s that late?” Keith sprang from his position; giving only a brief glance to the girl he had laid with moments before. He suddenly came to realization he was naked, reached for his own clothing and hastily dressed himself. Pulling on his boxers, he then scrambled into his jeans and ran his hand through his hair, he stood and met Lance's eyes, a sudden feeling of dread filling his own stomach. "What did you get me into this time… friend?” The last of his words came out bitter.

Anne Marie lazily looked on as they headed for the door. Lance caught her gaze.

“I do hope you left me some credits.”

“I wouldn’t worry, Lieutenant. This one was on the house. After all how lucky could a girl get having both the commander and first lieutenant pilots of the black and red lions of Voltron at the same time. It was never about money.” She replied manipulatively but she didn't cackle like Lance was expecting.

Keith found his shirt throwing it on as Lance and him slammed the door.

 

However, it hadn’t worked according to her plan. They were too far gone before she was invited over to the table. She drugged them to help with the intoxication, the mixtures of the two must have screwed up in their system somehow. Nothing seemed to be turning out the way she needed it to. She got one kiss from the captain before he passed out completely on her shoulder. So she laid him back on her bed and turned her attentions to the red lion pilot. He was a bit more fun at least he could get it up for her. But he soon passed out falling backwards right in the middle of a terrific blow job if she did say so herself. Once she realized that neither pilot was going to awake anytime soon she sighed, crawled directly in between them after completely stripping them of their clothing. If she couldn't get her plan to work at this time she could at least cause a little mischief. Since she really had neither of them she could make it look like she had both of them. A smile formed on her face. She had some time to put a new plan in place and this was not entirely unsuccessful. If there was fighting amongst the team, it might just cause the rift that was needed. Together they were too strong. If the chain got broken in some way then it could be possible to defeat them… That wasn’t exactly her whole mission but at least she had something to report back to Hagar.

 

_To be continued…_

_Part 3:_


	3. Unwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally asks for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aligator4508 note- Matchbox Twenty’s songs, Mad Season, Bent and Unwell inspired this part. If you listen to the words of some of their songs, I find that they speak to you. 
> 
> Who hasn’t felt Unwell, Bent or like they were broken? 
> 
> This chapter also got away from me. WAY WAY away from me. Sorry it’s so long. AND it’s kinda cuts off in the middle of something important. So, that is why I am going to try to post Parts 3&4 as close together as I can, Apologizing now for any spelling or grammar or stupid spacing mistakes. I can't catch everything and right now I'm too tired. Been working on these two chapters the last few days. Thanks for reading!

Part Three:  
Unwell

Lance made his way towards the castle. Crouching low and dragging Keith close behind him; the two quickly stopped behind a bush near the entrance. Lance tried to catch his breath while turning to look at Keith. He wore a tired expression on his features and he seemed a little more than worried. His guilt was knawing at his gut. He really was disgusted with himself right now. Not only did he wake up in the same bed naked with Keith, he's caused his friend to feel like a cheat and he wasn't even gonna even touch how bad this would hurt the princess.

Keith also stopped to catch his breath. “Do you mind explaining to me what the FUCK happened back there?”

Lance was still not used to his friend’s new vocabulary. Keith never swore like this before and right now Lance was pretty much sick of hearing one of his own particular words of choice. Swearing like a sailor was simply something Keith did not do.

“Would if I could…” Lance’s expression fell onto palace guards. 

~ But I don’t think you’d believe my explanation…~ he thought. 

“Right now, we need to figure out how we are going to get in there without having to explain ourselves.”

“And just what would we tell them if we had to say something?” Keith growled.

“Don’t look at me… you’re the commander…” Lance quipped at him. “You should know better by now  
than to listen to me.”

“Who was that back there… and what was that drink you were pouring down my throat?”

“I was just trying to loosen you up… you’ve been so uptight lately.” Lance frown telling him what everybody else was thinking. He sat down on a grassy knoll near the lake. “Why do I feel like we did when we used to sneak around back at the academy?”

“I’ve been uptight lately? Go look in a mirror Lance… you’re the one acting funny.” Keith raked a hand through his hair and glared at his companion. He then sat down next to him, glancing up at the black lion statue. "Since when did we start buying hookers Lance?" Keith mouthed off disgusted.

Lance looked hurt... but not only did he know Keith was right... he agreed with him.” It wasn't supposed to be like that." Lance whispered. "This shoulda never happened... do you really think I'd plan such a crazy night? C'mon Keith... you know me better than that. I had no idea she was a working girl. I didn’t exactly plan on you actually going to her place. I didn’t know there was something in the drinks from the beginning "His words were full of angst... "I'm... I'm... sorry... I was wrong ok sue me." Lance apologized.

Keith sighed... partially accepting Lance's apology. “Maybe we can get into the castle through black lion?” He thought aloud.

“Nope… that won’t work… you know the sensors will go off the moment we get within yards of it Pidge’s got security around here down tight… We can’t even sneak into our own castle. ” Lance set his jaw. He was tired, even more tired than he first thought. His second wind had come when he woke up… but it was because of his reflexes had kicked in and told him that they needed to be anywhere other than where they were. If Allura found out what Keith did last night, it would devastate her. She’d never even ponder giving him a chance, let alone give him any cookies. Lance sighed, it was his fault and he knew it. A trace of anger at himself crossed his mind. But this wasn’t the time to battle with himself. He turned to Keith. “Do you remember anything about last night?”

Keith looked at the ground, his face ashen. “Not really… it’s all still fuzzy.” He looked up at Lance. “When did Sven leave us… Did he even see that girl… Was she why he left… Did he even drink anything ?”

“I doubt it…” Lance shrugged. “You pretty much downed every shot glass on the table but the two I had before I went to get beer. I do remember more than you do, and he left way before he could see what the girl had planned.” Lance whispered hoarsely.

“You know Lance… how are we going to keep this from the Princess… or anyone else for that matter. We obviously slept with that girl…” Keith shuttered at the image in his head. "She's most likely gonna go around telling everybody she fucked us both… at the same time probably. WHAT happens if one of us knocked her up." Keith rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger trying to relieve the pressure building in his head. "Tell me what we do then Lance. Cuz I don't know how I could explain that to anyone, let alone the princess or Galaxy Alliance." He then became very quiet.

Lance noticing Keith was deep in thought snapped his fingers in front of Keith’s nose. “Arus to Keith…”

“Ugh??? Oh… sorry, I was just thinking.”

“About…” Lance pushed for him to answer.

Keith didn’t want to answer him right then… he didn’t know what his answer should be. “I was just thinking about how we are going to have to degrade ourselves and get to Med Tech before we leave for Earth… you know… checked for STD’s and whatever else she put in our drinks. The girl was obviously a prostitute Lance… where was your head.” Keith shouted in a whisper. “Where the fuck was your head!” He paused shaking his own head… “Don’t tell me… I can figure out exactly where that head was.” He gave Lance an evil look and turned towards the forest once again.

“She was somethin’ alright but more like witchy than anything. I got this feeling from her as I sobered up… there was something way off about her…” He shook the cobwebs from his mind. “She was pretending to be all nonchalant as we were waking up but she was pissed off about something. I got this feeling… like… I don’t know for sure, but I don’t think anything happened.” Lance admitted. "She didn't take any money."

“Who are you kidding… we both woke up naked as the day we were born with our asses barely covered by the comforter. And your junk was pretty hard if you wanna know the truth.” Keith’s voice dripped with disgust. 

“You’re one to talk… You get a hard on if Ally breathes anywhere near you.” Lance snapped back. “I just wanted you to get rid of some of your pent up frustration. I know you are too bull headed to act on your true feelings for the princess.”

“This isn’t about Princess right now.”

“Oh… but isn’t it? It’s HER you’re afraid will find out about your little romp in the sack with a whore.”

"You were there too, Lance don't forget that. I'm just glad my ass doesn't hurt like hell… I don’t think we did anything with each other at least." He glared off again for a few minutes before he took a deep breath and finally added his true feelings for the Princess Allura. “I’m not afraid of Princess finding out that I am a man… Maybe Nanny has shielded her for too long about these sorts of things.” He admitted. He took a deep breath and blew it out. It’s just… that I know I’m not worthy of her. I have nothing I can offer her.” Keith exhaled slowly through gritted teeth. 

“Nothing to offer her… You give her your life every second of every moment of every day. When aren’t you thinking about how to keep her away from Lotor?” Lance noticed the far off look in his captain’s eye. He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Know this, … neither of us did anything to be ashamed of. I think she tricked us so she could say she screwed both of us. With how drunk we were neither of us coulda had the stamina to maintain getting hard let alone stickin’ her with it.” He was trying to sound cheerful but it wasn’t working. “I don't have that kind of energy now even.” He looked away thinking. His revelation of the night’s events would not justify his actions. “If you want… I can sneak us into the castle clinic and run a few tests to see whatever we were drugged with. While I’m at it, I can check for a few other things as well to see if either of us left any sort of evidence on ourselves.”

Keith blushed…”Uh Lance… I don’t know how you’re gonna pull that off. You may not get an accurate result.”

“Whatever do you mean?”Lance’s eyes flashed, his old self, shining through his weak features.

“Um… but there could still be some kind of evidence of that nature even if you’re right.” Keith was now red with embarrassment.

“You didn’t…” Lance cried, his eyes wide with fascination and laughter. “Again!? No wonder you were more relaxed tonight.” 

“I did… I couldn’t take the dreams I’ve been having any more… so after you saw me… you know… when you woke me up, after we got the Earth assignment… In the shower… now I can't seem to quit… but I always get interupted and I…” Keith stammered. "I can't seem to get myself off." “and I know you guys put that vid disc in my room so I’d just happen to see it…” He shot at him then sighed exasperated. “That didn’t work either.”

“You found that already?” Lance cocked an eyebrow. Sven was a sneaky son of bitch when he needed to be.

“Right after we watched that movie in the rec room. You know how you were cheerleading about it earlier… Why do you think I didn’t come down to eat tonight with the rest of you” He answered reluctantly. He wasn’t going to tell Lance that he had actually been attracted physically to that girl or whatever she was… He could probably get past having done what she implied if he had meet her before or at least remembered her name.

He didn’t really want to tell Lance any of that…it was none of his business… but he had to be able find out if she had fucked them up any worse with some kind of side effect from what she gave them. If Lance could figure out whether or not the sexual stuff happened then he’d tell him enough to help him. 

“So you can't cum at all?” Lance asked seriously, deciding that it was best to leave Keith’s pride intact for now… he could always tease him later about saying hello to his monster.

“That’s a really dumb question… can ANY of us get off knowing that ass Lotor has started his shit again?” Keith shot off. He wasn’t in the mood for Lance’s twenty questions… since all of this just happened to be his friend’s fault. “And no, not completely anyway.” He said sounding as if he had just been defeated.

“I’ll take that as a no…” Lance stood up… “Here’s the logic in my questioning…” His logic was simple… if his feeling couldn’t give him a decent reply, then science would and Lance was smarter than he led on about such subjects… In fact… Lance was very knowledgeable when it came to certain sciences; he had also found he had above average agility… which saved his sorry butt quite a bit. He never did know why he could look at certain things and understand them… it was something he hid, although his good sense told him he should be proud of it. Back at the academy, Lance may have been looked at as lazy but his hidden intellect had escalated him to finish within the top ten of his class with almost no effort. He turned back to the task at hand… looking again at the palace guards.

“I really couldn’t care less if you got off or not. The point being, that neither of us have showered… and if we had any kind of sexual encounter, then plain ol’ DNA can give us our answer… we can draw some blood to check if there’s anything foreign in our blood stream. If we take specimens from ourselves and run them under a microscope, we can see if there are any traces of semen or blood- saliva even…” He explained… “checking for female DNA. If anything did happen her cum would be all over us. And even though your'e out of practice so to speak, I’ve heard everything about what you can do. I’ve heard you and that one girlfriend of yours going at it when you thought I was asleep or you left the red sock on the door. Sometimes we could hear her clear through the door."

“Wait did you actually lay there and listen to us… Sven too right?” Keith grumbled.

“Sven bought earplugs.”

Keith had to laugh a little at Lance’s sarcasm. He brightened for a moment. Lance was always smarter than he led on. “Just out of curiosity, have you done this before?”

“Shhh…” Lance motioned, a single finger to his lips and other hand went to Keith’s mouth. “It’s time to go… if we want to get this over with before Nanny and company wake up. We have a few things to do before we can depart for Earth this morning.”

Keith nodded his approval. His mind was soon at ease, for a sense of peace washed over him and a feeling that maybe nothing really did happen with the hooker. He wondered where the feeling was coming from… he hadn’t had it a second ago… not until he looked Lance in the eye. It was almost spellbinding. He waited for Lance to signal him, with stealth like movements, he quickly accompanied his companion around the castle guards and into the castle. They had made it… Now all they had to do was get to the clinic. That would probably be easier than sneaking directly into the castle at this hour. They leaned against the corridor walls and slowly moved in the direction of the medical wing.

 

Keith held a piece of cotton between his elbow and forearm. Lance extracted the catheter and set the blood samples next to the hair and skin scrapings Keith had done for a different test that made Keith cringe. Lance swiped the inside of Keith’s cheek with a swab then put each specimen on a different slide.

“Weeelll???” Keith was anxious. He practically couldn’t sit down. 

“Hang on a second… alright… alright… here we go…” Lance looked at the red blood cells at the other end of the scope after checking the other slides. He gave Keith a cocky grin. “Don’t worry about a thing… from the looks of this, you really do have a problem in this area.” Lance teased. "There's no trace of female DNA on you. There’s not even a trace of any of yours.” He couldn’t help it. He had to throw a jibe in somewhere.

Lance took a seat where Keith had been. 

“Okie dokie… my turn. Remember to feel for the vein before you stick me… then withdraw the needle leaving the catheter so that the blood can collect in the tube.”

“Gotcha… I have done this before.” Keith said taking the cap off the needle with his teeth. He tightened the elastic band around Lance’s bicep and proceeded to feel for a vein. He swiped the area with some alcohol then inserted the needle. Dark red blood quickly collected in the specimen tube. Lance watched as it filled to the line and kept going.

“Hey! Don’t take it all… Leave a little bit. You know blood is sorta vital for me to live…” Lance cried.  
Keith snapped back from his train of thought. “Sorry…” He apologized, taking the catheter from his arm and placing a cotton ball on the needle stick. Lance bent his elbow and rubbed his arm to get the circulation going again. Keith took out a wooden tool used for skin scraping and hair specimen collections. “Alright, now the fun part. You can do the honors of this… I don’t want anywhere near that area of your body.”

“That’s not what you said last night…” Lance made a kissing noise towards Keith.

“Does everything have to be a joke to you?” Keith asked, rolling his eyes.

Lance looked at the clock… it was close to five. They needed to get to their quarters and fast. He hurried and grabbed the tool from Keith’s grasp. Holding it between his fingers, he unzipped his pants and made a few short scrapes across his genital area and combed through the hair around it. “This is humiliating…” Lance breathed as he placed the collected material onto a slide, zipped up his pants shifting himself into a comfortable position, and finally turning to look at the results on the scope. He sighed in relief when his results came back as Keith’s did. “We’re ok.” He stated simply. "There's some female saliva on me like she may have tried to suck me off. I must have passed out like you.” He said thoughtfully, the shuttered a little. “What the hell…THAT is so unlike me, I've never passed out while getting head.” He thought out loud then sighed regretfully but not for the reason Keith thought he was. He didn’t want his friend to worry anymore thinking something might be wrong so he force on a smile and flashed him like he didn’t care. “Oh well, must not have been any good or it wouldn't have happened... Right?" Lance shrugged. "Please tell me I'm not getting all mushy like you and Sven are. I didn't catch that PMS thing you guys have right?"

“I doubt that would ever happen to you... Now we can get ready for departure at 0800.”

Lance’s yawned and popped a couple of precautionary pain killers to help with the hangover that was starting to set in. He held two out to Keith. 

“You know I don’t like to take medication.” Keith shook his head. “We’ve been drugged up enough the  
last few hours”

“True…” Lance agreed. “But whatever the fuck it was… it’s not there now. Trust me you’ll need it. It’s only a little codeine.” He kept his hand out until Keith took them to appease him. “Better. Now you should be able to sleep, I’m going to take a couple of zillion degree hot showers to get that thing’s perfume off.”

He stopped breathing and looked at the exit door. “I still don’t understand why she went through all the trouble to get us to think we both had sex with her." Keith shook his head glad to be off the hook so to speak. "And where did you learn to do this… I swear if I find out you’ve done this before… I’ll demote your ass instead of promote it.”

Lance shrugged his shoulders and tried not to laugh… “I don’t get it either… I had figured since she had to of been a professional, that maybe she thought she wouldn’t get paid if she didn’t do her job.” He didn’t think that was why she did it anymore but he wasn’t going to have his friend worry some more. ”And you won’t demote me to line chief if you want the food to be edible. I only cook for a certain special princess.”

“But I wonder why she didn’t take any money. She said this one was on the house.” Keith reminded him as they put the instruments away. “And you better be talking about some unknown princess from a distant planet that you met on some supply run.” He cracked a grin and then covered it with a stoic expression… he knew Lance was just trying to lighten up the mood. With that, they proceeded to leave the clinic.

“Yes… I found that odd myself.” Lance scratched his head. “It doesn’t matter… No harm done. Neither of us was inside her, and we are back in the castle in one piece I might add… and we are leaving with the princess for Earth because we kicked some serious Drule ass over the last couple of years.”

Keith couldn’t help but smile then, even though his head was already showing signs of a killer hangover. Those pills needed to hurry and kick in. “You’re right… even if we had slept with her… it wouldn’t be the first time you woke up in that situation… although it has never been with a prostitute has it?”

“Hey… everyone experiments at the space academy.” Lance grinned and keyed in the code to his quarters. He wiggled his eyebrow and stepped inside. “See ya in a few,” his voice was muffled by the closing door, Keith stopped for only a second before going on to his own quarters and the shower that was waiting for him.

 

Lance had spent almost forty-minutes in the shower letting the hot water run down his body. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was but if he had to put a name on it shame was the closest thing he could think of. He used half the bottle of his body wash and scrubbed his hair and body as if he was trying to sand off a layer of skin. Why would he feel like this… was it because that dragon lady had actually touched him? He didn’t think that was the problem- after all he had done worse before. He realized after some thought that it was because he felt like he was the whore. 

“Holy fuck I am going soft.” He groaned as he turned off the water and reached for his favorite fluffy red towel. He dried off quickly, wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his room.

Still in just his towel Lance stared blankly out his window it looked like it was going to rain, the clouds had rolled in fast. He turned and took a seat on the large bed that took up half the left wall of his room. Placing his head in his hands, and rested his elbows on his legs- his mind drifted to the previous events of the night. He needed to calm down soon… before the transport arrived. He noticed as it looked like it was getting darker instead of lighter then Lance heard the thunder as rain started to pound on his window.

Lance felt odd, he couldn’t put his finger on it to why he felt this way. He just did. It couldn’t be the whole newfound respect for women or that up until now he had been quite the ladies man… He had been physically attracted to Anne-Marie, finally he remembered her name, it had been bugging him that he didn’t and even that was a new development. He’d forgotten a name or three in the past. The problem was that even though he had physically wanted her, somewhere else was telling him it wasn’t right. Great now he’s Jimney Cricket. He was growing a conscience. What was up with that? He wondered. However, he sensed a peacefulness about something he wasn’t sure about.

 

Nothing in all his time on Arus, or his time on Earth had felt so strangely inviting to him, whatever it was. Almost like it was part of him. But it couldn’t be what he was thinking it might be. There’s no way it could be magical. 

He was very aware of who he was. His name was Lance McClain… he was a first lieutenant in the Galaxy Garrison Space Alliance. He was a pilot… a fucking brilliant pilot in the most prestigious defense force in the universe. He was also a man… from Earth. His name came from a stupid character in his mom’s favorite book. If memory served, he was a lot like the character. He hadn’t heard the story in years, not since his mom died and his aunt raised him. There was more to it than that… he just didn’t let himself admit it… until now…

Lance had never really cared to find out about his family tree, it did not interest him… much. Lately though it had been on his mind. Going home to Earth might just be something to look forward to… well except for the teaching bullshit. 

Lance looked up and again out the window. What was he feeling at Anne-Marie’s place before then? He had felt it before, whenever he was near Hagar or something unexplainable… like the lions when they connected with each of them. He had dismissed his ‘feeling’ to being one of aggravation and his wild imagination; he figured he was feeling pretty aggressive and angry and the hooker was sending him her annoyed emotions. He dismissed it as getting signals crossed, vengeful anger and pure evil were not the same thing. Could he have mistaken that there wasn’t any darkness and danger in that room because he was blinded by anger. She hadn’t given him a Hagar impression, maybe Hagar-like but he knew that she wasn’t Hagar…Still, she was something Lance wanted no part of. 

He couldn’t tell Keith that his feelings about her were what told him that nothing had happened… for some reason, she was after Keith. Something that was more than obvious in the one kiss he witnessed her give him told him that much. Lance sighed, he supposed he should be happy for his captain, having some sort of admirer. However, not her… not the dragon lady. He’d almost be tolerant of anyone else that would show an interest in Keith besides Allura… mostly because Keith didn’t act on his interest for her, and not because Lance didn’t approve of Allura. He loved her… like a sister. When they had first arrived on Arus, he had developed a small crush on the beautiful princess, not caring about her title and looking past it to see the young woman behind the image. Her being underage among a few other obstacles created a challenge he actually liked. However, once she joined the team, and he was able to get to know her as a person… his romantic feelings turned into a more brotherly like thing. He couldn’t figure out how she managed to survive through the turmoil and war she had witnessed. She was definitely a strong person in his opinion. 

Lance hadn’t been showing any respect to anyone and he was starting to feel guilty for it. His own anguish was apparent. He didn’t want the team knowing he was having what they would call inner demons… not Lance, not the brash good looking, razor-sharp tongued pilot of the red lion. He was crude, somewhat shallow and self-involved… he knew that. Everyone knew that, and they all accepted him for what he was. Expected it even, some would even call him a hero. Lance didn’t see it that way. He didn’t understand why he was being brought in to teach at the space academy. He joined the academy so young because he wanted away from his aunt. He couldn’t stand her. She wasn’t much of a caregiver that was for sure. It wasn’t until he met Sven and Keith that he had people paying attention to him. He had always been the attention seeker, wanting to be the center of attention. When he met them it was like a hole in his heart had been closed. 

Sven had always told him he needed to center himself and focus so that he could zone in on the gifts that he had… Sven was the only person that had any true idea about Lance’s abilities. He had found out by accident when he was supposed to go on a trip home to Candor for a holiday of some sort but Lance acted really weird about it. He actually went as far as getting Sven in trouble so he couldn’t take the leave. Sven had been pissed for days… until he found out about the Candor attack. Sven was the last son of Candor now… Lance had saved his life and Viking heritage on a whim, what Lance explained later to him as one of his gut feelings. From then on Sven had pushed him further into figuring out everything he could do, but he blew it off like it was nothing new, normal to him. Lance wondered now if maybe he should have taken Sven’s advice at the time. Maybe if he had allowed it to happen over time, he’d know the extent of his gifts and not feel so raw as they happened without his knowledge or intentions. 

Keith had touched a part of him that he didn’t realize was there. The need of companionship was not something Lance recognized. He was a loner, much like Sir Lancelot before he befriended Arthur and becoming a knight of King Arthur’s round table, Lance and Keith hit it off and for the first time Lance actually respected someone’s hard work and dedication. Keith just thought he had an eerie sixth sense, he noticed that Lance knew things ahead of time when it counted and needed to. Keith had made him feel normal about the whole thing… Keith told him that everyone had some sort of a sixth sense about them. He felt comfortable with Keith. Keith showed him how to actually make friends. Both of them were like brothers to him. So why was he being so disrespectful to the most important people in his life lately?

He stood, walking over to his balcony and opening the sliding glass doors. He entered once again into the crisp early morning air that held the illusion of night, but was in fact almost dawn. He leaned on the railing, taking a long deep cleansing breath, the rain pounded harder as he watched it fall over the balcony’s canopy. He had hoped it would clear his thoughts along with his lungs. There was however, no such luck and Lance turned to go back into his room because of the slight chill and dampness in the air. With a heavy heart, he strode over to his dresser. He was worrying way too much about other people's business and stupid dreams. 

Lance caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above his dresser. 

“I’m human… there’s nothing magical about me, well except for my dashing good looks and that lucky rabbit’s foot.” He said it out loud to the room as if confirming to himself that this was the truth.  
He had hoped that the codeine he had taken would help him relax, he was tired after all; he felt drained of all his strength… Turning away from his dresser, he let his knees fall to the bed followed closely by the rest of him. But sleep would not welcome him… he turned and turned to no avail. Sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of his bed, he stood hesitantly. Grabbed his leather jacket and slid on his new red boots.

“Oh well…” He sighed. “It’s better this way. If I did fall asleep I would probably sleep through the castle alarm and Keith would have to come drag my sorry hung over butt out of bed.” 

He pushed the button and his door opened to reveal the well-lit corridor. The lights were rigged to come on at exactly 5 AM so Lance knew it was well after that. He might have another hour before he would be needed at Castle Control to prepare for their trip. 

~Maybe this trip will do me some good…It might get my mind off this crap that’s going through my head. ~ 

He turned the corner making his way to the kitchen, he figured he could get something to eat and some coffee there. At least then he would be doing something. 

~I wonder if that’s why Hunk eats so much ~ 

He entered the kitchen, only to discover he wasn’t alone.

She was wearing a pair of silky pajama bottoms and a matching tank top, her hair fell to her waist even though she had just cut it straightening out the layers for her trip to Earth. Lance had to look twice at her. Nobody, and he meant it was going to get him to cut his hair. 

~When did she cut her hair? ~ he wondered.

She wasn’t wearing her head band and her feet were bare. Ally reminded him of a deer caught in  
headlights when Lance entered the room… her body almost hidden totally behind the huge silver doors of the icebox. She looked almost embarrassed as she peaked from behind the door.

Lance smiled… for the first time in hours. “Don’t worry Ally… I won’t squeal. I came here for the same reasons.” He quickly crossed the distance between them and ducked his own head into the refrigerator’s contents. With a disappointed look, he then let Ally push past him and sit at the large island in back of them. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” She stated simply knowing if Lance looked in her eyes he’d know she was fibbing.

“Me either…” Lance admitted sitting down next to her. “Care to tell me why?” He said trying to catch her  
gaze.

“Not really… You haven’t been very approachable lately.” Allura’s voice cut him. 

“And all this time I thought it was just Keith who was acting funny.” Lance muttered. “What do you mean?” Lance said deciding to play dumb.

“I mean you have just been so different lately… like you have your own sort of agenda. You hardly speak to me, or anyone else and when you do it’s always to be sarcastic or say something you think is cute or witty. You’ve got Keith using words I don’t know except that they’re swear words and you’re the only person I’ve ever heard use them so openly. What exactly did you do with him last night anyhow?” Her words were like ice and he was beginning to figure out that it was him and not just Keith that was acting differently. Keith was just reacting to emotions he was trying to keep in check… Lance on the other hand wasn’t so good at keeping them that way.

“All I can say is that I am sorry for any wrong I might have caused or done. Since the word from Galaxy Garrison came… I don’t feel like myself… to tell the truth… something I honestly admit I haven’t been doing a lot of lately, I don’t think I have a whole lot to teach. Keith does… sure… he is the pilot of black lion." Lance looked away… stood and walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself and Ally a cup of coffee. “This stuff will stunt your growth.” He said a slight tease in his words. 

“Maybe you should be telling Pidge that… he’s been consuming it like water… something about wanting to add a brand called Starbucks to the import list.” She placed her arm on the table. “Now… Lance… we are supposed to be friends… you have been one hot mess lately.”

“I really am a bad influence on you. I’ve got you talking like me too.” Lance observed.

“Actually Romelle introduced me to some of Earth’s more popular phrases and slang words. For the trip that is…” Allura blushed… Had she used her newly found vocabulary out of context? "So did all of you guys get laid like you said you were gonna do?" Her question was so innocent and sweet and totally without any anger. She had forgotten to ask Romelle more about it once that book was opened.

~The book~ She thought dreamily her dumbfounded smile reaching her eyes as she turned the color of her pink pajamas. That itch was back and she squeezed her legs together so Lance wouldn't notice.

Lance spewed his coffee choking on her question. Knowing she didn't know what she was asking he tried to hide his own embarrassment. He sure as hell wasn't explaining sexuality to the Princess or any of the other terms, slang words or phrases associated with it. 

"Did I say something wrong?" Allura asked shyly.

Lance handed her the coffee mug. “No… it’s just odd hearing certain words coming from you. That’s all.” He sat back down next to her. “Princess, I apologize for my hot mess behavior. I’ve been ruder than usual… and I do hope you will forgive me. I am only human you know.”

“But Lance, that doesn’t explain to me why you are acting this way.” For the first time, Allura met Lance’s gaze. A far off look clouded them and she was even more curious to why.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Lance shrugged. “I don’t even believe it.”

“I’m a great listener… I told Keith the same thing a few days ago and he seemed to be satisfied with whatever I said.”

“That’s because even something as simple as your presence would satisfy that man.” He paused. “Well… not exactly satisfy…” Lance whispered then turned red at his own innuendo.

Allura remained unnerved though. She simply looked at Lance the way she always did the way that made him feel that she would understand what he would tell her and not goad him like his teammates would. “

Allura nodded. He had her undivided attention. “Go on.” She prodded.

“Well, Sven Family comes from Candor, a frozen Viking wasteland now, Keith, I think is from Earth we were never really sure about that though, but I know I’m from Earth… Pidge is from Balto… a planet that is known for its psychic abilities and technology and Hunks grandfather mined steel in Arial with the lion riders.”

“Yes… I think it is why Pidge has such intelligence and Hunk is so good at working with metal. Although I don’t think they see these abilities as gifts like I do. Things like those are gifts Lance and should be appreciated if you are blessed to have them.”

Lance looked taken aback. He hadn’t expected her to say that. “I am definitely from Earth. My Aunt Morgan told me how our family tree branches clear back to the time of the Crusades during Earth’s 11th or 12th centuries. That’s where I got my name from. My mom named me after her favorite knight of the round table. Earth is really nothing special I don’t believe that it is known for any sort of gifts like you say Hunk and Pidge have.” 

“Planet Earth is not really known for anything out of the ordinary.” Allura pointed out. “What is it you are trying to say Lance?”

“I don’t know, wait… that’s not true. Said I wouldn’t lie remember.” He caught himself. “You know how I’m always flying by the seat of my pants, going on instinct and cracking out one liners with a whole lot of sarcastic banter.” He paused to take a deep breath. “I’m reckless because I can be. You see, I sorta see things ahead of time. I could see other beings thoughts… just a thought though I promise I couldn’t read their minds… well not until last night. Last night while we were… out… I could swear I heard Keith’s voice inside my head and I saw exactly what he was thinking instead of just knowing. I’ve never had that happen before. Possibly because I didn’t let it but maybe the situation needed me to do it. I don’t know Ally. Right now I feel like I could screw up a junk yard. I sense how others are feeling as well. That I actually do feel and it usually just comes over me like when you were at the fridge a minute ago you were scared to death I was Nanny. 

"I don’t understand why you let her keep you on that stupid diet. I agree you should eat healthy foods mostly but damn if I want a cheeseburger I’m gonna eat one. You shouldn’t have to be sneaking because you wanted a little junk food. We are getting an extra large deep dish everything on it pizza when we get to GG. ” There, he told her pretty much everything he had figured out. He paused a moment seeing she wasn’t satisfied just yet with his answer.

“These things…Ally… scare me. Here’s an example… like you were frightened I was Nanny a second ago… I was also having some thoughts that were creeping me out. I don’t know if you got more afraid because of my fear or if I was worrying more over what I was thinking because you were startled. I don’t understand how that truly works yet… whether or not I just feel others feelings or I intensify theirs by sending them my own. Maybe, it’s a little of both. 

“And what has you afraid or worried about it. Is it one thing over all or several just making one big cluster- fu…?” Allura asked intrigued by the tale.

“DON’T SAY THAT ONE ALLY!!!” Lance caught her before she got it all the way out.

“Did I use it out of context again.” She smiled humbly.

Lance took a deep breath. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Finally he answered her.

“No Princess… you’re right it is a HUGE cluster-fuck… However, I really don’t think you should use that word again. Well, not in front of other people, us guys are probably alright and Romelle she’d be proud of you for saying it out loud. It’s one of those more obscene slang words from Earth.”

“Oh… ok… then. Thank you for correcting me. I might have really embarrassed myself.” She smiled at him brightly and reached out to grab his hand. “I may not be able to read your mind but I can tell that these abilities you have are gifts. They should not be frightening you. They are part of you. You shouldn’t forsake them but you should be fucking thrilled you have them.” She said that word on purpose. It got her point across to him. It told him she wasn’t playing. It was worth the look on his face. “I for one am tickled pink that you do have them because they have save your life a time or two… as well as my own and everyone on the team’s lives and my planet from slavery and terror. Lance, don’t you understand how special you are to me as a friend, and how utterly you are needed right now as the red lion, Voltron’s right hand man. We love you Lance. We’ll help you understand these things even if it gets rough.”

He was touched by her words. He’d never really thought about it that way before. The knot in his gut was unwinding and he could feel himself loosening up. He was almost curious now. Since he had gone this far with it, he might as well tell her everything she needed to hear.

“Stop tormenting yourself… I know that you haven’t been exactly truthful Lance.” Allura admitted. “Just tell me what it is that is bothering you.”

“What I am about to tell you, you can’t blame Keith for, because nothing happened… and it was all my doing. I should not have lied to you my fair princess… you deserve more of a protector or friend than I could ever be.” He squeezed her hands in his. He emphasized the word friend because he didn’t feel like one at the moment.

“As you know, I have been focusing my efforts on getting Keith out of the castle for what was supposed to be a boys’ night out. Sven returned early… whereas, Keith and myself stayed a while longer.”  
Allura’s eyes grew wide as she tried to picture the two in a drunken stupor. “You don’t seem too lit up to me.”

“I guess Arusian liquor doesn’t stay with you that long. Although there were some events that sobered me up all too fast.” Lance was now too far into his story to stop, he felt a pang of quilt at his confession and bit his lip hard to punish himself. “I met this girl… she had these eyes that looked gold and her hair was silver. She was very attractive, you know someone I’d probably ask out.

“Figures… that you would find yourself a woman for company. Tell me Lieutenant did you take advantage of the situation as you always do."

“I didn't touch her Princess… even though we were drinking I would like to think we kept our good judgment in tact somewhat.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“You asked.” Lance said plainly. He was done keeping serious matters from her because he thought she  
couldn’t handle it.

“True…” Allura agreed then sat back quietly once again sipping her coffee.

“Nothing happened, because this person was not what she seemed.” Lance paused. “Do you understand  
what I am saying?”

“I think so… She wasn’t the right girl for you?”

“No… she was more attracted to Keith than me but he was out cold in a puddle of his own drool when Sven left. I guess she just didn't like me. Besides there was something unusual about her that even I can't quite put my finger on and we think she might have been one of those working girls."

“That’s all women Lance… you do have a reputation. And at least she had a job.” Allura giggled.

“I knew you would laugh at what I was trying to say. And this girl’s job wasn’t one you would want.”

Allura was silent… her eyes danced across Lance’s face searching for answers that were not there… she could only see questions, that she did not have an answer for. “I had no idea.”

“Did you know that when Hagar took you to the dream realm and Keith had to rescue you that I sensed Hagar’s presence before she took you but ignored it until it was too late? I waited for a mouse to come tell us what was going on.”

“It’s not your fault. You can’t be 100% right every time.”

“BUT I did know. That’s what I am trying to tell you.” Lance let go of her hands took a drink of coffee then slammed down his mug, spilling it contents over the edge.

“Even if you did know… you couldn’t have stopped it.”

“Couldn’t I have?”

“Lance, you were needed… you bravely fought the Drule empire to save the base. Who else was there to lead in Keith’s abscence. You have fought valiantly over the last three years since you’ve be here on  
Arus. You saved my life with the rose of Lirah… You are the only one to have fought Hagar and  
remained standing. You should find out what you can about your gifts and use it to your advantage instead of letting it turn you into a ruthless prick.” Allura smiled at her wise words. Her father would be proud except for that last word. Lance’s way with words was kinda contagious. She felt almost independent when she did chance to say one of them.

“What if I can’t handle the responsibility? What if I get corrupted like Hagar? I do not understand what’s so special about me. I don’t think I want to understand.”

“You need to Lance. It'll eat at you relentlessly until you figure it out. I know you and you can't stand not knowing.” Allura’s words went to Lance’s heart. He knew he couldn’t turn his back on her.

“Can you help me?” Lance asked humbly; his eyes again focusing on the floor. There he did it. He actually told someone the whole thing and asked for help.

“Of course I will silly.” She smiled at him with genuine affection. “We’re friends aren’t we…” She paused, laughter in her pretty features. “but Lance… quit with the attitude and come back to us as you usually are. You don’t have to put up a front to your friends. We are here for you not against you.”

Lance smiled back at her. “Will do…” He agreed looking at the clock on the wall. “For now though I think we have a transport to catch.”

Allura nodded a simple yes, took Lance’s hand and proceeded to guide him out of the kitchen.

 

Seconds later, Lance and Allura entered Castle Control, only to find that they were several moments late. Keith glared at Lance who was holding Princess’s hand a little too friendly… for his liking. Plus she was nowhere near dressed- still in her pajamas even. Keith’s eyes watched them come in and focused on Allura. 

~ When did she cut her hair? Oh my Gods I love her hair… She’s so beautiful when she’s not wearing that damn princess crap and wearing really silky thin material…~

~ ”Keep it together amigo.” Wait that’s was not me… Lance is saying something.~

Keith closed his eyes to focus and looked over at Lance.”I’m sorry Lance I didn’t get what you said. I must still have a few wires loose from last night.” He yawned and smiled at his friend.  
Lance looked confused.

“Keith… I wasn’t talking. I didn’t SAY anything.” Lance looked confused for a moment.

~ Wait he couldn’t have heard what I was thinking. ~

“I heard you just fine Lance stop playing around and talk to me like a normal person.” Keith shook his  
head with annoyance.

Lance looked around him. Only Ally looked like she knew what must have happened. The others were glaring at him

“Sure thing, El Capitan.” Lance gripped Ally’s hand just a bit tighter and placed on a cocky grin. He didn’t exactly want to go over the whole thing again. He would have to eventually but he was just going to get them all in one place so he only had to say it all again one time. 

Sven and Romelle both noticed something was off but kept quiet … Romelle winking at Allura good-naturedly for walking in here dressed like she was… and Sven flashing a look of warning to his friend. Lance let go of her hand and placed both hands in front of him like he was being held up. 

“It’s not what it looks like… I swear.”

“Sure…” Romelle teased. She was a sucker when it came to bantering with Lance. 

Keith looked miserable… Lance wondered if he had gotten any sleep at all. The hour and half would probably not be enough. Keith looked like he should though, for as much alcohol he had consumed. Lance stifled a chuckle looking at his captain and then turned to Sven, who looked like he had a  
wonderful night sleep.

“So what’s going on… the transport here yet?” Lance asked, his eyes falling on the console.

“We just received word from Galaxy Garrison stating that the transport has been delayed. They’ll be here sometime this afternoon.” Coran said, making his presence known for the first time since Lance and Allura arrived.

“What do you mean by delayed.” Lance growled.

“They sent word that there is an asteroid storm near the Denubian galaxy and that they had to wait it out.” Coran explained. “They would have sent another ship but it would take the other one just as long to get here.”

Sven laughed for a second at his friends disappointed faces, until he caught the glare they were giving him. “Bad night?” He added quickly.

“You have no idea.” Lance replied.

“I will leave it at that then.” Sven quickly said. He stepped towards Romelle. “Ah I guess you will have more time with Princess Allura than you thought.”

Romelle nodded. She wasn’t so sure that Allura would be happy about the delay. She knew Allura was anxious and looking forward to getting out from under the watchful eye of her guardians… She was excited about the trip… she rather be under a certain commander’s eagle eyes… well, maybe she would rather be under him period… She smiled at her thought.

Allura sighed… She looked over at Lance who had stepped several feet away from her to elude the snickering. 

~At least now, I can help Lance for a little while. ~

She walked towards Coran and Keith. 

“Coran, since it is apparent that we are not departing for Earth this morning… Would it be all right if Lance and I are excused? There is something I want to check on and I request his presence.” 

“I suppose that would be ok, would you be so kind to inform us to where you are going?” Coran asked, a  
hint of protection in his voice.

“I have a question to ask Pidge first and then perhaps the library archives… I thought maybe I could read some of Earth’s classic literature. You know so that I may have something to discuss with others while I am on my trip. I figure Pidge might have some sort of list and Lance is looking for a book called The Sword in the Stone, was that the name of it Lance” Allura stated simply but gave Lance a wink. 

“Lance has a special interest in a book?” Keith looked a little timid then gave a cocky grin of his own. “Wait… you can read?”

Lance just smiled and turned to take the princess’ arm. “Shall we my dear?” He asked her as he faked a bow…

Allura smiled up at him wanting to laugh so hard. He was kidding around and he knew Keith didn’t like it when he was constantly flirting. “We shall…” She said beaming at him as she allowed him to kiss the back of her hand. 

“Then after you fair princess… this beast does not deserve such beauty to accompany him.” He cocked his smile and turned his head directing it towards Keith as if to say “look it’s this easy… all you gotta do is try.”

What made him stop dead in his tracks was Keith’s voice inside his head. He knew Keith wasn’t actually talking without turning around. They were several steps out the doorway when it happened.

~ Maybe for Lance…~ He heard Keith sigh afterwards and realized that was in his head too.

“What is it Lance? Did something else happen?” Allura asked him sounding worried.

“I think we should find Pidge- fast. This thing… these gifts as you call them are really starting to freak me out.”

 

It didn’t take them long to get to Pidge’s quarters. They knocked softly until they heard him reply “Enter.”

“Oh Hi Princess, shouldn’t you be on your way to Earth right about now?” He questioned her before seeing Lance come in with her.

“They were delayed for a few hours.” Lance answered.

“Bummer… Well then what can I do for you before you go?” Pidge asked cheerfully. He had been standing in the middle of his holographic screens playing some sort of game.

Knowing Lance would not start the conversation; Allura smiled at Pidge and walked over to where he was standing so she could see whatever he put up on the screen. Lance followed her reluctantly.

“Can you tell me what kind of gifts do the people of Earth get from their ancestry?” She asked sweetly.  
Pidge looked around her to smile at Lance. “Finally told her about your psychic powers?”

Lance arched an eyebrow at Pidge. “I am not psychic.” 

Pidge blew out his breath. Typing furiously on his holographic keyboard, he shook his head as he watched the information flash up onto the screen. He opened several more screen, almost surrounding them as pictures and words filled all of them. “No Lance, I don’t think you are. Your abilities are more along the lines of being more of a fairy tale or myth. That’s what they are called on Earth anyway.”

“And what are these fairy tales and myths?” Allura asked.

“Stories for children usually, except…” Pidge paused. “there are different versions of every tale. All myths and Legends start somewhere. There is an atom of truth at the start of them.”

Lance crossed his arms skeptically. “Cut the crap, I don’t see how any of this is going to help me.”

There was another knock at the door. Pidge looked over their shoulders to see who it was. 

“Hi Cap… I heard about your delay in plans. We’re just in here looking up why Lance is so strange.” He  
shrugged. Keith laughed when Lance hit Pidge on the shoulder playfully.

“Have you figured him out yet?” Keith asked as he walked up next to them looking at the screens.

“Kinda… yes and no.” Pidge answered.

“Kinda?” Lance looked confused. “You said I wasn’t psychic.”

“You’re not. You’re abilities are more mythic than anything. You could call it a legend too maybe I supposed.”

“What do you mean?” The princess inquired. “How do you know these kinds of things?”

Pidge chuckled at her, shaking his head. “Do the words computer geek mean anything to you?’

Now Lance was laughing and Keith joined them. Allura looked at all three of them with some confusion. “The way Lance has talked in the past, the word geek isn’t a compliment.”

“On Earth maybe, but I come from a whole planet of ninja computer geeks.” Allura still didn’t get it. “Ok, what I mean is that Earth has a certain… how do I say this…” Pidge was trying to think of the right words to say when Lance jumped in.

“Fucked up point of view at things they don’t understand.” Lance finished his sentence.  
Pidge rolled his eyes and shrugged. He went with it, after all Lance was right once again on the point, but his wording could have been a bit different. “Yeah.” He nodded in agreement. “Not how I would have said it but true.” He turned back to Allura. “I am what they would call a computer geek, or just a plain geek on Earth. I like being smart… I am also very stereotypical when it comes to their definition. Sad but true.”

“What do you mean?” She sounded confused again.

“He means that while he is very intelligent, he also likes some of the things they would usually do.” Keith cut in.

“Oh… Ok.” She listened. “So, what is it that these computer geeks like to do?”

“We like to learn… anything and everything. I collect manga and comic books, I watched science fiction movies… which are now pretty much science fact, I played Dungeons and Dragons… So you can understand as a person from a different planet looks at what Earth calls myths and fairytales from a different angle.”

“Yes, I could understand that.” Allura nodded and looked over at Lance and Keith.

“Ok… geek, I’m buying it for now. Get to the point.”

“Always impatient aren’t we flyboy?” Pidge shot back at him.

“Easy for you to say. You already know that you’re a technical genius and a master of ninja arts. I haven’t a clue what’s going on with me.” Lance argued.

Keith crossed his arms at his chest and stood back looking over the panels of information in front of him. “He’s talking about magic, Princess. Earth still confuses science and magic somewhat. They know what happens on other worlds but they have shielded themselves from certain aspects. While Voltron and the lions may have been a legend here on Arus, when we came and actually found him, they viewed it a bit differently. They see it as more of a science… They try to explain everything. And I do mean everything… While Earth may have some technological differences with Arus, like cars and movies and stupid language…” He gave her a half grin as if saying sorry for his recent way of talking. “Arus, isn’t so busy. People here don’t care about material things like people on Earth. They rule their different areas and look down their noses at other cultures. Arus has a Princess that rules over the entire planet. While Earth has several different countries split into one each having a representative in the Galaxy Alliance. Like, where we are going, the South west coast of North America has a president that represents that area, but just across the ocean, there are lands that still have queens and princesses. Arus, is much like the country of England during the middle 1700’s, when it comes to some of their ideals and customs. Earth will be different Princess, you may not be comfortable at all there.” Keith finished thankful that no one interrupted his explaination. Allura smiled and nodded showing Keith that she understood.  
Lance stood quietly looking at the screens as Keith had done while he had been talking. 

“Funny you should mention the middle ages, Keith.” Pidge interjected. “That’s kinda where I was going with this whole myths and legends thing.”

Now Lance looked confused. “Huh?” 

“You see…” He typed a few things up on his keyboard before he finished what he was saying. “Some fairytales, and myths are directly related to Earth’s history. They mistake some of these things that were once historical, as just legends or tall tales and fables.”

“Tall tales and fables?” Allura inquired looking like she felt aggravated that she didn’t understand everything that they were saying. 

Keith cleared his throat. “Stories,” He said hoarsely. “That’s what they call a story that is told over centuries and embellished on by each person telling it.”

She smiled brightly at him. “Thank you Keith… you may continue now Pidge.”

“Wait a second…“ Lance said quietly. He took a deep breath. “You’re telling me that I could be connected to one of these stories…”

“I don’t see why not. I mean they did find remains that there was a King Arthur and knights of the round table.”

“My mother would have loved that.” Lance laughed sadly.

Pidge crinkled his brow. “Why do you say that… is there a particular story you were told repeatedly?”  
“She named me after her favorite character in a book.” Allura and Keith both looked at him. Pidge just kept typing as many different stories, paintings and some historical evidence popped up on the screens.  
They were all about the same thing though.

Lance looked at one screen in particular and walked up to it as if trying to believe what he was seeing.

Allura noticed how Lance had stepped away from her and Keith and went around to the other side of Pidge. Pidge turned towards him as his smile grew. He absolutely loved how much of a genius he was.

“This painting…” Lance murmured softly. “My mom, when I was little had a photo of my father before he died.”

“I didn’t know you ever met your dad.” Keith said a little surprised.

“I haven’t. He died when she was three months pregnant with me.” Lance answered. “What story is this  
from?” Lance’s voice was shaky at best. He knew where this was going and wasn’t sure how to take it.

Pidge bristled up a little bit and tried not to roll his eyes. “It’s the story of King Arthur and the Knights of  
the round table Lance.”

Keith stepped up to his friend’s side. “Yes, but which story does his follow?” Keith asked Pidge.

Pidge shrugged. “None of them… some of them, probably a small amount of all of them. I’m not sure. There’s really no way of knowing for sure.”

“But you have a theory of some kind right?” Lance gave a side glance to Pidge as continued to look at the painting.

Yes, it looked like his dad. Exactly like his father in fact. However, he knew in his gut that it wasn’t his real father. A forefather maybe…

“Sir Lancelot fell in love with and stole the queen from his best friend.” Lance smirked. I wouldn’t do that to Sven.”

“Just because he’s part of you lineage doesn’t mean you’re their reincarnation Lance.” Pidge looked at him.

“What’s your theory?” Keith asked knowing that Lance would stand there and not ask because he didn’t like the character or person whichever was portrayed on the screen.

“Well, there are many. But I don’t think it starts with Sir Lancelot. Sure he is a famous figure and probably the first character you would think of but he didn’t have any special abilities besides, what he did as a knight. Lance can fight, very well, and he’s alright with a sword… give him his guns and he’s happy. This gift, or whatever we’re going to call it now, I feel may go back a little further.”

“How so?” Lance asked sounding a little interested for the first time.

“I can tell you many different versions of these stories you see on screen or I can tell you my thought process on this particular fable.” Pidge looked at everyone waiting for Lance’s answer. Suddenly he closed his voltcom and the screens disappeared before their eyes. “Come on you guys, let’s go get some lunch and that way I tell you my theory of the truth. That way, we are all comfortable and Hunk can join us.”

“Hunk doesn’t know about me.” Lance answered. “I don’t want to have to go through this whole thing over again.

“Then I would get Sven, Romelle, Coran and Nanny to sit with us and have lunch.”

“Nanny? Nanny has to know.” Lance questioned him. He wasn’t fond of the idea having Nanny know this about him.

“Do you want to know this or not, Lance.” Pidge asked him.

At first Lance looked like a three year old about to start a fit. He wanted to stomp his foot and cry I don’t wanna… He knew he couldn’t do it though. They were family… They all should know. Surprising everyone, he breathed in calmly trying that centering crap Sven talked about. He closed his eyes. When it didn’t work immediately, he opened one eye.

“Ok, alright… Fuck it. I’ll go get Sven.” Lance turned his body towards the door.

“I’ll get Romelle.” Allura chimed in.

“I’m guessing you’re gonna get Hunk for us Pidge?” Keith sighed. I guess this leaves Coran and Nanny to  
me…”

“Yep Cap it sure does.” Pidge smiled as he buzzed Hunk on his voltcom. “Hey big guy… You know that talent Lance has that he tries to dismiss like it’s nothing.”

Hunk rolled out from under yellow lion. He put down the tool in his hand and sat up. “He’s finally coming to his senses about it now?”

“Meet us at lunch, we’re gonna go over it with everyone.” Pidge announced to him. 

“About time.” Hunk agreed. “Be right there.”

Keith listened to Pidge’s conversation with Hunk. “So Hunk knew something was up with him too?”

“Well, duh… we’ve only been living in the same place for the last three years and before that we all knew each other.” 

Keith smiled. “I guess I got the two hard ones because I’m the captain.”

Pidge shrugged. “Sure Keith… that’s it.” Keith turned to leave, he went out the door Pidge muttered. “He  
takes his job way too damn seriously.” He waited a few moments before he too left his quarters to head downstairs to lunch.

To Be Continued…  
Part 4:  
This is NOT a round table...


	4. This is Not a Round Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanny really ticks Keith off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aligator4508 note- sorry about the last chapter… I know it cut you off and you probably needed your own swear jar. I would… cause when I read a story like this, I’m highly impatient and I want more. With that said- This part is one of the most graphic I've posted in terms of what it is... if you don't like that sort of thing... don't read it. I don't hold back when write about anything... I seriously am not myself when I write. Which is why it's fun. Getting out of your head is better than Morphine. Well- as a nurse I can't really say that... I love Morphine as well. :P
> 
> With that said on with the fic...

Part 4:  
This is NOT a Round Table…

Pidge chucked nervously, as he repositioned his glasses on his nose. He looked around him. Everyone was seated, lunch was served on huge silver platters and sat in the middle of the square banquet table.

 

“Everyone’s here now right.” He confirmed. “I mean if all the space mice aren’t here then we’ll have to wait for Cheddar right?” Pidge took a drink of his tea and grabbed for one of the sub sandwiches on the platters. “Everyone’s got their lunch right?”

“GET THE FUCK ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!” Lance cried aggravated. The transport taking them to Earth would be there around supper and he knew how Pidge’s theories could get long winded.

“Alright… alright I’m getting.” Pidge replied. He cleared his throat. “So everyone is aware that this is a theory and not a general fact. Right?”

“Yes Pidge…” Sven was even agitated by now.

“My theory is that Lance’s family dates back a long time. Like when Earth was just the continent of Asia or so people thought.” He looked at Allura. “You know at that time people actually believed that the Earth was flat; like they were going to fall off somewhere beyond the horizon.”

“How interesting… I never knew that.” She smiled excitedly as she took a drink of her own tea and placed her elbows on the table, leaning into the palms of her hands to listen to what Pidge had to say.

“Princess…” They all heard Nanny. She was about to reprimand Allura again. Probably about table manners and no elbows on the table bull crap like that.

Allura moved her eyes over to where her name was called and as Nanny started to open her mouth, Keith opened his.

“Not today Nanny… Leave her alone for today. When we all get back from the assignment, you can coddle her again all you want but this is my detail as of this morning and I don’t take it lightly. If or when the princess does something to warrant me to say something to her. I will take her aside and tell her where nobody else can hear what I am saying.” He could hear Nanny’s shock and he smiled inside. He looked over at the princess who wore a similar expression to the one everyone else was wearing. Her eyes silently thanked him for his interjection and Keith thought he might have gotten lost in the forest of her beautiful eyes.

“Well… I never… A princess should always…” Nanny replied harshly.

“Zip it Nanny. It’s MY story so I want to hear it.” Lance said calmly. “Please… just everyone be quiet so he’ll actually get somewhere. No asking questions or interruptions until the end. If he talks to one of you, one word answers is all he gets or you can nod and shake your head. THAT’S it. Nothing else til it’s over. I am not going through all this again for any one for any reason. So, all of you eat up, drink up sit back, lean forward, HELL, Romy, just go over and sit on Sven’s lap.” He heard Nanny bristling as Romelle gave Lance a look dripping with mischief. She grinned at him as Sven pulled his chair back so that she could lean back against him. “THIS is not a FUCKING ROUND TABLE and we are not knights. GOT that? Any questions… save it for the end.” He sat himself back down in his chair as he realized he had at some point stood up. He pulled his arms out of his leather jacket and threw it over the back of his chair. He leaned back into it crossing his arms trying to get as comfortable as he could. “Floor’s yours Pidge.” He nodded to his smallest friend.

“Gee, thanks Lance,” Pidge frowned as his nervousness came back full force. How was he going to tell this particular part of his theory? If maybe he knew what was up with Keith’s background… He’d be able to work with it a bit better but for now, he had to say what he could manage. Pidge sighed, and took a deep breath as he said “Ok… everyone ready,” They nodded.

He began…

 

“I’m gonna be up front and just come out with it. Lance, I don’t think that Sir Lancelot is the major player in your background. You see, he wasn’t magical, not a bit. You may have inherited some of his features or maybe his talent for fighting, or his reputation as a ladies man. However, he is pretty much just a branch on your family tree.” Pidge finished with the easy part. Now was where it was going to get a bit tricky. 

“Now his father is a whole other story, really. It literally is. A lot of people know that Lancelot was brought up by the Lady of the Lake and that she gave Excalibur to King Arthur in some way shape or form. Whether it was handed to him or he pulled it from a giant rock… I don’t know and we will all never truly know. Which is why this is just a THEORY and the people on Earth call it a work of fiction.” He smiled. They all were listening to him with anticipation.

“Ok, Everybody here either knows the story or has heard about it. I’m not going to go into how we all know it we just do. This is about magic… whether or not it’s the same as what Witch Hagar uses… I haven’t quite understood that yet. I don’t think you’re going to be brewing any potions, I don’t see you going that route with this. 

“The way I see it, the rumor is that the Lady of the Lake was really Lancelot’s mother, and since we all know that she had a relationship of some form with Merlin the magician. My hypothesis is that Merlin was Lancelot’s real father. I think since he was such a powerful magician that he probably didn’t think that anyone else could manage that kind of power, that he bound any of his offspring from Lancelot til now with some kind of spell.”

Lance couldn’t help himself… he had to ask… it was his story after all. He could say something. Looking around he realized how hypocritical he sounded. They were all being quiet for his sake. But it was after all his story, not theirs. “Why me? Why now?” He asked as he eyeballed Pidge.

“You were chosen for some reason. Think about it, we’ve ALL been chosen for some reason to be here… Not everyone can fly the lions. They simply won’t operate for them. Keith is the only one that can fly all five. Sven was allowed to fly black once I believe because we were under attack and needed Voltron. I know I’ve only actually flown green, I may be trained on the simulator for all five but it wouldn’t get me anywhere if I tried. You all see what I’m saying?”

They nodded. So far so good Pidge thought.

“My planet had a hand in creating Voltron. There are 5, Arus, Candor, Balto, Arial and Earth. There are reasons for that and I’m will tell you more as I know more.” Pidge looked around the table. He still had their attention. “The Princess has and could very easily fly black lion but I think it’s because Arus is the Black lion’s home and he recognizes her as one he protects. Lance flies red for a reason. It suits his personality. He can and has taken out the blue lion and I have a suspicion black would allow him to pilot as well if needed. Me and Hunk are stuck with green and yellow,” Pidge could hear his lion roaring at him through his skull as he said that. “Ok, I forgot about that part.” He said taking a drink to get his thoughts together again. “I shouldn’t say we are stuck. It is a privilege to fly any of the lions. And I’m grateful that green chose me.” 

“This was supposed to be all about me.” Lance quipped. 

“Keep your shorts on, Did I say I was done?” Pidge answered him with mild hostility.

Lance leaned back in his chair and crossed his leg over the other resting his ankle on his knee. At the same time he crossed his arms together against his chest. After a moment of silence, he gestured for Pidge to continue.

“Alright where was I? OH yes the lions. I suspect that each of us has a reason why the lions chose us. I don’t know why right yet, so don’t ask…Maybe once we can find out more about Keith, I can try to sort it all out.”

Keith grumbled and he too sat back crossing his arms. “I was your basic Army brat as a kid.” 

“We know that. Have you ever been given any information about your grandparents?”

“I know their names. That’s about it.” Keith shrugged. “My parents didn’t get into a lot when I would ask. I figured that something really bad must have happened to them.”

“Keep telling yourself that and we can cut this short.” Pidge rubbed his eye, taking off his eyeglasses. He began to clean them with his cloth napkin.

“I don’t know anything else. It’s not like I’m trying to hide it from anybody. You know what I know. That’s just how it is. I’m not going on some kind of journey through space to seek out where I’m from. I was told I was born on Earth so I assume my family is from there.”

Pidge shook his head. Turning back to Lance, he really did have to try and ask Keith about it… unfortunately Keith didn’t know anything. This might take some work. He did have the next six weeks to figure it out.

“Ok, my theory is that every one of us has a gift that is native to the planet that our family comes from. Each of us has something special that we bring to the team. Me, for instance, I bring intelligence and the ninja art. Hunk’s grandfather worked with the lion riders on Arial to help mine the steel there. He was an excellent blacksmith.” Pidge took a breath.

“Princess, you bring kindness and love to the entire planet… Sven, you bring balance to our world. You calm down all of us. I guess since you are from Candor, you’re the ultimate chill out.” Pidge laughed at his own joke, seeing nobody laughing, he chuckled nervously. “You also bring hope to our craziness.”

He paused, wondering if he should just take a stab at his idea on what Keith brings to the team. He really liked seeing Lance squirm for a few more minutes. “Keith, you bring leadership, nobility, honor and safety to our world. Since there are five lions and six of us the lions chose to accept… for a reason. I’m not sure but I think this is the reason you can fly all five lions.”

Lance gave a loud “A-aahem…”

 

“Yes, Lance, I’m getting there… Patience was not one of your gifts.” Pidge took a deep breath.

“Just trying to keep this flowing smoothly is all…” Lance commented. Everyone looked over at him, but nobody believed him. 

“Lance you’re gonna hate me for this… You bring us fire… in every way, from blasting your lion torches, or even your pistols… to that fire in your gut that tells you something’s off or wrong. You’re gonna wanna keep listening to what that says to you. Even more so, now that you know what it is… It’s magic Lance, you are our magic card. You can out run any doom ship, you always have something to say even if we don’t want to hear it sometimes… you warn us of imminent destruction. You are our protector… I guess you could say that much the same way that Sir Lancelot had King Arthur’s back,”

“Hey, I thought Keith was the protector… he’s the head lion. Do you not know how many times he’s saved Allura from Lotor?” Lance cried.

“Yes, Keith is a protector as well, however, his is a bit more complicated. He is the princess’ safety need. You on the other hand, you don’t have a one track mind the way Keith does…”

“I DO NOT HAVE A ONE TRACK MIND!” Keith cried. “And you all know that I’ve got your backs as well as the princess’.”

“Yes, but given the choice, one or all of us… or Princess Allura… well we all know who you’d wanna run for. And we would all insist that you did. She is the last of her line in her Monarchy. You have to protect that innocence.” Pidge chose his words carefully as he spoke to Keith. “Now Lance, would go after the first person he sees going down, Princess or not. And he doesn’t have to make that decision. Keith makes it for him.”

Lance snickered toward Allura. “I would so go after you before I even thought about his ass.” He said just loud enough for her to hear and start laughing. She smacked him playfully on the arm.

“You stop that, it isn’t very nice.” She scolded Lance.

“What’s not very nice… He should not be allowed to have such liberties with the princess.” Nanny spoke for the first time since told to be quiet. “Look at how he got so close to her ear and said something. He is not to be flirting… with our princess.” She said in a huff.

Ok, now she had Keith angry. And nobody likes Keith when he’s angry. He may not grow into a nine foot green giant with hulking muscles but he did get... a little mouthy, to put it nicely. It was the only time you would see him loose his cool. And if you were unfortunate enough to have been the problem, gods help you, because Keith was like an elephant he never forgot anything, not since he was very young.

Keith stood up with a loud thud as the heavy chair tipped over from the force he used to stand. He looked straight at Nanny, knowing that every pair of eyes in the room was on him. He smirked in a very un-Keith like way as he glared directly at Nanny, his stare would stop time. The ice that came from his brilliantly colored eyes, took Nanny’s breath. He was silent, for a brief moment and the princess watched his every move as he placed his palms on the table and leaned on his arms. It was like watching a war going on in his mind… trying to decide whether or not he should put her in her place... after all Princess was twenty. What was Nanny there for? He knew that he didn’t have the authority to throw her out of the castle but he was going to make her think before she opened her mouth at Allura again.

~Go ahead… do it. She needs to hear it. She’ll never stop her bull shit if someone doesn’t say something. You’re good and pissed off right now… and you are so cool when you’re giving someone their bitching out… except for when it’s me… Our words usually turn to fists. Don’t do that… She is a woman no matter hard we try to forget that. ~

Keith heard his friend between his ears and not through them. He peered over at Lance, got the confirmation that he really was doing that. As soon as red met blue in a jolt of recognition, his stare returned to Nanny in a flash. The deep breath he had taken when he stood up had actually calmed him down some. Not enough to not still be highly agitated with his princess’ nanny.

~ Since when did I start calling her my princess? ~ 

~ Well duh? ~ He heard his answer in his friend’s voice. ~ Since the day you met her… you just never admitted up until now.~ He managed to take his eyes from Nanny as he leaned his arms against the table. He glanced down at his plate.

~ Now, am I ever gonna be able to think for myself again without your mouth crowding my brain. I hear your voice out loud enough… I don’t need you in my head. ~ He started to laugh in a low malicious tone and slowly almost not at all, he shook his head.

~ I dunno… haven’t figured it out yet. That’s why I’m only playing with you. Come on Keith… I wanna play with yoooooou…~ 

~ I’m sorry did you want me to turn this onto you? Since you are the one that got that ignorant woman to say something you knew would piss me off…~

~ It’s better than being pissed on... El Capitan… besides, steal a quick glance over at Ally she is eating you for breakfast. You are the stupidest man I know… Really Keith grow a pair and grab her. I promise she wants it. She’s already seen it…~

~ What do you mean by ‘it’…~

Laughter filled his head as he stole the side glance at the princess that Lance told him to. He was right, it was a look he’d never seen before. It was positively the face he wanted her to make as had her under him. Wait… not a good time… save it for later…

~ Atta boy Mon Ami… Now flash her the same look she’s giving you and turn back on Nanny so we can get this shit over with. You pretending to look down at the table cloth isn’t going to work much longer. It’s been like a minute already. C’mon Keith, I’m tryin to help you out here. I promise she’ll cross her legs as soon as you look away.~ 

~ Don’t talk about her like that… ~ 

~ Who’s talking??? Now COMMANDER… snap out of it… do it... do it do it do it!!! ~

Keith jerked his head towards the princess just in time to see her biting her lower lip with a need she didn’t know about. He couldn’t help it, he caught her eye and she licked her lip. His eyes could have rolled back in his head right then and there. He had forgotten how upset he was at Nanny as something else replaced it. When he felt the stirring in his groin he pushed himself off the table to stand up straight. Their eyes were still locked together, 

Nanny watched, hell everyone watch the display. Almost all but Nanny were holding their breath with anticipation. Coran, thank the gods that he was staying neutral. However, Nanny simply didn’t know when to shut up. Coran tried to tell her not to do it out of the corner of his mouth but she had already opened hers.

“A Royal Princess should not be giving or receiving looks like that from hoodlums like you, she is a princess not some common girl you can play with.”

That snapped him from his daze. He didn’t like being taken out of his forest. He thought he was mad before but now… he couldn’t quite identify what he was. He was sick of that word. This 'hoodlum' was the reason Arus still had a princess. He voice and words broke him. Now, he wanted to be wicked like Lance could be. He wanted to say FUCK YOU and all your bull shit… Go ahead open that cock-sucker one… more… time… I’ll shove it down your throat. 

But he didn’t… Instead, he smiled at her… almost sweetly. So sugary was his smile it took Nanny’s legs out from under her, she felt her knees go weak as Keith turned towards Allura. She stood in front of him taken aback for a second.

He watched her eyes for a moment to make sure he was clear with the signals he was getting. Lance was to the side biting his own lip clenching his fists, watching what was happening, wishing he had popcorn and he wanted to invade Keith’s mind so he could tell him to go ahead, his wires aren’t crossed, you’re cleared for landing. But, he didn’t do that either. This was Keith’s decision and Keith had to make it on his own. Old Lance would have already been arguing with Keith for taking so long. New Lance, well he wasn’t going to be that invasive, for right now at least. He’d help him out later if he needed it.

Keith gave her a grin she’d never seen before. It was absolutely delicious. He face came closer… she stared at his lips… closer… one hand came up to touch her cheek as she leaned her face into his palm. 

Nanny was almost hyperventilating as he turned just enough to shoot her a wickedly evil smirk.

He turned his face back to Allura still with her head in his hand. His nerve was starting to fail him. So he said the first thing that came out of his brain.

“Nanny…” and his tone was even, not menacing... held no sign of animosity. “This is what I think of your constant bitching. You wouldn’t be so bad if you’d just let her be. You should have listened to me earlier when I asked you kindly to keep your mouth closed.” 

Allura heard him say what he did but she didn’t care about that just now. His face came closer as the arm he didn’t have on her face wrapped around her waist. It happened so fast, too fast for her really but if she rewound it and played it in slow motion through her brain… she knew she was going to be doing that all night.

When his hand came in contact with the small of her back, she found her eyes searching his. His face was so close, she could feel him breathe. She felt a sudden tug towards him and found herself being held tightly to his body.

“This is what I think of your ignorance with such things.” He bent in guickly, held her flush against his own body and found her mouth with his own. He didn’t wait for her to get accustom to her first kiss, instead, he ran his tongue against her bottom lip. Knowing she would gasp with surprise when he did this, he slid his tongue into her mouth and ran it along hers. He could do this forever… he thought as he twirled her around so that he could face Nanny, so she could see what he was doing to her precious twenty year old ‘girl’. The hand around her back slid up high into her hair. With no hesitation she was tight against him. He could feel her every contour. He groaned into her mouth as he felt himself getting hard, this wasn’t going to end well. His black flight-suit hid nothing. He knew she was going to notice it any second. 

He did the only thing he could do. He lifted the hand behind her out of her hair. Slowly, he raised his middle finger and shot Nanny a glance so she could see the predatory look in his eyes. He wanted her to know what he could do with Allura’s body if was truly a hoodlum as she called it. All color left Nanny’s face as she saw he was capable of doing. She felt faint and tried to catch her breath. She sat down because now she really did lose her legs. She was too much in shock to say anything. The whole room was in shock and remaining quiet. 

This was perfect… he never thought he’d ever do something so reckless or foolish. His mind started to race as he gently pulled himself back from her while he still could without being noticed by anyone other than Lance or Sven. He slowly released her from his grip. He stepped back from her seeing that her eyes were still very much closed. 

He had to get out of there and fast, he wasn’t trying to hurt her feelings but if anyone saw the evidence of what he wanted he’d definitely not be taking her to Earth with them in just under an hour and a half. As it was, he wasn’t certain he was still going to be able to take her now. She had wanted him to kiss her again; he knew it, he could feel it from her body. But he couldn’t. That was it. All he got… he couldn’t ever do that again. Oh but he wanted to… badly as he cleared the dining hall doorway, heading for his quarters. That was a show… given to Nanny to prove a point: he felt really stupid now for doing it because Allura would probably hate him. She wouldn’t understand the difference between a kiss done by just two people and a kiss done by two people in love. He was in love, and he had kissed her how he wanted to. At the time he figured If he was going to do it, he was going to do it right. 

“STUPID STUPID STUPID!” He hissed at himself as his door opened to let him inside. He was screwed and he knew it. Now, he’d have to explain himself to Coran so he wouldn’t find himself taking that promotion offered after all. And he would have to tell Allura what it really was. Why did he have to slide his tongue into her mouth? He berated himself. Now that he’s tasted her… he didn’t know if he could keep away from her. He damn well knew he wouldn’t be able to tolerate her having a suitor of some sort. And Nanny would have one set up and ready as soon as they got back. Heaven forbid Princess be allowed to make he own decisions and choose who she wanted to marry. That kiss gave him hope he could be in the running. He growled at his crappy luck and that he lost his tempter so blatantly. He was upset with his newfound attitude but he was cursing his body the most right then. Words he could apologize for... visual evidence would be harder to manipulate his way through.

Damn flight-suit was too damn tight. He unzipped it and let himself loose a little wearing only his boxers. He was going to have to get a grip if he was going to be able walk out his door and pretend nothing happened. He sat down on his bed and slowly breathed inward. His hands resting at his sides, he laid back with his knees hanging from the bed. He raised a hand to his eyes covering them. The other hand had a mind of its’ own though. He sighed brokenly as his hand pulled his hardened flesh out of his underwear. He felt this was becoming a little less degrading each time he tried it the past few days... it didn't make it any less embarrassing though. Today would be different… he knew it, he’d tasted her... sliding his tongue against hers, he had done the best he could to mimic with his tongue what his cock could do once inside her. 

There we go, there it was, that feeling he was about to have in the shower the first time. He felt his grip get firmer over his rock hard dick and he kept pulling at himself until he felt the head leaking. He quickly ran his hand up and over the fluid to lubricate his hand a little. That was better… a lot better. He was at full staff now and pumping as hard as he could with his hand without hurting himself. His hips moved with him as his knees came up and the bottoms of his feet planted on the bed keeping his legs bent at the knee. He propped himself up on the elbow that wasn’t currently busy being attached to his arm which was connected to his moving hand. He watched his movements for a second then tilted his head back pointing his chin to the ceiling. He closed his eyes to let his imagination take the controls so that he could finish this much delayed release.

She was under him again, his hand was adjusting his cock at her opening. THIS was going to be HEAVEN… He couldn’t help the groan escaping his throat as he let his mind run wild. He was starting to think he was somewhat sadistic because he enjoy imagining the feeling of her wet virgin walls surrounding him.

 

“Fuck…” He gritted out as his eyes rolled back in his head. He would like to think if he ever really did this to her, that he would at least give her a heads up on the pain that was about to happen when he broke through her barrier pushing himself all the way until he could go no further, the head of his cock against her cervix opening. He moan at the thought. The feeling was excruciatingly wonderful. His mind’s eye saw himself pulling out of her half way only to push back hard. She would cry out at first. He knew it… he imagined it. Lordie he was sadistic. He could see kissing her eyes and running his tongue over her tear tracks as he moved his body against hers. He knew he couldn’t get any deeper than he was, he found that also liked it when he bumped the end of her canal. 

“Almost… there…” He groaned out He needed something, just a little more to push over that edge to oblivion. Aim for her cervix, knock her up so you can marry her. That did it; “Allura…” He cried, hopeful that no one was within hearing range. Reality came in a flood running down his fist and spurting out on to his abdomen. He let go as he felt himself going soft, he tilted his head back so his chin was again in the air and he could see behind him. He was breathing hard and trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck me…” He said hoarsely, “That was insane…” He couldn’t do that ever again either. “I wouldn’t ever really do that to her would I?” He asked himself, taking a deep breath he sat up on both elbows and looked at the clock. He’d only been gone ten minutes; thank gods for small favors… His legs slid off the mattress and his feet hit the floor. He sat up, examining his mess and he knew he didn’t have time for even a quick shower. He’d have to take one on the transport then, He wasn’t giving any one the satisfaction of him disappearing for any longer. He stood up and pushed his boxers all the way off. He picked them up and wiped his hands and stomach off, he walked over to the bathroom, boxers still in hand, He turned on the sink, grabbed a wash cloth and got it wet. He threw the dirty clothes in a hamper and shuffled it so that they were hidden at the bottom. Drying himself off he rushes into the bedroom grabs clean underclothes and pulls on his flight-suit again. He stumbled a little trying to put his boots on while walking towards the door. Twelve minutes… No one but Sven and Lance would figure out what he was doing. Especially for only twelve minutes. They knew he was gonna go quick and probably expected him to tell them he did it twice. He didn’t need to, he hadn’t came so hard since leaving for Arus. He shook it off, as his door slid open and he stepped into the hallway. He turned back towards the dining room. It was time to face the music.

 

Lance watched Keith as he calmly walked out of the room. Realizing his jaw had dropped, he blinked as he closed his mouth. Being the first person to recover from the little exhibition Keith had given them, he stepped over to the princess, her fingers were touching her mouth and her eyes stared unfocused.

“Alright Ally, you’re ok. Come over here and sit down in your chair.” He guided her to the chair and got her seated. 

Hunk let out a low whistle. “I should have covered Pidge’s eyes for that one. Damn… didn’t know Cap had it in him.” He shook his head as Pidge blinked up at him trying to figure out just what the hell happened during the last five minutes. Romelle wore a bright smile on her face as she ran up to Allura’s seat and grabbed her hands. Sven and Coran helped Nanny into a chair as she started fanning herself with her hand.

Allura finally snapped back to reality as she realized he wasn’t pushing into her. Romelle had told her a little bit the other night. Like how, they’re all different sizes and such. She wasn’t expecting the hard as a rock analysis Romelle had given. She hadn’t quite understood it until he had her up against him. There she felt what Romelle had been explaining. She knew instantly what it had to be and she was happy she could do that for him… wasn’t that what their end goal was so they could put their seed inside you? Did this mean that he wanted to have a family with her? She smiled at her thought.

“Lance…” She said, “Where did Keith go.”

Sven shook his head at Lance telling him that he didn’t need to go near that subject anytime soon. 

Lance nodded before taking a deep breath. “He’ll be back in a second. He just went to use the bathroom.” He liked his excuse. Simple, yet believable since they had been in that dining room since nearly one o’clock. He grimaced around the room. Clearing his throat he got everyone’s attention. “I take it everyone’s alright, nobody had heart failure or breathing problems right… besides Nanny anyhow.” He paused. “No, alright then… we’re all good then.”

Nanny wiped her eye with one of the napkins at the table. “My baby… my precious baby defiled so soon.”

Lance hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. He looked at Coran, who while still hovering to see if Nanny was indeed alright, Coran said nothing. He gave almost a middle ground impression.

“Ok, everyone, stand around the table… I’m gonna make this clear as crystal for you all. “This … “ He pointed to himself and indicated everyone else. “Is not a democracy; it’s a Monarchy but still, we… as in Pidge, Hunk, Sven, Keith and myself, are not some legend or Arusian fairytale. That is all fantastical imaginations and sometimes our princess will talk to space mice. But that’s it. We are not princes, none of us, and we’re sure as hell not knights of some fictitious story. When Keith gets back in here, we all need to remember what our duty is. I believe I will be on Princess detail for the next six weeks because my commanding officer has to step down from that particular job for personal reasons.” He took a drink of the tea still sitting in front of him. “Now am I correct or do I have do get pissed off and go WAY the fuck past what Keith did, and take my team with me. And since she is on the team… Ally… NOT PRINCESS, or FUCKING Allura… Or PRINCESS FUCKING ALLURA… Ally…” He paused and looked at the two guardians then down at Ally. She was smiling up at him. “Everyone got that? She’s a person, not property to be bartered with. You do your kingdom injustice by doing things that way.” He shook his head and looked up at the door. “Remember that…” He leaned on his hands which were flat on the table. He swayed back and forth just enough to show he was anxious and that this whole scene was causing a huge problem for him. “Do have that down Nanny and Coran because I don’t like repeating myself.”

“He really doesn’t…” Pidge nodded agreeing with him.

“Pidge,” Lance replied… “Not helping.”

“Sorry…” Pidge apologized. 

“Don’t mention it.” Lance blew it off. “Now, where were we… Oh right… Arus… Us, meaning everyone in this room, for the past three years have been much like a family. We are going to have disagreements and arguments but we will always work them out somehow. “

“What your captain did to our princess is unacceptable. She will not be used in such a fashion.” Nanny looked to Coran for a little support. Usually on matters such as these, he is helpful. Not today though. Today, however, he is being quiet and contemplative. “She cannot go. Simple, she will not attend this Earth ritual. She is princess of Arus. The only one we have. She has no need of such trinkets.”

Lance shook his head. He wasn’t gonna get through to this woman. He knew it and it was driving him nuts. He sighed loudly. “Anything else before the captain gets back in here…”

“I could feel you all talking about me down the hallway… my damn ears are ringing.” Keith said blandly but there was a curious smile trying to hide in his eyes. “So Lance care to bring me up to speed on whatever you all were discussing.”

“Yeah… Sure Cap…” Lance nodded and stepped slightly to the side as his best friend joined him. “I was just reminding everyone here that THIS AINT NO FUCKING ROUND TABLE AND WE ARE NOT KNIGHTS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM." He counted on his fingers. "We make mistakes... only human... not a fairy tale... Princess that talks to mice... You know the usual run of the mill crap everyone in here should already know."

Keith turned to Lance and gave him a friendly smile. Lance couldn’t see frustration on his friends face anywhere. “Not bad… not bad at all. You’ll make any alright commander.”

“Nah… not my style… I’m the wing-man... always have been always will be.” Lance shrugged.

“Just so I’m clear…” Keith called out so everyone could hear him. “ALLY, will be keeping her Earth ritual appointment… and I’m still gonna have her back.” He smiled at Lance for using his nickname for Allura. He liked it. Maybe on Earth she could just be Ally Ramain.

“Her back, her front maybe something sideways… Up against the wall… Ever tried one of those swing things…” Lance was being Lance but it earned him a glare from his commander as he looked at Nanny’s red face. He cocked his grin and winked at her slowly. 

“A…ahem…. As I was saying… Lance will not be taking over my job of keeping Ally safe the next six weeks… She is going you know. She won’t let you stop her now that the transport has been here for half an hour already waiting.” Keith smiled this time and Allura jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around his neck hugging him from behind. “You’re choking me… Ally.” He said in a voice he kept friendly but also let her know that he didn’t think of her the way Nanny said. He smiled again as he looked over his shoulder, Ally was beaming with joy. “And Ally, just so you’re clear on this…” He had a whole speech prepared when he was outside the door listening to the conversation and then Nanny’s mouth pissed him off again. He had charged in after hearing her words to take control of the room. Not that Lance didn’t have it, but because as Pidge said… Ally was his responsibility. Nanny just ticked him off for the last time. “I want you to know that,” and he raised his voice specifically to Nanny and Coran… because he needed to hear this too… “I’ll kiss you anytime, anyplace and any where you want me to. You just gotta let me know what time, where to be and where you want it.” He knew Lance was eating up that innuendo. Sad thing was that he meant everything he was saying. He couldn’t really do it. 

“Prove it.” Allura challenged.

Keith’s throat went dry. He hadn’t expected her to call his bluff in front of everyone so soon.

“Right where I’m standing, Right now, and right where you kissed me last.” She said firmly, showing no hint of fear. 

“You did hear me say that the transport is here. Right?”

“Yes, and you heard me clearly didn’t you... Captain? She looked at him defiantly, her eyes reflecting the dare as they danced at him. Seeing she was serious, Lance started to open his mouth to say something to help his friend.

“No Lance,” He said as he shook his head. “I've got this.” He stepped up to Allura. “Like I said, I could be doing this,” He kissed the top of her forehead. “and this…”He got her left eye. “Or some of this… because I don’t want your right eye to get jealous or anything.” He moved slightly and his lips ghosted over her right eye. “And know I’ll be doing this…” He pulled her close to him again and smiled down at her. 

Allura squealed with laughter. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his again. He didn’t embellish it this time, he was in a hurry to get out of that room. Still, when he pulled back she was smiling stupidly. He caught her eye then glanced at Lance before scanning the room. 

“Lieutenant McClain, you’re request for being Ally’s escort the next six weeks has been denied. Since I was so kindly informed this afternoon that the princess… I mean Ally… is my assignment. You do remember how much I love my assignments don’tcha Lance. Can you imagine what I would do to you if you FUCKED this one up???” He smiled and threw a wink at Lance. He slid his hand down the princess’ arm. Finding her hand, he took it gently and they walked calmly but briskly towards the doorway. “First Lieutenant McClain…” Keith said with more authority than he ever used. Enough to make Nanny heart beat a bit irregular anyway. 

 

“Yes Sir Commander Kogane…” Lance cried out desperately trying not to laugh. He was beginning to actually like that word when Keith said it. He caught the laughter in Sven’s eyes as he placed his arms around Romelle’s middle and leaned his chin on the top of her head.

“You are coming right…. First Lieutenant… You are still accompanying us to this Earth ritual.” Keith was trying to hide his mirth. He knew he couldn’t look back because all of their faces would simply crack him.

Lance didn’t miss a beat. He shrugged his shoulders at a horrified Nanny and a confused looking Coran.

“Sorry Nanny… I think I just got out ranked by my commanding officer.” Lance said as he made his way passed them catching up with his two best friends.

To be   
Continued…  
Part 5  
Earth


	5. Part 5- Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura shakes things up, Lance meets someone unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one sorta got away from me... It's more like a filler chapter. You know the kind that has to happen before the good/fun stuff happens. I will try to get part 6 up before Monday. Also if I have to go offline for a while know that I'll be back to finish the story. Sometimes real life gets in your way.This one sorta got away from me... It's more like a filler chapter. You know the kind that has to happen before the good/fun stuff happens. I will try to get part 6 up before Monday. Also if I have to go offline for a while know that I'll be back to finish the story. Sometimes real life gets in your way. Also, I've tried to go over and put spaces in some places so that it didn't run together... but I don't think it's working. Sorry about that... I can't stand it... It irritates the crap out of me.

Part 5: "Earth

 

Keith looked over Lance’s shoulder at the rest of the team, Sven, Romelle, Coran and Nanny. Coran was holding her up and she had a tissue dabbing at the corner of her eyes.

“You know we haven’t heard the end of all this… right?” Lance teased as he went over the clipboard Keith handed him to make sure everything was on board.

“Did Allura make it to her quarters?” Keith asked as Lance signed under his captain and handed it to one of the crew from the ship.  
Lance looked his captain over. Great same old captain Keith’s back… he figured that would happen once his friend came back to his right mind. He just wished it hadn’t happened so soon. After all the hugs and goodbyes, he knew it was just a matter of time.  
“You do know she’s gonna wanna talk to you.” Lance said as they entered the craft. He gave a little wave to everyone as the door slammed shut.

Keith sighed hard. “About that… you can’t leave me alone with her for the next six weeks.”

“Awww… Is lil’ Keithy afraid of the lil’ virgin princess.” Lance teased. “Or is it big Keithy that’s afraid?”

“Shut up Lance.” Keith bit out. “This is serious. What happens when we get back here and they all want to discuss the whole thing. What am I going to tell them then? What happens when Nanny has some Prince Valiant wanna be lined up for her when we get back. She’ll do it. She’ll do it just to get her out of blue lion. Let alone what she saw me do to her.”

“How is me being your babysitter going to stop any of that?” Lance arched his eyebrow. “I’m the first person that would look the other way. They know that. This isn’t about them… this is something else.”

“I’m not worried about what’s best for me or what I want. I’m worried for her. Whether we like it or not, Nanny’s right about one thing. When it comes to marrying the princess, you have to have the right blood. My whole scene there… Probably only sped up the time frame they were working with. They’ll have her married as soon as we land. Because they wouldn’t want anyone knowing that I a hoodlum… touched her. Or even because they realize she is twenty and what I did was tame compared to what she could be doing; with any one of us.”

They stopped at Keith’s designated room. “Come on... I know you have more fight in you than that. It’s not about wanting to bring her home all pure and intact. You’re afraid because that’s the opposite of what you want. You want to bring her home all corrupted and deflowered.”

Keith hit the button so his door would open. He couldn’t defend himself there… Lance would know he was lying.

 

“Look, I got her to agree that we all needed our rest tonight for when we get there. She’s still going to want to talk to you at some point after we get there tomorrow though.” Lance shrugged. “You’re not doing either of you any good avoiding this.” He sighed. “She won’t marry anyone else.” With that he turned to go.

Keith watched his friend as his door slid closed. This was going to be a really long trip. 

Eyes… Lance could see golden brown eyes staring him down, he knew them, those eyes… where’d they come from. He could see them all once more. All in a circle standing beside him… again there were the two figures he didn’t know. Again he saw a witch but this time it wasn’t Hagar. Hagar-like, yes… this was beginning the be how he measured his magical senses. The other wasn’t Hagar-like at all. She had a type of gift he was not sure of. Again he locked his eyes with her’s.

~Who are you? Identify yourself…~ He screamed at her, ignoring the flash of long silver hair as it seemed to disappear before him. The brown eyed girl turned this time looking straight back at him.

~Who am I? Who the hell are you…~ The girl responded this time. He found he was getting an entirely different feeling from her than he did from the other hagar-like figure. This one, her eyes told him she wasn’t evil. He was having trouble seeing her clearly but he could tell it was the same person from the last time. He decided he’d answer her. He felt warm in her presence… his heart sped up and his stomach was somersaulting for a whole other reason than he was used to. He opened his mouth to speak but as he did a shrieking cackle filled his brain. That was Hagar… 

~Your Captain for your princess… ~ Hagar’s twisted voice sounded and rang though his subconscious.

It woke him up. Lance startled from his bed and sat up. Running his hand over his face, he quickly went over to the sink and got himself some water. This wasn’t just a nightmare. He knew that much now. He was going to have to be extra guarded and mindful of what was around him.  
~Your captain for your princess…? What’s that supposed to mean. I’ve had this dream twice… where do I know that girl from. If I could remember that… maybe I can figure out what this dream is telling me. FUCK ME! Why do I have to get the puzzles that are hard to put together.~ He sighed and finished his water.  
It was a warning… something was going to happen, he didn’t know when but he had been warned. With new resolve, and for the first time thankful for his gift; he promised he wouldn’t let anything happen to his friends. He’d find out who the two people in his dream was. He’d seen the silver hair before. If he focused he’d put it together.  
~Anne Marie… That’s it. The hagar-like feeling I had the other night. What the fuck is going on here. I’m going to have to piece this together fast and without completely freaking Keith out. ~  
He would wait. He wasn’t going to say anything about it until he had more information. Something told him that he was going in the right direction, and the brown eyed girl was a piece of the puzzle. Once he remembered where he knew her from, he would be able to understand the message. He had to understand the warning before he could do anything about it. It made him feel helpless and he didn’t like it. He was going to have to find this brown eyed girl, and he was going to have to do it soon.

 

The princess of Arus was the first to step out of the transport ship. It was her first trip to Earth and she found herself distracted by the many buildings and noises surrounding her. They were right, this was nothing like Arus. This was busy and loud not peaceful and serene. She looked around, almost fascinated. Lance and Keith followed and stood next to her as Space Marshall Graham along with several other Garrison officers walked towards them. She glanced at Lance, who looked as if he hadn’t slept well at all and then at Keith trying not to blush as she did.  
~ He’s avoiding me… ~ She thought nervously biting her lip. Her eyes rested on Lance who gave her a mischievous grin.  
~ So don’t let him…~ That was Lance… in her head… but how? ~Yah, Keith thought the same thing… when I did it to him. Thought I’d try it out on you. ~  
Allura looked ahead of her to see how close the space marshall was. She straightened her spine. They hadn’t figured out everything Lance could do. She shook off her shock.  
~ How do I make him do that?~  
~ Shake him up a bit. Don’t make it easy for him…~ Lance answered her.  
~Ok, are you sure?~ She inquired.  
~ Absolutely… Think fast Ally. You’re up.~ 

 

 

The space marshal and his entourage reached them, and stood at attention as they greeted the three Voltron force members. Keith and Lance both saluted the man, as he in turn bowed to Allura from the waist down. Now she was embarrassed… She had hoped to be treated like a normal person instead of royalty on Earth… in fact she really didn’t want anyone to know she was a princess… she saw the trip as an opportunity to get out from under her title and have Keith see her for the person she was… a woman desperately in love with her commanding officer. But how was she going to do that? He already saw her as some sort of idol. An object to protect… She had thoroughly enjoyed his kisses the day before… yet she was afraid that since he hadn’t spoken to her at all yet that maybe it was just some ploy to make a point to her nanny. Nanny… she was twenty. Why did she need a governess any more. He was probably trying to defend her in some way, always protecting her. She signed inwardly. She needed to show Keith she could take care of herself. She needed to show him she was a woman… Yes she was proud to be Princess of Arus but she was also tired of people fawning over her every whim. Just once, Allura wanted to make her own decisions… she would like to do something as trivial as make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for herself. Shake things up Lance says… She’d shake things up… Captain Keith Kogane wouldn’t know what hit him.  
“Your royal highness.” The older man spoke with kindness and confidence. He smiled at her welcoming her to the Galaxy Alliance.  
Her eyes met his and never wavered. Smiling she returned his greeting. “Space Marshal Graham… I am honored to finally meet you as well. I thank you for your hospitality and invitation to the Garrison certification ceremonies.” She said her best princess voice apparent as she extended her hand to shake the space marshal’s.  
First Lieutenant McClain and Commander Kogane… it is good to see you again… I trust your transport was not so bad.”  
“No, Space Marshal Graham… we rested the entire way here.” Keith answered. “I can assume that all of my security requests for the princess’ stay here are in place?”  
Allura fumed. She hated the fuss that was being made over her and she stewed accordingly. Lance said shake things up… Here comes the earthquake. Without looking at her friends’, and seeing an open window for her to act on, she again caught the gaze of the older man’s gray eyes. “Space Marshal, Sir… I don’t think you understand my purpose for being here.”  
Keith looked taken aback. HIS purpose for her being there was to protect her. She was a guest.  
“I am afraid I do not follow you your majesty. Would you care to enlighten an old man of your so called purpose?” The space marshall gleamed with a kind chuckle.  
“Of course. These two fine officers have trained me well, and I would like to make my standing with the Alliance official. Not as just the princess of Arus protecting her planet but as a trained Galaxy Garrison pilot. I trust you do have a place for everyone that is to be certified in the six week advance flight course. It is unfair for me to receive or accept a certification that I have not yet earned.” Allura said her voice strong and her stance set.  
Keith thought he’d faint… but Lance seemed to just stand there like he expected it. Keith tried to open his mouth to speak but something kept the words from coming out. He glanced at Lance who he was sure was doing something to keep the words from forming on his tongue.  
~Down boy…~ Keith heard ring inside his skull… once again his friend’s voice not his own, and Lance’s eyes locked with his, in an almost conversation. Keith tried to look away but found yet again he could not, and he was losing precious time if he wanted to stop the princess from what she was about to do.  
~Let her go… she needs to learn to take care of herself~ The voice in his head was starting to aggravate him. Something was keeping him from saying what he needed to. His next attempt at words came in the form of a thought directed straight to Lance.  
~She’s a princess Lance… AND STOP with all this creepy shit… I get the point~ Keith sent another thought to Lance and was well aware that he heard what he had said to him. ~Jeez I’m glad you couldn’t do THAT until recently~  
“Why yes…we do.” Graham said eyeing the princess with interest. “I would be curious to find out what these boys have taught you. I’d be lying if I told you otherwise. However, to earn the flight accreditation here at the academy, the cadet must have some kind of prerequisite training.” A look of thought appeared on his features and like a light came on his brain he smiled broadly. “There is a way to satisfy both requirements. If you aren’t fond of having any free time on your hands.”  
“Will I still be able to do the flight certification my teammates will be teaching?” Allura commented, completely enthralled with the fact that someone was listening to what she had to say and not thinking about if it fit her imaginary station. She briefly thought about what was keeping Keith’s mouth shut in this conversation, and then she sent Lance a silent thank you for his efforts. She hoped that his little mind probing trick wouldn’t get him in trouble.  
“Of course… that is the main focus here as you know. Our cadets are first and foremost pilots… but there is a staggering need for alliance nurses. I think with your caring and compassion you would be an excellent candidate for that program as well.”  
“Where do I sign up?” Allura chimed as the space marshall placed an arm around her shoulders and started to lead her off to an office where she could make her inquiry more official.  
“I think we can work a few things out, Princess.” Graham smiled as they took their leave.  
“While I am here, please do not call me princess. My name is Allura Ramain. You can call me Ally.” She beamed at the older man.  
“She’d be a damn good nurse…” Lance finally spoke as he and Keith watched the two of them head towards the admissions department.  
“But she can’t…” Keith argued finally finding his own voice.  
“She just did.” Lance reminded him. “Besides… this will give her some defense maneuvers if Lotor ever does catch her and you are off taking one of those long ass cold showers of yours.” Lance goaded his friend. “What did you have planned for her security when you had to actually teach a class every day. You couldn’t be the only security for her.”  
Keith bent over to pick up his bag mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like wise-ass.  
“What was that Keith? I didn’t quite hear you. You need to speak a little louder…” Lance teased a color in his eyes that wasn’t there on Arus; his eyes more red than hazel now. The red suited him though after all he was red lion's pilot. He had found another gift… this might just be fun.

 

Princess Allura entered the Orientation Hall an hour or so later after getting through all the paperwork. She knew Lance would take care of Keith for her. This way she would be in one of their classes… She looked around nervously. It was the first time in a long while that she could remember being by herself. The boys had their own orientation to attend to. Although she suspected that Keith had put up quite an argument about her ‘joining the military’. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Here she was, among a small group of young women that were obviously more prepared for this than she was. She sighed inwardly as she scanned the area for a friendly face. One good thing would come out of this she hoped… She would meet a few girls her own age. Not that she didn’t love Romelle, but she would like to have a friend that wasn’t royalty. She fidgeted, biting her lip compulsively as she watched Space Marshall Graham make his way to the podium. Again she surveyed the auditorium for a friendly face… or at least a face that wasn’t so duty driven. These girls were all mirror images of Keith, every one of them having a displaced sense of honor, their expressions made them look like statues. 

 

“Ladies…” Graham greeted his orientees with a smile and voice that was full of bravado. Allura couldn’t help but smile. “We want to welcome you… to our advanced space program,. Here you will not only enhance your current piloting skills, learn the basics of healthcare getting a rank of First Lieutenant in Surgical nursing and over all, becoming Galaxy Garrison Alliance officers. We are proud to inform each and every one of you that with these advanced classes… our Alliance forces will be at capacity and our nursing staff will be at its finest. Some of you have come from distant galaxies just to attend this highly specialized program.”

 

Allura felt a tap on her shoulder, not knowing what to expect she tried to ignore it. Her head quickly scolded her for her rudeness. ~How are you going to make any friends if you remain standoffish ~ her mind cried out. So she jerked her head a little too fast, knocking into someone she didn’t know. She turned a pale shade of pink, shaking off her aching skull. “I am so so sorry…” she apologized profusely finally looking at who she had so briskly attacked with her head. 

“I didn’t mean to be rude... I'm so sorry.” Allura looked down. A feeling of dread accompanied her thoughts, as she wondered if signing up for this advanced placement was a good idea. She frowned. She had never been so embarrassed around a stranger. Here she wanted to make friends and she was already making enemies.

The girl shook off her bruised forehead. Flipping her long cinnamon brown ponytail from her shoulder and looking Allura directly in the eyes with her golden brown piercing stare. “No brain no pain…” she teased with a pleasant grin. “I’m Mena. Cadet Mena Cooper RN.” She replied offering her hand to shake Allura’s.

 

Allura gave an inward sigh of relief. “I’m Prin… I’m Allura… Allura Ramain. My friends call me Ally. I am a pilot from planet Arus.” She smiled… wondering if she should tell Mena who she was. She pondered this for a second then decided she would tell Mena if the time came to do so, but something in Mena’s gaze made her pause. It was downright strange. Not evil… just different. It was almost like looking at Lance lately… but that was impossible. She shook off her impression and smiled at her newfound friend.

 

“Ally huh?” Mena questioned. “You sure that’s your full name?”

 

Allura looked at her confused. “What do you mean… I only met you a second ago.”

“I dunno…” Mena said as she shrugged. “There’s just this aura around you… it’s almost regal.”

“I couldn’t possibly understand where that idea came from.” Allura lied, then had second thoughts. What a way to start a new friendship.  
Both women didn’t hear any of the space marshall’s speech. Not until they heard the call for room assignments and schedules. Mena picked up her bag and proceeded towards the table lined with Alliance officers.

 

“It was nice meeting you… see ya around?” Mena called back towards her as she disappeared in the crowd.  
Allura smiled… there was something about that girl… she liked her. There was something honest in how she presented herself. She silently hoped she would find out what that something was. With that, Allura made her way towards the table herself.

 

Keith glared at Lance as he started to unpack his belongings. “How could you do that?” he hissed throwing a pair of socks into the drawers of the dresser he was furnished. 

“You’ve got to let her make her own mistakes sometime Mon Ami.” Lance sighed… obviously his friend was clueless… He turned and walked out of Keith’s room into the living room area of the condo they were furnished.

 

Keith followed him, agitated. “She was supposed to stay here… with us, where 

 

she would be safe while we were here. I had everything else worked out until you helped her pull this little stunt. Now, I have to go along with what she’s doing because I can’t simply send her home and I can’t make her just sit here either.”

Lance went over to the sliding glass doors leading to a small garden and a path that wound around the interior of the complex to a swimming pool for the tenants. “Would you please calm down about this. The space marshall assured us that she would have someone there at all times. She will not be unguarded. With the schedules they’ve given us, we should be grateful that one of us will see her in classes.”

Keith opened his mouth to argue, but found Lance was right yet again. That was really starting to bug him. Lance was bad before, now he would be intolerable. “Must you always be right?”

“What can I say… when you got it, you got it.” Lance teased lightly. Not realizing he was doing it, Lance became quiet. Lost in thought, he ran through his reoccurring dream once again trying to place the girl.

Keith noticed his friend space out… his eyes were fixated on the small island that separated the kitchen from the living room. He looked deep in thought as if worried about something other than the present. Keith worried for his friend, because with the telepathy being new for him, who knows what other gifts were going to pop up. “Lance??? Earth to Lance, come in… Hello…” Keith waved his hand in front of his friend’s face. With that, Lance promptly shook his head. “What was that all about? You looked kinda lost for a second there.” He was going to have to get used to these things happening. With Lance you didn’t know what was next. He only hoped they didn’t interfere with Lance’s reflexes during a fight. Then again… they hadn’t yet and Keith suspected whatever this was it was nothing new to the Red lion pilot. It hadn’t hurt him yet… it had probably saved his life at times.

“Where are we eating?” Lance asked with a smile. 

Keith looked at his friend and smiled accordingly. It was just like Lance to ignore what was happening to him. He fished in his bag for his money and turned to Lance. 

“Ok… I doubt that was what you were daydreaming about just now.” Keith asked suspiciously.

“Oh you mean right now… that was just about a girl. I’m trying to remember where I saw her from.”

Making sure they had everything they needed with them, they turned to go, but as Keith got the door, he chuckled a bit at Lance. “Is she cute?” He teased.

Lance considered his question. He wasn’t sure whether to answer him seriously or not, either way he didn’t have to tell him the context of the dream. He took a deep breath as the door slid shut behind them. 

“Beautiful…” Lance said evenly as he kept walking.

Keith stopped in his tracks and eyeballed his friend. “Lance, are you feeling alright?”

“Never better Mon Ami.” He replied. “Just hungry which I could remedy if my dinner date would get the lead out and stop pausing every few seconds.”

“Ok… we’re going…” Keith said still eyeing his friend as they walked through the gardens towards the promenade area of the academy. It was after all a military base. It reminded Keith of a miniature big city. Truth was, he knew Allura would be safe. He wasn’t that far away from her. He could see the cadet apartments down the street. Keith sighed before addressing his friend again. “I hope you know that if there’s something else going on with you and you want to talk about it I’m right here.”

Lance gave him a reassuring smile. “I know… Really, it’s nothing. You know me when it comes to women. I don’t get all twitter-patted like you and Sven.”

Keith rolled his eyes. 

 

 

Allura almost panicked as she punched in the security clearance code to her new quarters. The door opened and she soon found herself a bit displeased. 

~You would think they’d give a princess her own apartment. At least it has two bedrooms… Suck it up now girl… You’ve been through worse in the caves. ~ Her brief displeasure soon faded as a voice behind her greeted her.

“Hi ya… my royal roomie.” The voice uttered with delight.

~ She knows… but how? Space Marshall Graham assured me I would be a regular cadet… that I would not be treated with any favoritism. ~ She shrugged mentally… ~ Guess that explains the apartment and not being able to stay at the condo with Keith and Lance… and the roommate. ~ She couldn’t say anything further… she had practically demanded the regular treatment so to speak. She turned to greet her new roommate and friend… she hoped. They would be spending a lot of time together… might as well get used to it. She turned, and looked into a familiar set of warm brown eyes.

“Nice to see you again Princess Allura.” Mena chimed. “It isn’t every day I get to share my home with a princess.”

“But…” she tried to question her but the feeling that she got from the woman at the orientation came back and flooded her brain. 

~Something’s familiar about her… almost … no… But what if? ~

“It is polite in Earth custom to say hello to your roommate…” Mena smiled. She knew what Allura was thinking. She could see it as Allura thought it. She was used to it happening so she paid it no mind.

“Oh how rude of me… I just don’t understand how you know who I am.” Allura stated as she walked over to her bedroom to put her bag down. She smiled as she noticed the rest of her belongings had been already delivered.

“Things are not always as they seem are they… there is that little known fact around here that you are a princess and do need some sorta protection.”

“You have classified information?” Allura asked.

“Second Lieutenant Mena Cooper… RN…” She chuckled nervously. “What everyone else doesn’t know is that I’m a really good pilot and I can kick some serious butt. I would be what you would call special forces.” And then she added almost in a whisper. “I haven’t been a cadet for over a year now.”

Allura sighed… Mena could not be any older than she was… and she was a little jealous of all her accomplishments. She sat on the bed. “I guess they figured they needed to put someone in with me to secure my safety. Tell me Mena… have you had many assignments?”

Mena smiled. She wasn’t shy… she liked to talk. Somehow… there was something different here… almost like she was supposed to meet the princess for a reason. “Do you mind if I come in… so we can talk maybe get to know each other.” Mena asked as she stood in the doorway.

Allura nodded as she smiled happily. Mena seemed nice, and she had respect for personal space. She might actually get some time to be all by herself. 

“I think we were supposed to meet today. I don’t know why… Maybe we are all just a plot in some demented writers sick mind.” She giggles slightly. Then turned back to Allura. “That was joke… you can laugh.”

And Allura did. She liked Mena. Something about her made her feel safe… almost as safe as she did with the boys.

“You don’t get out much do you Princess.” Mena asked, almost sad. She knew all too well what it was like to be trapped somewhere and not be able to get out. She joined the space academy to be free. Her ultimate dream was to be a space explorer. She needed the space. Her mind wandered briefly as she recalled her most recent daydream. He was in it again. Then again so was she.  
However this time, it really felt as if the focus was not the witch but the man that always comes after her. She had no clue who he was. She’d been dreaming of him for a long time though, practically as long as she could remember even having daydreams…but she had to admit she could see him a bit more clearly this last time. She raised a nail to her mouth and started to chew on it.

“Mena?” Allura asked her concern showing on her features. “Are you ok?”

Mena just shrugged it off. “I think so… I usually don’t zone out like that. I am usually pretty good at controlling my daydreams.”

“You have daydreams a lot?” Allura asked her

“I’ve had them all my life. Although sometimes it’s a real pain in the ass, especially when some of them actually happen.” Mena answered.

“I understand completely.” Allura agreed. “I do not have that capability but I have heard that they are somewhat disturbing.”

“Yes… especially when you don’t want to have one…” She said then whispered. “Or if it’s reminding you of the past that you can’t remember, or choose to forget.”

“You have been through a lot haven’t you?” Allura could see it on her face. She didn’t need a gift to know that.

“I could say the same for you.” 

They sat there… in silence for a minute before Mena smiled broadly at the princess. “So, which class do we have. Are we in Lieutenant McClain’s class or Commander Kogane’s. Do we even know which one yet?”

“It wouldn’t matter… they are both very good. They trained me.” Allura answered.

“Wait… you know them? You actually know them?” Mena shrieked. “That is so cool! They are like gods to cadets here. Nobody can beat the records they set. I came close to one of Lieutenant McClain’s but didn’t quite get there. How did you meet them?” She was on a roll… like a rabid fangirl.

“I’m part of their team. I am the right leg of Voltron. I fly the blue lion. They trained me so that I could help defend my planet.”

“You’re Planet Arus’ princess? Wow… they told me that I was guarding a princess but they didn’t tell me from where. If you’re already a Voltron pilot, why come here to train? Mena asked.

“They offered me a certification with an invitation to visit your planet. I have never been to Earth before so I immediately jumped at the chance to come. However, I’m not keen on being just given a certification without earning it.” 

“You sure picked a hell of a schedule… I understand with the accreditation and all that you don’t want special treatment. I wouldn’t either. What do you say we help each other through the next six weeks as friends and forget I’m supposed to be holding your hand when you go to the bathroom.” Mena joked.

“Seriously… they were being that anal about this whole thing?” She smiled and thanked Romelle for her help with Earth’s vocabulary.

“You have no idea. I was feeling sorry for you until I realized that I was the one that was going to be guarding you. I’m not going to handcuff you to me. You can move around this place without me hovering.”

“I think I like your friend idea. I don’t have many of those that are my age and are girls. The one I do have just got married not too long ago.” Allura smiled softly at her new friend. 

“They keep you really sheltered from certain things on Arus, don’t they.” Mena commented.

“They’d have me married and pregnant already if I would let them. You have no clue how many princes they’ve tried to set me up with. I think recently though, Coran realized that I wasn’t going to marry anyone they would pick for me.”

“You already have someone in mind don’t you.” Mena gave her a suspicious but teasing look. “I can tell by your blush. Want to talk about it. I am after all, a girl, your age, and we’ve agreed to be friends. That’s what we do.”

“That would be lovely. I can’t contact Romelle on Arus from here because of the chance the transmission could be intercepted.”

“Let me guess, it’s not someone the bureaucrats would want.”

“Pretty much…” Allura blew out her breath in frustration. “I don’t care though. After he kissed me yesterday, in front of everyone, I’m not going to pretend it never happened like he probably is doing. Stupid misplaced sense of fucking honor.” The word just slipped. She didn’t know if she had meant to say it… wait, yeah she did. She wanted to say it because she could say it. And it was the only one she knew how to use right.

Mena just grinned at her. “Oh thank gods I don’t have to watch my mouth around you… I was worried I’d have to get myself a swear jar. Looks like I’ll be getting you one too.”

“Swear jar… I’ve heard of that somewhere.” She couldn’t place it… she’d heard it rather recently too. “You sound like one of the boys.” Allura added.

“You haven’t told me about the boys yet. I’m very interested in what it’s like living with Commander Kogane and Lieutenant McClain.”

“You mean Keith and Lance… “She turned red when she said his name.

“It’s one of them isn’t it… one of them you love and want to marry.”

“You’re very perceptive Mena, I’ll give you that.” She admitted. “Yes, I have been in love with Commander Kogane since he first arrived on planet Arus. He won’t pursue anything with me because I’m the princess. I know he at least wants to have children with me.”

“Really, what makes you say that? I’m not saying he doesn’t, just trying to get the big picture here. If he’s into you, there’s no reason you can’t be together. I can always find a loophole somewhere.” Mena offered.

Allura blushed, embarrassed about explaining how she knew Keith wanted to have children with her. She stumbled on the correct way to say the words.

Mena had figured that the princess was a bit naïve in this area but she wasn’t expecting a complete lack of knowledge on the subject. Suddenly felt herself getting angry at whoever it was that kept her in the dark about such matters for so long. She was twenty, she should know the basic mechanics of sex. Mena may not have experience in the area but she did have knowledge. “It’s ok Ally… you can tell me anything and it won’t go past my ears. And you can tell me any way you want to because my body may be a virgin but my ears are not.”

Allura nodded giving her a half smile. When Mena called her Ally, it reminded her of Lance. Lance was her friend and he felt comfortable. Mena felt comfortable… “Yesterday, he kissed me… when he did, he pulled me against him and put his tongue in my mouth… and then…”

“And then what? Sounds like an incredible kiss. First one?” Mena asked.

Allura nodded slowly. “My friend Romelle told me that men get hard, you know down there when they want to have relations with you to produce children. It has to get hard so that it can go inside you to plant the seed. She said that if the person did not find you attractive or love you, it couldn’t happen.”

“She’s half right… go on…”

“When he held me against him, I could feel him on my hip. He wanted to have children with me at that time I would guess.” Allura finished her explanation.

“Well…” Mena paused looking for the right words, she may not have experience in one tiny area but she did have it in others. “You see Ally, men get that way when they get excited… Men get excited when they find someone attractive and or they’ve fallen in love. It doesn’t mean he wants to have children with you but, it does mean he’s into you and that’s a start. If his kiss is as sweet as you describe, then he was very excited. I am, just hearing you talk about it.”

“You are? How so…”

Again Mena cursed Allura’s caregivers for shielding her in this manner. She should at least know what her body was craving when she felt it

“Ok, you know how he had you feeling when he kissed you, how he caressed your tongue with his going in and out of each other’s mouth… he was mimicking the act of sex with you. You wanted him to touch you in places you’ve been told have one use and that is to have children. That part’s not true. You wanted him to touch you and you wanted to touch him… you probably felt like you were going to accidently wet yourself.”

“Yes!” Allura answered. “Exactly… how do you know these things you said you haven’t given yourself to a man before.”

“I know about desire and physical attraction… if you have that with the Commander then you have the battle won almost. And if he does love you… I’d never let him go.” 

“How do I find out? He’s avoided me since it happened and if he did love me he’s too honorable to come out and admit. I don’t think he knows he could have me so easily.”

“We’ll have to work on him a little while you both are here so that nosy people won’t be an issue.” Mena replied smiling. 

“You’ll help me?” Allura was astounded. Lance was the only person that ever actually offered to help her with Keith.

“Of course I will. No point in both of us being unlucky in the love department. We’ll find out which class we’re in and then I’ll come up with a plan of action.”

“Oh Mena!!!” Allura cried happily. She threw her arms around her new friend hugging her tightly. “This is just so perfect. I am so happy that they have you guarding me, if they hadn’t then I might never of had such a wonderful friend.”

“Ok… now that I have an idea of what the commander is like… Care to tell me what Lieutenant McClain is like.”

“Lance… is just Lance. I don’t know how else to describe him.”

“Is he really that good of a pilot? And the rumors around here say he was quite the ladies man.” 

“He’s a very good pilot. If he wasn’t Red wouldn’t let him fly.”

“Red?”

“Red lion… Voltron’s right arm. All of the lions picked their pilots. In my case Blue picked two of us.”

“That’s interesting. I hope I’m able to see these lion ships someday.”

“Of course you can! You are welcome on Arus when ever and for however long you like.” Allura excitedly told her. “As for Lance and his luck with ladies, I think he’s all talk mostly. I haven’t seen him in that light.” 

“Maybe I will visit Arus…”

“Definitely…” Both of them started to giggle. For some reason… they knew that their friendship and this chance encounter would be the start of a whole new world for not only them but for those they loved.

 

Lance yawned loudly as he placed a disposable cup of black coffee on the desk Keith was sitting at. It was almost 0700 and time for their first class. Each of them had a group to teach in fifteen minutes. 

“Excited yet?” Lance asked drinking his own coffee, hoping to wake up a little more before he had to play professor.

“Overjoyed…” Keith answered sarcastically. “The more I think about this whole thing, the more I don’t like it. I don’t mind the teaching them how to fly part of it, it’s the paperwork that I can’t stand.”

“I agree.” Lance replied finishing his coffee. “Meet you for lunch… whichever one of us has Ally tells the other how she’s doing.” He turned to go to his classroom across the hall. 

Keith watched his back go through the doorway as cadets started trickling in for the class. 

Keith jumped when he looked up… Princess had just entered the classroom with a pretty brunette. They looked as if they had been friends for a while. He watched them take a seat next to each other. He sighed relieved. At least he’d see her every day now. Space Marshall Graham must have done this on purpose. The old man had to know that he would have to do something to appease Keith in some fashion. He should be grateful for that small favor. He didn’t want her to think she was getting away easy though. He caught her eye and arched his brow. He smiled sternly at her.

Allura felt her stomach drop as she looked at Keith. She could tell he wasn’t happy with the situation but she smiled brightly at him. The corner of his mouth threatened to smile back as he fought himself from giving a smirk and laughing. He lost his battle and shook his head. Slowly he walked over to both her and Mena. 

“Who’s your new friend?” He asked in a low voice. “I didn’t know they were going to have someone following you.”

“Hello Keith. This is Mena, my roommate.” Allura answered trying to sound like she wasn’t excited to see him.

He finally smiled and shook his head at her with a chuckle. “Alright, Princess… you win. I won’t rat you out to your classmates. But no more surprises ok…” He said just loud enough for her and Mena to hear.

“I’ve got her taken care of Commander Kogane.” Mena replied. “I’ll protect her with my life.”

“That’s good to know. I would like to think that it won’t go to that extreme.” Keith looked around the room as he spoke trying to get a gage on how his class was going to come together.

“I’m Mena by the way… it’s a privilege to finally meet you.” She hoped she didn’t come off as some kind of rabid fangirl. She was excited to meet the commander… She couldn’t help herself. She had admired him for so long now, she was surprised that she wasn’t rambling.

“Hi, I’m Keith… or Commander Kogane. It’s nice to meet you too. Any true friend to Allura, is a friend of ours. Keep her safe.” He pleaded as he turned towards the front of the class.

“I will.” Mena assured him. She turned her head to look at her friend. Allura watched Keith as he walked away, her eyes were fixed on him. She smiled with a slight shake of her head. “Twitter-patted…” She sighed, her work was going to be cut out for her. 

 

Lance wasn’t surprised to see Ally standing next to Keith as he stepped up onto the flight deck. They must not have been there that long, after all the lunch break had just begun. He’d sent his cadets off for an hour so that he could get a moment for himself finally. The teaching thing was definitely not his gig.

He joined his friends and looked up in the sky as he watched one of the fighter jets do a couple of somersaults in the air. He whistled as he crossed his arms once he realized how quiet it was. “Got your hands full Mon Ami?”

Keith just noticed Lance had walked up to them. Looking at his friend, he nodded showing Lance that saw him there. “You could say that.” Keith glanced at Allura then back to Lance. He was a little worried how the princess was acting not five minutes ago. Mena was getting her practice in the jet over the lunch period leaving him and Allura alone. He tried to explain what happened before they left Arus, but Allura would hear none of it. She wouldn’t ignore him on purpose would she…

Before Keith could say anything else, Allura turned her head to Lance. “Hi Lance, how was your morning?” She smiled sympathetically knowing that Lance probably couldn’t stand it anymore than Keith did.

“You know me, I can roll through a few changes. Besides, it isn’t forever right. If it was forever I’d have an issue… How has your trip to Earth gone so far.”

“I’m thrilled with it.” She said energetically. “For the first time in a long time someone isn’t trying to make my decisions for me. And the security they have on me is low key and I don’t mind it at all.”

The fighter in the air took off fast with a loud boom, causing all three to look up. “One of yours Keith…” Lance asked curiously.  
“Actually yeah… Allura’s new all day everyday security.”

“I see, why is he up there and not down here then… Shouldn’t he be down here… you know doing his job.” Lance replied sarcastically.  
“I let her go, if princess is with one of us, she can take a break.”

“She?” Lance questioned. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Doesn’t anybody care what I think?” Allura interrupted. “I like her.” She shrugged. “Who knew that would happen.”

“At least one of you two are happy… what’s going on with you now… Yesterday you couldn’t keep your mouths away from each other and today you barely talk?” Lance inquired skeptically. Something had to be going on there. Ally wouldn’t intentionally stop speaking to Keith, even if she was upset with him, she’d still say something to him.

“Shut it will ya Lance?” Keith grounded out through a clenched jaw exasperated.

Lance rolled his eyes then looked at Allura. She caught his eyes glow red as he gave her a smirk.

 

~Shakin’ it up a bit Princess?~ 

 

She smiled when she heard Lance inside her head. ~Just taking a good friend’s advice is all. Mena says to keep him guessing too.~

 

~ Mena? Who is that?~  
~The person that they have guarding me. I actually like her though… it’s not like the usual… she acts more like a friend than a bodyguard.~  
“All right Ally…” Lance said out loud. “It’s way too quiet around here.” He turned to go. “I hope you two know what you’re doing.”  
Keith and Allura watched him as he started back the way he came. Mena came up to them from the opposite direction. She pulled off her helmet and shook her hair loose from it confines.  
“Who was that Ally?” She asked as her eyes followed the back of Lance as he got further away.  
Allura sighed… “That was Lieutenant McClain.”

“The red lion pilot?” Mena asked.

“Well yeah, that was Lance… He’s always like that.” Allura answered.

“I swear I’ve seen him somewhere before.” Mena cocked her head sideways as Lance faded from their eyesight.

 

 

 

Mena stretched at the nurse’s station. With a sidelong glance at Allura who was scribbling something in a chart she sighed. These so called shifts at the Garrison’s Veteran’s hospital were taking a toll on the beautiful princess. She was not a trained nurse… she had no books no manuals, not so much as a drug guide for nurses. Mena figured they were grand-fathering her in to the profession. She would earn the title of registered nurse and the certification from the flight portion at the end of the six week course. She would take the classes for the flight certification and record all air time, however for the nursing part of the training, they were throwing her in the deep end of the pool. She would test out of the actual classroom portion but would do double the clinical hours by working evenings at the Garrison Veterans Hospital. They had no time, for anything. The only chance Allura got to see Keith or Lance the whole first week was in the class. Mena did her security check-ins on the move, using a communicator that was specially collaborated to work with Keith’s voltcom. 

Surprisingly, Allura picked up quickly during the clinical hours, learning the basics of Medication administration, wound care, CPR , something Mena figured Allura already knew. But there were so many things Allura did not know about life in general and Mena couldn’t contain her laughter as her friend learned. The clinical facility was simple… twenty-six beds per floor… with a special care unit in the west wing. Complete with a garden and house doctor.

It was the end of Allura’s first week on Earth. It seemed that they were all getting in to a routine of sorts. Allura and Mena were getting quite close, even if it was because they didn’t have any time to have a conversation with someone else. Mena had been told all about how Commander Kogane had captured her friend’s heart… Her thoughts on the subject were pretty much identical to Lance’s ideas and they were a lot alike in some areas. Mena found she liked spending time with the princess. It had been so long since she had found someone that she could talk to. Mena glared at the chart, her eyes became fuzzy from exhaustion. They really did need a break. It was a good thing that they made it through the first week. It was also good that the next day was a Saturday which meant no classes for two days. Surely they could catch up on some much needed sleep at some point, although she was sure that she would have to report to Commander Kogane in person at least once over the weekend. Other than that, she was free to take Allura where ever she wanted to go. So she figured she’d let Allura decide what she wanted to do. Mena figured she didn’t get much of an opportunity to do so when she was home on Arus… after all, it was a vacation of some kind… a really weird vacation but a break from being the perfect little princess was much needed and Mena could understand that. She focused her eyes as they landed on Allura coming back down the hallway from a patient room.

 

She looked terribly displeased as she made it to the nurses’ station. She leaned on the desk as she signed the chart showing she had finished her assessment on her assigned patients. 

 

Allura placed her chart back onto the shelf and looked at Mena sitting in the chair leaning heavily on her arm. She touched her friend’s shoulder to bring her back from her thoughts. She smiled and looked up at Allura’s emerald eyes. She rubbed her own eyes as she noted it was time to go. 

“Times goes by fast when you day dream…” Allura teased grabbing her lab coat and picked up her shoulder bag waiting expectantly for Mena to follow her to the elevator. 

Mena stretched and stood. As she followed Allura to the elevator a pair of haunting hazel almost red eyes crept to her consciousness. She shook off the thought and entered the elevator as Allura pushed the buttons. “I’ll be glad to get back to our quarters so I can get some sleep.” Mena said, a tired rasp to her voice. 

“I know what you mean. Mr. Kamps was giving me a hard time tonight when I went in to give his bedtime meds. He actually grabbed my bottom.”

Mena rolled her eyes. “He grabbed your ass princess. I thought I told that you don’t have to watch your mouth around me.”

 

Allura promptly hit her teasingly with the homework papers in her hand. She had to map out some flight data… along with chart and diagram every muscle in the human body. She liked the nursing thing more than she thought she would though. The skills she was learning she was sure would come in handy someday.

“We should probably pick up dinner before we head home.” Mena suggested as they exited the building.

“We don’t have to actually stay to eat do we. Right now, I would just love to relax on the sofa and watch a movie while I eat something.” Allura asked as they walked down the block towards the cadets’ apartment complex.

“We’ll have to go in somewhere to order the food and wait for them to fix it. We can take it home if you want. Vegging out in the living room sounds wonderful…” Mena yawned taking in a deep breath.

“But my hair’s a mess… and I have some unidentified stain on my scrub top.” Allura cried. “You know how Mr. Kamps wanders… I swear he peed on me ON purpose!”

Mena couldn’t help it. She burst out in laughter, her eyes watering from the sheer joy of it. Mena herself had been the victim of Mr. Kamps escapades at finding the bathroom… and she had been doused in a lot more stuff than urine. “Ally, us nurses have a grave position. We take care of the sick and disabled, the dying and the young… the injured and the mentally challenged. We have a thankless existence but we are needed… Come on, let’s find somewhere simple to get food.”

Allura smiled weakly. She couldn’t argue with Mena, they did need to grab their dinner from somewhere. She really didn’t want to go in anywhere looking like she did. “I don’t care what we get right now… I’m just so exhausted.”

Mena agreed, she was tired too… She looked ahead of them scanning for the first restaurant she could find.

She was in awe of Ally’s golden tresses as she watched her friend pull her hair from its confines. She was a bit jealous of Allura’s beauty, but she would never admit that. In fact she probably didn’t even realize she felt that way. Mena’s own hair was in her opinion a dull brown but what she didn’t know, it was quite pretty. It was a medium golden brown color that hung in layered curls down her back ending just above her waist and her bangs got in her eyes often. She usually wore it up in a ponytail or clip. Her eyes were round with golden brown irises. Yes, Mena was pretty, maybe not beautiful in her own opinion. She was confident, not conceited. She was a bit taller than Allura, around 5 foot 7 inches and she wore a size larger than Allura. But the extra fifteen pounds didn’t show in any malicious way, for it gave her curves a healthy glow and her chest something to stick out. They both were clad in rationed military medical scrubs of a blue gray color. White lab coats, athletic walking shoes and both women wore their long hair in a chignon, bun or ponytail. Which was the standard Garrison uniform for the nurses. Mena happened to have her hair pulled straight back and mounted on the top of her head in a clip that ended at her shoulders and flew in her face when she bent over. Allura had tied her own hair up as she usually did without wearing the headband, and little wisps were falling to frame her face, until she pulled it down from its’ confines and shook it out. Both wore weary faces as they walked the block and a half towards the restaurant. A comfortable silence had found them as they both contemplated their first week of classes.

Once they made it to the popular restaurant which happened to be on the way back to their quarters, they quickly decided what they wanted to make the ordering easier. 

The two women entered the crowded place, and headed towards what looked like a bar area. Mena placed their order and sat down in the chair next to her and motioned for Allura to do the same. “It’ll probably be a few minutes before the food is done. Would you like something to drink while we wait?”

Mena didn’t wait for Allura’s answer. She turned to the person she order food from and asked for two red bull energy drinks with vodka.

Allura opened her mouth to protest but soon decided not to. She wasn’t on Arus, and there was no Nanny to tell her what she could and couldn’t do. Besides she was of legal age to have a drink if she wanted and she figured that it would soothe her jangled nerves from the tedious week. Mena handed her a glass. “We could both use the energy boost and alcohol to help us relax.” 

Mena took a mouthful of her drink, swallowed and smiled at Allura. Allura in turn tried the stuff, it was all she could do to not spit it out. She noticed Mena was quite comfortable, with her choice of drink. Feeling a bit awkward, she took another sip finding that it went down her throat easier the second time.

Her tone was almost flirtatious as she caught a glimpse of someone she was sure she knew.

When he entered the establishment, She couldn’t help but notice that he walked with confidence and was very nice looking. Now she was sure she had seen him before.“Would ya look at that?” She commented taking a sip of her drink. Allura turned to look at whom Mena was referring to, but all she could see was Lance. 

Allura’s heart skipped a beat as she jumped from her seat almost knocking over her drink. “Excuse me for a moment.” She cried out cheerfully as she made her way towards her friend she hadn’t been able to really talk to them since they had gotten to Earth.

Her voice was breathless, as she rushed to her friend’s side, her eyes were filled with unshed tears of joy. She flung her arms around a very unsuspecting Lance. 

He jolted in his spot until he saw a familiar face with blond hair sticking to it. “Whoa Ally… you look…”

Allura arched an eyebrow at her friend. He smiled gently as both Lance and Allura returned to the bar. “You know you look good.” Lance replied. 

Allura sighed. “Do I?” She cocked a half grin and then looked Lance in the eye. “Where is your better half?” she asked trying to sound nonchalant about it but it was more than obvious how much she wanted to see Keith. Sure she saw him in class but never got the chance to really talk to him. She wished she hadn’t completely ignored him the first day, now it was almost impossible to get herself to say anything to him.

“He’s still at the academy… he had a few things to finish up before he could leave. I went ahead to pick up dinner.” He ran his hand through his hair and scratched the nervous itch he just got. “This whole teaching thing, is definitely not my calling. Why can’t all cadets be as easy as you were to train… I tell ya Ally… it’s a bitch.”

Allura rolled her eyes. Same ol’ Lance. “Would you like to wait with us? We’re here for the same reason.”

“I think you’re up to a little more than getting food Ally…” He nodded towards her drink as they sat down next to Mena.

From the moment she saw him she knew her life was about to change drastically. But nothing prepared her for the meeting of his eyes with her own. She found recognition as well as confusion cross his features. He seemed to be full of such confidence, and such ease. Their eyes met and she was mesmerized. One second felt like forever. She saw his soul in his eyes. Allura sitting in the middle between her two friends obviously could feel the electricity in the air and see the questions in Mena’s face.

Lance was in shock momentarily when their eyes locked together. He felt something flip-flop in his stomach and his heart rate quicken. This was new… He’d never felt out of breath before when he met someone new… He blinked bringing himself from his out of his daze. “Enchanté Belle…” He said the first thing he could think of… then once he said it, he couldn’t believe what his head came up with.

~ Did I just say Pleased to meet you Beautiful… to her…~ Lance knew he was turning red, he could feel it as the blush went over his face. Wait a second… he didn’t blush, he never blushed before now. What’s up with the drumming of his heartbeat resounding inside his ears. He never used the word beautiful… except to tell Ally she was in fact beautiful… but to call someone other than Ally beautiful, where was his head? He breathed in softly trying to calm his panic. 

 

“Uh… Mena… this is my dearest friend… First Lieutenant Lance McClain…Voltron’s right hand man.” She chimed. “Although I should start getting used to calling him Commander Lance McClain.” She laughed nonchalantly. She was definitely proud of her friend but suddenly almost unnervingly she felt like a third wheel. Seeing the look on Mena’s face, she elbowed her back to the present.

Mena jumped slightly, and then an embarrassed flush crept to her cheeks as she blinked finally. “Hello.” She said softly. “I’m Mena… Second Lieutenant Mena Cooper RN…. Sir.” She said regaining her composure.

“Just call me Lance.” He replied smiling for he too was sensing there was something different. “You’re a nurse too?” He asked after he paused.

“Yes, and Ally’s personal security. I’m supposed to stay with her at all times unless you or Commander Kogane are present.” She answered.

“I see you call her Ally too.”

“It’s just faster to say is all.” 

“Somehow, I don’t think it being faster to say is what causes you to call her Ally.” Lance quirked his mouth into half smirk.

“I don’t think that my name should be an issue here.” Allura piped in. “Mena and I are friends. She can call me Ally if she wants to.”

Lance looked up at the bar to see the guy behind it carrying a plastic bag with a couple of Styrofoam containers. He stole another side look at Allura’s new friend and laughed good naturely. He scratched the top of his head. “Ally, you worry way too much.” He replied as the man came up to the trio and handed them their bags. Both Lance and Mena went fishing for their credits.

“I know they’re in here somewhere.” Mena growled frustrated. “I can’t believe how much of a mess this bag is!”

“Do you need any help lieutenant Cooper?” Lance questioned as he handed his own card to the man behind the counter. He turned to the man and started to say something. “Just put their food on my card.” He told him.

“No!” Mena cried. “I can do it. I have it in here somewhere.” Her eyes were on fire when she looked up and caught Lance’s eye. She felt her stomach drop and she forgot to breathe.

“Just consider it to be an advance or a job benefit.” Lance laughed. 

“You’re laughing at me.” Mena accused him, then turned to her friend. “He’s laughing at me isn’t he?”

“I’m not laughing at anyone.” Lance answered. “I was thinking you might want to eat it before your food gets cold.” The man behind the counter handed Lance his card. He grabbed the bags and pushed himself off the bar.

“I’ll see you later Ally…” He said. “It was…” He started to say but he found his voice was lacking. He cleared his throat. This couldn’t be good. ~ Oh no…no… no… no… no~ He found his brain screaming at him. ~something weird is going on here… It’s like I’ve met her before… She has pretty eyes ~ Ok, now he knew he was screwed. He didn’t do pretty either.~ What the hell am I thinking…~ He turned around slowly pasteing his smile to his face and rubbed his free hand over the back of his neck nervously. He didn’t do nervous either… “Say Ally, why don’tcha you both come over to the condo where we are tomorrow for dinner? It’ll give Lieutenant Cooper a chance to check in with Keith and you can just check him out if you want.” He chuckled. 

Allura smiled at his usual banter. “We would like that. Tomorrow at 6 then…”

“Yeah… I’ll get us a movie or something. You might as well bring a bag…. You know Keith won’t let you go anywhere until class on Monday.” Lance sighed. The couch was a pull out and he would let them have his bed if they wanted. OR Ally could get Keith to give up his bed… or share it. Lance smiled at his thought until the next one crossed his mind. ~ Maybe her body guard would share mine with me…~

Allura noticed her friend suddenly become uncomfortable. She watched as he tried to wipe the terrified expression from his features. “Is there something wrong Lance? You’re not going all goofy on me again are you.” She asked with a slight tease to her tone. She eyed him suspiciously before she closed her eyes for a brief second to focus her thoughts. It couldn’t hurt to try… if he could get into her head and hear her… when she didn’t want him there, he might be listening and show up when she did.  
~What’s wrong with you?~ She sent her thought to him.

Lance suddenly looked confused. He realized what she did and decided he’d talk to her more about it later but right now, he needed to get somewhere he could breathe and clear his jumble brain. He took a deep breath, deciding to let her know he had heard her but not wanting to stick around. “Nothing’s wrong with me…” He breathed out. “Tomorrow 6 right.”

“Of course… we’ll be there.” Allura smiled skeptically. 

“Um, should we bring something with us?” Mena asked shyly. She was never this shy, she just knew he could read her thoughts and the ones she was having when their eyes caught each other… she wasn’t prepared to admit she had those yet.

“I dunno… didn’t think of it.” Lance answered turning to go.

“Pie! I make really good pie.” Mena offered with a smile happy to not be fumbling like an idiot.

“Ok… pie’s good.” Lance agreed.

“Oh yes… pie is wonderful… but it has to be cherry. Romelle said that would be Keith’s favorite.” Allura squealed excitedly.

Lance was suspicious before but now he was all out curious. “Romelle said that cherry was Keith’s favorite.” He asked.

“Well, yah, she said most men love cherry pie.” Allura answered as they pushed out the exit door. 

There was definitely something more to it than that… knowing Romelle, she had to of had a different or at least a double meaning to her words. He thought for a second then shook his head. He was going to kill his friend’s wife.

“Yeah, I suppose Keith would like cherry.” He shrugged then shot a look at Mena. He couldn’t help it, it was in his nature. You wouldn’t want him to stop being Lance right? He knew he was screwed the moment he caught her eye for real. He arched his eyebrow and shot Mena a flirtatious smile. “Me, I’m not into cherry. I prefer peach. I could eat a peach for hours.” He winked at her then turned to leave. 

Mena’s face lost all color, he’d stolen her air again. She stared as he started to walk away.  
“Hey,” Allura called to him. “Are you sure you’re alright?” It was her turn to be suspicious.

“I’m fine…” He shook his head as he looked back at the two girls. “I think I might have caught something Keith and Sven have though.” He mumbled aggravated. “Go home, we’ll see you tomorrow.” He turned back around. “Laters babe.” He called out over his shoulder with a wave of his free hand. 

He finished the half a block walk in no time finding himself at his door. He scolded himself for not walking them home. He shrugged as he punched in the code that would open the door.

Keith looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at his friend. He watched as Lance put their dinner onto the counter and then proceeded to go to his room. With the slam of his door, Keith could have sworn he heard Lance growl in frustration. 

“TWITTER-PATTED! FUCKING TWITTER-PATTED!”

Yep, that was definitely Lance and he didn’t sound very happy…

to be continued...

Part 6- Twitter-Patted...


	6. Twitter-Patted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance does something completely out of character... Allura and Keith fall asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 6. It got away from me again... I had to cut this into to two. Part 7 might be awhile coming... although I already have it fleshed out. This part is mostly about Lance... and I am sorry to all the KA shippers out there. Believe me, I am one of the BIGGEST KA shippers out there. That said, Lance needs love too. So, yes, this is a KA shippy fic... however, Lance is a major character in the storyline as well. I like writing the difference between a romance that Lance would have with someone and what Keith and Allura obviously have. If you're reading just for the KA factor, it's coming and will be quite fun. If you're reading for the naughty parts... well, let's just say I'm an equal opportunity writer. I can't help it, I'm very descriptive when writing, if that offends you sorry... don't read but I can't pass up making either Lance or Keith blush.
> 
> As for the title of this part, I LOVE this word. It's from the Disney movie The Fox and the Hound. It means love or at least that was what I interpreted it to mean. I think I got all the spacing errors fixed and I hope I found all the other mistakes, IF not I apologize and I hope it doesn't take from your reading. With that... Thanks for reading, I am so flattered and overjoyed that someone would actually like taking a trip into my twisted dirty mind. I will be back with part 7 and maybe more... no matter how long it takes. With that, please pray for me, I'll pray for each and everyone of you... Love you all!!!
> 
> Aligator4508

Part 6-  
Twitter-patted…

“How’s my hair?” Mena questioned Allura as they came to a stop at their destination. She smiled nervously juggling three boxes in her arms.

Allura sighed shaking her head. “You know that I could carry one of those?”

Mena grumbled. “I can handle a few boxes.”

“You didn’t have to bake three different pies though…” Allura grinned as she grabbed the top box. “You didn’t have to dress like that either. I told you the boys aren’t formal.”

“Ally… don’t you know that here, when an officer with higher rank than you asks you to dinner… you have your uniform dry cleaned and pressed.”

“You’ll see for yourself…” Allura replied a little exasperated as she spotted a guy down the hallway carrying several boxes of his own. Mena was really taking the whole dinner thing way to seriously. She giggled a little then pressed the button to tell the boys that they were there. 

The door slid open revealing Lance, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. His hair was wet and hanging in his face; a towel slung around his neck as if he had just finished shaving. Mena looked at him confused noticing he was wearing socks that hand a hole in the big toe. She could smell his aftershave and felt as if her legs were made of jello.

“Lance…” Allura giggled. “You didn’t need to dress up on our account. Keith said you are pretty comfortable in your boxers.”  
Color drained from Mena’s face as she imagined that. The problem was that her mind tried to take the fantasy a step further.

Lance smiled. “I thought you were the pizza.” He stepped into the hallway looking for someone carrying his pizzas. When he spots the person Allura and Mena just passed by, he called out to get their attention. “Hey pizza guy… We’re down here.”

He was quickly handed the four boxes of pizza and paid for the food. He opened the top box and smelled the pepperoni. “Oh yeah that’s the stuff. Can’t get this on Arus.” 

Allura cleared her throat. “Shouldn’t you be inviting us inside…”

He grinned at the girls. “Hey… you brought pie.” He waved them inside as he put the pizzas on the counter. “You told her we don’t do uniforms outside of class didn’t you.”

“Of course I did. She just didn’t listen.” Allura shrugged.

Mena felt overdressed. She sat her pies next to the pizza. “I thought we’d be going out for dinner. I brought the pies as a gift and a thank you.” She replied a bit defeated.

“Leave her alone…” Keith mumbled from behind the couch. Allura and Mena both could see his bare feet hanging off the end of the arm rest. You could hear the laughter in his voice when he talked and it just made Mena a little more uncomfortable.

Mena wanted to leave… well she didn’t want to leave really but she was berating herself for not taking Allura seriously. “Should I just go?” She whispered towards Allura. 

Lance sat down in a huge reclining chair placing his pizza box on the coffee table. He grabbed his soda bottle and took a drink then looked over at the girls.

“What?” He asked giving Allura a goofy look. “Take your shoes off and sit down.” He opened the pizza box. “Keith, your pizza’s up on the counter.”

The girls could hear Keith shuffling to get up from his position as Allura turned to her out of place friend. “Don’t be silly… we can fix this.”

Mena took a deep breath closing her eyes. Clearly she was irritated with herself. “I’m wearing heels Ally.”

Allura couldn’t help herself. She started laughing, drawing attention from both the boys as Keith came up behind them to get a soda from the refrigerator.

“What’s so funny princess?” Keith asked as he shut the door with his foot and proceeded to look through the pizza boxes for his.

“Nothing…” Allura said trying to stop laughing. Mena flashed her a dirty look. She caught her friends eye and shook her head. “I’m so… so sorry but the image of you with those round things in your hair all afternoon and cooking in your slip just won’t get out of my head!”

Mena crossed her arms. “Round things…”

“Those things in your hair this afternoon while you were cooking and getting ready. They couldn’t have been comfortable.”

Lance caught Keith’s eye as he made his way back into the living area. Lance arched his eyebrow, his mouth full of pizza giving Keith a funny look as Keith sat down. They both turned their head to look at the girls.

“Yah, you know those things you had in your hair that make it all curly like when Nanny puts rags in my hair.” Allura answered cheerfully.

Lance swallowed his pizza and continued to watch them. Keith rolled his eyes at his friend and went back to his food.  
“You mean hot rollers?” Mena asked guizzingly. “You don’t have hot rollers on Arus?”

“Well, no.” Allura answered. 

“Or makeup?” Mena replied.

“Some…” Allura retorted.

“Tampons?” 

That shot both of the guys’ head up again. 

“Yah, you know for your monthly...” Mena said in a tone that showed she was totally confused about the lack of everyday stuff used by females on Arus. 

Keith almost choked. Lance wanted to laugh but his mouth was full again and he had to keep from spitting it all over Keith.

“You two don’t need any of those things right now do you.” Keith finally managed to say trying to be a little discrete.

Mena set her eyes on Lance and Keith. “Well, no… I don’t think so… not me anyway… but girls do have their cycles sync up when they are grouped together for a period of time.” She was rambling… she did that when she was nervous, and usually it was about a subject that was either totally inappropriate or embarrassing. She blamed it on her love of reading, she found so much useless information in that way. When she rambled it all sorta came out whether she wanted it to or not.

Allura wasn’t stupid, she didn’t get what a tampon was but the monthly cycle words did give her some insight on what Mena was talking about. Her face went red and she cupped her hands over her face to hide the embarrassment.

“There’s a thought I’ll never get out of my head.” Lance quipped as he dropped his pizza slice and sat back in his chair. Keith flashed him a dirty look.

Mena moved her hands from across her chest to her hips. “You mean to tell me she doesn’t have a clue what normal supplies that girls use are?”

Lance stood up. “Is she always like this?” He asked Allura… the pink slowly draining from her face. 

“She’s just nervous.” Allura stated trying to defend her friend. Lance walked across the room to a door behind the kitchen. 

“I am not nervous.” Mena replied emphatically.

The girls turned their heads in the direction Lance went, they could hear him rummaging around somewhere behind them.

“He is always like that…” Keith took a bite of his food and shrugged shaking his head.  
“What is he doing?” Allura asked him confused.

“That’s Lance, Princess… your guess is as good as mine.” He answered as they heard a door close from the back.

“OK…” Lance said as he came around the corner holding an armful of things. “This might help you relax a little.” He walked over to where the girls stood and threw something in grey and yellow at Mena. She caught it and looked down at what he gave her.

“What the…”

“Bathrooms over there…” He pointed to the bathroom. “Change your clothes and if you want take your hair down. My brush is on the top shelf.” He sat down in his over sized chair. “Ally grab your food and get in here. We haven’t seen you all week. Well…. Keith has seen you but I’ve seen you for like two minutes the whole time.”

Mena stood eyeing the two items of clothing as Allura took off her jacket. Allura grabbed one of the last two pizzas and headed to the couch. “It might be more comfortable than what you’re wearing.” She said encouragingly to Mena as she sat down on the end of the couch.

Lance looked over at Allura who was looking at him as if he was supposed to do something about her friend’s discomfort. He blew out his breath exasperated as he rolled his eyes. “You know, Bodyguard, we’d really like to start the movie…”

“Huh?” Mena snapped from her daze, her eyes wide. “Oh… um right.” She said startled. “Bathroom over there?” She asked as she pointed and stepped closer to the door Lance had showed her.

About five minutes later, Mena shyly closed the bathroom door. She stepped out into the foyer wearing an extra large hoodie with Voltron Rocks across the front in primary colors and Lance’s over sized yellow smiley face boxers. She had pulled her hair from it’s confines and it now hung in layered curls down her back with her bangs almost covering the left side of her face. She stood at the corner of the sofa with her arms crossed fiddling with a hair band on her wrist nervously.

Allura looks up from her pizza and smiles with her mouth full. The boys see her and look up to see what got her attention.  
“Seriously… Voltron Rocks…” Keith arched his eyebrow at Lance.  
“One of the village kids gave it to me from the gift shop.” Lance shot at Keith before he could say something else.  
“Did you even have a chance to wash those before we left Arus?” Keith asked Lance playfully.

“Funny…” Lance commented.

“Mena ignore them… come sit down.” Allura said as she patted the spot next to her.

Mena looked anxiously at Keith and the spot between Allura and him. She smiled awkwardly and pulled at the hoodie. 

“Here…” Lance stood up and took his pizza box into the kitchen. Placed his empty box on the counter and opened the fridge. He grabbed two sodas, picked up the last pizza box and came up behind Mena. “You can have my seat.” He handed her a soda and the pizza. 

“Why…” She questioned as she took the food and soda from Lance. “Are you being so nice to me. You guys are my superior officer… this isn’t how you’re supposed to act.”

“You see, Bella…” Lance started to answer her… he paused when he realized Keith and Allura both shot their heads up at him. “I said that out loud didn’t I?” He smiled with chagrin. “Bodyguard,” He scratched his head. “You looked like you feel a little out of place. We don’t get to act like this a whole lot back home. Princess here has a “babysitter” that gets in our way a lot. This is really the first time we’ve got to spend any time with Ally here, without Nanny crashing the party. I figured since we all know each other, I’d take the space between these two love birds and you can sit in the chair and jump in once you get a feel for the environment.” He brushed against her as he went around her and sat himself between Allura and Keith.

“Lovebirds… Really Lance.” Keith glared at his right hand man. “Maybe I should see if Red would like any of those flyboy cadets in our classes and leave you here.”

“Why so hostile black… it’s all in fun.” Lance threw his arms around Keith’s shoulders and burrowed his forehead into his bicep. 

“Just get off me.” Keith pushed his friend off of him. 

Lance exaggerated his force and let himself fall backwards with his head landing in Allura’s lap. “Yes… this is much better. Thank you.” He grinned up at the princess as she held her slice of pizza up in front of her and looked down at his sparkling eyes.

“Are you going to stop showing off for our guest or are we going to actually watch the movie you got us.” Allura laughed at him.

Mena sat herself down in the big chair and watched the three teammates joking around. For the first time since she had arrived, she smiled and took a deep breath. She placed her pizza box on the table in front of her and took a ponytail holder from her wrist; grabbed her hair up from her neck and secured it to the top of her head. 

“You guys are a trip…” She smiled with a chuckle.

“A trip?” Allura asked confused again.

“She means that I’m fun.” Lance said as he sat up.

“Loads…” Mena rolled her eyes.

“See ya’ll… she’s got jokes… told you I’d loosin’ her up.” Lance grinned as he placed his feet in Keith’s lap.

“Get off me…” Keith pushed his feet back to the floor. 

Lance sat up quickly and flashed Keith and Allura a fake hurt look. He stood up and moved to the arm of the chair Mena was in. “I see when I’m not wanted.” He caught Mena’s eye. 

Mena looked up at him startled. She could swear she heard him say something directly to her.

~Help me out here…~

Did he just speak to her? Confused, she crinkled her forehead. “What?” She gasped as Lance slid his bottom onto the seat squishing her between him and the other side of the chair.

“I don’t bite… I promise.” He said nonchalantly squirming so they could both be somewhat comfortable. He reached his arm across her to the arm rest on her other side and Mena stiffly leaned back into the chair so that he wouldn’t brush her. “But if you want me to… I’m sure I can make an exception.” He grabbed the remote control and quickly brought his arm back to his side.

“You’re flirting with the bodyguard.” Keith asked in fake amazement.

“Flirting…” Mena squeaked.

“He’s just jealous. Pay him no mind.” Lance snapped as he pushed play. “Ok… everyone went to the bathroom and we all have something to drink… I’m pushing play so no more talking.

“What if I wanted more space.” Mena asked haughtily.

“Then think of me as a really soft chair cushion. I handle stuff like yours all the time. You can’t weigh more than a dollar fifty.” Lance threw the remote on the table. Mena smacked him on the shoulder.

“Hey…ow…” He cried clearly over reacting. He shifted himself more comfortably into the chair bringing his arm up and around Mena’s shoulders. He pulled her into his side as her head landed squarely on his chest. He grabbed a throw pillow from the floor and placed it in his lap to give her something to lean on.

Keith and Allura watched his display as the lights went out and the music started for the movie.

Lance looked over at them, smiling he put a finger to his mouth and shushed them.

“Oh brother…” Keith grumbled. “Here princess.” He took a pillow from behind him and a small blanket drapped over the top of the couch. Motioning for her to lay her head down next to him, he spread the blanket over her once her head hit the pillow propped up on his leg.

 

Mena opened one eye. Her neck was stiff but she was having the most fantastic dream. She opened the other eye and sat up slowly looking around as she remembered where exactly she was. 

Keith was leaned back sideways, his head resting against the cushion behind him. One arm was hanging over Allura’s back, the other was to the other side of him over the arm rest. He looked almost comfortable with the princess’ head on his leg. She was laying on her stomach, her head on his thigh, an arm dangling to the floor and her other arm behind him somewhere. They looked all together peaceful. Mena stopped for a minute to look at them, realizing how much they truly did belong together. She smiled, her heart going out to her new friend, knowing that she was seeing a very rare occurrence. She sighed to herself and then remembered where she was sitting.

Jumping off the chair, her feet touched the ground and she stumbled. She caught herself from taking a nose dive into the table but didn’t do it gracefully enough. Her foot had hooked over Lance’s ankle and knocked his legs from the table he had them propped up on.

He didn’t jump, he just stretched as he yawned taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. “Hi bodyguard…” He said, his voice a little hoarse from sleep.

“When did we… how did…?”

“You feel asleep during the second movie. They were out before you even. I don’t have the heart to wake them. They never get any time… alone.” Lance whispered as he gave his sleeping friends a loving smile.

His smile took the wind from her sails. She was going to wail at him and smack him… then maybe knee him a few times… for his little stunt but, seeing her new friend with the smile she wore while she slept, Mena couldn’t fault him for anything. “You don’t play fair.” She told him in a low voice.

“I know… but they don’t really think much of me when I come out and suggest that they do this kinda stuff… so I have to be a little sneaky… and manipulative. If I told them they needed to sit on the couch together and watch a movie… I’d get something like… Shut up Lance, or a dirty look… Me being a total flirt and acting like it’s all about me… that they buy. Especially when there’s a pretty girl involved.” He managed to tell her but his alarm went off in his head once more.

~I DON’T SAY PRETTY… Wait… I just told her she was pretty…~ 

Mena froze. His words about his friends were sweet… he’d let his best friends think he was an ass so that they could have time together… it was his heartbeat that put her to sleep. His arms had made her feel safe… he just called her pretty. She started winding her hair around her finger as the strands tumbled over her shoulders from her makeshift updo. She took a deep breath. “I don’t think we started off on the right foot. C’mon, I’ll get you a piece of pie.” She headed towards the kitchen.

Lance stood up and a devilish look crossed his features. He waited until he was in the kitchen doorway before he opened his mouth.

“I think we should at least have gone out once before you give me a piece of pie.” He smiled wickedly leaning against the counter and crossed his arms in front of him.

“Does that actually work for you?” Mena asked opening one of the pie boxes. She turned around to fish for a knife and a plate but Lance handed her both. “What kind do you want.”

“What kind did you bring?” He stepped towards her.

“I made apple, cherry and peach.” Mena answered.

“What kind do you want.” He looked over her head, noticing that he could rest his chin on her puff of hair. He didn’t understand why, but for some reason, he felt drawn to this girl… like he knew her already… if he was sick she’d be his medicine… she was the answer to his questions… Her eyes freaked him out… His heart rate increased as he debated on whether to put his chin on her head. He wanted to… more than he had ever wanted for something his entire life… something was inviting him into her. He rested his hands on the counter, one on each side of Mena at her waist.

She wanted to tremble as she cut into the apple pie. She could smell him more strongly now than she could before. At that moment he was her air. She felt herself leaning back into him, breathing deeply and closing her eyes. “I thought you liked peaches…” She said softly.

“You remember that…” He asked sweetly as he gave in and leaned his chin on the hive of hair resting on top of her head. He breathed in her shampoo. The seconds seem to drag on while he argued with himself. His brain was somehow at war with his heart and he didn’t like that one bit. He knew Ally’s friend would be trouble for him… but her eyes were haunting him and he could feel the butterflies fluttering around his insides. Just because he wasn’t used to it, didn’t mean he didn’t like it… that was what scared him most. His dreams were telling him something… if this girl was a piece of the puzzle he needed to solve, he had to find out where she fit in it. Problem was, he had an idea and didn’t know if he was ready for something that was totally the opposite of what he was used to.

Mena giggled as she felt his chin fall on her head. Her legs were feeling rubbery and she just knew she was going to drop the plate if she picked it up to hand to him. She couldn’t explain why her legs refused to move, it was as if she was anchored there when her stomach dropped to the floor. She knew this man… from childhood. Of course he had grown with her over the years… from a boy at first til now, but it was him. The man of her dreams so to speak. She wasn’t a forward kind of girl, her last boyfriend had sworn her off the opposite sex, she never made the first move… She gently placed the knife down once she plated the piece she cut. Slowly, she turned around to face him, hoping her ears weren’t as red as the letters on her hoodie.

“I remember everything I see or hear.” She answered him as she looked up into his almost red eyes. 

He was arguing with himself again. Old Lance versus new improved Lance… Sure, he was physically attracted to her, if she had leaned any further back into him, he would have had some explaining to do… but feelings were not his area. He didn’t know how to react if emotions were put into the mix. Love was a four letter word to him, worse than all of his more colorful expressions. However, he was curious. Damn it… He could see the faces of his friends as they embraced and he could feel that green eyed monster worse than ever right at that moment. Her gold eyes bore into him giving his curiousity a boast.

~This is a clutter-fuck if you ever saw one… Go ahead… you’ll never know unless you do something.~ His mind screamed at him. With that, his resolve busted and he gave up fighting it.

“Fuck it…” He murmured as his eyes focused on her mouth and he swooped in to kiss her leaning his weight on his hands placed on the counter.

She expected him to smile, or say something clever… Her eyes flew wide when she felt his lips connect with hers and the electricity of a lightning bolt shot straight to her toes. Her arms went up involuntarily and she wrapped them around the back of his neck. She found herself kissing him back trying to taste whatever the hell she was smelling when she breathed his scent and she didn’t back off when she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip. When she opened her mouth to play with him, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up on the counter sitting her directly on his piece of apple pie. She didn’t care though. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he leaned into her further.

He could immediately feel the difference. He had kissed a lot of toads. This was so much more than just a kiss for him, it almost short circuited him. It did however reprogram his thought process. Her tongue glided with his, she tasted like a mix of the pies she had made. And he had her… on the counter, her legs squeezing his sides and her fingers twirling his hair. His instincts were in overdrive, and his body reacted pleasantly to his current situation.

He groaned into her mouth as he pressed into her further taking the kiss up a notch. He wanted nothing more than to push his boxers and her underwear to the side, pull himself out of his shorts and sheath himself inside her as deep as he could; to be as close as physically possible. He wanted to be one with her. He knew now why his friends seem to be enthralled with the being in love crap… they didn’t just fuck anyone… they made love. That was something Lance had absolutely no experience with.

Now, what… this was clearly a theory he had proven to be right but now that his heart was all tangled up with this mess, he wasn’t quite sure how to proceed.

Normally, Lance wouldn’t have cared that his two best friends were sleeping several feet in front of him… they were out cold and couldn’t see anything. If this had been anything other than what it was… then the pies would be on the floor… she’d be flat on her back, him inside her, her hoodie pushed up over her chest where his hands would be gripping her breast as he worked expertly between her thighs getting them both off before his friends even moved. Maybe that was why he got smacked a lot… it wasn’t as if he was mean… or totally a pig… all the time anyway. This however… was not normal. He couldn’t just bang her and act like nothing happened. He could certainly be physical with her that wasn’t the hard part… it was whatever would happen afterwards that caused him to pause and think about it. So, when he felt himself starting to push her back onto the counter and his hand start to slide up her ribcage, he very gently stopped what had to be the most mind blowing kiss he’d ever had. 

He stood up slowly and stepped back enough for her to sit up straight. He smiled at her as he grabbed her hands at his shoulders and put them together in front of him to hold them.

“Hi… bodyguard…”

“Bodyguard…” She asked as she dislodged one of her hands and touched her bottom lip. “Is that what you see me as?” She questioned meekly. “Is that all I am?” she asked softly.

He shot a glance behind her to see if the other two were still asleep. Then he looked back at Mena’s face. “You could never be just a body…” He said gently and took a deep breath. “But I do think you could guard something for me.”

She eyed him… When he called her bodyguard just now, it felt almost like a slap in the face. She didn’t understand why… She didn’t want this man to see her as just his friend’s bodyguard. She wanted him to see her how she saw him. She was confused at her insecurity because when he kissed her, it felt like he could see her soul. She definitely knew he had stolen her breath as well as her heart. But maybe that was what he was telling her to guard in his way because he was aware that he had a terrible reputation and was actually kind enough to warn her. She didn’t see him as a womanizing creep… He didn’t come off to her as a man that would use her for his own agenda. Her words for him would be soft-hearted and clever… confident and yes funny at times. She couldn’t sense any complete asshole vibes coming from him. So why did him calling her bodyguard feel like he cut her heart out with Voltron’s blazing sword.

“I’m not good at this…” Lance replied awkwardly. “I don’t do this…”

“Do what? Kiss your best friend’s new friend in your kitchen?” Mena asked trying to keep her voice even. 

“Well, I have done that or something similar before… but that’s not what I meant.” Lance found himself wanting to explain himself and even that was something he just didn’t do. He was having a lot of firsts since Sven married Romelle and right now, he wanted to shoot one or both of his magma pistols directly up Sven’s butt. However, he really couldn’t blame his friend… if Sven had with Romelle what he saw on Keith and Ally’s face as they slept in front of him and if every time he kissed his wife he got that same feeling Lance just had… then there was something to all this twitter-patted crap he used to make fun of. He was going to owe his friends a huge apology after this…

“Then what did you mean?” Mena was uncertain about his words. If he had just kept kissing her, maybe she wouldn’t feel like he was about to blow her off. She didn’t know how she would handle that. 

He took a deep breath. “I’m not sure I can explain it to you in words…” He finally answered. He was desperately trying to choose his words carefully. The last thing he wanted was for her to think she didn’t mean anything to him, that he was trying to get her in his bedroom, or that he really was a pig. Lance did NOTHING half way… he never thought his actions over for very long and he was HIGHLY impulsive. If he stood there, with her in front of him, sitting on the counter with her legs at his sides, his arms around her and hers around him, he felt caught, but not trapped. He didn’t feel like a fish on the end of a sharp hook. He felt almost dizzy. He knew words wouldn’t cut it for him… no one would believe him. He smiled at her before he backed away from her completely. Stepping over to the entranceway, he grabbed his jacket and brought it to her. “Here… Put this on.”

Mena looked at him confused. “Are you telling me to leave?” She asked almost panicked.

“Never… C’mon.” He leaned in and kissed her quickly on the mouth as he helped her with his jacket.

The kiss perked her up, and made her heart flutter. Now he had her curious. Maybe she shouldn’t have doubted her instincts so much a second ago. She smiled at him as he put her hand in his and pulled her towards the door.

“Shoes?” She asked.

“Damn it…” He exclaimed in a hushed tone. “Hang on a sec…” He slipped past her and scurried to his room.

“It’s almost midnight… Where are we going?” She questioned as he came back wearing a pair of flip flop sandals and carrying a pair of fuzzy pink slippers.

“Put these on…” He said tossing his favorite shoes on the ground.  
“I’m wearing bunny slippers in public.” She eyed him with a mixture of confusion and intrigue. 

Lance gave her a toothy smile but said nothing.

“Ok, you see, now I hafta go with you.” She covered her mouth so she wouldn’t burst out laughing. 

“You’ll understand me when we get there. I promise.” He said seriously. His words echoed in her skull and embedded in her heart. “Do you trust me.”

It was a comment more than a question. She did trust him. All outside knowledge aside she trusted him. So she let him take her hand again and pull her out the door.

 

He pulled her down the sidewalk into the fresh autumn air. The stars were shining giving off a wonderful glow to the night. 

After practically dragging her three city blocks through the little city that was the island of Galaxy Garrison, he finally stopped in front of a well lit business.

“You’ve led me to a place that has a neon sign that flashes Payday Loans, Checks Cashed, Marriage, Birth, Death Certifications and notary. How romantic.” She deadpanned. 

Lance smirked. “You said you trust me.”

“I’ve said a lot of things… I can’t understand your logic here.” 

He smiled giddily then kissed her again not answering her with words. “Just follow me… I have to show you.”

“Show me what… that you’re a crazy person.”

Lance paused and arched his eyebrow. “Among other things…” He stated as he opened the door.

The couple entered the place that reminded Mena of a post office or bank. Nobody was there, but there were several booths and line dividers. The only booth with someone behind it was at the very end and she stood for a second as she watched Lance make his way over to it.

“Tell me again why we are here.” She said as she caught up to him at the booth.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I asked you to come here.” Was his reply, then he turned to the clerk at the window.

The clerk was a younger man, someone that was probably there because he got stuck with the closing shift. He was yawning until he saw Lance at the window.

The kid seemed to recognize Lance as he jumped from his seat to attend to the couple. He adjusted his glasses and gave a geeky smile to both lieutenants.  
“How can I help you this fine evening… Sir.” 

Lance almost cringed. He wasn’t fond of being called Sir… his cadets already got that long winded lecture. He swallowed his irritation and actually smiled brightly at the kid.

“Yah… My fiancé and I would like to get a marriage certificate.”

Now Mena air evaporated. It was there a second ago but something just reached in and grabbed it from her lungs. She started to cough and gasp but she could not find any oxygem to make her voice work.

“Sure… Sir… Do you have ID with you.”

Lance fished in his pants pocket and pulled out both, his and Mena’s GG ID cards and placed them on the counter for the kid to examine.

Mena, since she still hadn’t recovered her voice simply looked at Lance in awe and confusion. He was starting to make her think that she’d finally truly lost her marbles.

Lance shrugged as the kid took the ID’s and he smiled at her. “Speechless I see?” He glanced back at the kid behind the window as he furiously typed in the information. “Told ya I’d hafta show you.”

Finally she caught her breath after almost hyperventilating. “You coulda just asked.” She cried trying not to get the kid’s attention.

“You wouldn’t have believed…” Lance got cut off as the kid came back to the counter and placed a printed piece of paper in front of them.

“Thumb print and signature.” The kid said, his eyes full of admiration as he looked at Lance.

Lance put his thumbprint on the document and signed in all the areas needed then handed the pen to Mena.

“Seriously?” She asked Lance as she eyed him.

Lance gave her his trademark grin leaned down and kissed her again quickly. “Seriously…” He answered.

“You’re making me dizzy…” Mena smiled as if she was intoxicated but took the pen.

“It’s just a piece of paper bodyguard…” Lance added in the sweetest voice she had ever heard.

Bodyguard didn’t sound derogatory any more, in fact it was more of an endearment than anything to her now. She signed the paper and placed her thumbprint where it needed to be.

The kid notarized the document then copied it in triplicate before he handed them their copy.

Lance grabbed the paper and placed their ID’s back in his cargo shorts. They walked quietly out of the building just as the kid turned the lights out and locked the door.

“Now what? I like the gesture you just made… but you didn’t have to go that extreme. I’m not going anywhere.” Mena said as they stood outside the building.

“I don’t think you understand where I’m going with this.” Lance replied. 

“You said yourself it’s just a piece of paper.” Mena said as he took both her hands.

“That was just to get you to sign it.” 

“All right, I wasn’t going anywhere…” She added.

“I would be… in five weeks.” His voice almost sounded sad.

“I thought you loved Arus…”

“I do…”

“Being the red lion pilot…”

“I do…”

“Then what the blazes are you doing, silly. I won’t let you do something stupid just to get me to be with you for five weeks. Even though I know you will leave… I don’t…”

“You don’t what?” Lance asked her.

“I would still spend every waking moment that I could with you while you are here.” She cried. Now she’d done it. She made herself think about it. Five weeks wasn’t very long and she didn’t have one little thing in her life going on that was as important to her as the next five weeks.

“Still… you don’t answer me.” Lance smirked at her amused. He figured he was still a pig in his ways and he had always loved to watch his loved ones squirm for a bit.

Mena looked up at him catching the evil glint in his eye. She was almost shouting at him… “Lieutenant McClain… I DON’T know why I let you manipulate me into baking a pie for you… I don’t know why or how you got me to sit on your lap to watch a movie… I don’t know why my mind shuts down when your arms go around me and you kiss me… but most of all… and this part floors the SHIT out of me… I DON’T KNOW WHY or HOW I know that I don’t ever want to be without you!” She was crying now. Frustrated but uncannily clear as to why she was.

“So we have an understanding then?” Lance pulled her to him and held her tightly. He bit his lower lip as he waited for her sobs to settle. He really wasn’t any good at this whole crying thing. Allura could have told Mena this if they had been able to talk about it. However, Lance hadn’t given any time for that. For a second, he felt a twinge of guilt about the way he was handling his situation. He really was being a little pushy.

“But who’s going where?” Mena asked already knowing the answer.

“I was going to ask you to come to Arus… with me. They’ll have five weeks to expedite the paperwork to station you on Arus… we have a castle doctor. He could always use a nurse.”

She stepped back from him and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. “Is this all right off the top of your head?” She eyed him skeptically.

“Yeah…”

“Wow… remind me to NEVER be on any side you are not on.” She smiled.

“Did you say you are going to come with us to Arus?” Lance grinned from ear to ear.

“Yes, I guess I did.” She agreed.

“C’mon… The GG chaplain is three blocks up…” He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

Losing her balance she stumbled forward. “Ok… ok… keep your shorts on.” She exclaimed as she righted herself and stepped to his side.

“You’re wearing my shorts… I don’t think I wanna keep those on much longer.” He teased.

Mena stopped as he took another step. “Yeah… about that…”

“What?” Lance paused when he felt his arm tug.

“That’s not what made you want to do all this craziness right…” She asked meekly.

“You think I did this to get you to fuck me?” He asked sounding like someone had just ripped his red lion right off of Voltron. He couldn’t help it… this was all way too new for him still. He could feel himself getting angry. “Look, I did this so that you would know that it wasn’t like that. Not with you.” He tried to calm his emotions, but doing so really wasn’t his best attribute. “I can get tail anywhere I go. I didn’t want it to be that way with you.”

“It’s not that…” She looked up at him and would swear his eyes went crimson. “I’m afraid I won’t meet your expectations.”

“That’s not possible.”

“You’re a man-whore… you’d say that about anyone.” 

“Mena… I’m not saying that to just anyone. I’m saying it to you about you. I don’t care about anything that has happened or that you did before this past week, but you have to give me the same benefit.”

“You were that bad huh?”

“No… well sorta.” Lance admitted with a little bit of embarrassment, his anger forgotten when he saw the insecurity in her eyes. “The building’s around the corner. Which way do we go bodyguard… forward or back.”

“Forward Captain McClain.”

Lance smirked at her as a street light caught his features. In one swift move he had her between him and the building. Pressing her into the wall, he grabbed her face and kissed her gently pulling back when he felt himself starting to deepen it. “Can you call me that in about an hour…. Hour and a half tops?” He asked as he pulled away from her grasping her hand again.

“You get off on this whole captain thing don’t you…” Mena accused jokingly.

“You have no idea.” Lance shot back at her. 

“Isn’t it kinda late to bother the chap…” Mena started to say when they arrived where Lance was taking them.

“He owes me one.”

“Who doesn’t owe you one?” Mena teased.

Lance shrugged. “I’m not sure if this will hurt yet… Sven didn’t act like it was painful and Keith… well it looks painful for him because he WON’T do this…” Lance took a deep breath. This was going against everything he’d ever told his friends… or himself. Pidge told him to follow his gut when this sort of thing happens, so he would. Pidge, the little genius know it all never steered him wrong before… neither did his gut either. Funny thing about everything he was doing was that his gut seemed to be pulling him. His instinct grew calmer as he went forward and the panic set in if he thought to turn back. He pushed the buzzer to the GG chaplain. “Now or never…”  
“Now…” Mena smiled warmly at him.

“Now.” He confirmed as the door opened.

Within minutes they were in a small office sitting next to a desk with planetary flags adorning the walls of the room. The GG chapelin yawned as he walked into the room wearing a robe and slippers.

“Alright McClain… this better not be one of your cadet jokes. I had enough of your pranks when you were a cadet… I won’t condone any now that you’re an instructor.” The much older man with white hair and glasses said as he sat down in front of the couple.

“No Abe… I’m pretty serious this time.”

“So, you’re not here to tell me that your girlfriend’s here with you and she’s pregnant and you don’t have a clue what to do.”

“Wait… I never did that.” Lance said defensively.

“Maybe not but you put your funny talking friend up to it.” The old man accused.

“I did no such thing. Sven came up with his own shit thank you. Keith and I just sent the pictures of the look on your face around campus.” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong… Lance…” Mena cut in… his name sounded funny hearing it with her own voice. “Wouldn’t you owe him one if any of that is true.”

“I owe him, he owes me… I guess… you say potato I say patoto… What’s the difference. You’re gonna love this guy.” Lance said a little flare to his words.

The old man shook his head with a small laugh. It was apparent that he did have a soft spot for Lance. “Seriously kid… what is that you want.”

“You see Sir…” Lance was trying… he really was but Sir was not a word that was in his vocabulary, which was probably why he didn’t like being called it. He gritted his teeth as he said it.

“Throwin’ out the big words are we now boy.” The old man turned to the small shelf behind him, opened the brandy bottle and poured three glasses. “If I’m buyin your bull shit tonight kid… I need a drink.” 

“Now that’s the old coot I know and appreciate.” Lance grinned.

“Who’s your lady friend.” The old man handed them both a small glass of brandy.

“This is Mena.” Lance offered. “We want you to marry us.”

The old man choked. Mena jumped thinking she was going to have to do CPR. He raised his hand and coughed it off. “You’re pullin’ my…”

“Not in front of the lady… soldier.”

The old man eyed Lance and took another drink. “You’re serious…”

“I’m always serious. When it matters anyway.”

The old man looked at Mena. “You do have a clue what you’re doing right… tell me you can make informed decisions… you are of sound mind and body right…”

“Excuse me? My name is Mena Cooper and I am a second lieutenant here at GG. I think I can make an educated decision.”

“This isn’t gonna come back to bite me in the ass… right kid?” The old man finished his brandy. 

Both Mena and Lance finished theirs in one drink and handed him their glasses. “In five weeks, we’ll be on planet Arus and you won’t hear a peep from anybody. Just do your little do you don’t you speel, sign this document and we’ll take care of everything else.” Lance placed the certificate on the desk.

The old man chuckled as he adjusted his bifocals and looked at the paper. “I guess I wouldn’t mind being the one signing this document… at least then when word gets round around here… I can say that it wasn’t one of your pranks.”

“It was that easy… you’re really gonna do this.” Lance asked disbelievingly.

“When she’s screaming at you about putting the toilet seat down in five years… I will be laughing my ass off here at GG. Send me a post card and a family portrait.” The old man put the glasses next to the brandy bottle.

Lance and Mena looked at each other as the old man turned towards them.

“You’re gonna hafta stand up and hold hands if you want me to do this right now.” The old man looked around on his desk. “I don’t see my book or my manual for these things anywhere on this desk… Screw it… we’ll do it from memory. You don’t mind right young lady…” The old man stifled a hiccup.

“I’m getting married… to a guy I only formally met day before yesterday… at twelve ten am on a Sunday morning. I’m gonna say I don’t do formalities.”

“From the girl that wore her dress uniform to a pizza and movie night…” Lance quipped. 

Mena arched her eye and gave him a seething look.

The old man caught the display and smiled. “Keep that… that mouth and that look… you’re gonna need it with this one.”

Mena smiled back at him. “He was a handful wasn’t he.”

The old man paused with a far off look clouding his face for a moment. “You haven’t a clue what your stepping in do you.”

“I think I can handle it.” Mena answered.

The old man rubbed his eye then adjusted his glasses. “Ok… First Lieutenant Lance McClain… do…”

“Yes…”

“Let me finish the question or it doesn’t count.” The old man bristled comedically. He cleared his throat. “I nod attcha when I’m ready for you to answer got me….”

The couple nodded and Lance made a motion with his hand that implied the old man was drinking way too much.

“Oh hell, Screw it… Do you Lieutenant Lance McClain take Mena Copper…

“Cooper…” Mena corrected him.

“Cooper…” The old man repeated. “To be your wife… to have to hold and all that other crap about sickness and health and death…

“Yes.” Lance said simply.

“Good… do you Mena Copper…”

Mena started to correct him again but Lance put his hand over her mouth and shook his head.

“Take Lieutenant McClain to be your husband and all that junk I just said to him.” The old man blinked at her.

“Don’t worry… we’ll do it up right when we get home on Arus.” Lance whispered.

“Huh?” Mena turned to Lance. “Yes I do…” she answered the old man. “What are you talking about?” She whispered back to her soon to be husband.

“Ally’s not gonna let her best friend get married and not have some extravagant party to celebrate it.” Lance whispered back as the old man rambled something along the lines of powers invested in him.

“I’m not Ally’s best friend.” Mena whispered back confused.

“No… but I am.” Lance smiled broadly as the old man finally ended his winded speech.

“You may kiss your bride son.” The old man said as he bent over the desk to sign the certificate.

“Can I?” Lance asked Mena as the weight of what just happened hit her. She nodded speechless as he bent down and kissed her softly. It was the tenderest kiss she’d ever received and she didn’t want it to end.

The old man’s voice cut through her fog as it filled her ears. “Ok, save it for the honeymoon… I’m going to bed.” He yawned handed them their certificate and rushed them out the door. 

 

Keith’s eyes shot open as he heard the door shut. Confused, he took a deep breath and darted his eyes over the room. “What was that?” He asked to the quiet room then looked down at his lovely sleeping princess. 

He allowed himself a small reprieve as he stared at her, taking in her expression. He watched smile crossing her lips as she slept and her disheveled hair that entangled the fingers of his hand that rested on her back. With his other hand, he softly brushed a piece of hair from her face and sighed before a nagging thought crept into his mind.

“Where’s Lance?” He questioned suddenly as Allura stretched, turning her waist causing his hand to shift from her back. He jumped when he felt her breast in his hand. “Not good…not good…” He grounded out as he balanced himself on his feet. Allura frowned at the lack of contact as she cuddled herself up into a ball.

“Keith…” She uttered out breathlessly as he rearranged the blanket that had slipped to the floor.  
~Was she calling for me in her sleep?~ He was almost panicked as her ran his hand through his short hair. “Where the hell is Lance…” He commented aggravated. “Better yet… Where’s Lieutenant Cooper…”

“What time is it?” Allura asked as she stretched, her eyes fluttering up to look at Keith.

“Oh… Princess… what are you doing awake?” Keith bit his lip and continued to look around the room for any clue as to where his friend and Allura’s bodyguard had disappeared to. His eyes settled on the hallway near the kitchen, his stomach telling him that he didn’t want to check Lance’s room.

“Where is everyone?” She asked tired. 

His eyes fell on the entranceway where the coats were hanging. Noticing Lance’s coat was gone, he sighed a bit from relief. If they left the house, Lance probably wasn’t doing anything too stupid. “Lance probably took Mena to the store for some reason. They should be back soon. It’s not even midnight yet Princess.”

Allura shrugged. “Lance has been acting silly all night. I wouldn’t put it passed Mena to have knocked him out and when back to the apartment for a break.”

Keith chuckled nervously. “I hope you’re right… You know how Lance has that strange ability to get himself in trouble.”

“Yes Keith… but he also seems to save your ass when you need it.” She shrugged. 

He couldn’t argue with that. “You have a point.” He said as he watched her stand up and yawn as she stretched. She started moving towards the back of the condo and stopped at his bedroom door.

“Princess… what are you doing?” He asked arching his eyebrow and crossing his arms.

“I’m tired… I’m going to bed.”

“Lance isn’t here…we haven’t discussed sleeping arrangements yet.” Keith said.

Frustrated, Allura took a deep breath and let it out loudly. “Look… Keith… We are not on Arus and I am NOT going to pretend I don’t have a mind of my own or feelings of my own. If I can’t have you next to me, then I sure as hell am gonna sleep in your bed.” She cried as she pushed his bedroom door open.

Keith was floored. His heart fell into his stomach and he watched her as her words echoed through his mind. 

~She wants me…???~ His jaw was slack as the thought came to him and he felt that fuzzy feeling creep up his spine. His body wanted to react to her words and for a second he allowed it that luxury.

And then the princess slammed his bedroom door snapping him out of his trance.

Part 7-  
Bring me to life


	7. Part 7- Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um... Lance gets a little naughty... ok... a lot naughty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I hope the next part doesn't take as long as this one did. I hate it when real life bites you in the tail and keeps you from important stuff like writing very naughty fan fiction. This part's for Lance cause remember, he needs love too. Don't worry- Keith will get his too.
> 
> I'm just throwing this out there, I'm not really a naughty person in real life... (Don't believe a word my husband says... *lol*) I swear I don't swear like I have the boys doing. I promise, I'm really all about unicorns and rainbows...
> 
> With that said... I had to put that up cuz once you read this part well you'll understand why I feel as if my mind needs washed out with soap. Hope you like it. I'll admit it was fun writing it... Here goes nothing... I'm like 50 shades of red just posting this...

Part 7-  
Naughty…

Keith stared at the back of his bedroom door for a second before dropping onto the couch with his head in his hands. He shook his head to clear the images that come to his mind. Rubbing the corners of his eyes, he felt his resolve crumbling. 

~Just where the fuck is Lance at… I told him not to leave me alone with her…~ He grumbled low in his throat clearly frustrated. His mind and emotions were warring with each other. His princess was in his bed… right where he wanted her… exactly where she shouldn’t be… but then again he wasn’t in there with her. However, that was another problem… he wanted more than anything to be in there with her. Irritated he shifted to lie down on the sofa. Pulling the pillow that had slipped to the floor and placing it harshly behind his head, he then grabbed the blanket that had fell there as well. 

Growling at his lack of self control when it came to the princess he forced his eyes shut as he covered himself with the blanket and took a long inhale of her perfume that lingered on it. He turned himself towards the sofa cushions cursing his friend and his own dirty thoughts. More than anything, he wanted to open that door… wanted to wrap his arms around the woman now lying in his bed and bury his face in her sweet smelling hair. But no, he wouldn’t do that. He was a ‘fucking boy scout’ as Lance would say. He swore under his breath squeezing his eyes shut.

~Lance better not be goofing off… Just wait till I get him back home, he’ll know the meaning of the phrase pay back’s a bitch…~

Burying his face into the back of the couch, he tried to calm himself while the thought of tearing into his right hand man gave him something to focus on as he forced himself to sleep.

 

Mena stood silently behind her new husband as he quietly punched in the code to unlock the door. She looked up at Lance nervously when he turned to her giving her a reassuring smile as the door opened for them to enter.

Lance was the first to enter the dark entranceway as he pulled her into his temporary home.

He looked around the darkness, noticing that the vid screen was now off and the only light came from a small light above the stove in the kitchen. With the open floor plan of the condo, it gave off just enough light for Lance to make out the outline of the couch and the kitchen island that separated the two rooms. He helped Mena out of his leather jacket and took her hand, guiding her across the room towards the hallway that led to his room.

“Lance…” Mena whispered.

He stopped suddenly causing her to run into him hard. “Shhhh…“ He placed his index finger to her lips. “Everyone’s sleeping.” 

She could feel his smile as her heartbeat quickened in her chest and thundered in her ears. She nodded quietly almost hypnotized by what light reflected in his eyes.

“C’mon…” He whispered with his trademark bravado and squeezed her hand gently tugging her with him through the living room.

They made it to his room and he ushered her inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. Leaving his new wife standing just inside, he fumbled for the lamp on the end table near his bed. When the light filled the room, he turned to look at the person he would be spending the rest of his life with. He smiled gently as he noticed the apprehensive look on her pretty face and gave her an encouraging grin to try and make her feel a bit more comfortable. 

He stood up straight after bending to turn on his lamp and took a step towards Mena, who hadn’t moved from her spot just inside the door. She looked almost frightened and she stared at the floor in front of her as she bit at the nail on her middle finger.

“Bodyguard…” He said softly as he took another step towards her and she looked up at him almost startled. “You alright…?” He asked her as he pulled off his t-shirt from the scruff of the neck.

“Huh…” She said startled, looking up at him and dropping her arm to her side. She smiled nervously at him. “Oh… yah, I’m alright.” She gave an anxious giggle. “Um, don’t you think we should let the others know what we did… I… I mean it would only be right to explain everything to them… they’re probably not going to understand any of…”

He cut her off with his mouth, kissing her directly on her lips, once again stealing her air. Her knees started going weak again but her nagging nerves allowed her to step back from him to catch her breath.

He eyed her confused. “You’re not ok…” He stated skeptically, watching her as she crossed her arms and gave him a startled look. He arched an eyebrow. “Are you afraid of me, Bodyguard?” He eyed her, his mind racing. 

“No…” She answered softly. 

“Do you regret what you did tonight?” He asked her as a sharp pain entered his heart making him cringe inwardly. If she was having second thoughts about everything, he’d understand. He wouldn’t like it, but he would understand… The thought of her not wanting to be with him made his heart feel like it was cracking, something he had never had happen before. He didn’t like that feeling and soon felt himself want to panic. He took a deep breath, making himself calm somewhat, reminding himself not to jump to conclusions. All of these recent events were new to him and he wasn’t sure how to handle this kind of situation. He didn’t like the sinking feeling that caused his heart to land in his stomach and he didn’t like reminding himself to breathe either. However, he forced himself to listen without reacting first.

“That’s not it…” She replied sofly.

His heart jumped back into his chest and he released the breath he found himself holding. He smiled gently at her and took her hand rubbing her knuckle with his thumb. “Something’s wrong… I’m new at all this, but I can usually tell when something’s wrong.” He caught her eye. “You can tell me you know… Kinda hafto don’tcha.” A hint of laughter filled his words as he took her other hand and gently pulled her with him further into the room. “Here, sit down.” He sat her down next to him on the foot of his bed.

She sat down next to him as he squeezed her hands in his and gave her a comforting smile. “I’ve never done this before.” She almost whispered and he found himself straining to hear her.

Relief filled his body and he wanted to laugh but held it in. “Me either…” He said then gave her a playful grin. “I don’t go marrying every friend the princess brings home. Could you imagine me… and my other friend Sven’s wife… That wouldn’t be pretty.” He shuttered with the thought. She smiled at him as she caught his eye. “See, now there’s my girl. I was wondering where the fearless bodyguard with the golden eyes went.”

She giggled at his words. “I didn’t mean it like that… er… I mean, well, I have never 

“I’m not your superior officer… I’m your husband… now… no need to be all formal with me.” He joked.

“That’s not it…” She said. “I’m afraid I won’t stand up to your expectations is all.”

“Expectations?” He questioned confused.

“Well, you do have a reputation around here… and I’ve never…”

“I thought we weren’t going to base what’s happening with us on anything before we met.” He caught her eye again causing her to look up at him.

“I’m not… well… I don’t… It’s just that… It’s just…” She stammered. “I’ve never done this before.” 

“Huh?” He blinked and shook his head as he realized what she meant. “You mean you’ve never done this before?” His tone was a bit surprised and a little of his old thought process was causing him to be apprehensive. He didn’t do virgins… never… that wasn’t on his to do list. In fact, it was something he avoided like the plague because of his attitude about intimate relations. Of course he had been one, in another life, but he had never been with one. He could respect the thought processes of his friends, like the whole mess with his commander and such but for him it was a red flag… The girl got all obsessive and attached from what he had observed in the past with people he knew and with his relaxed ideals on the subject, he was certain he was being a gentleman by keeping that one rule of his.,

Until now… the surge that went through his whole being at the realization that he would be the only man to ever be with the woman he loved, made his heart burst with pride. She’d be giving something of herself that no other person could have… a gift.

~Well fuck, now I AM turning into Keith. Great… Can’t call him a fucking boy scout anymore… I knew that male pms crap was contagious…~ He mused but the broad grin that threatened the corners of his mouth couldn’t be contained.

He watched her as she turned red and became eerily quiet. “Are you sure?” He teased.

 

That got her to flash him a dirty look. “I think I’d know…” She cried then covered her mouth with her hands hoping she hadn’t been loud enough to wake anyone outside the room.

Lance chuckled at her, shaking his head. “I’m kidding… I think it’s beautiful.”

“But… I thought you would want…“

He softly grabbed her cheeks with his hands and tilted her head up to look him in the eye. “You have no clue what I would want. I didn’t until I saw you with Ally Friday night.” He brushed her hair from her face. “I’m glad it’s me. I never thought I’d hear myself say this but knowing you’re mine in that way is kinda hot.” His eyes danced with mischief.

Mena felt the smile creep to her mouth as her arm crept up and she hit him playfully on the shoulder. 

“Ow…” He teased as his hand moved gently to the back of her head. His fingers entwined with golden brown curls as he pulled her face towards his. “C’mere Bodyguard.”

“I probably won’t do it right…” She said nervously.

He stopped as their noses touched and smiled almost cockily at her. His eyes locked with hers filled with desire and need. “That’s not possible.” He whispered just before he touched her lips with his own.

The sensations that came from his realization were mind blowing. He could feel his body reacting like it had never done before as he ran his tongue over her soft mouth. He had never been one to take anything slowly… but found he liked the pace he was   
trying desperately to set. His need to explore these newfound sensations flooded his senses and he wanted to savor what he was feeling. She tasted like nothing he’d ever had before and he wanted to run the flat of his tongue over every inch of her. As she opened her mouth for him, he groaned and touched her tongue with his slowly, coaxing them to dance together. His hand ran from the back of her head down her neck, over her collarbone and rested the palm of his hand on her clothed breast. He rested it there, as he deepened the kiss and slowly pushed her back onto his bed. 

He kissed her for what seemed like eternity, his body starting to tingle. She was on her back with her legs dangling off the mattress and he was twisted at his waist leaning over her. He kicked off his flip-flops as he smiled into the kiss, pulling back just enough to say something.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” He whispered breathlessly sitting up slowly.

She smile shyly up at him as she lay almost under him, flat on her back. She could feel the palm of his hand on her breast through the thick hoodie and found herself agreeing with him whole-heartedly. She gave him a timid nod.

“We should remedy that then.” He sat up all the way pulling her with him. Her hands finding his shoulders and fluttering over his bicep then over his collarbone and down his well toned chest. Her touch became less awkward as she skimmed the muscles leading from his diaphragm down to his abs. He sucked in his breath as his desire mounted and he hardened further against the zipper of his cargos. The surge in his excitement had him almost dumbfounded. Usually he was way past naked when he got this hard and his partner was usually doing something rather wonderful with her mouth to him. The change of pace was different to him, he didn’t want to just get off… he wanted to be inside her. He wanted to bury his face in her and taste her as her body spasmed around his tongue… he wanted to push into her as deep as possible and grind into her while she came spasming around his harder than ever before cock. The thought made him groan again and he had to grab her hands when they skimmed the waistband of his shorts.

She looked at him startled as if maybe she had burned him, and he wasn’t so sure she hadn’t. She hadn’t even really touched him and his body reacted this way. His eyes flashed at her devilishly as he removed her hands from his body and he smiled at her as she looked at him confused. 

To relieve her confusion, he placed her hands at her sides and stood up slowly to stand in front of her. He tugged at the edges of the hoodie and in one motion pulled it directly over her head, taking the hair band that kept her hair up loosely with it. Her hair sprang down in layered curls over her bare shoulders and he tossed his grey hoodie behind him without a thought. His eyes danced around his new wife’s upper body taking in the satin and lace of her white bra. He slowly got to his knees in front of her parting her knees so that he could kneel between her legs. He rested his forehead on her stomach and inhaled the scent of her skin. She leaned her weight on her arms tilting herself back some as he nuzzled her belly and she almost jumped when she felt his tongue on her skin as he gently kissed her near her bellybutton.

His hands glided upwards from her knees, over her thighs to her hips and the boxer shorts of his that she wore. The waistband hung low and his thumbs caught the edges and he tugged hard enough for her to understand what he was doing. She complied by arching herself up some with her toes on the floor and her palms in the mattress. Once he had them far enough down, she slowly returned her bottom to the edge of the bed and watched him inch them down her leg. Once he cleared her feet, he threw the shorts behind him and laughed catching her eye as they hit the wall with a thud.

He gave her a brillant smile and they both laughed at the noise his boxers made hitting the wall. He stood up again, his waist at her eye level. For some reason she wasn’t nervous anymore and her hands flew to the button on his cargo shorts. He let her tug at the band pulling him closer to her, letting her get an idea of just how hard he was as her hand came into contact with his groin. She gasped almost inaudibly and he smirked a little with pride when she felt him against the zipper while she pulled it down.

His shorts came undone and the fabric of his blue cotton boxers pushed through the opening his loosened clothing made. He hooked his thumbs at his sides and pushed his pants down his bottom letting them fall to his ankles. Kicking them off the rest of the way with his feet, he felt her eyes on him. Wanting nothing more than to discard his boxers as well, he paused and watched his bodyguard take in his body. Deciding to make this about her and not just his usual way of doing things, he stepped back and took in the prize that he had in front of him. A treasure he had never had before awaited him and he wasn’t going to be ungrateful.

“You first…” He said hoarsely as she looked at him as if spellbound.

“Me first…” She asked him not quite understanding his words. 

He gave her his most admired smile. “Scoot up a bit on the bed Bodyguard…” He told her in a gravelly sexy voice.

Her insides melted at the look he was giving her and she immediately wanted to cross her legs. She’d never seen that look before from any man and she swore all oxygen had been sucked from the room. She nodded slowly as she scooted her bottom to the middle of the bed. He moved around to the side of the bed before removing his underwear and climbing onto the mattress next to her. She stared as he sprang free from his shorts and found that her mouth had gone almost completely dry.

“I want to touch you…” She said meekly and he grinned wickedly at her as he positioned himself next to her.

“Believe me… you will.” He told her as he pushed her gently back, her head landing on the pillow. He leaned in grasping her hand and as he took her mouth with his own, he placed her hand where he wanted it. Circling her fingers around his hardened flesh, he gently showed her how to touch him, his hand over hers moving it slowly up and down the length of him.

She gave a small squeak at the feel of the velvet hardness in her hand as he let go and found her satin covered breast with the same hand. His other arm supported his weight as he leaned over her and he squeezed her flesh circling her nipple through the fabric with the pad of his finger. She moaned and pushed into his touch as he kissed her hard and thoroughly. His brain ran mostly on instinct as he pulled his mouth back enough to say something.

“Tell me what you want…” He whispered.

“You… I want you… It’s always been you.” She breathed. “I dreamed about you…”

He pulled back even more to look in her eyes. Fighting back a groan with the blood rushing to his groin, she moved her hand on him, her grip tightening. He gave her breast a firmer squeeze and skimmed his hand over her down her arm and grasped her hand moving on him. He sucked in his breath through his teeth as he stopped her hand. 

“You dreamed about me…” He asked removing her hand from him, and trying not to smile stupidly. “Sorry Bodyguard… that was starting to feel too good.”

She smiled sheepishly. “I’ve dreamed of you since I can remember.” She admitted and he felt an overpowering surge of familiarity. 

“I dreamed of you too…” He replied lacing his fingers with hers in the hand he still held. He guided their arms above her head and swooped down for another kiss. Pulling back he smiled at her, his eyes reflecting the love he was feeling. “I guess I’m the man of your dreams, like you’re the girl of mine .” He said softly then bent in to capture her mouth again. His hand released her fingers and skimmed down the inside of her arm and firmly took her breast again kneading it. 

She needed more contact… the feeling of his hand on her drove her crazy and she pushed into his hand. He could feel her nipple in his palm as he traced her lips with his tongue. 

“What do you want…” He repeated, knowing the answer but trying to draw it from her.

Finally frustrated, she arched up into his kiss and hand, her tongue tangling with his. He smiled into the kiss at her new found boldness and waited for his answer.

“I want these damn clothes off…” She grounded out as they both paused to breathe. 

Lance smiled nonchalantly. “I was just waiting for you to tell me if it opened in the back or front.”

Mena smirked at him and gave a small giggle. “Must I do everything myself…” She teased as she sat up and removed her bra over her head without unhooking it and flung it somewhere in the darkened room.

Lance arched his eyebrow. “You might wanna find that later…” He teased. “But I like the benefits I get if you don’t.” He ducked his head to her breast and ran the flat of his tongue over her hardened nipple. He leaned into her, his body fully contacting her now. She could feel his excitement on her hip as his hand ran down her waist over her abdomen and his fingers slid under the top of her panties. She closed her eyes and focused on keeping her breath even as he pushed the sides of her last remaining clothing down over her hips. She lifted her bottom to help and brought her leg up one at a time so he could discard them.

He had her naked now, and he straightened up braced on his knees. Gently he pulled her knees apart spreading her legs so that he could maneuver between them. He ran his hands down her thighs on each side of him and grasped her hips in his hands. She watched him through hooded eyes, anticipating his next move.

Instead he leaned down and kissed her again. His hand teasing her sensitive skin as it skimmed over her hipbone to her pubic bone, his fingers dancing through the curls surrounding his nirvana. His mouth left hers, his breath tickling her neck. He started laving kisses down her neck to her collarbone as she felt two of his fingers find her folds. When his fingers encountered her heat, he bit at her then licked the bite. He could feel the hot wetness as it touched his fingers and he used it to softly circle the swollen flesh he found there. 

Mena cried out in a choked manner as he moved his fingers over her faster and she arched into them when his mouth enclosed over her breast. His warm mouth suckling as he slid a finger into her. He growled at the tightness and couldn’t help his reaction.

“Fuck…” He grounded out as his own sex jumped with his own need and threatened to finish before he even began, with just the thought of how marvelously tight she was around his finger. He attached himself back onto her breast as he expertly moved his finger inside her.

Mena moaned and he couldn’t help himself. He began moving his mouth over her, down her breast, over her ribcage and trailed his tongue down her stomach. He could smell her excitement and needed so badly to taste. He added second finger and worked them in a steady rhythm trying to stretch her for him as best he could. He wanted to shiver at how good she was going to feel around him but he knew if he didn’t get her ready that as hard as he was, he would hurt her. He knew he wasn’t by any standards small and he wanted so badly for both of them to bust with him inside her. 

He really needed to stop thinking like that… this would be over before he got that far if he didn’t. He cursed his over -heated flesh and knew he’d have to speed this up a little. He placed his thumb on the swollen bundle above his fingers and rubbed it gently as he worked them in and out. He smiled up at her with lust filled eyes watching her bite her lip trying to keep quiet, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. He wanted to smirk but found he couldn’t. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He could tell she was close and decided to push her over the edge.

“Relax bodyguard… I want you to come undone…” His voice was raspy and full of sex. Her head turned from side to side, and his face hovered directly over where his hand was shattering her world. “I’m going to taste you when you let go Bodyguard.” He moved his thumb away from her and touched her heated center with his tongue driving his fingers into her harder. He could feel her start to go as her walls trembled around his fingers. He could see the light bulb bust behind her eyes as she cried out her release and he replaced his fingers with his mouth. He rode out her climax with his tongue and lapped at her until the spasms stopped. 

Her eyes flew open to find him giving her a rather goofy grin. She smiled at him as he walked himself up her body. 

“That… was… amazing… I didn’t expect it to feel that good” She stammered breathlessly.

He held his body above her, looking down into her golden eyes. “Yeah, I am kinda good at that.” He boasted with a hint of laughter in his eyes. “We aren’t done yet. There’s more you know.” He teased as his silly yet cocky grin crossed his features.

Not to be outdone, she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him to her kissing him hard. Dropping his weight down to his elbows, he cradled his hips between her legs, his erection at his heaven’s door and kissed her so she could taste herself on his tongue. She relaxed into it as he deepened the kiss and could feel him against her opening. She pushed up into him and he broke away from her kiss.

“Eager are we…” He asked playfully as his hand slowly sank between them. He gripped himself and rubbing it against her wet folds. She groaned at the power she felt from the hardness and size. He positioned himself at her opening and pushed the head just a little inside.

She squeaked at the foreign feeling and he racked his brain to think of how to do this without hurting her. “This will hurt…” He whispered, as he pushed a bit further into her. He could feel her body tense up beneath him. He bit his lip hard to distract himself. He had never dreamed in a million years he’d curse his size but at that moment he was almost there. Trying desperately to keep her comfortable and fighting the need to push fully inside her, he needed to be surrounded by her. He took a deep breath. Blowing it out he took her head in his hands forcing her to look him in the eye. “Fast or slow… the pain won’t last… but I have to know… fast or slow.” He told her through gritted teeth. Waiting that brief second to see that she had heard him but not wanting her to think about it, he made her decision for her.

In one fluid flex of his hip he took her mouth to catch her scream. He pushed in hard and forcefully and could have sworn he heard her barrier snap. He certainly felt it when her body clamped down around him. Her insides hugged him and once fully embedded in her wet warm tightness he had to check himself to keep from spilling into her before he was fully seated. He released her from his kiss to look at her face. 

She was beautiful… a word he was finding was now an extravagant part of his vocabulary when it came to the woman beneath him. He wanted to move and had to fight for the control over his own instinct. He could see the tears well up in her eyes as she stared at his face trying not to make a sound. He kissed the corners of her eyes to catch the tears and smiled lovingly at her. So there was a difference between making love and just screwing. Who knew… he mused. He placed his forehead on hers and waited. “I’ll wait till you’re ready, Bodyguard.” He said softly. She nodded. 

He could literally hear the seconds tick by and he lost track of how many times he had to catch himself from moving or out-right busting inside of her without further action. When she did start to relax, which was nowhere near the length of time he was thinking it had been, he moved slowly. 

At first, the pain was sharp as if she was being stabbed or split in two, but he was trying to be sweet about it. If Mena made a noise he perceived to be painful, Lance stopped altogether. She could tell he was torturing himself when something began to replace the sharpness, something she had no definition for but she knew she needed him to move.

“More…” She said in a whisper, hoping he could hear her. She was afraid to raise her voice any louder.

Lance heard her request and almost shouted out his joy. Instead, as he increased his movements, he moved his mouth to her ear. Taking her earlobe in his teeth, he set his pace. “Don’t be quiet on my account…” He groaned out. “Keith’s heard this more than once. If you don’t cry out because it feels good… He’ll think I’ve gone soft. And not in a good way.” He commented through his clenched teeth.

Mena almost giggled but he hit a spot she wasn’t aware of before and she did cry out.

“That’s more like it…” He encouraged her. “I was starting to think I lost my touch.” He took her mouth again as he ground his hips into her. He felt her start to move with him and upped his game. Grabbing her leg, he placed it on his shoulder and thrust into her hard and fast. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer so he moved a hand between them and circled her swollen bundle of flesh just above where his body connected with hers . He felt her tighten around him immediately and picked up his pace. “Come on Bodyguard… I want to feel you come with me inside you.” He breathed. That did it… he pushed her over the edge and as she sucked him into her, gripping him, she exploded around him. The tremors grabbed him like a vacuum and he let go emptying himself inside…

Yet another thing… he didn’t do… Children were not an option for him. He was a pilot and he liked being free to do as he wanted. However, this whole situation was not normal for him. He couldn’t help himself when her wonderful wet heat strangled his engorged flesh. The thought to pull himself out of her before he exploded may have crossed his mind but she felt too damn good and he was too far gone at that point to care. He was almost giddy when he realized he had shot his release directly into her womb. Somehow, children didn’t seem so bad anymore.

Letting her leg fall down his arm, he collapsed on top of her. Both felt weightless and boneless, unable to move as they caught their breath and came down from cloud nine. Mena smiled as his hair tickled her nose, his face buried in the pillow at the side of her neck. He came to his senses slowly, turning his head and inhaling his wife’s perfume as he brought his head up to look at her.

“Hi, Bodyguard…” He said simply as their eyes connected and they smiled at each other.

“Hi Commander…” She replied with a grin. “Do you think they heard us?” She inquired as he pulled his weight up off of her. She almost felt sad as he pulled himself out of her to collapse on her side.

 

“That… was something I’ve never done before.” He told her as he moved to her side and tried to pull her against him. He felt her wince a little and sat up to see what was wrong. “I couldn’t care less if they heard us… Keith could use a kick in his a…” He didn’t get his last thought out. His eyes focused on the spot she was in when he had so kindly broken her barrier. Feeling like a total idiot, he profusely began to apologize.

“What’s got you all bothered…”Mena looked at him then looked at the spot on the bed. “Oh…” She bit her lip embarrassed.

“You’re embarrassed…” He said as he stared at the bright red blood on his sheets. “I don’t know if bleach’ll get that out.” He ran a hand through his hair and Mena held in her laughter at his discomfort. “I sorta forgot about that little detail… You must hate me or think I’m some sort of robeast…”

Mena shook her head. “Commander, don’t be stupid… I love you. It didn’t hurt… really, I’m fine.”

“Now I know you’re lying…” He bit of teasing in his voice as he started to argue then shut his mouth when Mena put her hand to his lips.

“Just shut up and hold me. It’s like after three in the morning and from what I’ve heard, Commander Kogane wakes up at an ungodly hour even on Sundays…” She stated. “And, I’m tired… I’d like to get a few hours of sleep next to my husband before all hell breaks loose.”

“Cap does have a first name… It’s Keith and you …” Lance paused to think about what she had just said. “You think all hell will break loose?” Lance grinned as he thought about what his best friend was going to say at his latest shenanigans.

“No…” Mena shook her head trying to be sarcastic. “You tell me…” She slid closer to her husband and placed his arm around her waist. Guiding both of them to lay on their sides, she cuddled into him. “You know the man…” She breathed in deep and closed her eyes settling in and getting comfortable.

“Yeah, that’s a headache I could put off for a few more hours at least.” He snuggled his face into her neck and pulled her backside into him even more. With a satisfied sigh, he closed his eyes and settled in for sleep with his new partner. “Good night Bodyguard… I love you.” The words came out of his mouth so easily and for once he actually believed he had said them.

“Yes, Commander…” She yawned. “I love you too… God help me… but I do.” She let out a long breath. Within minutes they were both in a wonderfully peaceful sleep.

 

Daylight barely peaked through the glass doors in the living room and Keith slowly opened an eye to look around. Realizing it was probably later than he normally slept, he opened both eyes and sat up groggily. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stretched and yawned taking a deep breath. Wondering what time it actually was, he stood up on tired limbs and scanned the area. Deciding that coffee was definitely a necessity, he made his way to the kitchen and to the small coffee pot. As he entered the small kitchen he noticed that Lance’s leather jacket was hanging on its hook. He blew out his breath exasperated as he reached into a cabinet for the ingredients needed to make his morning pick me up. Yawning, he measured the coffee out and poured water into the machine. After a moment of allowing himself to wake up fully, his brain quickly came back to the present. 

“Where’s Lance… and where did Lieutenant Cooper go.” He asked the empty room. He was tempted to go through his friend’s favorite jacket but decided against it. As the coffee started to filter into the pot he fished for a cup and placed it on the counter next to the pies Mena had brought the night before. Curiosity getting the better of him, he turned toward the hallway leading to his friend’s room. Slowly, he made his way through the small kitchen and into the hallway. He made it two steps before his bleary eyed friend’s door opened to reveal his second in command. Eyeing his friend skeptically, he stood in plain sight, waiting for Lance to notice him standing in front of him.

Lance yawned scratching his head as his door slid shut behind him. Looking for anything out of place, Keith cleared his throat to get his friend’s attention.

Lance’s eyes shot forward almost startled. “Don’t you ever sleep Cap?” He asked as he passed his friend making his way towards the bathroom. He rubbed his eye and scratched an itch just above the waistband of his blue boxers.

“I’d sleep better if I knew where my friend went last night and where is Lt. Cooper?” Keith asked accusingly.

“Who…” Lance asked a hint of laughter to his words as he flashed Keith his best Cheshire cat smile.

Keith grabbed the bridge of his nose and slowly shook his head… “It’s way too early in the morning for your crap, even for me.” His eyes finally focused on his friend. He took deep breath and blew it out in exasperation. “You know damn well who I mean Lance… Cut the shit and tell me where you went last night… or should I say this morning. And where the hell is Lt. Cooper?” Keith demanded. He didn’t sound angry but he wanted Lance to know he was serious.

“Oh…you mean Bodyguard...” Lance gave a goofy laugh before throwing a quick glance back towards his room.

Keith, catching his friend’s gesture, shook his head trying not to comprehend the meaning in Lance’s body language. “Don’t tell me Lance…” His tone came off in a disbelieving way… although Keith totally believed what his mind was piecing together.

“Tell you what…? I didn’t say anything. Move out of the way. I gotta to pee.” Lance turned a bit to move past his commander as he made his way to the bathroom.

“Tell me you didn’t fuck Lieutenant Cooper.”

“Ok… I didn’t fuck Lieutenant Cooper.”Lance replied amazed that he could keep a straight face.

“Are you lying to me?”

“I swear I did not fuck Lieutenant Cooper…:” Lance answered truthfully. The way he saw it, he wasn’t lying… She wasn’t Lieutenant Cooper anymore… and he certainly didn’t just fuck her.

“I know when you’re lying… You forget how well I know you…” He arched his eyebrow and stared at his friend. “Where is she?” Keith crossed his arms and followed behind Lance to the bathroom. 

“Where’s who?” Lance asked as he entered the bathroom. The door started to slide closed and Keith stuck his foot in the doorway to keep it open. “Hey… I like you but only girls go to the bathroom together.” He stepped on Keith’s foot so he’d move it and quickly closed the door.

“Lance!” Keith cried in a whisper trying not to wake the princess sleeping just a door down. He stepped back crossing his arms to wait for his friend to get done in the bathroom. 

A minute later, the door opened and Keith could hear the flushing of the toilet. Lance stepped out shaking his wet hands in front of him. “Is it too much to ask that we leave a hand towel or something hanging so we can dry our hands when we’re done?” He complained as he flicked water on his captain.

Keith laughed a little as the water hit him in the face. “Seriously, what happened to the girl that came to dinner last night with Allura.” Keith questioned flustered.

“Oh you mean Mena…”

“You remember her name?” Keith eyed his friend as if he had grown a separate head.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Lance asked.

“You don’t do names Lance…”

“Ok… then… you mean Bodyguard.” Lance hid his mirth.

“Well shit… You did FUCK her…” Keith cried grabbing his head.

“I did not fuck Lieutenant Cooper…” Lance argued faking as if he was hurt by the accusation.

“Where is she?” Keith asked bored with the conversation.

“I didn’t fuck the bodyguard…” Lance paused and grinned at his friend. “I married her.”

Keith’s head shot up so fast he swore he’d have whiplash. “Excuse me?” He blinked several times. 

“I told you…” Again, Lance paused for effect. He knew that this conversation was going to be difficult so he figured he’d have some fun with it. “I didn’t fuck Lieutenant Cooper… I married her…”

Keith’s jaw dropped.

“Then I rocked her world.” Lance added as he made his way past his friend heading back to his room.

Keith opened his mouth to say something then shut it again. Having no clue what the red lion pilot was up to he glared at him. “Seriously… just tell me.” He finally said.

Lance shrugged. “Certificate’s in my jacket… my wife is still sleeping.” He pressed the button to open his door. “Go through my jacket and we’ll talk when we get up.” He paused as the door slid open. “By the way… shouldn’t I be asking you where Ally is…”

Keith’s face went red and he lost any words he could think to say. “You’re serious?” Lance had him dumbfounded.

Peaking in to make sure his wife was covered, he ushered Keith to the doorway to have a look. “See, sleeping… go have your coffee and do your yoga or whatever the hell it is that you do this early on a Sunday morning… Me, I’m gonna go wake up my wife the best way I know how.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows and stepped into his room. Keith didn’t get a good look but was able to see everything that he needed to.

The door slid shut leaving Keith in the hallway. Shaking himself out of his daze, he slowly turned to return to the kitchen. Whatever his friend was up to, he’d have to explain it sometime that day… He shrugged and made his way to his coffee. “Un- Fucking- believable…” He cursed as he poured coffee in to his cup. This had to be Lance’s biggest practical joke ever. He had to believe that because the alternative would be too hard to comprehend.

“I’m not checking his jacket.” He said to himself. “He wants me to play into his stupid joke.”His eyes searched for and focused on Lance’s trademark leather jacket. Curiosity was starting to annoy him, he gave a defeated sigh as he crossed over to where the jacket was hanging. Snatching it from the wall and rummaging through the pockets, he finally found what he was looking for. Opening up the folded paper, he was sure his jaw could be found at his feet as what he was seeing finally began to register in his head.

He hung up the jacket but kept the document in his hand. He slowly turned around and walked over to his room where the princess was sleeping. Hesitantly he opened the door a crack to peer inside and make sure it was ok to enter. He was grateful that she was covered with his comforter because he wouldn’t have handled a half naked princess at the moment.

“I hate to wake you Princess, but we have to figure this mess Lance has gotten himself into.” He whispered as he gently shook Allura’s shoulder hoping to wake her up. When she began to stir, he pulled his hand back from her arm. “Princess, wake up we need to talk to you.” 

Allura’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Keith standing above her. Slowly she sat up and the comforter slid down to her lap. Keith nearly panicked when he realized she was wearing one of his old sleeveless t-shirts that were apparently too big for her. 

“Good morning Keith, what time is it?” She asked as she yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

Keith couldn’t help himself… he was a guy after all… his half grin reached his eyes as he got a peak at the side of Allura’s breast. Maybe the shirt wasn’t a bad idea after all. She brought her arms down too quickly for Keith’s liking. He swallowed his disappointment and tried to give her a smile.

“Seriously Allura, we need to talk…” 

“You can’t just tell me right now…”

“I think you’re gonna need some coffee to even wrap your brain around what I’m about tell you and show you.”

She threw the comforter from her body and stood up. Keith had hoped for a millisecond that all she had on was his t-shirt but his hope became deflated as he saw she was wearing his black pajama bottoms with batman emblems as the design all over them. 

Allura placed her feet on the floor and stood up as Keith reached for his robe. Without asking, he threw it over her shoulders. She smiled at him before she began to place her arms through each sleeve. Keith grabbed a hooded sweatshirt and pulled it on over his t-shirt.

He led her into the living room before he motioned for her to sit down. He poured her a cup of coffee then handed it to her.

“So did you ever figure out what happened to Lance or Mena? Allura asked innocently.

Keith smoothed out the wrinkles from being folded on the certificate “We both know Lance can be reckless, but I never thought he’d actually do what he did.” He shook his head and handed the paper to her.

Allura gasped then dropped the document to the floor after she read what it was. “You don’t think… he really did this. Sure Lance is impulsive, hot headed and cocky but I don’t think he’d ever really see it through… And Mena’s like a hybrid of the two of you… She has your ability to think things through and Lance’s need for speed.”

“Do you realize what you just said? Lance can think things through and is a great leader when he wants to be. The truth is Lance could charm his way out of a wet paper bag.”

“Mena did get all starry eyed when I would talk about the two of you… but I never thought she had a crush on Lance…” She took a deep breath. “This is so not like him… I wonder if… maybe Hagar kidnapped him and the Lance we have is a clone or something.”

“Why do you sound hopeful that Doom knows where we are? We both know that’s not true because Sven would have contacted me about the armada currently attacking Arus.” He took a drink of his coffee. “No, that was Lance… I saw him briefly before I woke you up. He wasn’t drunk, nor did he smell like he was at some point.”

“He wasn’t taking any medication for those migraines he gets was he?”

Keith shook his head. “C’mon, we aren’t gonna figure this out alone.”He stood and walked towards Lance’s room. “Stay here princess, I’ll get them out here and then we can yell at Lance all we want.” 

“But… Mena’s my friend too…” Allura said raising her voice a little. 

“I promise not to lay into either of them til I get them in here.”

Allura wasn’t having any part of staying seated. She quickly jumped to her feet and followed him down the dark hallway.

“I told you to stay where you were.” Keith growled.

“You aren’t getting all the fun.” She grumbled back at him.

Keith sighed and continued to walk with Allura towards Lance’s door. About a foot away, he stopped in his tracks.

~Fan-fucking-tastic… they’re not sleeping.~

“Why did you stop Keith?” She whispered from behind him.

~Great… I’m not going to be the one to explain this to her… Gods don’t make me have to explain this to her…~ He thought as the sound of Mena’s voice drifted into the hallway.

“That was Mena’s voice… what the hell is he doing to her in there.” Allura demanded.

“Um… well… Nanny told you what married couples do on their wedding night right?” 

“Yah, she did but I don’t think that has anything to do with… Ooooh, I see… um we should leave them alone for now then.” Allura turned to go back to the living room.

An evil grin crossed Keith’s features. “You go ahead Princess… I’m gonna knock on the door.”

“You can’t be serious…”

“I owe him one.”

“Huh?” 

“Go sit down, you don’t need to see this.”

“See what?”

“Just go…”

“I’m staying now… I want to see whatever it is you’re trying to hide from me.”

~Serves Nanny right for shielding her the way she did.~ 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you…” Keith went to the control pad next to the door. 

“What are you doing now… You said you were gonna knock.”

“I’m bypassing the lock.” He answered simply.

“I don’t understand.” She looked at him confused.

“Maybe not but Lance will.” He said as the door slid open. Crossing his arms he leaned against the doorframe waiting for them to notice him.

Allura put her hand over her eyes so she didn’t see anything. Keith wanted to laugh… even though they were covered by the huge comforter, he could still make out Lance’s head… and Mena’s foot next to his ear. On second thought maybe this was a bad idea… Princess really didn’t need to be scarred for life if they suddenly changed positions and the cover slipped. Keith threw a quick glance at Allura and was relieved she had her eyes covered with her hands. He wanted to laugh because Lance and Mena still had no idea that he was standing in the doorway. So he cleared his throat.

That got their attention. Lance sat up on his knees and the comforter slid down his back. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re an asshole?”

“Yah… a guy I know that likes to piss me off. He works the graveyard shift on weekends at the castle.”

“Better than being pissed on… and stop trying to be sarcastic. It’s lame when you do it.” Lance shot back as he slowly moved off of his wife and made sure she was completely covered. Mena hugged the comforter to her chest as Lance sat up on the side of his bed.

“I think you’re losing your touch Lance, she wasn’t screaming near as loud as some of them have.” Keith gave up trying to hide the mirth in his eyes and started openly laughing.

“Ha ha… funny.” Lance grabbed his boxers from the floor. “Do you guys mind going into the other room for a second… We’ll meet you in there. Give us a couple minutes.”

“You’re fast Lance, but I don’t think you could finish in that amount of time.” Keith wiped the tears from his eyes caused by laughing so hard.

Lance threw his dirty boxers at Keith hitting him square in the chest. Keith shook his head.

“You’re a lousy shot…” Keith teased. “We’ll see you both in the living room… I think I’ll make pancakes for this festive occasion.” He turned and allowed the door to shut behind him.

Lance looked over at Mena and smiled at her reassuringly. 

“I think they know about us now.” He said simply

“Is Commander Kogane always that scary?”

“Get used to it if you’re gonna be part of the team.”

“The team? What team?” Mena asked.

“The Voltron Force silly.” Lance crawled towards her on the bed.

“What can I possibly do for the team. The lions are picky about who flies them…”

“Sven doesn’t have a lion and he’s still part of the team.”

“But he started out flying blue lion.” Mena argued.

“You trained here, at GG just like all of us did. You have skills you don’t even know you have.” Lance smiled at his new wife then leaned in for a kiss. “Now, where were we.”

Mena giggled. “Don’t you think that we should get dressed. They are waiting for us.”

“Just one last kiss then we’ll go out there and face hurricane Keith.” He brought his hand to her check and moved in for another kiss. Something distracted him and he averted his eyes to his arm. His wristband was glowing. “What the…” He sat up once again. 

“What is it?” Mena asked.

“I’m not sure.” He pressed the wristband so it would expand into his voltcom. He could see the lion glow red which it didn’t do without the key. “I don’t understand. I don’t have Red’s key with me.” He stood up and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He threw on his clothes then turned to Mena.

“Why would you need the key to red lion?” Mena asked confused.

Lance turned his arm so that he could look at the voltcom. He could feel heat coming from it and he hoped it wasn’t malfunctioning. He took it off quickly before it got any hotter. 

“You see, the lions are not just machines. They have a heart and a soul that bond with their pilot. I had hoped to be home on Arus and let Pidge give you the whole shebang.”

“Who’s Pidge?”

“He pilots Green… and he’s also the resident genius.” Lance explained. He kept looking over his voltcom trying to see what was wrong with it. “I knew I should have put it in the charger… “He grumbled. 

Mena stared at Lance as she got herself dressed. “Do you think it’s broken?”

Suddenly a loud piercing noise came from Lance’s voltcom and he dropped it on the floor. Mena walked over to where it landed and bent down to pick it up.

“I wouldn’t mess with it if I were you… those things are connected to magic and nobody knows what technology was used to create them. Pidge is the only one I know that can screw around with them.”

“Don’t be so overdramatic. I’m just looking at it.” She turned it over in her hand looking at it from all angles. “I wonder…” She said softly as she put it on and secured it to her wrist.

“DON’T!!!” Lance screamed as the lion on the voltcom went red and the red glow traveled through the voltcom and surrounded Mena. He grabbed for her wrist to pull it off of her but once he touched her, he felt a shock course through him and into Mena. The red glow seemed to go up her arm.

If he’d of blinked he would of missed it. His wife now stood before him wearing the exact same flight-suit he wore. Although he had to admit it looked better on her. 

“I think we’re gonna need to contact Pidge.” Lance said. “Let’s get out there… Now we have two things we have to explain.”

“Should I take it off?”

He shook his head. “Better they see what we’re talking about.” He took her hand and they left his room.

To be continued…  
Part 8


	8. Part 8- New Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newer members get acquainted with the older members, Keith and Allura have a moment and admit to themselves that their relationship is definitely more than friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter to get to the good parts... I did put in some KA goodness just to make it interesting... 
> 
> Hope you like it, I'll post part 9 as soon as I get it finished... Luv ya!  
> Aligator4508  
> PS: This part's KA goodness is written for and dedicated to my aussie pal Cubbie, who encourages and inspires me with her emails. This one's for you darhling....

Part 8- New Additions

“Keith…” The voice came from Lance but it wasn’t his carefree banter of five minutes before.

Keith leaning a hip against the couch turned towards his friend. Noticing the change in his friend’s relaxed and groovy manner, his brow furrowed and he immediately went into what Lance would call soldier mode.

Allura was the first to see Mena, who seemed to be hiding in the shadows of the hallway. She tilted her head towards Mena’s position to try and get a better look.

“It’s alright bodyguar… I mean Mena.” Lance said and held out his hand. “They need to see this.” 

“See what?” Keith questioned as he walked past Lance and over to where Mena now stood hiding somewhat. The surprise he got when he saw her wearing Lance’s voltcom and his uniform wasn’t exactly what he was expecting but he swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to deal with one issue at a time. If Lance was serious, and he rather hoped that he was, then Mena would be part of the team and Allura could use another female with some fighting skills around. So he used the only approach that was available to him… humor. “Hi Mena, how’d he talk you into this mess.” He joked then gave her a genuine smile. “I’m Keith as if you didn’t know already. I’m only Commander Kogane inside of class now. I have no use for titles among friends.”

“What about the voltcom thingie… It shouldn’t have reacted to me… right?” Mena asked Keith softly. He held out a hand to her and pulled her into the light.

“I don’t really know what any of this means.” He flashed a dirty look at Lance. “I’m guessing she may be compatible with one of the lions, however. I’m not sure about anything. We’ll have to contact Pidge about the voltcom issues. As for the insubordination and the sneaky and manipulative behavior there’s only one way to handle that.” With that, Keith’s lightning fast reflexes had him at Lance’s back bending him over the sofa edge and an arm wedged behind his back immobilizing his best friend. “GYM, YOU and ME ONE HOUR …”

“What not even a little Vaseline before you violate me? Ok but you’re buying me dinner tonight.” Lance quipped then turned serious. “What about Mena…?” Lance inquired still pinned to the couch. 

“Yah, about that… do you ever think of anything other than yourse….”

“I love her Keith.”

Allura looked at Mena face as Lance declared his feelings. Her face lit up happily and she certainly didn’t look as if she had been slipped any sort of mickey or had any other form of corrosion. Allura walked over to her friend’s side and placed a hand in Mena’s giving it a firm friendly squeeze.

“You truly love him don’t you…” Allura observed as she watched Lance look at his wife while still pinned by Keith.

“Can we settle this in an hour then… you’re giving me a crick in the neck.” Lance complained as Keith let him go.

“And you a pain in my ass… This isn’t over Lance, what you did was reckless and impulsive. It could have compromised the whole team not to mention could’ve done some serious emotional damage to Miss Coo…er… Mena.” Keith counted off Lance’s indiscretions on his fingers.

“Really Keith… It’s obvious they care about each other. What exactly did they do that was so wrong?” Allura spoke up for the first time since Lance and Mena entered the living area.

“If you’re going to get all technical about it, then they’ve done nothing wrong. It’s more of an issue of morals which Lance has practically done everything but wave a banner that shouts that he hasn’t any.” Keith argued.

“This isn’t about morals Keith… it’s about love and it doesn’t matter if they knew each other for three years or three days, it’s love Keith. I’m sure you can recognize it when you see it even if you don’t act on it.” Allura’s voice grew heated and she looked as if she were ready to explode. “If they love each other, let them be. That’s a royal command Commander. I suggest you heed it.” Allura warned as she turned on her heel and shut herself up inside Keith’s bedroom.

Keith watched her stalk off and the door slide shut behind her. It was Lance and Mena’s turn to stare as they watched him, the emotions he tried so hard to hide so clearly written on his face.

“You should tell her how you feel.” Mena said softly. “She loves you… you know that don’t you.” 

“It’s not that simple.” Keith sighed. “She’s a princess… why the hell did she have to be a princess.”

“There are ways around everything, Command… er,” She paused and smiled apologetically. “Keith.”

“If there was a way for us to be together that neither defiled her or degraded her, I’m open to any options.” 

For a moment, Mena was sure she was seeing a very rare side of her captain. “If there’s will there’s a way sir… if you don’t mind me saying.” Lance elbowed his wife to shut her up before Keith was irreversibly pissed off. He motioned for her to keep quiet and shook his head slightly at her to get her the message to drop the subject.

“Your voltcom…” Keith choked out.

“Yes what about it?” Lance questioned.

“Not yours… Hers.” Keith nodded towards Mena. “She’s part of the force now, and she deserves her own. You’ll need yours eventually… I sent word for Arus to contact me via my voltcom immediately upon receipt. Which should be sometime this afternoon.” Keith shrugged. “Still feel like an ass kicking?”

“In your dreams black, you’re on. Lemme get my gear. Meet you at the gym in ten?” 

“No voltcoms… we do this on our own merit.” Keith added.

“No problem, the girls can watch how a real man fights.” Lance smirked at his friend before turning towards his room. Truth be told they weren’t even sure how to get Lance’s voltcom off of Mena.

“Oh yes this I must see… once I coax Allura out of herself imposed dungeon.” Mena replied.

“Think you can get her out of there?” Keith asked concerned.

“With the prospect of you getting your ass kicked… I think she may want to take a peek.” Mena answered. “I’d bet money on a positive response if you both go shirtless.” Mena grinned wickedly.

“I’d like to know why everyone seems to think I’m going to lose.”

“Well, you’re angry or at least you were… that would cause you to make rash decisions. And secondly, you’re emotionally distracted. Meaning that your mind is on Allura and not in the fight. So, if you ask me who I’d bet against it would be you. Besides, it’s usually best to side with one’s spouse. You’d understand that if you’d get your head out of your ass.” Mena explained.

“Mena…” Lance cautioned his wife, hoping she didn’t just cause some sort of rift between herself and Keith. That would be a nightmare, the exact definition of the phrase caught between a rock and a hard place. Lance shuttered to think what that would mean for his new marriage and one of his oldest friendships. Fortunately Keith smiled solemnly at Mena.

“You’re right, the issue does need to be addressed at some point. I don’t know how or when but it needs to be soon.” Keith agreed with his new friend.

“You realize you still have five weeks here… why not forget she’s a princess for now and just get to know each other.”

Keith sighed. “I wouldn’t know where to start if I wanted to.” He muttered resigning himself to defeat.

“Flowers… Flowers work wonders.” Mena offered. “Allura would treasure any attention from you.”

“What about five weeks from now and I have to give her up. I don’t think I can do that.” Keith replied honestly.

“You shouldn’t worry about what’ll happen five days from now let alone five weeks from now. That’s ultimately why I married Lance. I couldn’t imagine the next five minutes without him.”

 

“You’re telling me to marry Allura…” Keith panicked visibly. While a marriage on Earth would certainly be upheld on Arus, it would be frowned upon in various kingdoms. Although it would solve the problem of ever having to let her go again he didn’t care for the stuffed shirt still stuck in Earth’s ice age kingdoms anyway. He’d much rather have Allura in his bed every night with his arm around her waist and his cock buried inside her from behind, thrusting in and rotating his hips just so until she would come in a flood all over his overheated flesh and then he’d let himself empty his own lifeforce into her awaiting body, He felt himself reacting to his daydream and quickly pulled himself out of the danger zone. However, it was seconds too late as Lance had noticed the look of desire on his face as well as the growing bulge in his roomy pajama pants.

“Let me guess, little Keith needs some attention of his own.” Lance chirped. 

Ignoring her husband she sighed.“If that’s what you feel… I can’t tell you what to do but I can give you advice. I’ve been told that you promised her a couple of kisses, I’d make good on that promise and flowers… lot’s of flowers. Everyone goes for roses, Allura likes…” 

“Tulips…” Keith cut off her sentence.

“Tulips…” Mena verified. “We should go for a walk on the beach after a nice dinner at a decent restaurant… She’d love that.” She started rambling off plans as she stepped towards Keith’s bedroom to extract one seriously ticked off princess.”You go get your ass kicked… we’ll meet you down in the gym shortly.” She waved Keith off dismissively as she punched in the code to override the security and open the door to allow her in.

Keith just stood there flabbergasted not knowing which direction to take when it came to his feelings for Allura. Lance came sauntering into the living room wearing soccer shorts and a red t-shirt. Seeing the look on his friend’s face he almost panicked. Hoping his wife didn’t put her foot in her mouth he grinned sheepishly.

“O-K… What did I miss???” Lance inquired almost afraid of the answer.

 

********

 

Lance tossed his captain over his shoulder with ease. Grumbling to himself he stood and pretended as if he needed to catch his breath.

Problem was, Keith could always tell when Lance was lying. “Out with it. I know it’s coming, might as well get it over with.”

Lance faked a hurt look. “Besides the fact that you’re sparring like shit everything’s fine. Funny how tables turn and instead of me getting my ass handed to me, thanks to my lovely new wifie, she told you to pull your head out of yours. Do you see why I married her… isn’t she lovely?” Lance went all doe eyed and smiled goofily. 

“Yah I guess she did didn’t she. I like her… you should keep her.”

“That’s the plan el capitan…” Lance replied. “Now, are we here to spar or to talk like girls.” Lance took on a fighting stance with his fists at the ready. With a gesture towards Keith that said bring it, Lance blocked Keith’s first attempt to hit him but missed when Keith caused him to double over after he knocked the wind out of him with his mean left hook.

“Let’s take a breather… Your wife was right, my mind is elsewhere.”

“Talk like girls it is then.” Lance replied. “Just promise me we aren’t gonna start going to the bathroom in groups together… cuz that would be weird.” 

Keith shook his head at his friend’s attempt at humor. Lance was always quick with the one liners. He was also good at advice when it came down to it.

“Could your mind possibly be in your bedroom… on a certain beautiful princess who could be all yours for the next five weeks if you’d just… how’d my wife put it again… Pull your head out of your ass.” 

“Isn’t it wrong to start something we can’t finish?” Keith asked a sense of longing to his words.

“It’s just dinner and a walk on the beach Keith. It’s not like you can deflower her by holding her hand or kissing her even… and I saw that kiss you laid on her back home… I’ll bet Nanny’s still having heart palpitations. My point is, you love each other. Screw everything else.”

Keith smiled and gave his friend a nervous laugh. “You’re probably right.” He agreed.

“Have I ever steered you wrong?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Keith arched his brow at him. “C’mon I think there is a few beers in the fridge. I could use a drink right now.”

“Liquid courage huh?” Lance teased.

“Something like that.” Keith looked at his voltcom. “Pidge should be contacting us shortly. We should make sure everyone is available.”  
********

 

The door slid shut behind Mena as she entered the bedroom with caution. “Ally…” She said gently trying to get her friend’s attention. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked closing the gap between herself and the princess who was sitting on the still unmade bed.

“No… Yes… I don’t know. Mena I’m so so..” Allura clenched her fists in frustration. “I hate that I feel this way I truly do but I’m so blindly jealous of you right now I can’t see straight. Why is it that you get to marry the man you love and feel his touch all over to have your foot on his shoulder next to his ear…”

“You saw that.” Mena replied embarrassed.

“How was that even possible?” Allura asked astounded as she recalled the scene from earlier.

“I think I might have talked some sense into that man of yours Ally… he’s agreed to dinner and a walk on the beach.” Mena said quickly grateful to change the subject.

“He has to go with me… you’ll be with your husband so Keith will be working security.”

“Those words never came out of his mouth. I think he’s willing to drop the fact that you’re a princess at least for the next few weeks while you’re here on Earth. From there, we’ll just have to improvise.” Mena smiled at her friend trying to reassure her.

“A walk does sound quite nice actually…” Allura sighed as if in a daydream. 

They sat in silence for a few moments until Allura excitedly started to ask Mena about how she ended up married to her best friend.

“And then he led me to the chaplain’s office here at the base and the rest is history.” Mena held Allura’s hands in her own as she relayed her story.

“And the wedding night?” Urged Allura. “Please tell me something… nobody ever tells me the good stuff. I just want to know what to expect when Keith finally touches me.” She paused. “It will be Keith you know… I won’t marry anyone else. The only way for the council to allow a marriage between myself and Keith would be if he… well he’d have to… “

Mena waited calmly for Allura to tell her what she was trying to say but she could only wait patiently for so long. Finally she gave up the act and asked. “What would he have to do? Maybe it’s not so bad.”

Allura turned fifty shades of red before she could answer. “He’d have to… take my virginity and get me pregnant.” Allura finally said. “Only he wouldn’t be taking anything… it’s his whenever he wants it. It’s his and only his.”

“The virginity part isn’t the problem we could always get him drunk or parade you around in some revealing clothes and I could coach you on things to say and do but the pregnancy part would be tricky, that would take careful calculations and planning not to mention once you do it’s done and there will be a real child coming from all of this so you have to ask yourself if you’re ready for children” Mena shrugged.

“I can think of nothing I’d want more than to have Keith’s child someday… but I will not trap him or trick him. There has to be a legitimate amendment to the Arussian constitution I only need one, I’ve been looking for a waiver of some kind for a long time now. I haven’t made much progress though, Nanny and Coran keep me busy with affairs of state and then there’s Lotor always trying to destroy my planet…” She pounded her fist in the palm of her hand and her voice took on a menacing tone at the mere mention of Lotor’s name.

Mena breathed out with relief. “I’m so glad to hear you say that… I don’t think it would be right to trap him like that. However, there is something to be said about the making love aspect of the issue. You should be able to be intimate with whoever you want.  
And believe me, when it’s with the person you want to spend your life with it’s so amazing there aren’t words. Besides haven’t you heard the phrase what happens on Earth stays on Earth…”

“They check the sheets Mena… To assure the prince consort that I hadn’t been touched by another man.”

“Well that’s something from medieval times… How can Arus have such technology but still not even have so much as hot rollers for everyday use… It flusters me to think about how I’m going to get along without having certain necessities.”

“The boys order stuff from Earth all the time. I’m sure it won’t be an issue for you to add to the list. And what do you mean by medieval…”

“It’s what they did here on Earth way back around the fourteenth and fifteenth century. That just infuriates me that they’d do that to you… I mean it’s like they’re selling off your virtue to the highest bidder.” She crossed her arms and tried to think of a solution. “There are ways to conceal the whole sheet aspect of the problem. They don’t physically check you or anything right.” Allura shook her head indicating that they did not physically examine her. Mena perked up. “I do believe we have a reprieve then… five weeks to come up with a solution. For now, just enjoy each other. Whatever happens happens…it is what it is.”

“Keith with fight it… He’ll be all honor bound and noble about the whole thing… what was is Lance called it… a ‘fucking boyscout’” Allura said quoting her friend.

Mena gave a chuckle at the princess cursing. “I do believe there’s another dollar for the swear jar…” She laughed wholeheartedly. “I think you might have three dollars in it if you’re lucky.” Mena paused to catch her breath. “Don’t worry about Keith… with Lance and me on your side he hasn’t got a chance. I promise he won’t know what hit him.” She giggled excitedly.

“I would like to be with the man I’m in love with just once before I’m forced into something I don’t want.” In her heart of hearts she knew she would eventually have to cave in to her planet’s demand for an heir, however she would put it off for as long as she possibly could. “Why does Arus even need a king anyway… I’m just the princess right now and that’s worked out just fine.”

“Why don’t we cross that bridge when it comes… for now, I think I’ll heat up my straightening iron.”

“What’s a…”

Mena cut her off. “We are definitely going shopping before we head home… There are just too many things that I can’t live without and you need to become acquainted with. I’ll be right back gotta go get a few things.” Mena smiled. “Keith will be tore up from the floor up… you will rock his world…”She gave a devilish smile as she left the room.

It was Lance that entered the room instead of Mena. Pidge was on vidcom and they needed both Mena and Allura to have an actual team meeting. Sven and Romelle where both present on the Arus end with the addition of Mena the Voltron force was definitely growing stronger. Allura immediately followed Lance out of the room.

 

********

With everyone comfortably seated, Keith began the team meeting. First order of business was the introduction of Mena to the team and explaining to everyone that Lance had gotten himself married. It wasn’t as if it was a bad thing, however the team would need something a little more objective to buy into what was really the truth.

“Hey Pidge.” Keith greeted his younger friend. “Is everyone accounted for?”

“Oh yes and do we have some news…” Pidge’s eyes were round with excitement.

“Arus hasn’t been attacked has it?” Allura cried out in a panick.

“No, no, nothing of the sort Princess.”Came the reassuring Viking accent of the former blue lion pilot Sven.

Allura gave a sigh of relief and visably relaxed in her chair.

“We have news too.” Lance interjected. “I think you’ll find ours a bit interesting.” He flashed the team on Arus his cocky grin thus letting them know that something was up with the red lion pilot.

“Ok Lance… you guys go first. We’re anxious to hear how everything is working out with the teaching gig and all anyway.” Pidge sounded exasperated.

Lance motioned for Mena to stand up and move next to him so that he could put his arm around her waist. “This is Lt. Mena McClain, my wife.”

If you could hear the sound of every jaw dropping in the conference room back on Arus, there would be four people missing the lower half of their face. They were speechless and confused. It was Sven who finally shook off his shock and greeted his friend’s new wife.

“You’re a lieutenant then…”Sven confirmed. “That means you have brains… What on Earth had you picking this guy to spend the rest of your life with.” Sven inquired, saying it as more of a statement instead of a question.

Mena shrugged. “I love him.” She gave the simplest and most honest answer she could think of.

“Fair enough…”Sven replied. “I take it she will be joining the team then. If one of the lions will accept her then my wife wouldn’t have to train in blue.”

“What?” This time it was the four team members on Earth that cried in unison.

“Ya… last week, blue let Romelle take her on a patrol run. She wasn’t supposed to be the one piloting but somehow blue got all finicky and wouldn’t start even for me. When Romelle tried, not only did she start up she launched into the air and did a flyby castle control.”

“Something similar maybe happening here as well. Has Red been acting funny to you?” Keith asked curiously.

Pidge and Hunk both shook their heads. “Not that we’ve noticed.” Pidge answered. 

“Although he did purr a bit this morning.” Hunk added.

“That would be accurate for my concept.” Keith replied.

“What are you thinking Keith?” Pidge looked intrigued. 

Mena had somehow figured out how to turn the voltcom off so that she wouldn’t have to wear the flight-suit for the entire day but apparently, Keith was going to make her a guinea pig and show them how Lance’s voltcom had attached itself to her forearm.

The Arus group stared as Mena was suddenly changed into a female version of Lance’s red flight-suit.

“That’s amazing…” Pidge was simply awe struck. “Maybe it has something to do with the bond each of you have for one another whether it be a marriage or a very close friendship.” Pidge cleared his throat as he used the word friendship. There wasn’t a member of the team buying that Keith and the princess were merely friends. Keith himself recently realized that the friendship ploy wasn’t working anymore especially if he wasn’t buying it himself.

“I’m guessing Mena could fly Red since she’s bonded to Lance and his voltcom already recognizes her. I’ll have to get started on two new voltcoms then. Mena, yours will be ready and waiting for you when you see your new home. We’ll get started on getting you a bigger room. It’s really good to meet you Mena… we didn’t think Lance would ever grow up.” Pidge chuckled at his jibe at Lance’s old tactics. Lance furrowed his brow at his teammate as the rest of the team on Arus wholeheartedly agreed with Pidge.

Lance crossed his arms at his chest. “I am seriously going to be revaluating our current order of friendship after this meeting’s over.”

“Is there any other matters to discuss then?” Pidge inquired.

Mena spoke up for the first time as a true member of the Voltron Force. “Keith and Lance have talked about the lions as if they were alive or something. I don’t understand. They both assured me that you would be able to explain everything”

“Well Mena, truth be told, we aren’t one hundred percent sure of what exactly makes the lions tick. We are aware of the power that generates the nexus that gives them their power to start up but other than that they are somewhat of a anomaly the only word I can think of to describe the five lions is magical.” Pidge hoped he had answered her question. He hadn’t really even truly addressed it and he hoped she wouldn’t notice which would give him more time to actually put together an explanation that would both satisfy Mena’s curiosity and do justice to the lions themselves.

Mena eyed Pidge carefully and slightly nodded her head. “For now that’ll do, but just for now. I’ll expect something more tangible when I finally get to Arus and see these mystical lions for myself.”

“Fair enough.” Pidge responded with a nod of his head. I’ll get to work on your own voltcom right away. If that’s all for now Keith I suggest we cut this meeting short. We wouldn’t want any unwanted attention to pick up on this transmission.”

“You’re right Pidge. I’ll keep in touch. Keith out.” He closed his voltcom link. “Now we just need to figure out how to get that off of you so that Lance can have it back in case of an emergency.”

“Emergency? What else can these things do?” Mena asked.

“Once you have your own it will do all kinds of cool stuff. It will create a weapon that is best suited to your fighting style and eventually, it’ll do things and you won’t have to even voice the command…it’s like…” Lance replied but was cut off when Mena interjected.

“Like it reads your mind?”

“I was going to say magic but your theory works too.” Lance paused with a smirk. “And I can read your mind right now… you naughty naughty girl.” Lance teased his wife.

“I have no excuses, you created a monster.” Mena admitted. “Ally, do you mind waiting fifteen minutes before we get ready for dinner?”

“Not at all but how are you going to do… ahem… that in such a short amount of time?” Allura was a little too naïve at times.

“I’ll explain the quickie to you later…” Mena smiled as she offered her friend some sort of appeasement. “Out of sheer curiosity, what are your weapons through the com?”

“Guns and a cross between brass knuckles and boxing gloves… “

Mena contemplated for a moment before she thought to draw Lance’s magma pistols. It worked like a charm though and she stared at the guns astounded. “I don’t really care for guns… I was just checking to see if it would work for me you know perhaps give me my own weapon of some kind.”

“You’ll get there.” Lance assured her. Their playful banter carried them to the hall leading to their room. When they were out of her line of sight, Allura turned to Keith.

“Keith…”

“Allura…”

They said each other’s name in unison. Both smiled gently and took a seat on the sofa.

“Ladies first…” Keith said his tone held something in it that wasn’t there when Lance and Mena were in the room. It held some of the playfulness he used the day they left for Earth… the day he kissed her and promised her more kisses if she just asked. Maybe it was time to see how far Keith was willing to take his promise. It would be quite the conundrum for him having to choose between keeping his word or being dishonorable, To Keith they were one in the same. He would dishonor himself if he didn’t keep his word and in turn if he had to face such disgrace he certainly would be openly telling everyone, which to him was lying by omission and that was something Keith just didn’t do. So Allura contemplated her decision and decided she couldn’t do that to Keith, she would just have to settle for his kisses if he was still willing. She figured it was worth a try and then she’d ask him a few questions that she was sure people were purposely leaving unanswered for some reason. She gathered her courage and gave Keith her best smile…

“Kiss me, right her right now and my lips is where is want you to kiss me.”

Keith’s heart stopped for a moment as he realized that she had not forgotten his words he had said right before they departed for Earth. He cleared his throat and at first she thought he would refuse her, Instead he moved in closer and tilted her chin with his hand. He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips, there was nothing demanding about it, just the beating of their racing hearts as both tried to comprehend how to proceed with their relationship. Keith pulled back from the kiss with a gentle nip at her lower lip then rested his forehead on hers. “If we do this… I won’t be able to let you go.” He said to her.

“And I wouldn’t want you to. I don’t care if they tell us we can’t be together… We just won’t tell them. What they don’t know won’t hurt them right.”

Keith shook his head slightly. “You’re already a bad influence on me. Normally I’d have an issue with omitting such important information. However, being what it is, if it keeps my arms around you then I’ll lie to them a blue streak.” He grinned at her lovingly. “You should go ahead and get ready for tonight. You could think of it as an actual date if you wanted to.” He chuckled nervously as Allura’s smile spread from ear to ear. “I guess everyone will technically be on a first date, although Lance did put the cart WAY before the horse as usual.”

“It wouldn’t be the Lance we all adore so much if he were any other way.” Allura pointed out and with a shrug of his shoulders, Keith agreed with his dinner date. She flashed him one last smile before she turned toward Keith’s bedroom to get herself ready for the evening. Before she got an arms length away Keith grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

“One last thing Allura.” His eyes danced with hidden meaning.

“Yes, Keith, what is it?” She replied softly.

“Kiss me… right here right now on the lips as if I’m the air you breath.”

“You are the air I breath Keith… Don’t you know without you I wouldn’t even have a life.”

Keith’s resolve busted and he tugged her to his body and traced her lips with his tongue. Finally connecting his mouth with hers, he savored the kiss trying desperately to convey everything she meant to him with his mouth on hers. He groaned as Allura sought to deepen the kiss and did not push her away as her tongue touched his and started to dance in rhythm. He growled almost in frustration, he wanted more but knew that it wasn’t for him to decide that. He would have to make due with the fantasy of how perfect her breast would fit into the palm of his hand and how her nipple would harden as he toyed with it and circled her areola with the tip of his tongue. His imagination was going haywire and before he knew it, he had Allura held tightly against him, slightly pushing his hips into hers showing her how hard she made him and what exactly she did to him. 

The kiss ended too quickly for Allura but she was smart enough to know that it would have to come to an end at some point. Keith pulled back and nuzzled his face into her neck tickling her with his breath. He licked at her pulse and grinded his erection into her abdomen. “This is what you do to me…” He whispered before he released her.

To be continued…  
Part 9- First Date


	9. Part 9- Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have a little battle of words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone... this one crept up on me and I decided to end it where it is so I could get it posted. I'm working on Part 10 now which should flow a bit smoother for me while writing. I at least hope you get a laugh out Keith and Lance in this one. I promise there will be more romance soon. Luv ya!!!
> 
> Aligator4508  
> BTW- I have to thank Rob Thomas for this song... Ever the Same is one of my favorites and such a KA song.

Part 9-  
Competition

“Keith what is it?” Allura asked confused as she tried to catch his eye as he stepped away, his conscience getting the better of him.

He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes focused on the floor. “I shouldn’t have said that or done that…”

Allura growled frustrated beyond belief. “You don’t mean that.” She glared at him.

“You have no clue what I mean…” Keith shot back. “Look… I can’t do this to you. I don’t want to hurt you... What happens if they find out that I lied. I'm not any good at it. Lance is the one on the team that can think quickly on his feet when it comes to this kind of thing.” He ran an aggressive hand through his hair again.

“You are hurting me. Don’t you see can’t you tell? The damage is done Keith. I already love you.”

He sighed with frustration and blew it out with a deep breath. “I know.” He admitted. His heart stung at his admission but also soared knowing she felt the same for him as he did for her. “You shouldn’t though.” He replied. “I can’t give you what you need Allura, I can’t finish this. There’s no where we can go with this kind of relationship. I can’t marry you and I’m sure as hell not going to ruin you in the eyes of your people.”

“What I do with my body and who I fall in love with is nobody’s business but my own. And yours…” She added.

He groaned. He’d have to take a different approach to make her understand that they couldn’t go anywhere with the kind of relationship he wanted with her. It was all consuming and almost unreal. He needed her like he needed air. If she was not nearby or safe… he was sure he’d cease to breathe. It was a cliché to admit it but she completed him. He turned from her and walked over to the sliding doors to the patio and pulled back the blinds so he could see out. His mind racing, his body over stimulated. He was definitely going to have to do something about this situation so that he didn’t hurt her in the end and could still be near her. He knew he couldn’t be without her at all and he’d settle for keeping her safe and defending her planet as long as he could know she was secure and sound… his love for her was beyond unconditional and he knew it was forever. He’d go to his grave loving her…

She bit her lip hard as she felt herself growing angry and decided to try again. “Look Keith…” Allura came up behind him as he leaned his forearm on the glass. She placed her arms around his waist and embraced him, nuzzling her face into his strong back muscles. “This won’t just go away… we can’t just forget it. I’ve loved you since the day you kissed my hand… the day you walked into the castle and saved my world. I didn’t even know your name.” She held him tightly and found his other arm had come up to embrace hers around his waist. He held her hand and squeezed it tightly. She felt the anger dissipate.

“What happens when this goes too far? I can’t just ignore it. I won’t be able to keep myself from you. I don’t want to hurt you.” He desperately wanted her to understand.

“Keith relax and let me deal with the affairs of my planet. You don’t have to make diplomatic decisions- you aren’t king…" She tried to explain then pause for a millisecond before adding her last word. "Yet.”

He stretched his neck to look at her behind him arching an eyebrow. He had really never thought about that aspect. The truth was that she’d be crowned queen upon her marriage and her groom would be the future king of Arus. “That just means it definitely can’t be me…” He took a deep breath. “I’m not royalty or nobility… The counsel of village elders will never allow for a marriage to a commoner… that isn’t even from their world… even if he’s the one saving their ass.” His words became angry at the end of his reply and Allura hoped he hadn’t felt her wince at his last words. 

She took a cleansing breath. “Be that as it may… there has to be a way we can figure this out. They know without you, they wouldn’t even have a princess to rule. I’d be either dead or some kind of demented slave to Lotor’s sick twisted mind.”

Keith’s body tensed at the thought of what Lotor would do to her. Sven had told him what Lotor had done to Romelle during a rare moment when he had been drinking a bottle of whiskey alone… Keith walked into the rec room late one night months before due to not being able to sleep. His Viking friend was sitting at a small table away from the media area over near the wall to floor windows. He offered him a drink and asked him to sit. Keith sipped the whiskey offered and listened to the heartbreak in his friend’s tone. Sven told him what Romelle had finally told him that night before he opened the whiskey. The bottle was almost gone when Keith found him and Keith knew that his friend’s heart was hurting something terrible. So he listened to Sven's slurred words.

Lotor had torn Romelle up something fierce… He had been relentless and evil and cruel and depraved and sick and twisted and very very demented when he repeatedly beat and raped Romelle… at the same time calling her by Allura’s name every time he finished.

Allura noticed Keith’s reaction to her words. “I’d rather be dead… I’d hope I was dead if Lotor even got to me. I don’t know every detail of what he would do to me but I can piece a few things together because he has repeatedly asked and stated that I will be his queen. “I’d slice my neck if that ever happened.”

Keith jumped at her conviction. “No… I’d never let that happen no matter what. I’ll die keeping that from happening. If he ever tries to get to you, he’d better make sure I’m dead because I will still keep coming as long as I breathe. You are my air Allura, that is why I can’t hurt you.” He turned around. He breathed in deeply before taking both of her hands in his. He brought them to his mouth and kissed them both. Gods help him, he was completely screwed. She had him when she said I love you. She wasn't playing fair. Finally he closed his eyes as he paused to control his breathing. “If I do this… it starts out slowly… I won’t have them trying to imply that I’ve ruined you.”

“You’ll never ruin me.” Allura replied softly and touched her hand to his cheek. “You’ll show me what I do not know.”

He heart skipped a beat as he realized the meaning of her words. He couldn’t take it that far. He wouldn’t… but could he stop if it got too heavy? He’d have to… but he couldn’t deny her either. He didn’t really want to… 

“To hell with it…” He said as if tossing something over his shoulder and forgetting about it. He grabbed her face in his hands and bent his head towards her and kissed her. He said slowly and he meant it… he didn’t want it, but he had his convictions as well... but... It wasn’t like they didn’t know each other… or had only met the other day… Stupid Lance… always trying to best him at something. He pulled back from her sweet mouth and smirked at the thought of Lance. He shot a look towards the hallway they had disappeared down and groaned. He wasn't slightly jealous... Really he wasn't... Lucky bastard…

Speaking of the lucky bastard…

Lance returned with Mena a minute later with some seriously messed up hair, his trademark goofy grin and a swagger that screamed I just got laid. Mena walked in beside him with the same messy hair and the same look on her face. Allura stepped back from Keith, her eyes wide with wonder. Allura opened her mouth to ask a question, but Keith put his hand over her mouth. She gave him a dirty look.

“You don’t want to know.” He replied shaking his head. Looking up at Lance he crossed his arms. “So, you always have to go overboard with everything.”

“I like to be thorough.” Came Lance’s retort.

“Always trying to outdo me at something aren’t you.”

Lance quirked his eyebrow confused. “Huh?... Ok I’ll bite… yah… anything you can do… I can do better… at least some things. For example… women… I’m the one with the ‘ladies man’ reputation.”

“Nobody ever meant that in a good way.” Keith argued.

“I thought it was rather beneficial.” Lance grinned in his cocky manner and crossed his own arms staring his friend down.

Mena cleared her throat and glared at him with aggravation. He flashed a look at his wife then darted back to Keith. “At the time it was beneficial…” He revised.

Keith laughed. Allura and Mena looked at each other with furrowed brows. “I don’t think your wife agrees with you on that comment. I do however think both ladies understand your need to be on top.”

Lance smirked with a short laugh. They continued to stare each other down, a certain feeling of competition filled the air leaving the girls shaking their heads.

Allura looked at Keith then at Lance and finally she settled on Mena. “How do I get a decent understanding of what a date is with these boys acting like silly teenagers?”

Mena shrugged. “They aren’t listening to us.” She jerked her head at the men and shook it again. She rubbed at her temples. “This may get ugly.”

Keith heard the word date and that was about it. Lance glared at his commander. “I can soooo out maneuver you with women. “

“Is that a challenge?” Keith’s hands balled into fists as he felt the need to put his second command in his place. 

“No, more like the way it is.” Lance shrugged a carefree shoulder. “I’m the smooth one here remember?”

Keith rolled his eyes, the girls both crossing their own arms and impatiently waiting for the boys to finish their little cock fight.

“Let’s see who’s girl has a better time tonight then.” Keith gave a creepy twisted grin himself and looked as if he was having fun.

“That’s not fair… I win already… I can finish it.” Lance retorted.

Keith chuckled. “The first one to pull out his sword loses.” 

“I don’t have a sword…” Lance squinted his eyes a little.

“Exactly…”

“Somehow, I feel you're speaking metaphorically… Ok… you’re on… I can take being uncomfortable in that way. My balls have been the color of Ally's lion before… and I didn’t have to take matters into my own hands so to speak.” Lane replied, his eyes dancing as he watched the rise he was getting from his long time friend.

Keith clenched his teeth… Lance knew exactly how to push his buttons. “No, maybe not but you did go find the nearest willing warm body available to you. Tell me Lance, does alcohol always give you beer goggles.”

“That’s below the belt Mon Ami… and I do believe you crossed a line.”

Keith kept his confident look but inside his stomach bottomed out. He was out of practice and hadn’t been on a date in literally years, let alone other implications Lance was hinting towards… He hadn’t so much as kissed the opposite sex in that same time frame, until he had kissed his princess. He straightened his backbone. He knew Lance would cheat and go directly for the jugular, he was always trying to unnerve him. He was going to have to step up his game.

“I hope you aren’t as sloppy with your tongue as you are with your words.”

“You kissed Allura with that mouth?” Lance chuckled.

“Bring it.”

“Oh it’s brought alright… consider yourself schooled.” With that, Lance turned around on his heel and cockily swaggered to his room. Mena stood speechless trying to sort out what just happened. She knew she was going to have to explain it to the princess.

This was what Lance would call a cluster-fuck… Mena didn’t want to be the one to explain the metaphors and what the banter they threw at each other meant. She watched Allura’s face fall as Keith slid open the glass patio door and step outside.

“What just happened?” Allura asked clearly confused.

Mena closed the gap between them. “Just some macho male bull crap.” She answered. “C’mon… let’s just go get ready. Just so you know… I want you to win. I’ll help out the best I can.”

“Help? How…” Allura followed Mena to Keith’s room. 

“Trust me… Lance won’t be the only one playing this game tonight.” She bit her lip.

“I… I don’t know what that means.”

“You’ll understand soon enough. I’d just go with it. Besides… I think you’re gonna be making it hard for Keith to win.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Nothing… You win if he loses…”

“I still don’t understand…” Allura repeated.

“Never mind…”

“Wait… if I win when Keith loses, how does that make any sense?”

“Oh I’ll make Lance work for his victory… it also gives you time to… er… um… win.” She smiled.

“What are you going to do?”

“Hit him where it hurts…”

“I don’t want to hit him…”

“Oh, it’s not gonna really hit him… he’ll thank me later… you both will.” She opened Keith’s door. “Now, since I didn’t bring anything to help us get ready… I think I should acquaint you with the Galaxy Garrison megamall. “

“We’re going shopping?”

“Yes… Yes we are.” Mena nodded as she waited while Allura got her street clothes on and then straightened the clothes she now wore of her husband’s. She’d worn worse in public and she wasn’t gonna waste any time going to their place and changing clothes. She motioned for Allura to follow her as they left Keith’s room. She grabbed Lance’s jacket and headed for the door. “You ready Princess?”

“Sure… I think…” 

“Let’s roll then.”

 

***

 

Mena’s communicator suddenly went off, the noise bouncing from the walls of the small nail salon. She threw an apologetic look at the small Japanese woman currently painting the princess’ nails. “Give me a second Ally. I gotta take this.”

“Sure…” Allura smiled at her bodyguard and she laughed as she realized she didn’t think of Mena as a bodyguard at all. She sighed contentedly as she listened to the satellite feed’s music filling the air. She felt herself closing her eyes as she heard the words to the song that was played.  
We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding me  
Like someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now 

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down 

Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same

Allura was deciding she liked Earth music… a lot actually… and this song spoke to her. The male voice had her feeling all warm and tingly almost calm, almost familiar.

Mena stepped out into the sidewalk of the mall still keeping a trained eye on her charge. She answered the communicator with exasperation. “What is it?”

“Is that any way to greet your husband?” Lance quipped at her with his usual charm. 

“Only when he annoys the fuck out of you…” Mena shot back.

“I am shocked and dismayed at your language young lady. Now get your tail home so I can give you a spanking.”

“Lance, can it…”

“Did you just… Wait a second… who… You know you’re lucky I love you and you have a sweet ass because nobody tells Lance McClain to shut up.”

“Get used to it Captian… You got your whole life ahead of you now to hear it.” The laughter oozed through her tone and she continued to watch her friend as she held up her hand to inspect a nail.

“You still have jokes Bodyguard…” She could hear his smirk. “However, I called to discuss our game plan for tonight.”

“Oh… so Captain McClain does have a brain…”

“Listen, I adore the cutesy newlywed flirtatious wit we have going on… but my two best friends’ lives are in play here. I figure I know a way we all win.”

Mena blew out a breath. “Oh really.” She wanted to laugh openly. She couldn’t bring herself to tease him about this though. She knew Lance wanted the best for his two best friends. “Tell me then, Jedi Master…”

“It’s like we have one mind…” Lance did laugh this time.

“I agree… I’m pretty sure that you’re thinking the same thing I’m thinking…”

“That there’s a way we all win???” Lance said proudly. Mena could see him patting his own back for thinking that one up.

“How so…” Mena played along.

“Don’t you see, even if Keith loses… he wins.”

“I know… It’s perfect. You sure you can handle it?' Her smile caught her eyes.

“You know it… after all… I have a sure thing… I can wait until the morning if I have to.”

“I’m gonna have to make it look really good like I’m actually trying to be fair.”

“You’re my wife no need to play fair Madame. I play dirty all the time.”

This time Mena smirked. “We agree then… Give me another hour and we’ll be ready. They’re putting the finishing touches on Ally now.”

“You took my credit cards didn’t you.” Lance deadpanned.

“Yes… yes I did.” She matched his tone.

“Well hell… And I didn’t even get promised sex for money… It’s way too early in this marriage to be pulling the money and no sex scam… You’re gonna owe me. In fact Keith and Ally are both gonna owe me.”

“Who doesn’t owe you? Besides, I thought you wanted to beat the pants off Keith pun intended.”

“I can imagine how hot Ally’s gonna look when you get done with her… We may not make it to dinner… Trust me, my superior commander is a bomb waiting to get off.”

“I didn’t need to hear that. Thanks to you… now I have images in my head…” Mena complained flatly.

“Just don’t give me a heart attack too… please… it’s bad enough I get to play all chivalrous tonight. Don’t get me all flushed before I have to be.”

“I wouldn’t dream of that.” Mena giggled then lowered her voice clearing her throat. “Gotta go…” She whispered. “Ally’s coming. She doesn’t quite understand the whole meaning of how we’re planning to help them out.”

“She will in the morning.” She could see his eyes dance as he spoke. “Love ya.” He said. “Lance out.”

“Love you too. Mena out.”

Allura looked absolutely giddy as she walked out of the salon towards Mena singing a song Mena was trying to place. As she came closer, Mena could hear the words and smiled brightly at her friend.

Allura was lost in her own world. She could still hear the melody playing in her head and she sang just audibly the words she remembered. 

“We were brave like soldiers… Falling down under the pale moonlight… You were holding me… Like someone broken… And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now… Fall on me …Tell me everything you want me to be… Forever with you forever in me… Ever the same.” Allura stopped singing when she stepped up to Mena and greeted her with a beaming smile.

“Rob Thomas huh?”

The princess looked at her confused. “What?”

“Rob Thomas… the person that sings the song you were just singing.”

“Oh is it… I simply have to get it to put in that contraption thing Hunk’s always got in his ears… what did he call it… Earphones… yes earphones…”

“It’s a good choice Ally. I’ll download it for you.”

“Could you?” Allura’s eyes sparkled. “I can’t wait for tonight!” She exclaimed. “Do you know where they’re taking us?”

Mena shrugged and thought for a second. “Probably Garrisin Beach…There's a pier there and it’s not too far from here.”

“Wonderful… I’m a little nervous…” She bit her lip anxiously. “What can happen on these date things and how am I supposed to act.”

Again Mena thought about it. Truth was, she liked Keith. He was a good person and an even better leader. She could tell his team respected him. He wasn’t hard to look at… However, she’d known him even less time than she'd known Lance. Sure he was her instructor technically but she hadn’t been on a first name basis with him really til that day. Ally was her friend… and Keith was too now… but… She bit her own lip as she debated her dilemma. She watched her friend practically floating as she walked and decided then and there she couldn’t deflate her mood. Keith would just have to forgive her… Maybe if both men lost, they’d call a draw… and stop their stupid competition… She’d have to make sure she asked what the guidelines to the rules were going to be. 

Breathing deep, she smiled at the princess. “A lot of different things can happen. The point is to get to know the person you’re with.”

“I already know Keith…”

“That’s the good part… no awkward moments. You can skip all the small talk and actually ask something you really want to know. He’s already kissed you… I think you could handle some more of that.”

“Why is Lance and Keith bringing swords if they aren’t going to have some kind of duel to show us which one is more… macho was it?”

“Yes, Ally yes it was.” She thinned her lips and sucked on the bottom one as she gave a solemn nod. “Trust and believe that no matter what happens tonight… you win.”

“I win…” She confirmed. Mena had already said that to her once… What could she possibly mean by it. This was all so new to Allura and she was afraid she’d do something wrong. She wished Mena would just come out with it and tell her what the hell the boys really meant.

“They’re not really bringing real weapons Ally. I mean…” She thought about her words. “Not really persay…” She was purposely avoiding what Allura wanted to know. She growled at herself for being a coward and firmly decided to spill what she knew. She stopped in her spot and pulled Allura’s arm to her. Cupping her hand to Allura’s ear, she whispered so just Allura could hear her. “Their swords… the kind Keith was talking about is attached to them.”

Allura gasped and pulled away from Mena to look at her eye to eye. “No… not…”

“Boom baby… “Mena laughed then smiled to herself.

“He was talking about… He couldn’t possibly be meaning his…” Allura lowered her voice and almost mouthed the words. “Their private parts.”

Mena nodded her head firmly. Ally needed to know certain things and screw this Nanny person when she finally realized that Ally wasn’t a child. Wait til Nanny met Mena. Mena almost giggled. She knew Nanny was just going to love her vocabulary.

“Yes Princess… that’s exactly what I mean.”

“I’ve seen it already.”

Mena once again stopped in her tracks but this time from shock. “This you didn’t tell me. Why would you keep this from me… I’m your friend… you have to tell me stuff like this.” She demanded playfully.

“I didn’t think about it. It was only a second. He was in the shower at the bunkhouse where they were building a stadium for the space Olympics Arus was hosting.”

Mena flashed Allura a wickedly dirty grin. Allura knew that grin. Lordie, Romelle and Mena were going be tight as well. For some reason or another, Allura knew exactly what Mena was going to say before she said it. 

“How’s he hung.”

Allura smacked her palm to her face and ran her hand down it in mock disbelief. “Oh brother…” Then she smiled, she had dirt of her own. “I saw Lance too.”

This got Mena’s attention and she forgot about her question and smiled. “Pretty impressive wasn’t it.” Mena chirped.

“Ah… I dunno… Keith was bigger.”

Mena closed her eyes and reopened them shaking cobwebs from her head, her jaw had dropped. She put a finger to her ear and checked to see if it needed cleaned out or something. “Not possible.” She replied in mock disbelief.

 

Allura went into a fit of giggles. “What’s so important about pulling it out anyway… Why would they do that in a public place anyhow…”

Mena pulled the hair from her neck and piled it on top of her head. “Listen Ally, you want Keith to lose…”

“I want him to get arrested for indecent exposure… that’s more Lance’s specialty right?”

Mena could not defend her husband. Fact was, he probably had pulled his sword out in a public place numerous times. She could see him staggering drunk and stopping by a tree or something of that nature… and she hated to admit it, but the way he held her against that building just before he married her… she thoroughly believed that he had screwed some girl in a restaurant restroom against one of the stalls a time or three… and didn’t remember their name either… Well fuck, her husband was an asshole before she met him. She grumbled at the thought. Grinding her teeth together she thought of how to answer Ally. After all, if this whole marriage was going to work she had to heed her husband’s advice of not letting anything from before they met to matter. She had seen a side of him she could tell that no other woman had before and that gave her confidence now. She straightened her posture and linked her arm with Mena.

“Trust me on this… He’s not going to whip it out and place the goods on the table…” She shook her head. “Ally, use your head… you’ll be alone with him tonight… probably throw a few kisses into the mix. Think about it… what has happened every time he’s kissed you.”

“He gets… excited…”

“He gets rock hard Ally say it with some balls will you girl. Jeez are you a princess or mouse.”

“Ok, he gets… rock… hard… and he grinds against me.”

“Good… that’s good… now be the lioness I know you are… Come on, not just anyone can pilot the blue lion of Voltron. You didn’t wait around for someone to come along and fill the position… you took control of the situation. Now, take control of this one and get your man.”

Allura’s face grew serious and she placed her fist in the palm of her hand. “Right…and when you’re right… you’re right…” She tried to sound confident. It crumbled a second later when she doubted herself again. “He said he’d never do that… he said he wouldn’t ruin me.”

Mena arched her brow… “Well, the captain is going to be playing a game tonight after all. Luckily he’s probably rusty and you’re hot.”

“I can’t force him into something like that…”

Mena laughed from her stomach this time. “Honey, you couldn’t force him into anything. He won’t be able to stop himself in the outfit we bought.

"If you're sure..." Allura replied. 

“Then let’s get out of here. We have to change our clothes and finish getting ready.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Allura decided.

“Oh yes, and it’s brilliant.” 

 

Stepping outside the mall entrance, Mena growled at their luck. The sky had blackened while they were inside… and the wind had picked up quite a bit. The thunder clashed loud enough to make even her jump and the rain was pouring in sheets. “Yes… this is brilliant Princess… Fucking brilliant.” She cursed adamantly as she felt a guilty pang in her gut because the whole night had been her idea in the first place. 

 

Allura pursed her lip and mentally cursed the weather. “Great now what?” She cried angrily as she felt the wind blow the rain in her face. “No date… no game… nothing!” She threw up her arms in frustration.

 

Mena shook her head clearly pissed at the change in plans. “C’mon, I need to get us back before this gets worse.” She glared at her foot as she stepped in a large puddle of dirty water. “I can’t take the chance of you getting sick or something.” She practically marched towards the transport station to catch their train. 

 

Allura sprinted to catch her friend as they entered the station. “Why does my life have to be one disaster after another!” She spat out. 

 

To be continued…

Part 10  



	10. Part 10- Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance never listens to Keith... Allura dances on a coffee table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have to thank Luke Bryan's All My Friends Say and Blake Shelton's The More I drink for this one. I ALMOST went with humor in this whole chapter but the KA shipper in me had to be strong. I also have to thank Lynard Skynard's good old stand by Sweet Home Alabama that kick started this idea. I can't believe I got two chapters out in as many of days, however, this next week may be a little dry simply because of my 10th wedding anniversary and 37th birthday. I dunno... if it's dull, I might gift myself with a little steamy KA goodness. I have to also give my husband credit for some of Lance's wonderful wit through out this whole epic. His ability to throw out one liners scares me at times. Personality wise, he's a cross between Lance and Hunk. Acts like he's dumb as a box of rocks but can really come with the wit. God knows he's my best friend.
> 
> Luv ya!  
> Aligator4508  
> PS- the playlist also included some Eddie Money, Billy Joel, Hank Williams Jr. and ... Pink (I know right! *lol*)

Part 10-

Truce

Lance laughed sardonically as he watched the rain pound against the concrete patio outside the living room. Keith stood in the kitchen pouring them both a glass of tea, looking comically at his friend.

 “Disappointed Lance?” He asked airily as he came up to red’s pilot aware of the explicit cursing Lance was doing just out of hearing range. He turned to the side pulling up a holographic screen with his voltcom.

 Lance faced Keith skeptically. “We’re talking again?”

 "We never stopped talking…” He said distracted as he scanned the information scrolling up on his com.

 “You sooo know I would have won tonight right?” Lance drawled out with a friendly laugh.

 “Yes Lance… you are the master of women everywhere…” Keith said flatly looking through the mess of information downloading on his screen. “Southwestern North American, United States, California…”

 “What are you doing…” Lance eyeballed him.

 “Checking the weather… this doesn’t look like a simple storm.” He replied in a way that made Lance feel as if he should have thought to check as well.

 “Good idea…” One side of his mouth turned upwards in a half grin. “This is definitely what I would call a cluster-fu…”

 “Lance, the cosmos know I love your potty mouth but right now Allura and your new wife are out in this weather.”

 “Bodyguard can take care of herself.” Lance shrugged.

 “You aren’t worried?”

 “She’s a Lieutenant, in the United States Navy… She trained as a Seal Keith… I think she can swim.” Lance paused. “I shouldn’t really worry Keith... right… I mean, I don’t do that.”

 "You don’t do a lot of things I’ve seen you do recently.” Keith commented before continuing his search. “City- San Angeles, Garrison Island Space Academy Naval headquarters…”

 “Seriously Keith… Should I be worried? Lotor wouldn’t have found us right… and he wouldn’t take an obsessive compulsive sick twisted liking to my Bodyguard along with the sick twisted obsession he has with Princess right…most guys dream of two hot girls at once..." He rambled... rambling being yet another one of his new experiences... "I mean she is a trained Naval Seal, can fly every spacecraft on base among a few that aren’t here… She’s got amazing thighs… she’d twist his neck in a heartbeat with them if he tried something…”

 “Two girls at once seriously, do you have no shame?"  Keith asked disbelievingly not looking up as he continued to scan the information. Lance opened his mouth to answer but was cut off. "Can you shut up for a minute Lance?” Keith cried.

“That’s twice today I’ve been told to shut up.”

“Look…” Keith blinked his eyes and strangely understood his best friend’s new found feelings. “We’ll do that girl talk thing in a second… right now I’m trying to see if both our princesses are in danger… and no I don’t think it’s some kind of Doom attack. It’s Mother Nature simply reminding us who’s really is boss.”

“I don’t do girl talk…” Lance forced out almost clenching his teeth.

“Wasn’t it you that said earlier today that talking about your mate is ‘girl talk’.” Keith offered before his voltcom flashed red and emitted a low frequency sound.

“You started the girl…” Lance was cut off when Keith slapped a hand over his mouth.

“It’s a warning… The valley is been hammered with gale force winds and torrential rains… they’re shutting down GG in preparation for a cyclone to hit within forty-eight hours.”

 Lance looked dumbfounded. “Huh? Say again…”

“We’re going to be stuck in this condo for the next two days… everything is closing except the military aspect of the base.” Keith clarified. “I hope you put the automated grocery list in…”

“I hope the girl’s are ok.” Lance responded.

“Now you worry…”

“I was worried already.” Lance countered. “When is everything closing?”

 “Within the next six hours. Where did the girls go anyway?”

“Bodyguard took my credits and they went…” He gulped. “Shopping.” He shuttered.

Keith creased his forehead. “Shopping… why’d they go shopping…”

“You know to buy shoes or something… I don’t know.” Lance threw his hands up. “I guess to get ready for a night that isn’t going to happen now…” He retorted disheartened. It was his and Mena’s idea after all.

“Giving up already Lance?” Keith questioned lightly as he scanned the angry looking sky.

“No!” He cried with a bit too much energy. “I mean… how are we supposed to play our little game when we’re stuck in here?”

Keith’s face looked thoughtfully out the patio doors. “I’m not sure, it’s coming down pretty hard out there…”

Lance took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “Why don’t we call a truce for the time being and make sure the girls don’t run screaming to the farthest galaxy to get away from us after being stuck in this place for two and a half more days.”

Keith eyed red carefully. “Are you going soft?”

“Uh… no!” He grimaced. “I’m just saying that neither of them deserve to be trapped inside with us doing nothing but bickering.” Lance interjected.

“You went soft…” Keith spied one last look out the patio doors and turned around. “I think we should make certain that the blast shields are set on all the glass and make sure there’s enough food… and boredom might be a problem…”

“Not for me… I’m a newlywed.” Lance scoffed.

Keith ran his hand across his face in aggravation. “Is that all you can think of to do with a member of the opposite sex?” He chided.

“No… it’s all I can think about to do with my wife…”

“Not all of us are as lucky as you are.” Keith groaned.

“That’s your own fault Mon Ami… If you’d listen to Bodyguard… both us could be spending the next two days in bed.”

“Lance…!” Keith grounded out through a tightened jaw. “You know that can’t happen.”

“Hey… I was just sayin’”

“Well just go say it somewhere else. Preferably while you’re checking out the blast shield or getting rations… anything productive.” Keith said.

“Alright… I’m goin’” Lance replied back haughtily. “Since security seems to be your thing… I’ll go get the food and try to come up with some things we can all do.”

“No drinking games Lance.” Keith arched an eye.

“Aww man… you do know how to kill the fun.” Lance complained as he grabbed for his jacket.  Realizing it wasn’t there, he grumbled before he remembered his own voltcom. Smiling at Pidge for his intellect, he quickly changed into something a bit more waterproof.

 

 

***

 

Mena and Allura were soaking wet as they made their way down the hallway to the door.  Allura let out a sigh of relief as she entered the condo and Mena came in behind her with a well heard sound of relief too. Her hair was glued to her face and after giving Allura Lance’s jacket, the t-shirt of his now clung to her body, chilling her to the core. Allura was just as drenched, however the jacket had helped somewhat for her. Allura’s hair was now a matted mess of hairspray and hung around her shoulders in clumps.

Keith heard the door slid open and jumped from his spot near the stove. He came around the corner and fixed his soldier look to his face. At the first sight of the girls he wanted to laugh and knew telling them they looked like drowned rats wouldn’t be a good idea.

“Wow… Kind of windy out isn’t it.” He asked the sides of his mouth twitching.

“Windy, wet… cold!” Mena cried. “I don’t care pick an adjective.” She moaned miserably. She waited a moment to collect herself as Allura hung up Lance’s jacket. “I checked the weather forecast Keith…”

Keith forgot his mirth for a second and looked up at his newest member. “You did.” He said sounding a little impressed.

“Yeah… what kind of soldier do you take me for?”

“Impressive…” He nodded as Allura streaked by him straight to his room. He called out to her. “I have some flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeve thermal shirt in the dresser. My robe is…” He heard the door sliding shut. “Wherever you left it.” He added as the door closed solidly behind her.

Mena absolutely beamed. She may have appeared to be a drowned rat but the complement warmed her insides. Praise from your commanding officer was always nice even if he was also a friend.

“Where’s my husband?” She asked feeling giddy, smiling at Keith as if he gave her a winning lottery ticket.

Keith stepped back to the kitchen and returned to his task. “He went to get supplies.”

“Supplies?”

“GG is shutting down in preparation for the cyclone.” Keith answered. “We’re stuck here in this condo for the next two days.”

“It’s that bad?”

“You know how GG is when there are civilians on base.” He went on cutting the potatoes he was preparing for their dinner.

Mena gave a small chuckle. “You cook?”

“Don’t tell anybody.” He joked.

She brought her index finger and thumb to her mouth and zipped it. “You’re secret is safe with me.” She whispered as she bounded by him in a desperate need to peel herself from her soaked clothes. “Girls get the shower first!” She called back to him.

Keith laughed at her hearing the bedroom door slide shut.

 

 

***

 

“Hit me…” Allura instructed as she tapped her cards with her finger.

“Are you positive you want to do that?” Lance asked indecisively, trying to help her with the card game.

“Of course Lance…” Allura nodded at Keith the dealer.

“Alright don’t say I didn’t warn you… You’re lookin at an ace and a six Princess… think about it.”

Keith laid a four card on her and Lance shut up. Keith looked at Mena for her decision.

Mena chewed at the side of her cheek. “Hmmm…”

“You have two tens Bodyguard… I'd stand.”

“Don’t tell me how to play…” Mena argued playfully before waving her hand across her cards giving Keith her answer.

Lance looked at his two and five and shook his head. “I want to shoot the dealer.” He commented. “Hit me.”

“Now Lance, we’re having fun… don’t blow it with your attitude.” Keith teased.

“Hit me.” Lance repeated as a rather loud crash came from the storm outside.

Keith threw him another card.

“A two… really Keith… how many decks are we playing with anyway.” Lance shook his head defeated.  “Hit me.”

“You have a total of nine in front of you Red… this isn’t rocket science.” Keith reminded him.

“This is more fun with alcohol and money.” Lance muttered loud enough for everyone to hear while Keith turned over another card for him.

“I heard that…” Keith warned.

“Now you give me a ten card.” Lance cried and waved his hand over his cards.

“Did you say alcohol Lance?” Mena asked sweetly.

“No alcohol…” Keith reminded firmly and gave Lance a dirty look.

“I don’t know…” Allura sighed. “I wouldn’t mind a drink.”

Three pairs of eyes shot to the princess. She looked at them surprised. “What? I can drink if I want to.” Her eyes settled on Keith.  He glared at her telling her not to even think about it with his expression.  She smirked at him and arched a brow. “Lance, do we have anything decent to drink around here. I find this soft drink a bit too soft.”

Lance beamed wryly at the princess before he answered. Knowing he’d get both a tongue lashing and an ass lashing from black’s pilot he simply couldn’t help himself. “Why yes Ally… I do believe that was on my list of rations…”

“Your list of rations…” Keith seethed.

“Why yes El Capitan… I think I found several kinds of the beverage she’s asking about on the grocery list.”

“Not on any grocery list I gave you.” Keith argued.

Lance grinned as he got up. “Yeah, yeah…” He rolled his eyes stalking to the kitchen. “Don’t you need to turn over your cards or something.”

“I warned you Lance… I didn’t want drinking tonight.”

“Just be quiet will ya…” Lance retorted. “We’ll see how fast the beer I sit in front of you lasts.” He opened the fridge. “What’s your poison Bodyguard.”

“I’ll have a beer.” She replied nonchalantly giving Keith what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Princess…” Lance continued.

“I’ll have what you’re going to have.” Allura answered then watched the vein in Keith’s neck threaten to pop out of his skin.

Lance paused as he stood up. He collected four beers but her answer made him smile wickedly. “What I’m having…” He quickly pulled the cabinet door open and pulled out the Jack Daniels.  He transferred the cold beers to his arm and with remarkable poise, he grabbed four shot glass from the cupboard. Turning around, he skillfully walked with his hands and arms full back to the coffee table. He sat a beer in front of everyone including Keith and proceeded to set a shot glass there as well.

Keith groaned as he watched the scene play out in front him. Lance opened the whiskey and poured amber liquid for each.  He took the first shot and sat down once more on the floor.

Mena picked up hers and looked at the two men. “This isn’t going to end with the two of you arguing again… or worse yet singing really badly with your arms around each other saying that you love each other…” She asked as she downed her shot then looked at her husband. “Refill please dear.”

“I love this woman.” Lance gushed as he reached for the bottle to refill both their glass.

Mena nudged Allura with her shoulder. “Hold your breath and just slam it.” She advised seeing the princess eye the offering timidly.

Allura picked up her glass and slowly brought it to her mouth. “Like you both did… right?” She asked sheepishly.

Keith glowered and folded his arms.

“Come on Commander… the worse that can happen is that she wakes up hung over.” Mena offered trying to comfort her new friend.

“I already told Lance no alcohol… how the hell am I going to explain to Coran and Nanny that the princess of planet Arus is now an accomplished drinker.”

“Um… Keith…” Lance interrupted. “I’m still trying to figure out how you’re gonna explain that kiss you laid on her before we left.” The fit of laughter coming from his gut.

“Oh my gods!” Mena cried. “He did it in front of… them.”

“Sure did… never been so proud of him in my life.” Lance downed his second shot.

Allura stared at her friends feeling as if they were talking like she wasn’t even there. She took her shot so fast, they didn’t see her do it and then held it out for a refill.

Keith’s eyes went wide noticing the princess shove her glass at Lance. Shaking his head and looking at his own drink, he breathed in.

If you can’t beat them, join them… he figured, picked up his own glass, swigged down the burning liquid and slammed his glass on the table with a thud.

“Just so we are clear here Lance… there will be no drinking each other under the table. I will not make a game out of this.” With that, the side of his lips turned upward and his eyes narrowed. "Fill 'er up bartender."

 

 

***

 

An hour later…

 

“Truth or dare…” Allura giggled clearly close if not totally past what Lance would call plastered nearing shit-faced. “Who was I asking again Lance.” She looked over at her friend with another fit of unprincess-like giggles.

“You ask the person if they want truth or dare… depending on their answer, if it’s truth… and truth is only for pussies…” Lance motioned towards Keith. “You ask them a question that you really want to know. If they refuse to answer it’s two shots… If they pick dare… then you dare them to do something… If they refuse that… it’s four shots.” Lance flashed his shit eating grin.

“It is not four shots Princess…” Keith intervened, for some reason feeling the need to count on his fingers then flashed them the palm of his hand wiggling them. “It’s five.”

Mena laughed heartily. “Shouldn’t we switch to beer… I mean… I really don’t want to babysit you boys tomorrow. I was assigned to be Ally’s bodyguard… Not you two’s puke cleaner upper.”

“Ain’t nobody puking here Bodyguard… we’ve done this before.”

Allura hiccupped then giggled. “Who’s turn is it again?”

“You were asking Keith if he wanted truth or a dare.” Mena answered.

“Right… Um… Keith...” She said through her giggles.

Keith thought for a second. He wasn’t sure how to answer, when his hammered princess finally got around to asking. His mind was ‘ _vaguely’_ registering the alcohol and he was starting to feel rather warm and fuzzy. His inhibitions were certainly cracking and his normal stoic demeanor was being replaced with a carefree one.

Gods help him he wanted her to dare him to do something drastic…  With the alcohol _‘vaguely’_ loosening him up, maybe more so than he cared to admit… He was feeling quite good. Really good… fearless even… He leaned back on his arms as he waited for Allura to ask her question. His mind began to drift as he felt the effects of the alcohol reaching his body.  Time was standing still for him and he knew he had one of Lance’s stupid grins on his face but he couldn't find the motivation to care.  He found himself staring at his princess while she made up her mind. He was a patient person… he would wait while she thought it through. He started to drift back into his forest of her green eyes.

 

 

***

 

The funny thing that happened that night was that each Voltron Force member would remember the night very differently…

Mena’s version was probably the most sober of the accounts but even that was questionable when she woke up with her head at the foot of the bed. She could only recall a few incidences but she was convinced her memory gave the clearest account of the night. It couldn’t have been further from the idea she had to begin with and she found herself regretting supporting her husband with his endeavor.  Her head pounded as she stumbled from her bed wondering where exactly said husband was. She prayed for Tylenol in the medicine cabinet but longed for Morphine. She started to giggle as her clearest memory of her commanding officer from the night flooded her brain then quickly was remorseful her reaction. She hit the button to open the door a little too hard and groggily stepped into the hallway.

 

The night before…

 

_~I Wanna Go Back… and do it all over but I can’t go back I know…~_

_She watched as Keith started to sway backwards with a serene look to his features and laughed accordingly._

_Her husband chuckled from his belly and she joined him when their fearless commander’s head hit the carpet._

_“YOU… You my valiant friend are shit-faced!” Exclaimed Lance his speech a bit slurred but his voice full of energy. Keith’s arm went up giving his friend a thumbs up sign and then gravity pulled it down suddenly as it landed on his chest._

_Mena wasn’t even going to touch the doe-eyed look the princess was throwing the man. She tilted her head and chugged the last of her beer then grabbed the whiskey bottle from the man she married. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough…” She questioned him but couldn’t keep the giggles away._

_“Never Bodyguard.” Lance hiccupped loudly and she could tell by his wince that it had to have hurt. He looked around at his two best friends and jumped to his feet with quite a bit less of the poise he used juggling the first of the night’s liquor._

_Mena remembered thinking that it might get ugly at one point in the day sometime earlier but couldn’t recall at what point. Well fuck… it was already there. If anyone had told her she’d see these icons of the academy in this manner, she’d of told them where to stick it. Tonight, she’d be sticking it somewhere and she knew it would be uncomfortable. She gave up… again, if you can’t beat ‘em join ‘em… She took a rather large mouthful of Jack Daniels from the bottle and blinked when red’s pilot watched her lovingly._

_~These are the defenders of the universe… Gods help us…~_

_Mena thought as her husband jumped from his cross legged seat next to her. Flinching at his sudden movement she took another large swig as she sloppily place the completely empty bottle on the coffee table._

_The recognition that the bottle was empty did not go unnoticed to her husband. He swayed on his long legs as he balanced himself by throwing his arms out. Shakily he made his way back to the kitchen._

_“I’m headed to the bar… Any requests?” He called out as he stumbled to the liquor cabinet._

_“I love you man…” Keith cried to him as Mena’s eyes bugged at the realization that Keith must have woke up some when he hit his head on the ground._

_“Back attcha!” Lance cried in answer as he clumsily opened the cabinet grabbing another bottle juggling it before catching it. “The booze are safe!” He announced to the group and he made his way back to the party._

_“Thank the lions for that… otherwise we’d be abusin’ the alcohol!” Keith called out to nobody specific._

_Mena almost couldn’t believe it was her own voice that shouted out next and blamed the last two gulps of the whiskey for it. “You know what we need…” She exclaimed popping up looking around._

_“No babe what…” Lance asked as he turned his head to her from standing above Keith who though awake hadn’t sat up from falling backwards._

_“Music…” She replied with her own slur as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe._

_Lance’s eyes grew wide as her words sank in. It took a minute to travel from his ears to his brain but once he pieced what she had suggested together the light bulb went off behind his eyes and he started screwing with his voltcom._

_Lance’s playlist was extremely eclectic and the holo-screen that flashed out from his arm was packed with songs from hard rock, alternative and country.  She didn’t know why but somehow, it fit his personality and she waited as he scrolled down the list with his finger and selected the night’s music._

_When the sounds of Sweet Home Alabama filled her ears, she found she couldn’t help herself. Her shoulders started to move and she pounced over to her husband and grabbed his hand. As she started dancing around the room with Lance, Keith slowly tried to sit up. His face was comical and she recorded the memory for future use._

_Allura, who all this time had remained a little tame sprang up as the couple passed by her doing a two step dance that didn’t quite fit the song._

_“Sweet Home Alabama… Where the skies are so blue…” Lance and Mena made a horrible duet…_

_She joined them dancing by herself. Keith looked confused for a moment before he tried in vain to clear the fog from his brain. The look of desire was considerably tame for how drunk he was and Mena smiled dreamily as the buzz between her ears hit a high note. The song was ending and she wondered what else her very talented husband had on his playlist._

_“I wanna hear that song I heard at the mall!” Allura cried out._

_“What is it?” Lance asked stopping in mid step his foot landing on Mena’s. She winced while the pain traveled and waited for it to reach from her toes to her head._

_“You know Meeennnaaa.” Allura was spinning around with her arms out to her sides now and the couple side-stepped her._

_Lance smirked when the guitar twanged. He pointed to the princess. “She’ll be on the coffee table here shortly.” He said as Mena found his eye and caught a hint that maybe… Just maybe… Lance wasn’t as gone as he portrayed. She was… damn it… how’d that happen… but she couldn’t care less at that time._

_True to his prediction the princess of Arus took her first step onto the coffee table in bare feet knocking the empty whiskey bottle somewhere between it and the sofa. The lyrics fit at least, Mena mused and she closed her eyes to listen to the music before the sight of her friend threw her into a giggle fit._

_I got smoke in my hair_  
My clothes thrown everywhere  
Woke up in my rocking chair  
Holding a beer in my hand  
Sporting a neon tan  
  
My stereo cranked up  
I can't find my truck  
How'd I get home from the club  
Ain't got a clue what went down  
So I started calling around  
  
And all my friends say  
I started shooting doubles  
When you walked in  
All my friends say  
I went a little crazy  
Seeing you with him  
You know I don't remember a thing  
But they say I sure was raising some cain  
I was a rock star, party hard,  
Getting over you comeback kid  
Yay I must have did  
What all my friends say  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
I found my billfold  
I cried oh no no  
Good time Charlie got me now I'm broke  
But it was worth acting like a fool  
Yeah girl I must have really showed you  
  
Cause all my friends say  
I started shooting doubles  
When you walked in  
All my friends say  
I went a little crazy  
Seeing you with him  
You know I don't remember a thing  
But they say I sure was raising some cain  
I was a rock star, party hard,  
Getting over you comeback kid  
Yay I must have did  
What all my friends say  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
I was Elvis rocking on the bar  
Working the crowd pouring out my heart  
  
And all my friends say  
I started shooting doubles  
When you walked in  
All my friends say  
I went a little crazy  
Seeing you with him  
You know I don't remember a thing  
But they say I sure was raising some cain  
I was a rock star, party hard,  
Getting over you comeback kid  
Yay I must have did  
What all my friends say  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

_The minute Allura took to the table, Keith seemed to sober up a little at least. He balanced himself as she began to bend at her knees and shimmy down to her haunches and then slowly shake her ass as she came back up._

_Mena watched as she seemed to be less clumsy when she thought she was on stage. She shrugged a shoulder as her eyes passed Keith who was currently trying to get Allura off the table._

_“And all my friends say… I started shooting doubles…When you walked in… All my friends say… I went a little crazy… Seeing you with him…You know I don't remember a thing… But they say I sure was raising some cain… I was a rock star, party hard,… Getting over you comeback kid…Yay I must have did…What all my friends say...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…”Allura really did have a lovely voice… from what Mena could remember anyway. This was not what she remembered._

_“Come on Allura… You’re going to hurt yourself.” Keith begged… at least that’s the way Mena heard it. She also noted the lack of slur in his wording._

_“Is he begging?” Mena whispered to Lance in his ear._

_“We can only hope…”_

 

***

 

Keith woke to the sound of the bathroom door shutting. He tried to sit up but found the position his body was currently placed in was not usually the way he slept. His arm was tingling from lack of blood supply and he tried to roll to his side. He was pinned down by something and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what. The jackhammer going at it inside his skull wasn’t helping matters either. He grimaced as he opened his eyes slowly, knowing the headache that was going to hit once he did so was going to be a million times worse.

He was definitely pinned. There was something covering is back. It wasn’t heavy… just dead weight. He worked his arm out from under him trying to understand why there were two pillows on the floor in front of him and why was he looking at the floor when his body was obviously on the bed. Wait… he was on his bed. That shot him wide awake as he twisted to see the lump that was draped over his lower back.

“Please let it be Lance… PLEASE let it be Lance.” He begged as a flash from the night before hit his consciousness.  Finding he couldn’t move freely at all, he placed both his hands on the floor and tried his damnedest to crawl out from under it.

He slowly made progress as his body inched loose of it’s confines. A feminine sound filled the silence and he sprang up on numb legs. Grasping the wall as he stumbled forward, he felt as if he was going to hyperventilate. His eyes fixed to a spot on the wall. His stomach causing him all kinds of trouble, he couldn’t say if it was from the booze or the sick feeling he was getting from the conclusions he was drawing.

“Ok Keith…” He told himself, his hand gripping the wall in front of him. “Nothing happened… nothing happened… nothing happened.” He almost chanted desperately needing to believe everything was not one of Lance’s cluster-fucks. The air touched his tanned skin and he cautioned a look down. “FUCK!” He spat in a whisper. “Boxers…” He paused. “At least I’m not naked.” He comforted himself as he leaned forward relieved against the wall. He gathered his courage… Shit right now he’d rather Lotor slice him with his laser sword. He stood up straight and prepared to turn around.

Afraid to find reality would be exactly what his now all too sober intellect had already devised, he turned slowly with his eyes squeezed shut.

He opened his eyes once fully turned around. Yep, he was dead… Her golden tresses covered her back. He stepped closer to get a better look and try to remember how the fuck any of this happened so he’d know how much trouble he was going to be in.

Allura suddenly turned her head away from him while he looked over her body as it laid sideways on his bed with the comforter hanging at her hips and sliding down to the side of the bed.

Keith gulped. Her arms were bare… A naked Allura was the image from his most heated fantasies… but right now, he just wanted to make sure she wasn’t. He raised a hand to gently move her hair to find out what he was working with and hoped beyond reason that he didn’t wake her up. He could face anything… Lotor, Hagar… Doom… Black Lion going missing…the flu… but not this… he’d never forgive himself if he had hurt her.

Her hair moved slightly and he thought he’d wake her when he cried out in a whisper. “Yes! She’s wearing clothes…”  

A fitted tank top… true… but that didn’t matter at the moment. Vital parts were covered and he breathed easy for the first time after waking up. He stepped back to survey the damage and found the red long sleeve pull-over on the floor near the closet as if it had been tossed. He searched for his pants. Detecting them on the floor near the side of the bed that Allura’s arm was currently slung over. He stepped sideways and bent to retrieve his bottoms. His arm reached for the fabric while he was careful not to graze her fingers. Once his fingers grabbed the material, he shot out of his room like a bat out of hell.  

He teetered as he shoved a leg in his pants, looking as if he were playing hop scotch across the living room. He was pushing a second leg into his pajamas as Mena came out of the bathroom. Their eyes locked then darted to the ground and both of them felt the blush spread up to their ears.

He pulled his pants on the rest of the way quickly. Once decent, he gave Mena a self-conscience half smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

She bowed her head. “Captain…”

“Mena…” He gave her a curt nod before he glanced at the kitchen. He sighed as he looked around catching a glimpse of Lance’s foot on the coffee table.

His headache began to make itself known once more and he jerked with the pain. Looking from Lance’s foot to the kitchen again, he motioned to Mena.

“C’mon… caffeine should help.” He replied to her.

She didn’t speak, she just followed him. Both of them feeling as if they were doing some kind of walk of shame, they entered the kitchen.

Keith made the coffee and placed a mug beside her as he leaned his back into the island. The elephant in the room was being too loud… Mena finally spoke up.

“Keith…” She said softly.

His eyes darted to her. “Drink your coffee.” He stated his voice terse.

“What the fuck happened after I blacked out?” She asked trying to ignore his tense posture.

“I’m not sure.” He murmured then took a drink of his coffee.

 

Once again, the night before…

_“Come on Allura… you’re going to fall. How do I explain to your entire planet that their princess fell off a table about a foot and a half high and broke her neck?” He argued firmly.  His mind was spinning… he knew what he was saying and it sounded like him… like grumpy old Captain Kogane. He shook off his distaste for his own rules… I mean, who gets up at 0400 every morning and call drills? He chided himself… the split second he distracted himself hurt him. Allura had discarded his thermal shirt and thrown it somewhere. “Princess …” He pleaded, grateful for the tight light peach tank top she had on under it. Although happy she was covered… he wasn’t absolutely convinced that it wasn’t because there were two other people in the room as he ignored the drunken couple twirling their way around the small living space._

_She finally stopped the dancing when the music stopped and she stood with Keith looking up at her. She swiftly grabbed him around his neck and leaned forward, placing her chin on his head. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her from her so called stage._

_Tripping backwards, she wrapped her legs around his hips and he groan from both the contact and the implications. He had sobered up some when she stepped onto the table but he wasn’t that cognizant. Not for anything like this anyway. He could smell her perfume of sweet pea and clumsily tried to shift her for a better hold of her. His arms inched down and his hands found her bottom. He maneuvered her to the best of his admittedly drunken abilities._

_“Allura…” He grumbled. “You’re messing with something you really don’t want to be messing with right now…” He warned her. “I may have my standards but my mind’s impaired right now…” He hissed as her arms started to move from his back. “I can’t promise you’ll be safe.”_

_“Safe from what?” She asked innocently._

_“Me…” He cried to her._

_She leaned back into his hands and ran her hands along his shoulders and collarbone. He sucked in his air through his teeth as their eyes became level. She was grinding into him on purpose, he just knew it… but he groaned anyway at the feeling finding that he could worry about it later. The look in her eyes as she ran a hand down his chest gave him goose bumps even through his shirt and the blood from his brain raced to his lower half in record time._

_“Keith…” She said, her voice soft and full of something that of the two of them, only he knew what it was. He felt himself react to her body. That along with the expression she now wore broke him._

_Keith adjusted his hold on her into one arm and hand. With the freed one, he grabbed the back of her head pulling it to him. She closed her eyes as Keith’s mouth crashed against hers…_

_***_

 

Lance’s eyes sprang open and he found himself looking at the pale off-white ceiling flat on his back. His legs were cramped one bent at the knee as it dug into the couch and the other was raised oddly on the coffee table.  He wiggled his toes trying to get circulation into his lower appendages. He groaned when the sharp pain set in between his ears. He recognized that he could vaguely hear the sound of voices somewhere above him. He smacked his tongue at the dryness and taste stuck in his mouth and made a disgusted face. He braced himself as he slowly inched his leg from the table. Once he had both legs on the ground he stretched and rolled himself to a sitting position. He surveyed his situation and looked around the room.

A female voice reached his ears and his eyes shot in that direction.  Placing a hand on the table and one on the couch, he raised himself up and slowly forced himself to stand…

They noticed him as he came to his full height.

“If it isn’t the ringleader of this little cluster-fuck.” Keith’s voice rang out through the air.

Lance’s face turned to his friend. He put his hand to his forehead and shook it vigorously even though it made his pounding brain feel as if it was hitting against the sides of his skull as he did so.

“Didn’t I tell you not to listen to me Mon Ami.” He said flatly as he made his way to the bathroom.

“It was three against one Lance… I didn’t have a choice.” Keith rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee.

“Put a lid on it while I go take a wicked piss.” Lance said as the bathroom door closed behind him.  

Keith turned to the cupboard and reached for another cup. Mena remained quiet as she heard her husband groan with relief and mumble something about praising the gods. She stifled a laugh at the image of him with his arm braced against the wall behind the toilet and the look of relief on his face.

They heard the water start running and the toilet flush before the door opened. Keith poured coffee into the mug he set aside for Lance and they waited for him to join them.

Lance stepped up to the kitchen island leaned his elbows on the counter and grabbed the steaming hot cup. He took a drink that scalded his throat as he felt two sets of eyes on him. He glanced up and sat his mug down.

“So you were saying… ringleader…cluster-fuck… I must say I’m really starting to wonder about your language these days. People may think you’re a bad influence on me.”

“Knock it off Lance… Yet another mess you get me into.”  Keith leaned back on the counter behind him with his arms. “You wouldn’t  
be doing this if there wasn’t a lull in the attacks on Arus.”

“If there wasn’t a lull in the attacks, we wouldn’t be here.” Lance countered.

Keith covered his eyes with his hand rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger. “I never thought I’d actually miss fighting with Doom.”

“You don’t mean that.” Lance replied.

“Getting ran through by Lotor seems to be a lot more to my liking than this right now Lance!” He cried. “What the fuck did happen last night…” He growled.

Lance pondered the question for a moment. Biting his lower lip, he thought about the events of the night and pushed down the urge to laugh at the image of Allura dancing on the table. “You probably remember as much as I do Keith… I was wasted too if don’t remember.”

“How could I forget… It was your idea!” Keith threw up his arms in frustration.

Mena watched the argument unraveling and felt as if she wasn’t even in the room. Neither of them acknowledged her at this point and she was getting aggravated at the way they seemed to want to tear out each other’s throat. She wanted to say something… anything really to get the two of them to stop. The way she saw it, both were adults and needed to realize that with every action came a reaction. She sighed inwardly guessing that this was the aftermath of said action.

“Lance…” Mena spoke up meekly. “Why don’t we all stop placing the blame on each other and figure out what to do next. Besides, all of us are old enough to know better.”

“But still too young to care.” Lance quipped at his wife.

“Would ya stop being such a smart ass and be the man I married for a second… Jeez, you’re impossible.”

“Just now figuring that out?” Keith cut in.

“Nobody asked you!” Lance and Mena cried in unison then looked at each other. Their mouths twitched upward and the tension between them broke. Lance stood and went to his wife. Leaning down, he kissed her. “Good Morning Bodyguard.”

Mena smiled like a school girl with a crush, then cleared her throat. “Ahem… I…er… um… I should go check on the princess.” She stammered before jolting away from the two Voltron pilots.

They watched her go. “Look, now you’ve scared my wife.” Lance remarked as he turned his attention back to his captain.

Keith rubbed his eyes. Deciding she was right, he straightened his back and pushed himself with his arm from the countertop.

“She’s right… we made our own beds… now we have to lie in them. It’s not like it’s a total disaster right.” Keith said.

“I don’t know… you tell me. Was it a total disaster to let yourself actually let loose and let yourself be happy for a few hours?”

“I don’t remember what happened Lance… After I pulled Allura off the table I think I blacked out.”

Lance smirked. He was drunk, that was obvious but he prided himself on his explicit memory even when drunk. He may have been foggy when he first woke up but the coffee was kicking in and his memory was returning with force.

He gave his friend a wickedly evil grin as his eyes danced. “Are you sure you want to know El Capitan?”

Keith caught the sparkle in Lance’s eyes as they flashed red. “Um… now I’m thinking no.”

“Too late…” Lance smirked as he began his tale.

 

To be continued…

Part 11-

 


	11. Part 11- The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drunken flashes, Keith assumes the worst and Lance gets an unwanted haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is take two on trying to post this chapter... I've played with it for over an hour and if it doesn't read right this time... I'm gonna start chain smoking...
> 
> Happy Birthday to me... Still want that gift we talked about Cubbie... and yes, I can find something for Keith to do as well. Remember, I wasn't all over that cuz he had the princess... but two hot twentysomethings will cure ANY migraine...
> 
> Luv ya!
> 
> Aligator4508

Part 11-

The Morning After...

Lance cleared his throat to begin his tale however, first, he wanted his friend to let it all sink in, maybe suffer a little. His handsome face wore an eager expression, but his new found goodie two shoes attitude was making him pause and he knew it. Who was he kidding, he didn't have anything new to divest either. He growled sounding a little too upset as he went to run a hand through his hair.

~What the fuck...~

Lance cried out in his head.

That’s not good…

Perhaps his recollection of events wasn’t so keen after all... He certainly didn’t remember someone pouring superglue in the back of his hair. It felt like superglue anyway...

The surprise and shock was evident in his features as Keith couldn’t contain it anymore. Watching his friend, who had stated often since his own hair cut, that nobody was touching his hair. Someone touched his hair...

"What’s the matter Lance?" He asked his eyes held the smile that his mouth so bravely kept at bay.

Lance flashed his friend a seethingly evil look and there wasn’t a person in the area that couldn’t hear his list of colorful words. Mena shuttered as she stopped just next to the door to Keith’s bedroom. Slowly, she turned around. She might recollect a little something about that incident now that they mentioned it...

"Son of a bitch... fuck me.... Who the fuck... touched my hair..." Lance grounded out his eye twitching.

"Thought you remembered everything... "Keith kidded.

Lance’s voltcom went red and he honestly thought about drawing his guns. His evil Clint Eastwood squint directed at his pal.

"You’re feeling lucky today..." He graveled out.

Mena saw her husband directing his anger at Keith and took a timid step to make her way back to the kitchen.

Her arms behind her back and an apologetic demeanor, she set her most embarrassed expression to her face.

She came up behind him and swallowed hard. This was going to get ugly... even worse than the night before she gathered but because she had never seen her husband truly mad... she had hope. Keith caught her eye as she tapped Lance on the back and he turned around his eyes as red as his lion.

"Um... dear... I might be able to shed some light on that subject." She replied nervously.

At least his eyes started to fade back to brown as he crossed his arms and arched his brow haughtily.

Mena looked up at him and nervously tried to explain the best she could.

　

　

***

　

(night before...)

Lance was on the table this time and the three people watching him were having three different reactions.

Allura was laughing and pointing, Keith had one arm crossed at his chest resting his other elbow on it, his face in his hand embarrassed for his wing man and shaking his head.

Mena was watching his ass...

He was quite the dancer... at least he should be if what he can do in the bedroom told her anything. She knew she had some dumb goofy grin on her face but she couldn’t care less. She wanted him off the table... and in their bedroom.

A loud crash took her from her reviere and all three cringed when Lance’s legs flew up into the air.

"Is he alright?" Allura gushed.

"He can nurse it later... He’s fine." Keith said offhandedly.

Lance sat up from his position between the sofa and coffee table. His hand ran over something sharp and he cursed athis cluminess.

"Well FUCK!" He cried. The glass centerpiece that Allura so graciously had scooted to the end of the table had fallen along with him.

A look of concern came from his companions, as he looked up once he knew he wasn’t bleeding.

"How much was that worth?" He asked Keith as sheepishly as he could for as drunk as he was.

"More than you can afford..." Keith answered then covered his laugh with his hand while the mirth danced in his blue-green eyes.

Mena yawned confused. "What are you going to do?"

Lance scoffed and put up a hand. "I’m gonna fix it." He slurred. "I saw some superglue in the utility drawer." He had a problem pronouncing the word utility as he stood and rubbed his bruised backside.

Keith shrugged a shoulder. He wasn’t touching that... Alcohol, and men that thought they could fix things while drunk was never a good combination. Lance and tools or adhesives didn't exactly mix when he was sober. The small scar in his right eyebrow was not from some brawl at the academy. He dropped a socket wrench when trying to tune up the motorcycle they shared. He remained quiet and tried to look over at Allura without anyone noticing.

As Lance fished for the item in question, Keith turned to the princess. "I really should put you to bed princess." Hearing how his words came out he really hoped that Lance was too preoccupied to pay any attention. For a second, he was almost glad the princess didn't understand how lust had invaded his brain.

Now her eyes went all googily and a dreamy smile crossed her lips. Maybe she understood more than she let on... Keith quicklly looked to the ground and cleared his throat.

Mena stared at the commander and his princess...

It was almost sad... those two need time alone in a bad way. Mena had witnessed the kiss he laid on Ally when he grabbed her off the table... Damn she was glad her husband could kiss like that too... She laughed at the thought of Ally’s guardians seeing that... especially after how prudishly they described them. She suddenly had the urge to high five her captain and push him and Ally into his bedroom and lock the door. But... right now, that would be too much work and she had plans of her own. Once again she yawned and flashed a dreamy smile of her own to her husband and laughed again when he turned around triumphantly holding the superglue like a trophy.

"C’mon handsome..." She said with a giggle as she walked past him towards their bedroom. "Good night everyone... Don't do anything I wouldn't do..." She waved backwards to Keith and Allura as she walked unsteadily.

"Be right there Bodyguard... this’ll take two seconds."

"Yeah right..." She grimaced then muttered... "Alright at least do something that I'm not going to get to do..." as she heard Keith say something to Allura. She saw her husband make his way to the coffee table and she turned to peak at the group before she left. He flopped onto the floor between the sofa and coffee table and started reaching for the pieces he needed.

Rolling her eyes glowering, she made her way to the bedroom.

　

***

　

(Morning present time...)

"Ok, so who let me handle superglue as plowed as I was?" Lance turned his anger back onto Keith once more, who put up his hands gesturing that he had absolutely nothing to do with Lance’s little accident.

"Can either of you tell me what happened with me and Allura... That’s all I’m asking." Keith remarked trying to move the focus back to the main topic. Lance was having none of that though. The guilty feeling in his gut grew larger, knawing at his insides . He had to get to Allura and see what she remembered of last night. If he had hurt her he'd never forgive himself. Besides that, what kind of person, makes love to his princess and then doesn't remember a damn thing the next morning... He'd been black out drunk before... and last night he didn't think any of them where that far gone. Maybe... Maybe because they were out of practice as Lance would say they were more suseptible. Keith didn't have the answers and it was driving him crazy. These were things he should remember, things he wanted to remember, like the roundness of her breast in his hand, the exact color of her nipple, how tight she was around him, how wet she was when he was finally able to taste her... then there was the fact that it was Allura's first time, he prayed she remembered more than the initial pain when he was finally inside her. He smacked his palm to his forehead and ran his hand down his face, his eyes staring into space.

Noticing that his friend was somewhat preoccupied, Lance snapped his fingers in front of Keith's face trying to pull him from his thoughts, and he waited for black's pilot to come back to his senses. He was definitely elsewhere for a few moments. "Earth to Keith... Come in captain.."

Keith shook the cobwebs from his brain. "Seriously Lance, there are more important things going on than your hair."

"I just can't think about anything else until I can fix this... tragedy..."Lance grumbled holding the huge clump of matted hair from the back of his head out to the side for all to see.

"I can fix it... If you have a pair of scissors." Mena offered.

As much as he loved his new wife, Lance was skeptical and looked over at Keith. "Do we have a ball cap anywhere around here?" He asked.

Not waiting for Keith to answer she interrupted. "Look, I can cut the clump of dried superglue out of your hair and once the storm lets up you can get a real haircut at the GG barber shop." Mena explained, pulling a pair of scissors from the same utility drawer Lance had gotten his superglue. She looked up at him enthusiastically and he gulped.

"Really Keith... do we have a ball cap _anywhere_ in the vicinity…" He arched a brow at Keith and looked at the scissors in his wife’s hand. "Seriously dude… the hat… Please…" He spoke flatly.

　

***

　

Allura was going to be sick… she could feel the vomit rising from her stomach into her esophagus and she bolted straight off the bed. Standing up, she took several breaths trying to calm her angry stomach. And what was that pounding going on inside her head?

Hangover… Something called a hangover was mentioned last night as the worst that could happen. She tried to calm her head and stomach. She needed to think… but that hurt…

Chancing the pain by reopening the eyes she had closed, she looked around, her hair in her eye-line. Quickly she brushed it out of her eyes. However, her stomach rolled over again and she turned faster than one of Hunk’s demolition vehicles to make it to the bathroom.

She raced out of the bedroom, into the main foyer and stopped at the scene in front of her. Mena had a pair of scissors near Lance’s ear and Keith was standing next to her watching while sipping coffee.

Hearing the door noisily shut all three looked up with surprise as Allura stopped in her tracks.

Her stomach forgotten briefly, as she saw Mena’s hand slip taking a huge chunk of Lance’s hair. Keith’s eye arched and his jaw dropped.

Standing in front of them was the Princess of Arus wearing a pair of lacy light peach boy-shorts and a matching tank.

"Oh this is so not cool." Keith muttered, grateful for the loose fitted pajama bottoms he was wearing while he briefly wondered if it was too soon to get her alone... again.

Allura turned beat red and rushed for the bathroom, her nausea returning with full force.

Mena, who hadn’t noticed that she had cut her husband’s chestnut hair a bit too short when Allura startled them, tilted her head. "Am I the only one that wants to know where she got those?"

"Watch the hair!" Lance shouted grabbing her wrist.

"You big baby." Mena commented as Keith flinched hearing the retching sound coming from the bathroom.

　

***

　

Allura puked to the sound of arguing outside the door and swore she wasn’t ever listening to Lance again.

After ten minutes, she knew that she had thrown up everything she had ever eaten in her lifetime. Moaning miserably, she stood to wash her face and brush her teeth. She chanced a glance in the mirror and groaned as her memory of the night before began to return in pieces. Her face went red once more with embarrassment and she backed herself up against the wall. Feeling the cool tile there, she found herself sliding down to her bottom and bringing her knees to her chest.

Being a modest person all her life, a princess had to show a level of propriety after all according to Nanny, she flushed uncontrollably while she tried to piece together anything that might have happened between her and Keith.

Everyone could see that she spent the night with Keith… and knowing Lance and Mena, their minds would go directly south. And then there was her behavior the entire time before Keith escorted her to his bedroom. She was acting like one of those woman Nanny called a harlot... A princess would never just throw herself at a man... Although, he wasn't just any man... she loved him so much. She just wanted him to see her as a woman that could be a partner for him... a wife... She was at her wits end trying to get that message through his thick skull. Then there was the others... She knew she was never going to live it down… especially the part of her asking Lance to make her that getting laid drink… now that she knew what the word really meant. She blushed even redder as the definition and Keith’s naked chest flashed across her brain.

She stared at the door trying to think of how she was going to go out there and face them. She sighed audibly and closed her eyes. There were several images she was never going to get out of her head, she just wished she could remember everything that happened last night.

　

***

　

(night before- Allura's take)

"This game’s boring… we should play something else." Lance smiled at them taking the last swallow from the second bottle of whiskey and put down his cards.

Allura rolled her head on her shoulders. "Silly… you just don’t wanna be the dealer cuz it’s your turn next." She giggled .

"Keith, why’d you let me give her any alcohol?" Lance asked his commanding officer then smirked.

Keith smiled as Mena placed a ten on his ace. "I didn’t moron… This was your idea… and I just got a Blackjack…"

Allura chewed her bottom lip. "Lance’s right… this game is getting boooorrring." She complained and shook her shot glass. "Oh bartender…" She looked at Mena… "It’s bartender right." She asked hopefully thinking that was what Keith had called Lance earlier. Mena nodded and Keith raised his shot glass to take his remaining shot.

Lance made a hmph sound and got to his shaky feet to make his way to the kitchen.

"Lance..." Allura cooed.

"Yes Ally…" He called back to her from over his shoulder while opening the door of the cabinent and grabbing the hard liquior.

"Is there any other drinks here besides what we’ve been having?"

"What kind of drink do you want Princess?" Keith asked her curiously as he moved his own glass to his mouth and began to take his shot.

Allura appeared to think for a second. "How ‘bout that getting laid drink Lance told me about on your birthday."

Keith spit the amber liquid all over the cards and Mena, who had burst into a fit of giggles and Lance almost dropped the bottle he had in his hand.

Allura eyed the three of them as they recovered. Lance with a look of comical disbelief on his face, Mena laughing hysterically with her face in her hands, and Keith still coughing as he chugged Mena’s full beer.

"Ah… Princess, sorry… but I’m all out of that…" He chuckled and his drunken eyes laughed. "But Keith might have the ingredients for that one, if you’re serious."

Keith flashed Lance a nasty look and cried. "Who the hell told her THAT was a drink?"

"Don’t look at me." Lance defended himself. "I never told her it was a drink."

"Who did…?" Keith asked breathlessly, still coughing and finishing Mena’s beer.

"Well Romelle said…"

"Princess Romelle told you that it was a drink." Lance cried laughing. "And you listened to her?"

"Lance, bring Keith another beer… He’s gonna need it… " Mena cried holding her sides as she laughed. "Who... Who..." She couldn't quite get the full sentence out. Her words came out in a fit of giggles. "Who the hell is this Melle?" She hoped she got the name right.

"What?" Allura said innocently, her lower lip starting to tremble.

Lance noticed the princess’s change in mood. He scratched his head as he came up to them handing Keith his much needed beer.

"Oh Ally…" He said soothingly. "I’m sorry… I never shoulda said that word in front of you…"

"But I asked Romelle and she never corrected me when I asked." Allura tried to explain all the while thinking she had said a horrible curse word that was even bad for Lance. She swallowed hard thinking she was in trouble and watched Lance pour her another shot.

"No worries Ally. Have a ‘real’ drink…" Lance poured her a shot and lifted her chin getting her to take the drink then pushed a new beer into her hand in his attempt to salvage the evening.

Keith was speechless and Allura was worried as she tried to figure out what he was thinking. Hoping that he wasn’t mad at her for her little word folly, she smiled at him anxiously.

Keith was speechless. He purposely avoided her eyes keeping them fixed to the floor in front of him. If he even so much as chanced meeting her eyes, he knew she'd see the raw need he had for her mirror back from his passion-filled eyes. He wasn't mad at her... not at all. There was just certain words that she couldn't say anywhere near him. And that particular word, the way she said it, was now playing over and over again throughout his brain in her most sultry voice. He was lucky that he still had the mind enough to hide the erection that had just suddenly decided to spring into action. He crossed his arms in his lap and leaned forward, still focusing on the ground.

"Well Fuck..." Mena cried. "Are you two going to ignore that she has no understanding of what that word means." She chastised them. "Seriously Ally… someone needs to tell you."

Both men looked up at Mena at the same time and both of their eyes gave her the resounding answer of HELL NO... neither of them was going near that topic.

"Tell me… what?" Allura questioned still trying to catch Keith’s eye.

"Shut up Bodyguard… don’t go near this one… We’ve got them loosing up here. We don’t need Keith getting all nervous and going all commander mode right now…" He tried to scold his wife through his teeth. "Ix Ne on the getting aid la…. I'm not doing drills for any reason right now." He added.

"You’re so discreet." Mena shook her head.

"You don't know Keith... wait til you piss him off. On Arus... we'd be doing suicides next to the castle lake in this weather..." Lance exaggerated to get his point through to his wife. Keith really could be an asshole when frustrated...

Mena rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Listen Ally… do you even know what the word uck fe means… I mean fuck…" She paused and took a deep breath. Drunk… she was definitely drunk.

"One of Lance’s favorite words?"

Mena looked at her with a sorrowful face. "I give up… pass me the bottle dear… I can’t watch."

Feeling sorry for the princess and his pal, Lance screwed his trademark grin to his features and wiggled his eyebrows as Mena handed him back the 5th of whiskey. Lance was feeling a little guilty and he hated that feeling... Did not one drink so that one did not have to feel anything besides good for a little while... He'd almost forgotten about his whole newfound extra sensitivity until he looked from one heartbroken face to the other.

Well shit... now he had to do something. He hated when Ally looked like crying. Stupid Keith... she hadn't done anything wrong. Both of 'em needed to get laid... Lifting the bottle to his own mouth, he quickly took several long drinks, paused and breathed. He was going to have to lighten the mood again... There wasn't going to be a crying unhappy princess if he had anything to do about it... Stripping them both naked and locking them in a confined space without ANYTHING else to put on was beginning to look like a very good idea. He took a deep breath, then smiled when it came to him.

"Alright kiddies…" He slurred for effect. "Who wants to get this party started?"

"What are you talking about Lance?" Keith asked a trace of boredom entereing his tone, he was convinced that he was going to regret asking.

"Who wants to play truth or dare…" His eyes danced mischievously.

"Why the hell not…" Keith answered taking the last drink of his beer. "But I go first."

Three jaws dropped as their commander grabbed the bottle from Lance’s hand and poured himself another shot.

Mena looked at her husband as he sat down beside her after a moment of stunned silence.Tilting her head towards him she elbowed him.

"This isn’t going to end well… you know that right…"

"Watch and learn grasshopper…" He lowered his voice to an almost whisper."Why do you always act like you're waiting for the other shoe to drop... Trust me, Keith has always been able to handle his liquor…" He shrugged. " At least when it’s not spiked with something." He added in a whisper.

"Good to know… And I'm not always waiting for the shoe to drop..." Mena replied looking at the couple in front of her.

Lance cleared his throat. "Ok Black… let’s see what you’re made of."

Keith smirked. "Since I'm going first... I'll ask who I want... what I want." Keith held Lance's eye. "Alright Mena… Truth or Dare."

Allura watched them curiously having no clue what the hell they were talking about let alone how to play said game. She leaned back onto her arms and stuck out her chest stretching her cat-like body.

~There’s got to be a way to get him to see me as something other than some dainty princess... I'm NOT comletely helpless! ~

She seethed inside while she watched the three others play. Finally getting the jest of the game, she smiled wickedly to herself and took the bottle Lance had sat on the table as everyone watch, she took three huge gulps then crashed the bottled down on the table with a thud and sort of clinking sound as it righted itself without falling.

"My turn…" Allura called out. "Alright Lance… friend… defender of my planet and icon to women everywhere in some shape of form…"

"Yes Ally…" He asked her skeptically, he had definitely not anticipated the princess to jump in so fast. Fearing her current state drunkiness, he watched her eyes flash the color of her lion. He'd seen that look before.

Allura perked up as Lance squinted his eyes in challenge. She cocked her grin at him and screwed on her courage.

"Truth." He said simply, somehow knowing what her question for him was going to be.

"I already gathered that it wasn’t a drink… so… what exactly is getting laid…"

Lance stared dead into the princess's eyes and ignored the other two staring back at both of them. He could pull off a straight answer... then pretend he didn't remember because of the booze.

"All right Princess, it's my fault you've heard the word... so I guess it's fitting I tell you. Do you want the intergalactic definition or my own personal use of the word?"

"Cut the shit Lance... just tell me what it is." Allura cried irritated. Right then, she didn't care how she sounded... He was going to tell her what that word or phrase which ever it was, meant.

The Princess's voice cut through Keith's fog filled mind. The question or answer being said wasn't what finally phased him though. Princess was swearing... The lions help him... he was finding her boldness and new Lance-like vocabulary sexy as fuck and oh lordie... if she said that word... he just might have to show her what that particular word meant to HIM. He inwardly forced himself to calm down. Getting aroused any further would not do him any good. He'd need to stay calm and collected and for fuck's sake, literally he swallowed hard, he needed to listen to every word being said. He knew he'd have to try to clean up Lance's mess sometime down the line. When they were alone however, he could totally handle his princess throwing out a few naughty words for his benefit.

The corner of Lance's mouth twitched turning up into his trademark cocky way. "It means sex... Ally... to have sex. Synonymns of getting laid are as follows..." Lance cleared his throat. "One of my favorite words, fuck... that also means sex only in my opinion, it's got a little more kick to it than getting laid does. Here... I'll use it in a sentence for you, so that you'll better understand..." Lance moved his eyes from the princess and looked at his wife and then Keith. Both looked dumbfounded, and Keith's jaw was starting to get a rather curious tick.

"Ok, so let's say I was talking to Keith, about Mena. I could say something like... I'm going to fuck my wife's brains out later tonight when I get her alone."

Allura looked at Lance confused. "Is that possible?"

"Oh, yeah... at least you think your brain is gone when he's finished with you." Mena answered Allura for her husband, her voice held a note of longing and he threw her a wonderfully sexy smile.

"Like when we saw you the other morning and her foot was above your head right?" Allura asked intrigued.

Keith rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger, desperately trying to figure out a way to shut Lance up without making Mena a widow. He'd go straight for a sleeper hold but feared he'd apply way too much pressure and undoubtedly snap his friend's neck. Her question had been answered simply... no need to embellish right...

"So, when you say your colorful words, you are talking about sex... I think I understand." Allura smiled and clapped her hands together happy that someone was actually telling her something straight forward. Then she thought about it too hard. "Wait Lance..." An edge caught the tone in her voice and Lance felt a shiver hit his spine.

"Yes... most of the time..." He smiled broadly trying to play off his little twinge.

"If getting laid means having sex... then... why the FUCK did you want to take Keith into the villiage on his birthday and get him LAID!" Allura grabbed for an empty beer bottle and started to jump over the coffee table.

Wait... Keith's ears shot open. His princess just said fuck...

Mena grabbed her, holding her back. "You said that in front of her?" Mena cried astounded at how stupid her husband's lack of tact could be. "You actually told this woman, that you wanted to take the man she loves into a villiage and get him laid by some trollop that he doesn't even know."

Lance fidgeted nervously. "Well when you put it like that... it sounds bad."

"You need to be coming up with something a little more substantial if you don't want me to let her go and help her by busting the hard liquor over your brainless skull!"

"Help me out here Mon Ami..." Lance shot a glance at his friend.

"You're doing fine on your own... " Keith shot back.

Lance grimaced. "Alright ladies... calm down. I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. We talked about how Keith and I had both been acting a little off that night... remember Ally... Keith would NEVER touch another woman. We could go home tomorrow, and Coran and Nanny could have you married off to some stupid pompous prince from the farthest resources of the universe... and Keith, he'll be a fucking boyscout for the rest of his life. I'd just insist that he washes his hands before you touch them once that happens."

Allura blinked confused at Lance's words, Mena's eyes slowly manuevered towards her commander as her back went stick straight. Lance smirked at Keith, who's icy eyes glared at red's pilot as if he wanted to set fire to him. Mena watched the display and wasn't sure at all that her husband would escape this little word play without being burned.

"That was for not helping me out, Mon Ami." Lance commented lightly.

Keith just gritted his teeth. He wanted to stay angry. Lord did he want to stay angry. Maybe increase the size of that small scar Lance had almost completely hidden in his eyebrow... Finally, after a very long uncomfortable silence, he took a deep breath. "You answered her question... and gave her new ones... I think you just confused the shit out of her more." He was calming down, but he was still pissed off. However, he thought that if he said fuck it and showed Allura exactly what Lance was talking about, his word definitions and the whole hand washing thing, he'd be doing exactly what Lance would want him to do. He grabbed for his beer and took a long drink trying to wet his unusually dry mouth.

Once Keith went for his beer, Lance knew he was out of any lethal danger. Payback would definitely be a bitch... if his commander remembered it... however, hearing him explain any of the questions that were now on the table to the princess would absolutely trump any ass kicking he was going to recieve at a later time.

Mena felt the uneasiness slowly lift and gratefully took a deep breath. "Ally... still your turn... did he answer your question enough that you understand what he was saying?" She squeezed Allura's hand comfortingly, reminding the princess that no matter what these two idiot flyboys said or did, she would be there from here on out.

"Um... sort of?" Allura looked up at Mena and gave her a shy smile. "What did Lance mean about the hand washing thing. Keith's hands aren't dirty are they?"

Keith felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He caught Lance's eye and arched his eyebrow. "Really Lance, you had to go there... I'm never going to live that down with you am I." He rubbed his temples then cracked his neck.

After a few moments of silence, Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Lance watched his friend as he literally heard a word here and there pop into his own head from what Keith was thinking. He knew he was drunk, but he'd almost forgotten that he could hear the thoughts of those close to him. Although it was usually when he was trying to mess around with them, or when...

When they needed his help either consciously or unconsciously... Without a second thought, Lance pulled himself up to stand then reached his hand out to his wife. With a thought of his own about the whole going to take a piss in pairs being a ridiculous excuse, he held out his hand to Mena and flashed her a lust filled look. "Care to help me do a little heavy lifting Bodyguard..."

She looked up at him confused as she slowly placed her hand in his. His hazel-brown eyes met her yellow-gold and she swore she heard his voice in her head. She nodded slowly as he pulled her up.

He grabbed his wife hard against him, leaned in and kissed her with everything he had. He traced the seam of her lips with his tongue as the pulled away from each other. Mena swayed on her feet and he steadied her, still holding her close. He looked down at Keith and Allura sitting next to each other on the floor.

Taking a deep breath and finding his wife's hand, he gently tugged her with him towards the bathroom. He paused for a second looking at his friends, contemplating what he could possibly say to encourage them to just talk to each other. Allura was so naive and eager to learn... if Keith would just stop trying to over analyze everything... He shook his head slightly and gave them both a genuine smile that reached his eyes.

"You two are my best friends... more than that even, we are familly. So, I'm gonna try to help you out here. Mena and I are gonna go to the bathroom for a quickie."

Mena giggled and Keith rolled his eyes. Allura blinked at her friends confused again. Lance flashed her a toothy smile.

"I know... I know..." Lance replied putting a hand up to keep Keith from commenting. "Ally, a quickie, is getting laid... without a whole lot of the foreplay. We'll be back in five minutes... Talk amongst yourselves..." With that, Lance pulled on his wife and they disappeared into the bathroom.

Keith and Allura shyly looked up at each other as a silence spread through the room. Both started to smile as they once again could feel the buzz of the alcohol humming in their nerve endings. Keith reached for her hand and slowly inched towards her to kiss her.

Allura arched her eyebrow at Keith and he could see the questions behind her beautiful green eyes. He knew he was drunk, way beyond just intoxicated too... because he was actually rationalizing the fact that there was a coffee table right in front of them. Besides that stupid looking overly expensive centerpiece some idiot decorator had placed there, it was the perfect place to lay her out on her stomach. Sure he'd regret not having the easiest of access to her front but the lesson was about the quickie right...

Wow was his mind gone... Was he seriously thinking about just... pulling his pajamas off of her, bending her over the edge of said table and just fucking her... from behind... His cock jumped at that. That was one scene he hadn't played out mentally yet. He had always needed to explore and taste her first... THANKS A FUCKING LOT LANCE! Sadly, he knew he could work with the images his mind was playing with.

Screw this... He could improvise... Grabbing her waist, he picked her up and sat her on the edge of the coffee table, knocking the stupid glass flowery looking thing to the edge of side farthest from him.

Allura laughed. "What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly, her heart racing.

"Improvising..." He smirked then kissed as he pushed her gently back onto the table.

His hand inched up her waist and glided past her ribcage. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as the palm of his hand finally felt her nipple pebble just beneath the flimsy material of her tank top. His fingers began to enclose around her breast as he decided that he'd never had anything fit his hand more perfectly. She pushed herself into his hand wanting to understand what that wonderful ache was that started in one place yet pooled in another. She tilted her head back and found that he was licking her with the flat of his tongue upward from her collarbone to her chin. He found her mouth and hungrily pushed his tongue inside her mouth as she grabbed the back of his head with her hand and pushed his head into her hard trying to taste as much of him as she possibly could. He growled in his chest and jerked his hip into her trying to show her how he'd move inside her, his eyes never wavering from hers. His body wanting nothing more than to see and feel her cum...

They were breathing each other's air... The sounds Allura made drove Keith almost to the point of no return. His instincts were telling him to carry her to the bedroom. The way she was moving against him told him he could have her without a word. The anticipation was killing him. His fingers rolled the hardened nipple gently and he nipped at her lower lip before taking her mouth fully. Slowly, or at least slow for the state of arousal he was in, he moved his hand down from her chest over her flat tummy and played with the waistband on the pants she wore.

He heard her moan and all rational thought left him. His hand delved straight into her lacy panties and found the soft hair that framed his treasure. He smiled wickedly as she kissed him fearlessly. She really was getting very good at that. His mind wondered how good those talented lips would feel elsewhere and he groaned feeling his cock leak precum.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard Princess..." Keith whispered as he braced himself, he could feel the tingle in his spine signaling his own release from just touching her. He really was out of practice.

They could hear the bathroom door sliding open and both jumped. Keith landed on his back with his elbows holding him up and Allura sat straight up with a guilty look on her face.

Lance and Mena appeared from the bathroom hand in hand. He had the decency to at least have his eyes closed, Allura mused until she saw the smirk he was giving Keith.

"Tell me Mon Ami... Must I constantly find you with your hand down your pajama bottoms?"

　

***

　

(next day- present time)

The knock on the bathroom door startled the princess from her reflections. This was not good. The more she remembered the more embarrassed she became.

"Oh gods…" She whispered hopefully. "Don’t let it be Keith."

Lance’s voice filled her ears after he had been knocking for what seemed like forever.

"Ally… you ok?" He asked concerned.

"I’m fine Lance… Please go away." She answered.

"Oh, come on… everyone acts dumb when their shit-faced… that’s what makes it fun… Look, it’s no big deal. We've all had to do a walk of shame at some point." He paused waiting for her to answer him.

"I can’t right now… I… just can’t."

"Ally, I really need to take a leak… besides…" He shuttered before his next words. "You haven’t seen my new haircut yet."

"You cut your hair?" Allura sounded skeptical.

"Sure did…" He said trying to sound happy about it which he wasn’t. "Seriously Ally…" He whispered. "I need your help finding a ball cap."

Allura unlocked the door and as it slid open, she quickly ushered Lance inside.

"Well crap... I knew it was only a matter of time before one of you dragged me into the bathroom with ya... First it's male pms bull shit... second I gotta go all twitter-patted... If you tell my wife I said that... I'll deny it... I'm a regular fuckin' Jimney Cricket here, growing a conscience and shit."

Allura was amazed at all the hot air Lance was capable of letting out. She stifled her laugh and eyed him curiously. He had gotten his whole monologue out without breathing, and she knew that it was because he just didn't know when to shut up. He was really just trying to make her laugh...

"Alright, Ally... you got me in here... what did you want to talk to me about." Lance asked knowingly. He always knew when Allura needed to talk to him, and he had a feeling that this time it might be really important.

"I only remember bits and pieces of last night. I don't know what Keith and I did once we went into his room."

"Maybe you should be talking to him about this. He's having the same problems you're having with trying to remember." Lance leaned against the wall. "You can piece it together... together." Lance laughed. "Sometimes I kill me." He added.

"I don't mind all that nonesense... I can live with all that crap." Allura paused and looked at the floor then back at Lance. "Did we do anything last night... you know like you and Mena did when you got married and now you do it all the time."

Lance smirked... "Every chance I get... Seriously, you really should ask Keith. He could probably answer your questions."

"No... I can't ask him. Don't you see if anything did happen, I don't remember it and he'll think I didn't care or that I don't love him."

"But you do care and you do love him." Lance repeated. "Still wondering why you're telling me this instead of Keith."

Allura stared at Lance for a moment then a realization hit her and she started rambling. "Oh my stars, what if I'm pregnant." She crossed her arms to contemplate that little bit of information. "How do I hide the fact that I'm no longer untouched? Nanny's going to castrate him..."

"Uh... just don't tell anybody..." Lance interjected. He didn't like talk of castration when it came to any guy... let alone his best friend. He cleared his throat. "It's that easy Princess... That kind of thing is nobody elses business. I don't know why you keep trying to talk to me about it!"He joked. "You're like my little sister, and for some reason... call me crazy... but I don't need a vision of you and Keith going at it in my head."

"Going at it?" She said as if thinking out loud and was tempted to ask him about it but then determinedly shook it off. "I'm serious Lance. How could I do something like that with Keith and not remember it."

Lance shook his head. "I understood that when you said seriously like a zillion times... I'm gonna bow out gracefully here. Go talk to Keith. You two will figure it out." Lance turned towards the door.. "You might wanna put on some pants of some kind though. Keith's a boyscout and all but he is still a guy." He paused. "Look, don't hold back anything from him. You might find it embarrassing at first... but believe me, it'll mean a lot to him." Lance opened the door and smiled when his wife came into his sight. He nudged Allura and gestured for her to look at Mena. "I never thought that kind of thing was important before." He admitted softly then looked at Allura. She looked from Lance to his wife and watched his face reflect what she could only describe as love. "I was never all about the whole marrying idea and I sure as hell had very scattered morals when it came to physical relationships." He smiled took Allura's hand and kissed it softly. "Anything you ask him, every look, every kiss, and even if the both of you took that step and made love last night, even if you don't remember it, it won't matter because it was with you. With Keith, it will always be you... it will never be anyone else. I was the one that didn't understand that until I met Mena."

Allura was speechless. Lance had always found a way to be honest with her and make her feel better... however, the sincerity that came through his words warmed her heart and gave her confidence. "I should just ask him then... anything I want to know... things Nanny wouldn't talk about..."

Lance smirked and gave a soft half chuckle. "Especially anything and everything Nanny wouldn't want you to know."

Allura smiled. "Thank you..."

"Not a problem... anytime..." He leaned in and kissed her forehead reassuringly. "But right now, I got a date... with a smokin' brunette with this killer body... an endless bowl of Fruity Pebbles and satelite tv hooked up to my voltcom that'll pirate in like a million channels from across the universe... Boom Baby!:" He turned from her and stepped out of the bathroom calling to his wife.

"Hey Bodyguard, let's go eat cereal and watch TV in bed, while the weather's still good for it." Mena's eyes lit up and she smiled broadly at her handsome husband.

Keith watched Allura follow behind Lance out of the bathroom. She didn't follow directly behind him. Instead, she turned towards Keith's bedroom.

Lance played around with cereal boxes in the kitchen and poured two bowls of Fuity Pebbles. "C'mon Mena, lets make ourselves scarce while we can." Lance stopped for a second and looked at his friend. "You're the boyfriend, or whatever you are, She should talk to you about these things."

"Chicken-shit." Keith shot out at his friend.

"Yep... I'd rather sword fight with Lotor than have the conversation you're about to have with the princess."

"How did I get elected for this anyway?"

"I told you... you're the boyfriend..."

Keith liked the sound of that. Boyfriend, he could live with, Slowly, he made them two more bowls of cereal, then walked toward his door. Lance paused as Keith walked into the living area with the cereal in his hands.

Lance gave Keith a cocky grin. "I told you it'd be more fun to spend the next two days in bed." Lance teased as the power flickered on and off while the thunder boomed and rain pounded the reinforced windows.

"I didn't plan on any of this Lance, what are we supposed to do in my bed all day." Keith had the words out before he could stop himself.

"Really Keith... you're that dense?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Look, try not to over think it. Obviously the two of you already took care of the formalities last night so there shouldn't be any surprises today. You can do whatever you want. "

"What kind of jerk can't remember being with the woman he loves. I think I'm going to be sick Lance, it was her first time and I must have treated it like it was nothing."

Lance thought about it for a moment. "I don't see you doing that."

"How else do you explain it."

"I don't... I'm going to go eat cereal and watch tv in bed with my wife. If we want to I might get a little oral action if you know what I mean."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to be such a creep?"

"You're not on Arus, right now Keith, and she wants to be with you. You guys belong together."

Keith watched as Lance made his way towards his room. Leaning on the door, he knocked lightly on it. He held his breath.

To be continued...

Part 12-

Alone

 


	12. Part 12- Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gives into his feelings for his princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um currently searching for property in Alaska's dense forests... I doubt anyone will believe the blush I had writing this one is a sunburn... It's been like 20 degree F outside here! Anyway, anyone that loves naughtiness this one's for you... and KA shippers should absolutely squeal. I think chapter is a bit shorter than the others however, I wanted to leave it on a sweet note. I think I might have over done it here, I kinda bet my Aussie pal Cubbie I could out do myself and go hotter than Lance and Mena's wedding night... you decide... 8P
> 
> This one's for you Cubbie... hope you like you're bedtime story... I really need a 20 something boyfriend... I'm married but I'm not DEAD... obviously... *blushes*
> 
> Laters- Aligator4508
> 
> PS: Playlist credit goes to Javier Colon's Stitch by Stitch and Rob Thomas' Ever the Same... these two songs were on repeat during the writing of this whole chapter....

Part 12-

Alone

 

Lance flopped on his bed barely keeping his cereal from flying across the bedcovers.  Mena eyed him curiously as he stuffed his face with a huge spoonful of his favorite fruity cereal.

"You're up to something..." She commented glaring at him accusingly crossing her arms a sly smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Who, me? I'm never up to anything." Lance shrugged and placed his bowl on the bedside stand as he finished it.

"I haven't known you long, however, you don't do anything without a reason." She surmised biting the inside of her cheek.

"You profiling me Bodyguard?" He teased watching her face as she stared. "What reason do I need to spend a day in bed with my lovely wife?"

"Can it flyboy... you have a motive for everything. I saw that the night I married you."

"I told you... if I just suggested they spend time together alone, they'd tell me to knock it off."

Mena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Does everyone bend to your twisted manipulation?"

Lance shrugged a shoulder. "I dunno..." He gave her a mischievious grin. "Got you to marry me didn't I?" He gave her his cheesiest smile.

"You know they'll figure out that you tricked them right?" She accused.

"How did I trick them?" He asked playing along.

"Playing dumb is not your thing." She shook her head. "That whole truth or dare game was kinda childish don't you think?"

"I thought you were drunk."

Mena bit her lip. "I'm not the one with a chunk of hair missing."

"I can hold my liquor."

"Says the man with a chunk of his hair missing." She placed a hand on her hip. "I don't think you planned that."

"Oh stop... you were listening at the bathroom door the same as me." He shot back then chuckled.

"Yah, and if you'd of left them alone, they wouldn't be all wondering what the hell they did last night." Mena retorted.

"We don't know what they did. And I don't want to know what they're doing now." Lance crossed his legs on the bed tinkering with his voltcom. "You're the one that wanted to go out there when they were on the coffee table."

"W... Well... it..." She stuttered. "It wouldn't be fair if they did THAT on the coffee table. Allura deserved better."

Lance shook his head and shuddered. "I don't need the visual right now... C'mon, I almost got this thing set up." He turned his attention back to his voltcom.

"What are you doing..." She demanded cooly. "Will you stop and listen to me?" She made an attempt to snatch his voltcom.

He skillfully kept it from her. "I am listening to you." He sighed heavily. "I've known Keith a long time. He needed a kick in his ass. I happen to know that whiskey usually gets him to lighten up. You haven't been around them the past few years.  Simple mathmatics here Bodyguard... Frustration, plus Keith equals asshole."

"I'll take your word on that. What makes you think that putting them in an awkward situation, will make them open up?"

"Ally opened up quite a bit last night." Lance laughed remembering the look on Allura's face when he and Mena had left the bathroom. "He was definitely getting somewhere."

"Don't you even think about what will happen when she gets home?" Mena asked exasperated.

"Something had to change. Just like it was time for me to get a haircut... and get married..." He added. "I just want them to be happy."

"Me too." Mena smiled climbing onto the bed.

"Then get your sweet ass over here and relax." Lance grinned patting the bed next to him.

"I can't help it, I feel weird... shouldn't we do something... you know... besides, pretending to have sex in the bathroom to get them to make out on a coffee table."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them. "Your sacrifice will not go unnoticed." He joked. "Keith needed an opening... I am his wing man after all. I wouldn't have let it go much further... he only needed to realize what he had in front of him. Bout time too... I was running out of ideas."

"Allura got more than I did last night... my galliant husband passed out with a tube of superglue stuck in his hair." She playfully pouted.

Lance smirked. "Like I said, you need to relax."

She could hear the meaning in his voice as he flipped her on her back.

"Now, are you going to listen to me, or do I have to take out my gun." His face hovered above hers as he caught her eye.

"Depends..."

"On what Bodyguard."

"If you're prepared to actually use it."

"Locked and loaded babe." He said seductively as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips touched hers softly and she giggled as he started to tickle her, forgetting for the moment what they were talking about.

 

***

 

"Princess, are you decent? Can I come in?"

The door slid open to reveal  Allura standing in front of Keith with wide eyes. She looked from the bowls in his hand to his face confused for a moment, arched her eyebrow then smiled at him.

"I thought we might do what they're doing."

She laughed at his uneasiness. "So you're going to program your voltcom to pick up the movie channels in the diamond galaxy as well."

Keith paused as he detected a hint of flirting to her words. Allura never flirted with him like that before... She talked to Lance that way but she always seemed so guarded around him. He racked his brain on how to answer her. He wasn't great at flirting either, once again, out of practice. Although, after what he could peice together from the night before, they were way beyond playful banter.

"Um... that wouldn't be very "boyscout" like of me, now would it Princess?" He teased back hoping he didn't sound stupid.

Stupid Lance... his second in command was making him second guess his every word now. What was up with that... He swallowed the growl he felt rising at the thought of his friend. Notes... he really should have taken notes whenever he watched Lance with women.

Mildly frustrated now, because he truly liked Lance's new permanent situation in that aspect, he reminded himself that he wasn't exactly a cadet anymore when it came to attracting the opposite sex. Rusty... true... out of practice fuck yeah... but he sure as hell was no blushing virgin.

Neither was she... he caught his face from screwing up at that thought as the guilt started to travel from the pit of his stomach and rise to sit at his gag reflex for the millionth time. Once again, his own damn fault and he didn't even remember it. Why the fuck was it so hard for him to get past this morning after bull shit. The truth was, self confidence was never a problem for him. So why did he feel like running for the last bottle of whiskey he knew Lance hid  in the cabinet for some liquid courage.

He didn't get it... He could face a whole Doom armada... Lotor and a league of his soldiers and not so much as flinch. In fact, he'd laugh meniacly while he aimed his shock tail weapon.

Spending a day in bed with his girlfriend... that had him hesitating... Maybe it was that word... girlfriend... or maybe it was the reality that he'd been in love with said girlfriend for a long long time... or maybe it was that she was a princess and he was just a lowly hooligan commoner that just screwed up everything for her because he couldn't keep it in his pants after a couple shots of that supposed liquid courage.

Fucking Lance was going to turn him into an alcoholic... He stared down into his princess's bright green eyes as he watched her face go from firtatious to concerned.

Crap, she's biting the inside of her cheek... he was making her worry again. He mentally shook himself to clear his jumbled thoughts. Putting his most confident smile into place, at least he hoped it was his most confident smile... he decided that he wasn't going to dwell on that and go with it. Obviously, it was time to stop with his uncertainty...

Fuck, he was really out of practice... he sighed inwardly before forcing himself to relax.

"Keith?" Allura questioned noticing he had become quiet suddenly.

He reinforced his grin. It reached his eyes when he saw that she was anxiously waiting him to answer her.

"I thought we could spend some time alone... We've never really done that before." He held out a bowl of cereal to her.

"Oh Keith... how sweet of you..." Allura threw her arms around his neck without a care for his full hands and he juggled the bowls as the milk sloshed over the edge onto the floor behind her a little.

Any resolve he had went directly out the window. His captain armor shattered and his stoic demeanor cracked. The first thing he noticed when her body contacted his was that she hadn't put on any pajama bottoms. 

"I have to come in for this to work Allura." Keith laughed goodnaturedly. Walking in and stopping at the side of his bed, he placed the two bowls of cereal on one of his nightstands.

Allura sat down on the edge of the bed as he bent to pick up the shirt he discarded the night before. Righting the sleeves, he looked up at his princess as she crossed her arms and shivered as if cold.

"Are you cold Princess?" He asked concerned. The wind blew hard against the windows and the pounding of rain made him shiver himself.

She shook her head. "No." She replied softly.

Keith sighed knowing she wasn't being completely honest. Dropping his shirt, he pulled the bedcoverings from the floor and tossed them on the bed. He fixed the pillows and watched her a moment as she ran her hands up and down her arms to relieve some of her chill. Observing her anxiety, he swallowed his own. Lifting the comforter, he slowly climbed into his bed.

Sighing to himself, he moved the cover back and made a place for her next to him. "C'mere Princess... I promise I don't bite."

She turned to him, her hair tumbling over her shoulder. "Alright..." She replied nervously. She moved to the spot he made for her and settled in next to him. Her body stiff as he cautiously placed an arm around her shoulders

"You're cold Princess." He stated,as his hand grasped her shoulder, his eyes focusing on the top of her head.

Feeling the warmth of his bare upper body she leaned into him and his arm instinctively tightened around her. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her softly then began to fiddle with his voltcom.

She arched her brow at him wondering what he was doing. Curiously, she watched as he placed his voltcom on the bedside stand and hit a button on it.

A holographic screen projected in front of them and various channels in small boxes flashed on screen.

A hint of a smile crossed her lips as she looked from the screen to his face. "Thought you weren't going to hack into the satelite." She said lightly before tentively placing her head on his shoulder. His arm circled back around her and she breathed in deeply letting it out with a contented sigh.

"I said it wouldn't be very boyscout like of me, didn't say I wouldn't do it." He commented. Allura closed her eyes breathing in his warmth as Keith finally pulled up a movie. He reached over with his free arm and cut out the side lamp, darkening the room.  He slid them down until he was laying on his back with his head propped up with his pillows. Allura settled in at his side trying to determine his body language as she placed her head on his chest. He looked down at her messy blonde hair and smiled easily. His arm tightened arounded her making circular patterns on her arm with his fingertips without realizing he was doing so.

The music to Star Wars started to play and Allura snuggled into his chest feeling the softness and heat of his tanned skin on her cheek. Her arm shyly moved towards his body from her side and her own fingers touched him drawing the same circles on his stomach that he lightly traced on her upper arm.

After ten minutes or so of comfortable silence, Keith could hear the princess softly saying his name.

"Keith." She said gently, trying to get his attention but sounding a little apprehensive.

He could hear her apologetic tone and gave her his full attention. Not that she hadn't already had it... He had been having trouble keeping his body calm since she cuddled into him and when her fingers started moving over his abdomen, he fought to keep his own touches innocent.

"Yes, Princess?" He replied.

"I'm sorry about last night..." She said quickly, and shut her eyes tightly waiting for his response.

Keith raised his head up to look at her confused. "For what?"

"For the way I acted. I know you wouldn't have done any of what you did if I hadn't been acting the way I was. I shouldn't have suggested the drinking and now I've made you compromise your beliefs. You said you didn't want to do anything that would comprimise the way my people and others look at me. But I didn't listen, and I manipulated you into doing something you wouldn't have done if your judgement hadn't been impaired." She took a deep breath and chanced a look up at his face and smiled sadly at him.

His eyes saw the sorrow in hers as they met and his heart dropped out of his chest. Did she really believe he didn't want her... did she think he wouldn't touch her if he had been thinking clearly?  He held her gaze for a moment before she looked back down at his chest.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for Allura." He said firmly then waited for her to look up at him. When she didn't, he lifted her chin towards him with his hand, "I should be sorry... I wasn't being a very good commander..." He shook his head, then quickly rethought his words seeing the disappointed look flash through her eyes at the word commander. He blew out his breath. "You know... You know that... that I do love you right?" He asked her softly. "My issue is that they won't let me marry you... and to be with you the way I want to be, well, the only right thing to do would be to marry you."

"You've had women before me and never married them... I'm not completely clueless." Allura pointed out and he could hear the envy.

"It's not the same Allura...  I never loved them like I do you." Keith countered then paused once he realized what he had admitted. He sighed heavily. "My concerns are for you, I can't think about myself."

"What's so bad about that Keith? You never take anything for yourself."

Keith shook his head. "I think I did enough taking last night."

Allura grew silent and he watched as she remained that way. He sat up taking her with him, and tucked the hair flying in her eyes behind her ear. "I am more worried about you... I can only hope I was somewhat cognizant... Your feelings mean more to me than my own, if I were to hurt you... "

Allura blinked her eyes. "I feel fine Keith... "

He cleared his throat his face flushing a bit as he realized she wasn't getting what he meant. "You aren't soar all over or anything right?" His embarrassment evident in his tone.

"Why would I be soar?" She asked him confused.

He sighed as he thought about how to word his explanation. "I was afraid I might have gotten too rough with you and it being your first time..." He scratched his head anxiously. "Um... well... er... Physically, you might be a little uncomfortable in... unusual..." He stammered with embarrassment. "... Places... I hate that I can't remember everything that happened between us."

Allura bit her lip as if debating on what she should say. Finally, she looked up at him. "You didn't do anything wrong... I remembered falling asleep like this with you last night once I rested my head on your chest, it came back to me once I felt your skin..." She said softly. Continuing, she gathered her resolve.  "The only ache I have is this ever present need to be near you and when I am, the pressure I feel in unusual  _'places'_ that I'm too embarrassed to mention won't go away. Sometimes, if I cross my legs together it helps but it never really goes away. I don't understand Keith." Her face and ears blushed red as she forced herself to be as honest as possible. Lance had told her to tell the truth... she only wished it wasn't so hard to do.

He paused at her honesty and let out his breath defeated. He was relieved that he had been able to keep in control the night before but hearing his princess say what she did, he was angry at her guardians for not teaching her about how her own body works. While he found himself thinking about what his next action should be, he felt her suddenly start to move away from him.

His heart stopped, knowing if she left the asylum of his bed, that she'd be broken, they'd be damaged... If he let her go now, things would return to the way they had been on Arus. He'd have to switch to his commander mode just to handle the implications of that solitary decision.  Normal was safe whatever that word meant for this situation. GG hadn't given him any training on how to handle a matter such as this and he wasn't sure how it would all play out but he knew he was tired of the word normal. What the fuck was normal anyway... Him standing behind her and some hand picked prince consort keeping constant vigil over her safety? Her being courted by one of the many suitors that Coran or Nanny tried to arrange for her... another man brushing her hair from her eyes... or feeling her tremble as they touched her intimately... They probably wouldn't even know what a treasure she held for them. The thought of another man, any man really, touching her in that way angered him. Before he could recognize that he was jealous of something that hadn't even happened yet and think about what was the most honorable thing to do...  His arm reached out for her and his hand enclosed on her wrist before she got to the edge of the bed. She turned to him surprised trying to read the expression on his face.

"Don't... Don't go." He told her his voice raspy with an edge to it as he violently rubbed the back of his head and neck, almost wishing he still had his longer hair to give him something to ground him, something to grab and pull hard, to remind him that he had no business even thinking about what he was. "You're not the only one that feels that ache Allura."

"I don't understand..." She replied meekily.

Keith wanted to groan. She really didn't understand. And that messed with him in a way he didn't want to acknowledge. If his fantasies told him anything, it was that he liked that she was innocent in that aspect, no one else had come close to touching her. Her innocence made it hard for even him to resist. And hard was probably not the best choice of word right then. He did groaned then,  while cursing Nanny again as he pulled her close to him once more. His own ache hadn't let up since he first placed eyes on her. Admitting that out loud could be disasterous for the beautiful young woman in front of him, he knew that, probably better than anyone else did. He closed his eyes to collect himself, feeling hers searching his face for the answers she sought.

His carefully constructed mask was melting, his defenses were crumbling, and he found he couldn't bring himself to give a flying fuck right then. His heartbeat quickened and his hold on her wrist tightened as he began to tug her even closer to him.  Once he breathed in the scent of her hair, he was fighting a loosing battle with himself and his body reacted to his blinding need. His blood grew hot and rushed to his nerve endings while the scent of her caused him to harden with anticipation. Opening his eyes slowly, feeling her eyeing him, he watched her beautiful face as she looked at him questioningly and he held her hand firmly in his.

Raising his other hand to touch her cheek, he tenderly swept his thumb against her skin. Seeing her inquiring emerald eyes ghost over his face, his control evaporated and he moved his mouth to hers. Tilting his head, he stopped, his ocean blue eyes darting from her full mouth to her hopeful depths.

Fuck it... what's the worst that could happen... his thoughts told him and the word treason flittered into his brain then Captain Boyscout banished it to the back of his mind.

"I want you..." He confirmed to himself in a whisper they both could not only hear but feel in every nerve ending and to back up his words, he gently leaned towards her, touching his lips to hers trying to tell her how much he truly did want her as his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth.

He kissed her with a passion he didn't know he was capable of while their tongues glided together and all thought of whether it was right or wrong disappeared from his mind. He needed her under him and to be inside her in a way he never felt before and his cock hardened moreso, almost uncomfortably.

Groaning audibly as he pulled his head away from her slightly, he looked directly at her. He slowly inched the hand of hers he held towards his lap and set his jaw as he placed it on his hardening shaft.

"I told you that you do this to me..." He licked her lower lip. "But I don't think you completely understood what I meant." Instantly he took her mouth again desirably rough coaxing her lips once again with his tongue to open for him. 

She pulled back breathlessly. "I want to Keith... I do want to understand."

Keith smiled knowingly and stared into her wonder filled eyes trying to see what she was thinking. Words wouldn't come to him and his heart rate soared.

Sometimes, he gathered briefly, actions spoke louder than words. In response, he nodded simply then grabbed her face and pulled her to him. His mouth located hers with a desperate need and both felt something break as his lips touched hers. As he closed his eyes, his whole being enveloped by her, he knew he was done fighting it.

"Me too..." He whispered his reply against her mouth and she smiled through his kiss, their tongues rolling together.

She wrapped her free arm at his waist and he lowered her onto the pillows beneath them. He breathed in her lingering perfume as he slowly kissed the corner of her mouth trailing his tongue across her cheek and placed a heated kiss near her earlobe nuzzling her neck. His heartbeat roared, his mind elated that he was the only man to ever taste her delicious skin.

Her fingers traced him, feeling the length of him growing and push against her questing hand. The arm around his waist ran up his side, her fingers following the defined line of his muscles and outlined the V shape of his toned back.  She clung to him, her hand finding a shoulderblade and she held on as tight as she could.

　

Blue and black, heart torn out,  
You uncover what's beneath my skin  
There and back, there's no doubt, your touch is my medicine  
  
I'll be okay, 'cause you heal me...  
  
And I'll give you all my pieces broken  
In your hands, there's nothing that you can't fix  
My heart is frayed, my scars are open  
So put me back together now, stitch by stitch  
Put me back together now, stitch by stitch.  
  
What you say, without words, resuscitates what was numb inside  
So repair me, every thread of me, 'cause you're bringing me back to life  
  
I'll be okay, 'cause you heal me...  
  
And I'll give you all my pieces broken  
In your hands, there's nothing that you can't fix  
My heart is frayed, my scars are open  
So put me back together now stitch, by stitch  
  
I'm still afraid of falling, somehow it's takin' over me  
Don't ever let me let it go...  
  
There and back, there's no doubt, your touch makes me whole again  
  
And I'll give you all my pieces broken  
In your hands there's nothing that you can't fix  
My heart is frayed, my scars are open  
So put me back together now, stitch by stitch

 

　

She could feel him, beneath her hand, and the feeling of him amazed her. Never had she felt anything like she was feeling as her forefinger traced the outline of his mounting need.  She could feel him straining against her hand, as if growing just because of her, for her.  Her mind raced with questions as she felt his warm breath on her neck again and the excitement in her stomach rising to levels she had no clue how to handle.

His breath tickled her, yet she feared he would stop his attentions if she were to giggle, so she held it inside, guarding it, afraid it would vanish if she acknowledged her sensations outloud. 

She was growing more and more frustrated... that ache in her core had intesified and she wanted nothing more than to understand why she was feeling as if her whole world was spinning and time had stopped at the same instant. She wanted to cry out his name and crawl inside his skin all at once.  It confused her but oddly enough she knew she wanted to be as close to him as possible. She was already clinging to him, one hand gripping his shoulderblade, the other on him in the most intimate of ways.

She wanted to growl... she needed something more... she wanted to see. No, it was more than that, she needed to see his body's reaction to her. She had seen him that one time in the bunkhouse... and she had most certainly felt him.  Although the image in her head did not seem to help her understand what she was feeling. What she had seen, didn't come close to what she was touching... His tongue danced over her skin, and it made her want to wrap her legs around him, physically pulling him closer...

Closer... she had to get closer to him somehow.  She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip.

Keith felt the palm of her hand push into his swelling cock, her fingers tracing what they could of his straining appendage and he pushed himself into her hand. He could sense her thoughts and instictively he slowly began to move his lower half against her hand as he continued to taste her skin at the point where her neck and shoulders met.

"Can you feel what you do to me?" His words came out sounding strained in the hollow of her neck.

He loved how her hand felt on him and couldn't deny that he wanted more. He wasn't sure how or what exactly to do next. There was so much he wanted to do that he honestly couldn't fathom where to began. His mind racing, he found his mouth attatching to her clavical, his tongue moving along the bone.

He could feel the head of his cock began to throb and weep. Allura's breath hitched in her throat and he pulled his mouth from her skin with a small suctioning pop.

Her name was stuck in his throat and came out sounding choked. "Allura..." His weight was on his elbow at one side, as he leaned over her and into her, his other hand tangled in her sunshine blonde locks as he raised his head to kiss her mouth.

He watched her sucking on her bottom lip while her closed eyelids told him she was trying to burn every touch of his to her memory and he smiled while he brought his mouth to hers. His tongue touched her lip, testing his hypothesis. When her eyes fluttered open, he smiled at her, his clear turquoise eyes filled with desire and love.

She couldn't recognize the way they darkened, the reason why anyway. He had never allowed himself to look at her with such abandonment before and when she returned his look with one of her own, he groaned and grinded his hips harder  into her hand. Unraveling his fingers from her hair, he gently took her face in his hand.

His voice was almost hoarse and Allura couldn't describe the emotion it held. She had never heard anyone sound the way he did right then and her heart pounded against her ribcage with a need she couldn't place.

"Allura..." He rasped, his thumb tracing her mouth as he searched her eyes for any sign of uncertainty. When he could only see his own lust-filled emotions reflecting back at him, he decided he should say something.  "Tell me what you need Allura..." He told her keeping her eyes locked with his.

"I'm not sure Keith..." She replied breathlessly. "I need more..."

"More..." He confirmed, his hand running down over her cheek and onto her neck. "Are you sure you want more?" He asked her now moving his hips against her hand imagining that he was inside her.

She gasped as she felt him harden further beneath her hand and stared at him in amazement. She nodded her answer and swore she saw his eyes flash black. He mouth crushed against hers and he bit at her lip in an attempt to show her that he needed more as well.

His hand ran over her neck, down her collarbone and his palm skimmed over her breast. Her nipple hardened at the contact and his hand finally enclosed over the perfect mound, giving it a firm squeeze then gently beginning to knead it while his fingertip touched the hardened pebble that was now showing through her body hugging shirt.

He heard her moan into his kiss and he pulled his head away from her to look at his hand on her breast. His lust ladden eyes watched his thumb and finger begin to roll her nipple between them. She threw her head back into the pillow and his eyes looked away from his fingers to watch her face.

He could tell she was enjoying how he touched her and he found himself grinning like an idiot. Somehow, he had always known her breast in his hand would be perfect as if made especially for that purposel but he couldn't describe the reality. Her eyes closed and head thrown back, he thought she was beautiful and couldn't believe that it was actually him putting that look of complete euphoria on her face. He stared at her, his hand still kneading and gently pinching the tented nipple. He rubbed his cock just a little harder into her hand.

When she sucked in her breath, he fought the urge to release her breast, and place her hand inside his boxers, wanting to feel her small hand on his large cock. He knew he'd cum immediately once her hand touched his bare sensitive skin. He wasn't ready to pull himself from his boxers, pull her underwear to the side and sheath himself either. He wanted to, fuck, he'd never wanted something so much in his fucking life. To do so, while one of his most forbidden fantasies, would not doubt hurt her. The thought of it, just thrusting into her with one hard push, his cock bottoming out inside her, tearing through her fantastic tight flesh, her virgin blood on him... He growled from his diaphram, wanting to taste the metalic life force by placing his mouth at her core, his tongue embedded inside her as wave after wave of pleasure surrounded his tongue. He felt his cock throbbing against her small hand, leaking his own life force. Hearing her soft voice encouraging him without her understanding, he tore the neck of her shirt down until he could hungrily see the dusty rose colored nipple jump out into his view.

Before she could feel the cool air hit her naked skin, his mouth latched onto her and his tongue swirled around the peak as he suckled her like he was starving. He groaned and lightly bit at her.

"Keith!" She cried out in a squeal. Her breathe becoming unsteady.

Shit... he'd told her he didn't bite... He nibbled again. "Hhmmnn..." He hummed against her relishing in the clean taste of her.

His mouth remained attatched to her as he ceased the movement of his lower body to keep himself from exploding. His hand went to the strap of her tank top as he worked his mouth over her breast. He pulled at it gently hoping she'd follow his motions and understand what he was trying to do. Slowly, her hand released his shoulderblade and aided him as he tried to pull her shirt down enough that she could manuever her arm out of it.

She freed her arm with his help and grasped his hair tightly, pushing his face further into her chest. He smiled at her eagerness, completely enjoying the feel of her hardened peak against his tongue. He worked the flat of his tongue over it and suckled at her greedily. Letting it go with a noisy pop, he instantly lavished the now reddening skin with kisses.

"This... what..." Allura stammered lost in the feel of his mouth on her breast. She hadn't clearly understood the mechanics of the whole having sex act and she wondered what else there was about this whole thing that Nanny wasn't telling her. "I want to... I want to see you Keith." She closed her eyes once her words were out. She clenched her pubic muscles together in hopes of relieving any of that glorious ache between her legs and wondered if Keith would know how to soothe it. The thought of him touching her where the ache was prominent left her reeling and for some reason, she wanted nothing more than for him to touch her where that ache originated.

Keith looked up at her flushed face and after running the whole of his tongue over the rose colored peak thoroughly once more, he pulled himself back to get a better look at her then catch her eye to make sure she was still with him.

Once their eyes locked, he knew she could see his soul. He reminded himself to breathe as he sat up further, hearing her whimper slightly at the loss of bodily contact.

Sitting back, he ran his eyes over her.

Her long legs were bent slightly at the knee and brought up towards her, her thighs rubbing together as she breathed in to catch the breath he had stolen from her. Her flat tummy moved up at down as her chest heaved, her arm out of one side of the tank top and the rosy nipple teased him with each intake of air.

He leaned over her and kissed her sweetly on the mouth before straightening himself up, sitting on his knees.

Allura propped herself up slightly on her elbows. "What is it Keith? Am I not doing something right?" She asked softly in a worried tone averting his eyes.

He grabbed her chin making her look up at him. "Don't ever say that..." He answered, his eyes finding hers. "I just want you to be certain... about this. Once this goes much further, I won't be able to stop myself."

"Help me understand Keith. I... I want to see all of you." She confessed timidly. "When you touch me that ache grows stronger. I can still feel your mouth on me."

He cleared his gravely throat. "I want to put my mouth all over you." His voice sounded strained. "I've already had more than I deserve Princess... if we continue this..."

"I'm not made of glass Keith... Let me be with you. I want nothing more than to be with you. Show me what I don't understand Keith... Please..." She begged him.

He groaned and swooped his head down to her and kissed her hard, pushing her back down into the pillows. What little control he was fighting to keep was lost the moment she touched her tongue to his. He moaned as her mouth moved effortlessly with his, each exploring the other's mouth as she tried to find the understanding she so thirstily sought.

Slowly, his arm inched under her waist and he tugged her body upwards as he brought her to a sitting position.  Their mouths still locked together, he grabbed the bottom of her tank top and slowly began to inch it up her body.

This she understood and grinned giddily as he continued to kiss her. She grabbed the clothing from him and pulled free of him only long enough to rake it over her head and off her body.

He pulled back to look at her completely naked upper body as her mouth followed him until he gently stopped her. She almost pouted... until she saw the raw desire in his eyes as they swept over her naked chest. She felt a second of modesty and fought her reflex to cross her arms, watching as his tongue traced his bottom lip before he quickly leaned in and took the neglected breast into his mouth.

Allura let out a squeal of delight, feeling his tongue draw circles around her aerola. She could feel him lightly begin to push her back down onto the pillows beneath her once again.

As soon as he had her laying flat on her back in front of him, he released his mouth from her, toying at the hardened nipple with the tip of his tongue for a moment before sitting himself back up.

He took a deep breath. "You're beautiful Princess... for lack of a better word." He gave a nervous laugh. He looked at her face watching him. He blew out the breath that had caught in his chest when her eyes narrowed and roamed over his own body.

She had no clue what was about to happen and he reminded himself to keep his wits about him. It would be so easy to lose himself right now, it was literally growing painful. He swallowed hard as her stare bore into him.  He placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it gently. Watching his hand slowly trail upward, from her knee to her thigh, he stopped as he heard her take in a deep breath. Almost cursing, and praying he hadn't moved too fast, his eyes darted to her face only to see a playful grin cross her features.

"What is it Allura?" He asked her softly.

"I want to see you." She replied softly then shyly averted her eyes.

A knowing grin played with the corner of his mouth. "You know we can't go back once that happens right?" He told her, his tone almost a whisper.

Still not looking at him, she gathered her courage. "I saw you... before, in the bunkhouse during the Space Olympics."

He furrowed his brow. He didn't think she'd been that observant back then and Nanny had been right there... he had grabbed a towel, obviously not fast enough by the blush on her face.

"You saw me... in the shower?" He inquired with an arch of his brow and a newfound confidence to his voice.

"What I saw and what I feel doesn't add up." Allura answered him embarrassed.

His forehead furrowed knowingly. "And you want to understand..." Keith said softly.

She nodded.

Slowly he turned and stood up. "Have you ever seen a man naked before?" He asked curiously, an almost challenging tone to his gravely voice. Surely Nanny had allowed her some kind of biological education he assumed.

"Books..." Allura admitted meekily. "The bunkhouse was the first and last glimpse of anything real I've seen."

No such luck... he sighed then gave her a grin that could only be described as mischievious.

He placed his hands at his sides on the waistband of his pajama pants. He pushed them down over his backside, and pulled a leg out one at at time. He let them fall to the floor...

He kicked them away from him as they pooled at his feet. He gave her a half grin as she turned to her side and propped her head up with her arm.  He blushed as her eyes scanned him and he crossed his arms, standing at the side of the bed in his black boxers. "Better?" He teased and she shook her head at him.

"No..." She answered pushing herself up from her side. She sat up on her knees and straightened herself so that she was staring into his face. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him to her. "I've seen you in your boxers before. I'm less dressed than you are." She pushed her naked upper body into his bare chest.

He groaned. "You''ll be the death of me... you know that don't you."

She gave a short laugh. "I'm beginning to believe you to be immortal." She ran her hands from his neck over his shoulders and down his twitching muscles in his chest. Feeling the definition of the chiseled line of his pectorals, she glided her hands down over his ribcage and to his hard abdominals. "I've always noticed the hardened line of your body Keith." She ducked her head and lightly ran her own tongue against his tanned skin along his tightening abs.  "Like one of those Greek gods in Earth's literature."

He groaned, his head falling back and his eyes resting on the ceiling. His fists clenched at his sides while he felt her small mouth on his stomach, her tongue following the V line that began at his sides, the muscles coming together with a small trail of hair running from his bellybutton and disappearing just under the waistband of his low hanging boxers. Her mouth skimmed the waistband as her hands found the sides.

Forcing himself to relax, he breathed in as he felt her pull down on the elastic. The anticipation was killing him... he growled low in his throat and threw his head forward to watch her actions. His anxiety burned him, knowing that she might find more than she was looking for once she pulled his boxers any further down.

Still, he remained statue-like, waiting and wanting to see her reaction to what she was about to uncover. For some reason, he could sense that this was something she needed to do, so he watched as her eyes grew wide and she bit her lower lip.

The air hit his exposed skin as she tugged his last line of defense over his backside and he clenched his jaw when the material dropped to the floor. She sat back on her knees, her hands on his hip, diverting her eyes.

He could tell she was nervous...  Her eyes purposely focused at the floor to the side of him as his erection sprang upward and rested against his lower stomach.

Allura chanced a curious look at him as his muscles jumped and he fought to keep his breathing even and controlled.  He wasn't embarrassed, he knew he was in great shape and he supposed he was alright looking. He'd caught her staring at him a time or two so he had hope that she found him attractive. What was he even thinking, she turned his world upside down, here he was totally naked, hard as steel erection standing straight up and proud... and all for her. The way it jerked with need sent shivers down his spine. 

He saw the curiousity flash through her eyes as she slowly sat up straighter, her eyes holding her questions and he knew he had to do something.

His hands went to hers on his hips and brought them to his mouth, smiling reassuringly, he kissed her knuckles sweetly, then placed them palm open on his chest. He closed his eyes as his arms fell to his sides, allowing her to explore his body at her own pace.

She still couldn't bring herself to openly look at him, her cheeks as red as Lance's lion. She gathered her courage... her hand could feel his heart pound against it and she slowly brought herself closer, closing her own eyes as her mouth touched the skin where she felt his heart hammering.

She kissed his chest experimentally, then carefully moved her mouth over his small nipple. She felt his erection move against his abdomen, flashed a look at his face, noticing his expression and closed eyes.

Finally, resting her cheek where her mouth had been, she eased her hand down his chest and over his diaphram. She watched as her delicate hand ran over him, the hardened length causing a gasp to catch in her throat. Gently, she took him in her hand, trying to get an idea of what she was doing. She kissed his chest again and trailed downwards.

"Allura..." He breathed out, his head leaning forward and his eyes opening to see her.

She touched him timidly, afraid she could hurt him, her eyes taking in the size and shape of him, her mind racing, wondering exactly how this whole adventure was going to work. She couldn't grasp the reality of it all, in her head, there was no way he would fit inside of her. Her mouth inched closer to him and Keith watched her.

"Show me..." She whispered to him, he could feel her breath on the sensitive head and he couldn't keep himself calm any longer.

Her words and having her mouth so near him almost did him in. Revealing in the feeling of her hand touching him and her warm tongue so near where he wanted it, he placed one hand over her hand and the other on her shoulder. He softly pushed her backwards and kissed her as her head hit the mattress. His hand over hers slowly showing her how to move along the length of him.

She was a quick learner and after a few moments, he let go of her hand, allowing her to stroke him on her own, thrilled at the way she gripped him. His hands quickly rested on her hips and grabbed the sides of her panties.

He broke the kiss and inched backwards along her body. He touched his tongue to her nipple then suckled it for a moment before placing open mouthed kisses downward over the mound and trailed to her ribcage then stomach.

He heard her make a disappointed noise in her throat when his cock slid out of the reach of her hand as he began to pull her boyshorts down her hips and past her knee.

His first thought as the golden hair hiding her treasure came into his view was to bury his face in the apex of her thighs. His eyes rested on his heaven as he pulled the garment down her long legs and off of her. Her legs dangled over the side of the bed as he tossed them over his shoulder. She propped herself up on her elbows watching him as he fell to his own knees bringing a leg of hers to dangle on each of his shoulders. His eyes focused on the golden thatch of hair between her thighs.

She watched him stunned. His face determined. "Keith?" She said, her voice full of that need that was unraveling him. His eyes slowly ran up her body and found her questioning eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her quietly as she tried to read his expression. She could see a fire burning in his gaze and she nodded her answer.

"Always..." She gasped.

"Then lay back Princess..." He replied. "I'm going to fix that ache."

She fell back onto the blankets as he spoke as goose bumps began to crawl along her skin. "I don't understand." She whispered her foot feeling the muscles in his shoulder flex.

He smiled wickedly, knowing that she had no clue what he could do to her, what he wanted to do. His hands gripped her knees on each side and began to run up her leg. He could feel her flesh come alive beneath his touch as he placed his hand on her most hidden jewel. He could smell her excitement and licked his lips accordingly.

"You're going to feel things you've never known before Allura... and I want to hear everything... I'm going to make you cum Princess." He inhaled deeply, parting her folds with his fingers. His face came forward and his lips found the swollen flesh above her opening. Sucking it between his teeth, he heard her cry out, his tongue running over her as her knees caged his head.

"Keith..." She cried as her body jerked.

"Easy Allura... do that again and you'll take off my head." He grinned and circled her opening with his fingertip.

"I... I..." She stammered and he pushed his middle digit inside of her.

Both groaned at the action and he flicked his tongue over her as his finger was enclosed in her warmth.

His cock became painful at the tightness around his finger. Ignoring it, he started to ease his finger in and out of her.

"This doesn't hurt Princess?" He asked looking up at her from his place between her legs.

"It's amazing Keith... Is it supposed to always feel like this..." Her breathing elavated and she could feel something tightening inside her core. He could feel the inner muscles begin to clench around his finger and groaned imagining how she was going to feel around his erection.

He licked her again sending impulses throughout her body. "You're so wet and tight... I can't wait to be inside you." He graveled out then attacked her nub with vigor and slowly pushed a second finger into her.

She cried out... "Arrrgh... Keith..." Her eyes clenched shut and her head moving from side to side.

"Don't fight it, it's supposed to happen." He told her then attatched his mouth back onto her sucking and licking at her with every bit of energy he had. His fingers moved inside of her stretching her for his entrance, the wetness aiding him in his task.

"Cum for me Allura... I want to taste you." He felt her walls begin to tremble and grasp his fingers sucking them into her. He could feel the moment she let go and braced himself as her hips thrust upwards into him. Her thighs locked his head in place and he pushed his fingers inside her as far as he could. The liquid heat streaming from her as he pulled them out quickly replacing them with his tongue. He licked at her enthusiastically, embedding his tongue inside. She arched into him hard and he rode out her orgasm with his tongue, his hands firmly holding her thighs in place. As she floated down from her cloud, he licked at her effortlessly, giving her one final once over with his tongue.

Her jello like legs fell from his shoulders and he let them down easily. Slowly, he began to stand and he gazed over her flushed skin until he centered on her face.

That was a smile he'd never seen before but could no doubt get used to. The corners of his own mouth turned up as she fluttered her eyes open to look at him.

"Oh... my... Gods Keith... what was that?" She asked breathlessly.

His strong arms came around her waist and manuevered her back on the bed. Resting her head against the pillows, she brought a knee up as she watched him.

"Shh... Princess... not done." He told her, his eyes locked on hers as he climbed into the bed next to her. He placed himself between her legs and brought the other knee up to rest both at his sides. He leaned into kiss her sweetly on the lips.

Her eyes grew wide as he pulled back. Her heart skipped as she watched him, his long hard cock more than ready for action. She looked at it, then at him and he smile reassuringly at her.

His hand skimmed her knee and ran down to her center again. His fingers finding her folds once more, he entered her with two fingers swiftly, hearing her cry out her response.

"Still so wet Princess..." Keith choked out as he circled his fingers inside her trying to make his entrance as smooth as possible.

"Is that good?" She asked him closing her eyes as that ache began to build again.

"It makes me want to push myself into you so hard..."

"You're going to fuck me then?" She asked shyly.

His princess just said fuck... His cock jumped and he growled from his chest. He smirked.

"I'll never just fuck you Allura... I'm always going to make love to you, whether it's slow and gentle... or hard and fast. I think our friend forgot to explain that aspect of it to you." He grabbed his cock with his other hand, his fingers still working inside of her.

"You're... um... will it fit?"

He pulled his fingers from her and touched them to his tongue. She watched as he sucked them clean. He could see the anticipation on her face and her slowly began to rub the head of his erection through her folds to gather the wetness.

"I'll never purposely hurt you Princess." He whispered, laying down on top of her, supporting his weight on an arm. "Trust me..." He told her taking her mouth with his and lining himself up at her opening.

He braced himself as the head of his cock found the doorway to his treasue. The pink flesh gave as he nudged himself inside. He forced back a groan at the feeling and found his world enveloped in her tightness, the heat of her more than he could fathom standing.

His mouth a fraction away from her own and he watched her face for any sign of discomfort. Her eyes seemed to widen as he gently pushed further in and a choked cry of his own stuck in his throat as he paused to collect himself.

She felt so good and he wasn't even all the way in. If he wasn't careful, he was going to finish before he began. He focused on her face, which was filled with wonder and something else. Her brow began to furrow as he sank inside another inch.

"Are you ok?" He whispered gently then bit his lip hard to keep himself grounded.  "Tell me what you feel Princess..." He placed his forehead on hers and pushed deeper still.

"It's... it... doesn't hurt... it's stretching... and..."

"Mmmm..." He moaned as the tightness consumed him. Keith could feel his instict begging to take over and knew it was time to sheath himself all the way. He growled as he felt the resistance and then the barrier of her maidenhead.

She gave a small squeak as stretching turned to something a bit more intense. She held her breath.

Keith paused. "Breath Princess..." He watched her face as she obeyed him. He kissed her tenderly on her lips. "I'm sorry..." He told her pulling himself back and almost out of her.

Her confusion was apparent until he thrust hard into her, his large swollen flesh tearing into her, breaking her virginity with a push of his hip. A deep grunt escaped his throat as the velvety wet tightness encased him at the same time he registered an earpiercing cry and ten points digging into the scar on his upper back.

The pain was searing... she felt him rip through her untouched walls and she cried out with the feeling of being sliced through. The tears sprang immediately to her eyes and the sharp throbbing  began along with the invading foriegn object inside her...

Keith was inside her... that knowledge kept her from pushing him off of her. She breathed in slowly and blew it out as she clung to him. This was her Keith and that by itself made it worth it, as her eyes welled up and she stared into his eyes.

He kept their eyes locked together as he leaned in and kissed her tears. "It'll pass Princess, stay with me..." He kissed her again and gave an experimental grind of his hips.  "I promise it'll pass..." He soothed her and brushed her hair from her face desperately trying to distract himself from the nirvana he'd found himself in.

Fuck he wanted to move, but caught himself... forcing himself to remain still inside of her. Oh but it was so inviting, the wetness and the grip her walls had on him... Much longer and he was going to explode and he knew it. He didn't know if he could control it much longer. It'd been so long he'd almost forgotten how good it felt to be embedded so deep inside a woman. And this wasn't just any woman... this was his princess, he loved her and would die loving her... that fact was making it only that much worse.

He gritted his teeth and grinded his hip softly into her. Noticing she didn't wince at his movement, his heart started to race. Kissing her gently, he inched back and pushed in feeling her walls tighten even moreso around him. He could feel her getting wetter and he smiled breathing in.

"Better Princess?" He asked her before taking her mouth hard this time. Pulling back again, he thrust forward only harder. Breaking the kiss, he stared into her face, her grip on his back had eased and a look of wonder had filled her eyes.

She nodded her answer to his question and he began a steady pace. "Allura... fuck you feel so good... I don't know how much more I can take." He enclosed his lips around her nipple and she squealed at the sudden burst of pleasure. He smirked against her skin and picked up a faster harder pace with his thrusting.

He heard her moan. "Like that do?" He rhetorically replied before sitting up on his knees and grabbing her hips. He pulled her into him as he thrust forward hard. She grunted and he looked down at where his cock disappeared into her body. He watched her swallow him for a moment before running a hand from her hip and gently began rubbing her swollen flesh just above where he sank into her. He groaned at the feeling as her walled grabbed him, sucking him in further.

"Keith..." She cried breathlessly.

He sucked in his breath. "I know Alllura, let it happen... I want to feel you cum around me..."

She tightened further, and he circled her swollen bundle faster applying more pressure as he increased his thrusting once more.

She moaned his name and he pounded into her letting go of his inhibitions as he did in his most heated fantasies. This was way beyond anything his mind could imagine.

"Come on Allura... cum for me... just like when I had my face buried in you... let go baby..." The hand on her hip let go and ran swiftly up her body. His hand grabbed and gripped her breast, his fingers pinching her nipple.

"Uhhh... Keith..." She wrapped her legs around his waist and he could feel her insides begin to quake.

He knew the moment she let go again, seeing the flash spark behind her eyes just before they clenched shut and she arched up into him. Her insides clamped down on him with a flood of wetness and heat. He pushed into her as hard and as far as he could as his own ending came a bit to fast for his liking. He felt himself throb inside of her as her walls held him in a vice grip. He grunted from his stomach... "Allura..." He cried as his own release shot inside her. He thrusted into her twice more hard giving her everything he had.

Her body went limp beneath him and her legs released him, gently he pulled out of her and found her core again.

Allura shrieked when she felt his mouth on her. He gently licked at her torn flesh tasting a mix of them both. As much as he had wanted to remain inside of her, he couldn't deny himself the taste. He quickly worked her over, causing her to shake, lapping at her. He pushed her over the edge once more as she arched her center into his face and he glady drank in the essence of them both as she pulled at his hair coming down from her third high. He suckled greedily on her until he felt her go slack. With a final open mouthed kiss to make sure he didn't miss any thing, he softly placed her hips back down on the mattress and exhaustedly walked himself up her body.

She watched him with awe as he bent down to kiss her. Their lips met as he made sure she tasted their release on his tongue. He smiled lazily at her when he pulled away to look at her face and she smiled back at him.

"I love you Princess." Keith said as he collapsed to the side of her.

"I love you too Keith." She replied quietly still feeling his touch on her body.

Keith grabbed the comforter and threw it over them both, then collected her into his arms, holding her close to him.

He could briefly recall thinking that this could get really complicated just before feeling his princess sigh contentedly as she fell asleep. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and within moments joined her.

 

To be continued...

Part 13-

 


	13. Part 13- Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thinks about his relationship with Allura and makes a decision on how to proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame pain meds and Margaritas for this one... *shakes head* and Cubbie... yes you my hentai muse.
> 
> I couldn't help myself... got a little dirty... um, I've said this before, but this time I mean it... this is the worst one yet. Which makes it really hot XP
> 
> Don't like- don't read, but I find most of us have this naughty side...
> 
> LUV YOU CUBBIE!!! 
> 
> Happy New Year Everyone!!!
> 
> Warning- never mix Rx pain meds with Margaritas... and certainly don't drink and write *lol* This is the result...

Part 13-   
Day One...

A crash of thunder filled the quiet space and Allura's eyes flew open. She looked around the room, trying to see through the dark surrounding her. She felt the warm weight of the arm around her and she sighed dropping her head to the pillow beneath her head. Smiling to herself happily, she began to recollect the events of the night and she turned to see her sleeping captain's face.

  
Her body could still feel his touch. Her mind tried to grasp how he could possibly know how to cause her body to burst the way it had. Obviously, Keith was no novice at this. She could sense the blush creeping up her face and reddening her ears even as she remembered how he had let go inside of her then used his mouth on her for the second time. She shook as her ache began again, resting her eyes on her handsome commander's face.

  
His expression was peaceful, a look she wasn't quite used to on his handsome features. Slowly, she manuevered from under his arm so that she could sit up and get a better look at him.

  
Sitting up leaning forward, she scanned her eyes on his form. Her eyes adjusting to the dark, she started at his feet peaking out from the comforter at the end of the bed. She focused on them for a moment, having never really paid much attention to them before. Her eyes moved upwards, over his legs that were barely covered.

  
She giggled to herself as she thought that maybe she had stolen the covers, noticing that she was currently sitting on a rather large clump of the comforter. She shifted, watching what little of his backside that was covered come into her view.  
Her eyes diverted to his face to see if he had registered the cover sliding from his body. When he didn't seem to wake up, her eyes traveled back to where they started from.

  
She licked her lower lip as she perused the corded muscles of his thighs that led up to his bottom. Smiling devilishly to herself, she allowed herself to stare. She hadn't really taken time to look at his assets when they had made love. Her eyes, slowly made their way up his waist, along his spine to his upper back. Resting her gaze on the v-shaped muscle, directly between his shoulderblades, she took note of the power those muscles could exude. Even the large scar that ran diagnally from his shoulderblade down, didn't hinder his perfect physique. She knew from just a glance, that he could pick her up and hold her against a wall with ease and she blushed furiously at the image that flittered through her head.

  
A playful smirk crossed her lips as she eyed him, her eyes darting ever so often to his face to make sure he was still sleeping. She would be too embarrassed to so blatantly observe him while he was aware of it, she sighed inwardly as she wished he'd flip over and she could get a descent look at the front of him as well.

  
The small draft blowing through the windows caused a shiver to run over her naked skin. Rubbing her arms for warmth, she glanced down at the comforter beneath her. Reaching down to readjust the covering so that she could wrap it around herself, she jumped when she felt a hand grasp her forearm.

  
Looking up, she saw Keith peaking an eye at her from where his face was buried in the pillow. Half his face may have been covered, but the clear ocean blue eye held his laughter and the grin could be seen as he slowly turned his head.

  
"Are you done with the back yet? Or can I roll over now?" He teased as he flipped over onto his back and the remaining covers slid from his hipbone.

  
Allura gasped as she realized he'd been awake the whole time. "That wasn't very nice... You could have let me know you were awake."

"What and miss you oogling me?"

  
Allura crossed her arms at her chest covering her nakedness. "I'm a princess. I do not oogle."

Keith sighed as he settled his arms behind his head. He smacked his lips as he threw a heated look at her. "You may be a princess... but I can assure you... you were oogling." He smiled at the dirty look she threw at him as she contemplated what to say after being caught red handed. He closed his own eyes breifly as he relaxed into the mattress. "And please don't do that."

Allura arched her eyebrow confused. "I wasn't doing anything."

"You crossed your arms..."

Her arms slipped to her sides. "Why can't I cross my arms..." She asked curiously.

"There's a shortage of perfect bosoms in the universe. It would be a shame to hide yours." He laughed playfully.

She smirked crawling over to him. She ran a hand over his chest before settling it on the mattress next to his shoulder. She leaned over him, her long blonde hair tickling his nose.

"Now who's got jokes." She leaned in dangerously close to his face.

"You've been hanging around Lance way too much." Keith commented with a hearty laugh.

"Why's that. He hasn't taught me half the things you have." She replied her voice low as she kissed him softly.

"How do you figure that?" Keith arched an eyebrow teasingly, his head following hers as she lifted her face away from him slowly. He playfully bit at her lower lip in his attempt to capture her mouth. When he could no longer reach towards her any further without moving all together, he allowed his head to fall back into his awaiting pillow with a small swoosh sound. He watched her every move, not taking an eye from her wonderous body to even blink. His mind grew hazy and he could feel the heat begin to churn his already stimulated blood, which was now making him absolutely almost painfully so, hard as steel. His need to be inside her wasn't a fantasy anymore. He knew how fucking delicious she tasted... especially after he'd cum inside her, claiming her, marking her as his when he broke through her virginity. The evidence of that was on the sheet, not to mention he had tasted the sweetness of it licking what he could reach of it clean from her folds.

  
Well, fuck... he didn't even think about this detail. No birth control... this could not end well... He felt her as she shifted her weight, and the visual aspect of her bare above him along with the feeling of her skin on his own, was making it all too easy to ignore... or at least pretend to ignore Captain Boyscout- the goody two shoes little mini-me who sat on his shoulder lately whenever he tried to decide how to handle the his new relationship with Allura. He was really getting on Keith's nerves...   
His cock jumped, and he bit his lip, watching her with a savageness he was unaware he had in him.

  
She threw her leg over him and seated herself on his abdomen. He fought back the urge to groan and grab her hips, then slam into her as he thrust up and his hands pushed her onto him. He could feel her wet excitement on his belly and couldn't fight back the groan that did escape him that time.

  
She pretended to think about it. "Um... well, I dunno. Maybe you can tell me..."

The smirk on his lips found his eyes as he met hers. "I don't believe I want Lance teaching you anything else."

  
She sat up on him straight giving him a magnificent veiw of her perfect body. His hands flew from behind his head, resting instantly on her thighs. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she felt him lightly caress her bare skin, sliding his fingers and hands upward and over her backside. He squeezed her gently before placing his hands on her hips.

"Care to teach me something new Commander... You know how I like to practice what I've learned until I get it right." 

Keith swallowed hard. Captain boyscout was back trying to invade his thoughts once again but her beautiful backside had just brushed his erection and he banished him to his subconscience for later argument.

She watched his face, leaning back, feeling his excitement against her butt. Her cheeks turned red as her mind registered what it was and she quickly looked at his face.

He stared back at her with a look of pure desire and her heart skipped as she anticipated him manuevering her onto her back, but instead she only felt his hand on her hip slowly move towards that ache that was now building again between her legs. She bit her lower lip waiting, her eyes closed as his fingers parted through her folds finding her wet heat.

He explored her almost hesitantly, fearing she may be a little more than tender from her first time only a few hours ago. His fingers gently probed her entrance. He growled in his chest as he noticed how gloriously tight, wet and ready she was for him. Plunging two fingers into her, he sat himself up, pushing her rounded ass backwards into the head of his awaiting cock. He bit at her mouth, enticing her with a kiss as she closed her eyes in delight, he whispered to her seductively. his tone full of the desire both held.

"Sure you want to learn what I have to teach you Allura?" He whispered kissing her mouth between words, then trailed along her cheek to her neck. Burying his face in her shoulder and hair, he sucked hard on her neck, foolishly hoping that he would leave a mark she couldn't hide so easily. She heard him release her skin with a pop before he licked his way back to her mouth. She met his tongue on instinct, slowly taking it into her mouth and caressing it with her own. 

Keith smiled wickedly at her boldness, hearing her whimper of pleasure as he skillfully worked his fingers inside her. He pulled back and nuzzled his nose into her ear. "You're driving me crazy, Princess." He whispered before the devilish tone reappeared in his voice. "And... contrary to what he'll tell you... I'm a much better teacher than Lance..." His fingers moved against her harder, mirroring his own excitement and his thumb found her swollen flesh above where his fingers where buried to the knuckles. He scissored his fingers, stretching her for him, he moved them expertly and rythmically looking for her g-spot to make her cum.

  
He knew the instant he found it, as her inner muscles contracted...

  
Her whimper turned into a moan and he took her earlobe between his teeth. "Do you want me inside you again Allura... Do you want me to fuck you hard this time..." His tone was laced with the lust he was currently being driven by. 

Her blush from his words reached her chest as she nodded slowly. He laughed in a way that made that ache in her core build. She threw her arms around his neck and plunged her fingers in his hair, pulling his head tightly to her.

"Lift up..." He said softly as she held him to her. Confused, she did as he told her, her head reeling as he pulled his fingers from her and reached between them. 

She felt him nudging at her entrance with the head of his throbbing cock and pulled back from him catching his eye.

"Slide down onto me..." He instructed to her feeling her tight entrance give, allowing the thick intruder to invade her once more, only this time there was no barrier he would need to bust through... she should be able to take him into her quite nicely... He sucked in his breath through his teeth with that knowledge, as she slowly sank down onto him. Her face took on a questioning look as he watched her expression. He found it incredibly hot how she inched herself down on him, the look of wonder causing him to check himself with a groan. "It doesn't hurt does it?" He asked her softly almost as if asking permission. She shook her head in answer biting her lip as her walls adjusted to his thickness and length taking him inch by inch.  
He could feel her warmth surround him as her walls sucked him into her.

She was going impossibly slow... too fucking slow... and he sucked in his breath through his teeth. "Allura, you're killing me here... you're so fucking tight... and you feel so amazing around my cock..." He hadn't meant to talk like that to her, in fact it sorta just slipped out.

  
Before he could berated himself for his choice of sentences, he felt her inner walls tremble around him and a flood of her liquid fire scorch him."You like it when I say things like that when my cock is inside you... don't you..." He told her and knew she was embarrassed because her movement ceased. He wasn't happy that she had stopped, but the word play he could find useful. He caught her eye causing her to look at him as he spoke. "Trust me Allura, a few dirty words here and there never hurt anyone..." He licked at her mouth. "Just don't say them around anyone else except for me... when we're like this..." He continued to kiss her as she nodded. 

He flashed her a devil of a smile. "Now tell me Princess, that you want me to fuck you with my cock." He could feel her body react to his words again and groaned. "Come on Allura... it isn't fair that I'm the only one talking here..."

  
"I don't know what to say..." She replied timidly.

"I just told you..." He countered.

"I want you... to.."

"Fuck me with your cock..." He repeated, feeling her hardened nipples against his own heated skin.

"To... fu... fuck me..." She stammered but once the words were out her confidence grew. "With your cock..." She added breathlessly.

His princess just said fuck and cock... in the same sentence...

"Yes Princess, your wish is always my command..."

He couldn't help it, he pushed her down with the hand still holding fast to her hip and jerked upward fully emedding himself inside her. She cried out with surprise at the fullness and stretching without pain, amazed at how perfect he felt inside her... like he was made to fill her. Keith's head flew backwards and found his eyes squeezed shut with his chin pointing at the ceiling as he let out a surprised groan of his own from the raw primitive pleasure.

Once the inital shock of being fully inside her faded, his senses along with his instinct to thrust kicked in with intensity, Keith straightened his head and searched her face for any sign of discomfort. "Are you ok?" He asked her brushing a peice of hair behind her ear. She leaned in and kissed him, her hands running from the back of his neck down his shoulders and over broad solid pectoral muscles of his hard defined chest. She pushed him down, his head landing on the pillow as she straightened up. He groaned again as she sank further down on him, seating herself atop him, taking all she could swallow of him, his cock hitting deep and he growled. His eyes took on an animalistic glint as she moved her hips experimentally, feeling how he swelled inside her.

"I feel so full... being like this with you is amazing, I never dreamed I could feel this good. The way Nanny talked, this was something I'd have to suffer for the sake of children. But if this is suffering my Lord, may I suffer all day long everyday and were it not for having to defend my planet, I'd remain unclothed and in bed with you always." She whispered, her hands and arms leaning on his chest. He rotated his hips, thrusting upward at the same time using her hips as leverage to push her back down onto him hard and she gasped in wonder, amazed at how well he knew how to pleasure her. The thought of just how many woman had he pleased breifly started to cross her mind until she pushed it away... It truly didn't matter... he was her's now and that was what was important. Maybe she'd ask him someday out of curiousity...

The slow pace was excrutiating for him, but continued anyway... knowing that when she came she'd shatter. 

"Like that?" He growled before her world turned upside down. He flipped her with ease and she gave a noise of protest when he pulled himself from her.

She laid beneath him and he straightened up on his knees. He hooked the bend of his elbows, at the back of her knees and pushed her legs back. Satisfied when her ankles rested on his shoulders, he looked her directly in the eye.

"Keith?" His name escaped her mouth as he stole her breath.

He smiled down at her before taking her mouth. Pulling back, he ran his tongue on her lower lip. "My turn..." He said with a wryly grin. "Thought I'd show you something else..." He whispered as he pushed into her hard, moving her upward taking her off the mattress from the force of his drive with one fluid motion the pillow padding her head from hitting the wall.

"Ahhh..." She cried out as her head dropped back. He kissed at her chin, moving down the column of her neck, with the flat of his tongue. She felt him hit the entrance to her womb with each thrust and she scratched her nails into the large triangular muscle stretching across his shoulderblades. His mouth found her breast and played with the hardened nipple. His tongue toyed with the peak as he sucked it into his mouth. 

His overall demeanor was different from the first time, his touch a bit rougher but she found that she liked it. Each time he pulled back he slammed back in at a different angle and she felt as if he was feeding her ache while she tensed around him.  
It surprised her how fast it came upon her as he moved against her. He could feel her clenching his cock and he hammered into her hard and fast. "Ride it out Princess, I'm close, come with me." He grounded out.

  
He felt her arms grab him tighter and he sped up his efforts. Both grasping for air as they moved. He groaned as she met his downward drive and skin hit skin. 

Allura gripped at his shoulders as her end began, her walls seizing down on him with a gush of wetness and heat. "Keith!" She cried, sure the whole household could hear her but didn't care if it was unprincesslike.

He heard her scream his name, and with the grip her body had on him, he couldn't hold on himself. He thrust deep, the head of his cock hitting her cervix. He cried out his own release as he emptied his essence into her, his body shaking with the force of it. He took her mouth with the last of his energy, kissing her with everything he had left.

Her legs slowly fell from his shoulders down his arms, resting bent at the knee on each side of him. The weight of his upper body fell dead onto her as his face lifted from hers and fell to the side, her hair engulfing his olfactory senses with her scent.  
He breathed the flowery scent of her hair as his world finally peiced back together and they both caught their breath. Her chest heaved against his as he gently pulled his body weight off hers. He supported himself on his arms while her face came into view.

He smiled down at her lovingly. "Hi..." He said lightly with a slight apolgetic tone.

"Hi yourself..." She replied brightly.

He gave her a chagrined smile. "Sorry bout that. I think I got a little carried away."

  
"You can get carried away like that with me anytime you want to Keith." She said blushing as she looked down then back up at him. She licked her lips still feeling him inside of her.

  
He smiled at her as he pulled out slowly but she grabbed him and pulled him to her. "Don't go... not yet..."

  
"I'm not going anywhere..." He replied. "No matter what there will never be anyone else."

Allura sighed. "I won't allow there to be anyone other than you..." 

He let her pull him into her embrace and found his nose in her hair once more. "No matter what eh..."

"Uh uh..." He felt her shake her head slightly as she spoke. "No matter what..." She confirmed.

He turned his head to the side and frowned at himself a little. ~No matter what...~ His thoughts betrayed him. Captain Boyscout was back and he brought reinforcements.

 

 

 

They rested in each other's arms for hours. Keith watched the darkness slowly turn to day, while water streamed down the row of windows near the ceiling. He felt the princess in his arms, and found his heart felt happy... glad that he had finally been able to show her how he had felt for years. His head, his conscience to be more exact, was giving him some much unwanted trouble though. He wished he could delete "captain boyscout" from his mind. Problem was, even though Keith knew that making love to his princess was no mistake, doing so at the current time, might not of been the wisest decision.

  
He watched her sleeping face and felt her backside melding into his groin. Without warning, his cock sprang awake, ready for another go, and he grumbled at his body's rapid reaction. If this was going to work, and if he was going to keep them both from having some major problems once they returned to Arus, he was going to have to get his body to get a grip. Problem now was that the more he had her the more he wanted her. He'd had his taste of forbidden fruit and was now addicted. A million times would never be enough yet the once had been too many... He'd have to take care of this if he was going to think straight. He didn't want Allura to think he wanted to get away from her, and the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up and him not be there. He let his eyes scan over her beautiful face before stopping on her kiss swollen lips for a second, traveling them down her chin over her neck. They focused on the small bluish purple mark forming where he had sucked a little too hard and he smiled, at least it would fade before they got to Arus. 

He leaned up on his elbow, shifting his weight slightly. The arm he had circling her waist, slowly retracted, resting his hand on her hip. She scooted back into him at his movement, her bottom directly pinning his erection between her rounded flesh and his lower abdomen.

He closed his eyes collecting his thoughts, knowing he wouldn't get her touch from his head anytime soon to be able to think clearly, he ran his hand from her hip, over her ribcage and enclosed his palm around her breast, giving a firm squeeze. He rested his forehead on the back of her head, smelling the wonderous scent of her hair. Without a thought in his skull, he gently began kneading her with his fingertips and pushing his groin into her backside.

Allura began to wake up, turning her head towards him. She could feel his ministrations and sleepily brought her own arm from in front of her back to caress his hip.

"Keith..." She said groggily but her tone wasn't one of anger. She rubbed his hipbone waiting for him to reply.

  
"I need you Princess..." He answered breathlessly, knowing that he wasn't going to get a grip on his desire for her any time soon.

"Then take me..." She whispered back reaching between them to stroke him.

Keith pulled his hand from her breast and stopped her from grabbing him. He took hold of himself as she gasped when he rubbed against her folds from behind. Finding her entrance, he sheathed himself with a chest rattling groan. He could hear his name fall from her lips as he slowly began his dance.

He could feel them both reaching oblivion as he redoubled his efforts. He fought for control to keep his thrusting slow and gentle as she arched back into him.

"I want you to wake me up every morning like this..." Her whispered tone full of love. 

"I only wish I could, Princess... if only I could." He replied back to her, reaching in front and sending seaching fingers into her folds. Stroking her clit softly, she cried out in a wave of pleasure. Her walls sucked his cock into her once more as he felt her cum around him. He removed his fingers from her flesh and grabbed her hip for leverage. 

Thrusting into harder than he had anticipated doing, he picked up speed as well. He felt his release approaching and wildly found his instict was to drive into her and fill her with his life force. His grip on her hip tightened, as he drove into her three more times before he exploded inside of her, shooting his seed into her welcoming womb. He relaxed his forehead once again on her head as he thrust his spent flesh into her twice more to ensure he had nothing left. 

He remained against her, feeling her settle into him contentedly. He slowly lifted his face to hers and kissed the side of her mouth. She turned towards him, and he kissed her tenderly.

  
"I love you..." He said, as he pulled slowly away from her.

"I love you too..." She answered sleepily, relaxing her head into her pillow once more feeling sleep want to take her again.

"I'm going to get something to drink and check on things..." He said and she nodded. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"You will always be here when I wake up." She replied, sighing before drifting back to sleep.

He pulled out of her regretfully, rolling to his back, stretching out his arms, his body aching from not wanting that union to sever just yet. Being inside her was like they were connected not just physically but with their heart and soul. With that thought, he knew that he had done nothing wrong by being with her. His problem was how the relationship would be received. There had to be a solution somewhere... He blew out his breath forcefully, before pushing himself to stand.

  
Quickly he got dressed, his mind pondering his thoughts. He really did need to talk to someone, but he knew Lance was probably still sleeping. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and fell into the large recliner in the living room. Taking a long drink, he closed the cap and placed the plastic bottle on the table. Placing his head in his hands, he ran a hand over his face before raising his voltcom to contact Sven.

  
"Commander Keith Kogane, requesting a conference with Commander Holgersson... Arus come in." He tried to keep his voice even and businesslike, hoping that he could get Sven alone.

  
"This is castle control... What do you need Cap?" Hunk replied as his face appeared on Keith's holographic screen.

  
Keith enlarged it and placed it in front of him. He relaxed in his chair with a breath and ran a hand through his hair, not knowing what to say but extremely grateful it was Hunk instead of Coran. He slipped into captain mode so that Hunk wouldn't ask questions and greeted his friend.

"Good afternoon Tech Sargeant Garret." Keith kept up the act in case there was anyone else in the area that could hear the conversation. 

"Always an early riser aren't ya Cap... Can't even relax when you're on vacation." Hunk teased.

Keith gave a short laugh acknowledging his friend's point. "This has been far from a vacation Hunk." He commented.

"True... heard you guys were having a bit of bad weather..."

"You could say that." Keith shrugged. "Should clear up in a day or two."

"I'll bet Princess is going out of her mind... she doesn't like being cooped up inside here. Imagine how she'd feel there when everything is so new to her and she can't go explore."

A cocky grin crossed Keith's features before he could erase it. Hoping Hunk hadn't noticed, he cleared he throat. "I'm sure she found something of interest to do." He said trying to keep the tone of his voice neutral. They had both found something of interest... He couldn't help his smile with that thought and knew Hunk had certainly noticed it.

"What's with the shit eatin'  grin Cap... Something going on there we should know about."

"Er... No, Hunk. I just need to talk to Sven. Is he around."

"Lance acting up as usual and you need some help handling the situation?" Hunk smiled. "How's his new wife holding up... She definitely didn't have a clue what she was signing up for with him." He laughed whole heartedly and Keith joined him, glad that Hunk hadn't caught anything out of the ordinary from his facial expression or his tone of voice.

"I think I should talk to Sven about this pal. He has a knack for grounding Mr. Wonderful." Keith chuckled lightly.

"You have a point. I'll get him Cap." Hunk dissappeared from Keith's holoscreen.

Keith waited patiently as Hunk retrieved Sven. He grabbed for his water bottle and took several drinks, not knowing how to approach the conversation he was about to have with his long time friend. The longer he waited the more his mind wrestled with notion that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to discuss what had happened with anyone, but Lance thought he knew and Sven might be able to help him out... after all, he did start out as a member of the force, a pilot. And he ended up with his princess... Sven had to have some knowledge of where to take it from here, or at least some advice on what to do next...

Minutes passed when Sven's cheerful expression came up on Keith's screen. He greeted his friend with a smile.

  
"How's the weather?" Sven sat back in his chair and crossed his arms eyeing Keith. Sven always seemed to be able to understand when something was up with his close friends and he smirked as he waited for Keith to speak.

  
"Are you alone?" Keith inquired keeping his tone even trying to disguise how much he really needed to talk to him.

  
"I figured you needed to talk in private... Otherwise, you would have called the whole team."

  
"You're very observant. Can you also tell me what I need to talk to you about?"

"Ah, my friend, that is something you have to say out loud. If I say it for you it does you no good. Admitting things to yourself is always the first step."

"And twelve step self help programs would be your area of expertise now wouldn't they." Keith teased.

"I don't think you called me to recollect to good old days."

"What... I thought that joke you pulled on the academy shrink was epic. Wasn't your fault they actually made you do ninety self-help meetings in ninety days..." Keith's eyes held his laughter and he kept his mouth closed tightly in order not to laugh out loud.

"Lance sure had fun with that one..."

"Wasn't that the reason he stopped smuggling hard liquor into the dorm?"

Sven shook his head. "You're distracting yourself from the true issue here Keith. Come now, you're smarter than this... Stop avoiding the conversation and tell me what you want to talk about. I can not help you if you do not ask."

"You're going to pull your jedi master crap with me aren't you."

Sven closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Letting it out he looked at his friend. "If I have to guess, I'd say you're troubles have to do with a certain princess, that you are thrown in a small space together with her and do not have Lance as a distraction. After all, he has a distraction of his own now." Sven smiled at his ability to read his friends.

Keith dropped his head in his hands, not being able to look his friend in the eye. "I think I might have screwed up big time." He kept his voice low, and Sven had to strain to hear him.

Sven arched an eyebrow. "Are we talking a simple misunderstanding or one of Lance's cluster-fuck moments."

"That would be option b." Keith confessed.

Sven cleared his throat watching his friend squirm. "All right, how bad is it."

"As bad as it could get." 

"How so?" Sven asked confused. "What happened... you haven't made her highness unforgiveably angry at you have you."

"She's not the one I'm worried about being upset with me." Keith replied.

  
"Who would..." A look of realization crossed Sven's face. "Nanny and Coran... the little display here before you left. That's still bothering you..."

"I wish it was that simple." Keith looked up his shoulders still sagging. "What is the current punishment for treason with the GG?"

Confused, Sven eyed his friend. "Treason? What the hell Keith..."

"Ruining the monarch of a alliance planet would be an act of treason... sabatoge... terrorism even."

"Come now Keith, I'm sure whatever happened, you didn't ruin Allura."

"I took her maidenhead Sven... I ruined her in the eyes of her people because I was weak. There's no way she'll find a husband, not after what I did."

Sven nearly choked at Keith's admission but recovered quickly. "I'm sure she wanted to be with you in that way... I know you didn't rape her." 

"I could never hurt Allura that way..." He looked away from Sven. "I should have been stronger... I had no control..." Keith took a deep breath and blew it out falling back into the reclining chair. Covering his face with his hands, he shook his head. "I can't regret making love to her, I just... "

"Just what Keith?" Sven sat back listening.

Keith ran his hands down his face then crossed his arms before looking at his friend. "I can't control it now... it's like now that I know what it's like, I can't live with out her. Just before I called you... I woke up, my head a mess with my thoughts but the desire she creates in me wouldn't let go. The smell of her drives me crazy. I couldn't even wake up without getting a hard on."

"That's natural when lying in bed with the one you love." Sven reminded him.

"I didn't exactly get out of bed Sven..."

"So..."

"I couldn't control my need for her so I made love to her again. I had to touch her in order to think clearly." Keith closed his eyes. "I have a definite problem here."

  
"Do you need ninety meetings in ninety days?" Sven joked. "I can tell you where a couple good ones are located." He laughed.

Keith smiled despite himself. "I don't think those meetings would help..."

"I don't see what the problem could be, you love each other. The whole arranged marriage for political gain is crap and you know it. There are good points to this finally happening."

"You don't understand, the fact that we did it isn't the biggest issue."

"You know, one of the good points is that she knows what it's supposed to be like... I'm sure you made her feel like a princess. She will never have to go through what Romelle did."

"I'd never let that happen Sven, if I could have saved your wife I would have. Someday Lotor will pay for his sins... and I only hope that we each have a hand in it."

"You're avoiding the subject..." Sven reminded him.

"I couldn't leave the bed without having her ok! I had to have her then and there. I had to feel her cum around me and then shot my own release inside her before I could even have a decent conversation." Keith growled angrily, clearly upset with himself. "Look, Sven, I could be inside of her all day everyday for the rest of my life. That's not what I'm so aggravated with myself about"

Sven waited, watching his friend. Calmly, he let Keith finish his tirade. "All right, then what is the problem?"

"What part of I came inside of her didn't you understand?"

Sven's jaw dropped. "No birth control Keith? What were you thinking..." Sven cried. "That really could turn into a problem. The other stuff- there are ways around... but no birth control... How many times?"

"Three... and I can't promise I can restrain myself over the next day or even the next four weeks."

"It is quite the predicament..." Sven admitted. "What did Lance say?"

"Haven't said anything to him about it. He's still sleeping with his wife. I thought you'd have clearer judgement. Lance would just laugh and say it is what it is."

"He would have a point." Sven sighed. "What about the after sex pill. Didn't they have something like that at the clinic while we were at the academy... If she can get there within three days, the two of you could go there."

  
Keith ran a hand through his hair. "Sure, if the weather lets up soon enough for it to be effective." Keith answered. "What in the world can I possibly do? I can't just do nothing... if she goes home and I did get her pregnant, then she'll be forced to marry me but the child wouldn't be legitimate because I'm not royalty or Arusian and they could keep her from being queen or giving the child it's rightful title as a prince or princess. They could even take my child away and hide it, keeping it a secret from the people and away from me. You know me Sven, I wouldn't be able to live with that."

  
"Coran and Nanny would never do that no matter how upset they got. They respect you Keith, if it wasn't for that crazy outdated law, I believe Coran would have tried to arrange the two of you married two years ago."

  
Keith sighed then laughed nervously at Sven's comment. "The village elders would do something like that. They have no care for Allura's feelings. All they care about is appearances and that she produce a royal heir to the throne." He paused to breath and collect his thoughts. "What the hell am I going to do..." He shook his head.

  
"You love her right?"

Keith nodded.

"So, don't let them make your decisions for you. Make it for yourselves. If you want to marry Allura, don't let them stop you. GG won't have a problem with it. After all, she is the monarch of planet Arus, she does have the last say as far as the alliance with Arus is concerned."

Keith looked at his prince-consort friend confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked exasperated.

"She loves you, I even heard Lance say that she wouldn't marry any one else but you."

"Were you even listening to me just now? I can't marry her and have her be discredited with her people and countless other planets in her galaxy."

"There is a law about her becoming pregnant out of wedlock... with a commoner's child. There is no law about the princess eloping. Earth is the alliance headquarters... Arus wouldn't go against whatever Earth supports. A marriage on Earth, would be recognized on Arus. On Earth, you aren't a commoner or civilian, you're a soldier. Both you and Lance are considered military royalty. You marry her on Earth, before a pregnancy is confirmed and dated, the people won't be able to deny the child. As for the other rules and crap about her being a virgin til she's married, you can simply keep the sheets for the village elders to examine and leave out the part about it happening before you eloped."

  
"You make it sound easy... we still couldn't tell them right away. Doom would have a field day. Could you imagine the destruction Lotor would cause if he were to find out that Allura married me... other planets may also align with Doom because they feel she disrespected their laws. If we did this, we'd have to keep it quiet until we could find some kind of loop hole in the law... unless she turns up pregnant, if that happens, I'd step forward but if not, we remain hidden until we find a way to change the law."

  
"At least you'll know she's safe." Sven added.

"Only the six of us will know."

 

  
"Romelle and I will be sorry to miss it."

"You could attend through the voltcoms." Keith suggested.

"Pidge just got done with Romelle's, that could work."

"Day after tomorrow then?" Keith asked.

"We'll be ready for your call." He paused and watched Keith's face. "You're doing the right thing here. Even if she doesn't become pregnant, you love her. Arus deserves a happy princess and Allura deserves to be happy. Not only are you going to be able to be with the one you love, you are protecting her from a great many things."

"Yeah, if she agrees to it." Keith rubbed his temples. 

"I'm sure she will..." Sven laughed. "I'll let Romelle know what is going on. You should get some rest. It looks like you haven't slept very much."

"If I go back in there, I won't sleep." Keith replied. 

Sven smiled holding his laughter in. "You know you still want to go back in there."

Keith's mood lightened and he finally smiled. "Like you wouldn't in my situation." 

"My friend, I have already been in your shoes. Remember, I've already married my princess."

Keith laughed. "I guess you did."

"I'll talk to Romelle, we will talk to you soon." Sven said before a smirk crossed his features. "And for Oden's sake Keith, make sure you get the birth control situation taken care of with in the next two days."

"Take your own advice." Keith retorted. 

"Already done my friend... already done. Get some rest."

"Talk to you soon Loki..." Keith teased.

"If I'm Loki, who is Lance?"

"Good point..." Keith agreed.

 

"I thought I was Thor." Sven joked crossing his arms at his chest and smiling.

"Nah, he'd be Iron Man... the wit and the ladies man thing makes that obvious."

  
"He's not a ladies man anymore..."

"Even Iron Man found Pepper Potts." Keith added.

"You and your comics Captain America..."

"Thought I was Superman." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Both of are considered boyscouts. And we seem to have found your kryptonite." Sven paused. "I always figured Lance as the Flash..."

Keith couldn't hold in his laugh. "I like that comparison."

"All right super soldier, I have to get back to my wife. Go play with your own and I'll see you soon."

"Yep, bye Sven..."

  
"Good day Keith." Then Sven cut the connection.

 

  
Keith closed his voltcom and sat quietly in his seat for what seemed like hours. The rain had let up some and the wind didn't rattle the windows as it whirled outside. Keith breathed in deeply as he stood to move across the room to the patio doors. He peaked through the blinds and noticed the grey sky and the over flowing puddles. The ground was apparently flooded and the rain danced off the surface . Keith rubbed his forearms for warmth as he watched the rain. He was relieved to see that the storm seemed to be passing and that it hadn't gotten as bad as the Garrison had first reported. He was sure that Lance and him would be needed to help with the immediate repairs and recovery process but he was glad that the damage wouldn't be that bad.

"I thought we all decided to spend the next two days in bed."

  
Startled, Keith turned around to see Lance leaning on the kitchen island that seperated the living room and kitchen. His arms were crossed and he had a bottle of water in his hand. Lance watched his friend as he turned around.

  
"What are you doing up?" Keith asked walking towards Lance and back into the kitchen.

  
"I thought I heard someone talking out here so I came to check it out." Lance took a drink of his water.

  
"I called Sven to check the status of everything." Keith replied.

  
"I see... Ally sleeping?"

"Yes." Keith answered opening the refridgerator, eyeing its contents trying to decide if he should start putting together something for them all to eat.

"How did everything go..." Lance asked tentively.

"Are you hungry at all?" Keith asked ignoring him.

Lance arched his eyebrow. "Avoiding the question?"

"No, I just don't kiss and tell."

"So there was kissing..." Lance teased with his trademark grin.

Keith sighed, straightened his back and closed the fridge door. Breathing in then blowing it out, he figured he might as well let Lance in on what he had spoken to Sven about.

Keith stepped up then leaned on the island next to Lance. "I've never made love like that before..." His voice was full of emotion and Lance's smile turned gentle and reassuring.

"Yeah, I completely understand. There's just something about it when you're with the person you love. The feeling is amazing. I know that when I was with Mena for the first time, I almost lost it." Lance put an arm behind his friend and gave his back a pat. "When Mena told me she had never been with another man it floored me. I didn't really know how to proceed from there."

  
Keith's eyes grew wide as he looked at his friend. For one, he couldn't believe Lance had told him what he just did. 

"I know..." Lance laughed softly. "Too much information?" He shrugged. "I just wanted you to know that I understand what you're feeling. Knowing that no man has ever touched the woman you love and that no man but you ever will, there's something to be said about that. I figured you of all people would know what I mean."

"I do understand what you mean Lance. I just wasn't going to tell you in detail what happened." Keith replied as he closed his eyes to think about what he should say next. 

Lance watched his best friend. "What now... you can't just return to the way it used to be. Obviously, you can't just pretend nothing ever happened."

Keith sighed loudly. "I don't plan on it."

"Good..." Lance told him. "I worry about what goes on in that head of yours."

"No where near as much as I worry about what goes on in yours." Keith shook his head.

Lance stared into space patiently waiting for Keith to say something else. After what seemed like forever, Lance turned his expression to his friend. "Are you going to tell me anything... C'mon Mon Ami... you used to talk about this kind of thing."  
Keith raised an eyebrow. "Would you want to tell me about the details of your first time with Mena?"

"I have no problem telling you how awesome my wife is."

"How did you do it?" Keith asked softly.

"Well, the first time, I sorta took the reigns on it, since she was a virgin. We did the good ol' missionary position but if it ain't broke don't fix it..."

Keith rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about the sex part Lance." He almost cried. "I was wondering about the marriage certification and the actual marriage. How did you do it. You weren't gone more than an hour or two and it was so late. How were you able to pull it off..."

Lance's expression turned confused as the smile slowly faded from his mouth. "We went to that place a few blocks up around the corner. The one that reminds you of a bank or post office. That vital statistics place, with the notary and certification copies."

"You can buy marriage licenses there?"

"Well, yeah... there has to be some place on the military base for people to get these things..." Lance shrugged. "Why are you asking?"

"How'd you get it signed?"

"The chaplain... You remember old Abe Carlain... right? He's more of an alcoholic now but still, he is the clergyman here." Lance explained.

"I guess as long as it's legal and binding, it doesn't really matter." Keith's voice was low and sounded as if he were talking to himself. 

"What was that..." Lance eyed his friend suspiciously. "What exactly are you thinking?"

"Lance..." Keith paused to gather his words. "I did it... I actually showed Allura how much I love her."

Lance's eyes grew wide and his grin spread across his face to match. "WOOO HOOO!!!" He wooped happily. "Bout time!" He cried playfully punching his friend's upper arm.

Keith gave an embarrassed smile. "Yeah, um... that part was amazing... the fact that I forgot all about any kind of birth control until after it happened is the problem."

Lance just nodded. "I know what you mean. I forgot too. It was like, there I was... we were moving at the same time, everything in sync... it was poetry I tell you... the orgasm was going to be epic and it was... until I realized I didn't check the safety on the gun if you know what I mean."

"A gun analogy... really Lance?"

"You called our cocks swords yesterday Keith... I think you can give me that..."

"I guess I did... In my defense it was so Allura wouldn't get what we were talking about."

"I guess we both lost the game..." Lance laughed.

"How do you figure that?" Keith asked.

"We both used our weapon." Lance teased. 

Keith smirked at Voltron's right arm. "Several times..."

Lance chewed on his bottom lip "Thought you didn't kiss and tell..."

"That was before I needed a solution to my problem. Do you have any ideas?"

"About what..."

Keith took a deep breath. "Oh never mind... I love Allura and I want to marry her."

"Well duh..." Lance rolled his eyes as he shot a sarcastic look to his captain that said no kidding.

"I mean I want to marry her here... as soon as Garrison Island reopens."

"You really aren't kidding..." Lance scratched his head. "What are you talking about... "

"I can't leave it like this." Keith answered. "I can't just take her virtue and not marry her. Can you imagine the problems it would cause if the wrong people found out what I've done..."

"Um... not really... " Lance replied honestly. "Look, I'm all for you and Ally tying the knot... I just don't understand why here and not on Arus where it can be some huge royal party."

  
"Because here, no one will try to stop it."

Lance opened his mouth to answer but the words wouldn't come. He knew Keith had a point and had obviously thought this through. "Chaplain Carlin will do it... He's a senile old coot but he remembers us. Just don't bring up any of our old pranks and he's pretty easy to get what you need."

"Good to know."

"You aren't doing this just cuz you forgot your raincoat are you?"

"I love her Lance..."

"Just checking..." A huge mischevious smile crossed his face and he rubbed his hands together maliciously. "I can't wait to see the look on Nanny's face!

Keith shook his head. "Hate to burst your bubble there Lance, but they can't know. At least not right away... Unless she becomes pregnant, I want to find a loop hole somewhere that will allow for the marriage but will also not destroy her reputation."

"You didn't ruin her Keith..."

"The kinds of suitors the Arusian counsil would pick for her wouldn't see it that way." Keith shrugged. "They'd have me tried for treason..."

"And bringing her to Earth then marrying her isn't?"

"The law is to keep royalty from becoming pregnant with a commoner's child. We are not on Arus, nor are either of us civilians here on Earth. Arus won't go against a marriage that takes place here. They'd have to honor it or risk the alliance agreement. There is no one forcing her to do this... " Keith paused. "She doesn't even know about it yet..." Keith blinked his eyes as he realized he was planning Allura's future without her knowledge or consent. "Excuse me a moment." He turned pushed himself off the kitchen island and started to walk towards his bedroom. Stopping, he turned to Lance slightly. "You might want to go wake up Mena... I'll get Allura and we can make some breakfast. This way we don't have to have a dozen different conversations about the same thing."

Lance nodded. "You're probably right." He pushed himself off the counter as well then headed towards the hallway leading to his own bedroom. "Meet you back out here in a few minutes then..."

"Give or take..." Keith smiled.

"Yeah, give or take..." Lance laughed lightly. "You don't have to speak in code with me... if you're going to wake her up by eating some breakfast of your own just say so... I think I'm gonna have the same thing... you know as an appetizer."

"Fine, whatever Lance... We'll just discuss everything once everyone's gets up and out here then."

"I'm already half way there." Lance joked as he disappeared down the hallway.

 

***

Keith stepped into his bedroom as the door swished shut behind him. His eyes falling on his sleeping beauty curled up in cozy ball right where he had left her when he had gotten up. 

Allura truly was beautiful. He looked at her form as her shoulders rose and fell with each inhilation of air. His decision to marry her had him looking at her in a different aspect. With that one simple life altering decision, his out look changed and watching her, his future wife and mother of his children was magical. Suddenly, the fact that she would one day carry his children excited him... the fact that he could have set that possibility in motion already had his cock jumping, and springing into action. He groaned as the pulsing flesh flexed in his pajama bottoms. she really was beautiful... and he was turning into a nympho. He shook his head exasperated with himself.

  
He strided to his bed, then slowly crawled into it, careful not to wake her just yet. He smiled playfully. Lance may have been kidding around, but he truly did have a rather great idea...

  
Leaning over her, he gently pulled her shoulder towards him so that she was laying on her back. Mumbling to himself as he remembered he was now wearing pajama bottoms, he slowly pulled them down his ass and kicked them from his legs. The movement stirred his princess and she took a deep breath as Keith settled himself beside her.

  
"Good morning..." He whispered bring his face in for a morning kiss. He lightly brushed his lips to hers and she seemed to smile as he repeated the action. Her eyes fluttered behind their lids as his mouth tenderly placed butterfly kisses over her face.  
"Keith..." She breathed in his name.

  
"Yes Allura ..." He replied, his body leaning into hers as he took her lips again.

  
She smiled as he kissed her. "Are you going to wake me up like you did earlier?" Her voice hopeful.

  
"Oh I think I can do much better than that." He boasted, leaning his weight on one arm and placing a hand on her inner thigh. He ran his fingertips upward against her skin and skimmed his middle finger over the seam of her folds. He traced the line through her curls teasing her before allowing his hand to sweep back over to her thigh. His hand ran further down until it rested on her knee. Gently, he pushed her legs apart and manuevered himself between them as she watched him through hooded eyes.

  
He supported his body on his elbows and forearms, one on each side of her, his hips cradled between her thighs, his cock brushing her against her golden curls, pushed between her mound and his abdomen.

  
She closed her eyes, waiting for him to take her in one fluid motion, the smile of anticipation dancing on her lips as he kissed the corners of her mouth and traced her jawline. His tongue followed the column of her throat and he licked at her skin where her neck and shoulder met.

  
She felt his tongue move over her collarbone and continue to drop lower as his mouth worked over her tasty skin. Her nipples hardened as she pushed herself into him. He found her breast, sucking in as much as he could get into his mouth. His tongue circled the hardened peak inside his mouth and Allura moaned. Hearing her voice her approval at his touches, he pulled his hips back to unpin his pulsing length from between his belly and her pubic bone. He skillfully managed to find her slick folds without help guiding his sex and he rubbed himself against her wet heat without entering her. He moved his hips in a circular motion, hitting her swollen jewel with the head of his cock. He moaned at the sensation of her against him. She could feel the sound vibrate against her nipple and she moaned in return.

  
"I want you so much Keith... won't you stop teasing me and just take me?" Allura cried out at her captain. "Please my lord... don't tease me just take me."

  
Keith released her breast with a pop, the rough part of his tongue running over the stiff nub and aerola. "You want me inside you again? Why princess, some might think I've created a monster." He smirked pulling himself up and settling on his knees.   
"Only for you my lord... " Allura replied. "I'll only have you."

  
Keith smiled down at her. "Would you have me for the rest of your life?"

  
"What kind of question is that... of course I would have you for the rest of my life. I love you Keith... When will you realize that and stop worrying whether or not it's proper for us to be together."

  
"Then there is only one thing we can possibly do." Keith told her, his eyes reflecting the love he was feeling for his wonderful princess.

  
"What would that be?" She asked him her chest heaving.

  
"Marry me... here, on Earth... as soon as we possibly can."

  
Allura gasped. Had she heard him right? He was kneeling between her legs, his incredibly gorgeous body on display for her to see... his cock pointing proudly at her, his brilliant electic blue-green eyes shining raw, unquestionable desire and undeniable love. If he was serious, she'd run out into the storm right that instant and do so, before he could give himself any time to talk himself out of what he just said. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Of course... are you kidding???" Her eyes were wide with the weight of his question. Her gaze swept over him and she bit her lip.

  
He watched her eyes flitter over his every muscle. "I wouldn't tease you about that Allura." He assured her then leaned in and took ner mouth hard.

  
"How will we do this and not have you in trouble with the alliance... or worse..."

  
"Arus has to accept a marriage between alliance planets. To not do so, would be frowned upon. The alliance itself is an agreement to come to each other's aid. If Arus were to inprison one of Earth's top military men- that would be me- there's no telling what would happen. And, with the fact that you are the ruling monarch of the planet Arus, what you say goes in Earth's viewpoint. The law on Arus is ignorant and medevil, but at the time it was to protect the monarchy from pregnancies outside of wedlock, there is nothing in the law that says you can't elope."

  
"Oh Keith... you did it... you found the loophole I've been searching for!" Allura exclaimed throwing her arms around him.  
"Patience Allura... there will still be those that have a problem. We won't be able to advertise the marriage until we find a true way to ammend the Arusian constitution. To Earth, I may not be a commoner, but to Arus I am and though the marriage would be recognized, there are those that would cause an uprising. I won't start a war between alliance planets not even just one that is mainly made up of uneducated bureaucrates spewing ignorant words. Until I know that they won't fight against you, we will remain quiet about our 'alliance'' understand?"

  
Allura nodded. "I'm just happy to be able to be your wife Keith."

  
"If you become pregnant, we'll tell everyone... I won't have them saying you were ruined and calling you names. I won't let them see a child of ours as a bastard or illegitimate."

  
"I think that Nanny after the intial shock of it all, would take on the entire planet if that were to happen." Allura giggled.  
"She'd have to get in line... Our child would be no accident or mistake. It would be loved and made from our love. There's no way I'd allow anything to happen to it or you."

  
Allura smiled up at him, watching as his gaze darkened. His hands that he had rested on her legs, inched up her thighs. "It will always be like this." Allura stated her eyes following his hands as he grasped her hipbones. "I know there will never be a time that I don't want you."

  
Keith flashed her a wolfish grin. "You want me?" He teased.

  
"You said you wouldn't tease me." Allura pretended to pout.

  
"Ah... but my fair princess, teasing only makes it better..."

  
"Then prove it my lord... I am still so new at this whole game."

  
Keith cleared his throat. "There is something that we should actually talk about... I mean, we've talked about if you get pregnant, but we haven't discussed when."

  
Allura looked at him confused. "I thought you just said you wanted to find a loop hole instead of forcing Arus to recognize an heir." She questioned him, raising her upper body up on her elbows.

  
Keith smiled at her. "That's not what I meant. We've... I've..." He took a deep breath, blew it out and focused his eyes on her lower belly. His right hand drifted from her hip to skim the small rounded area. "Allura, when I made love to you the first time, I wasn't thinking about anything but how fucking wonderful it felt to be inside of you... the same goes for the two times after that... and once I push into you this time, my mind will go blank again as well."

  
Allura felt a throb in her core as his words filled her ears. 

"But, I should have thought about this before I allowed us to get so carried away." He caressed her belly softly with his fingertips and ran the tip of his index finger around her bellybutton. "Nanny told you how children are made... Every time we've made love, I released inside you. There's a chance you could become pregnant from what we've already done."  
He could see her eyes widen as she understood what he was saying. "So, you're saying I could become pregnant now..." Her eyes fell to his hand on her lower abdomen. "I'm not daft, I already knew that."

"Well, then..." His fingers brushed over her skin traveling down into her golden curls leaving goosebumps in their wake. "I guess you know what I'm going to say next."

Allura breathed in. "No, not a clue."

Keith smirked as his fingers split her heated folds and slid through them finding her hot and wet for him. He pushed his finger into her and she cried out her approval. "What I'm saying my princess..." He began to move his finger slowly finding a rythmn as he said his words. "Is that there is a medication that you can take once the storm is over that will prevent you from becoming pregnant. I just want to know if you want to wait until then and take the medication then you can start on an oral contraceptive until we are ready to have children."

  
"Will you be able to touch me between now and then?" Allura asked, closing her eyes biting down on her lip as he added a second finger thrusting it forward and into her tight passageway. 

"Princess, unless you tell me no, there is nothing that will ever keep me from touching you... " He leaned his face in to kiss her but stopped at her ear. Taking her earlobe into his mouth, he sucked it between his teeth then continued to place wet kisses on her jaw. "It excites me that a child could be forming inside of you... makes me want to fuck you so hard and come inside you covering you insides with my release." He felt her walls get slicker as he spoke and he grinned at her.

  
"Why is it when you talk like that, I get so frustrated and want nothing more than for you to put your tongue all over me... to enter me hard... to touch the ache that's building right now..." Allura asked him, her breath becoming heavy as he circled his fingers inside her.

  
"Because sex is mental Allura. You'll learn this the more experienced you get. And there is so much I'm going to show you." He quickly kissed her lips and threw her a wink before he settled himself between her legs and buried his face in the wetness and warmth that he found. He flicked at her swollen clit with his tongue as he moved his fingers in time with it. Her hands found his hair and he could tell she was getting past her own embarrassment when she pushed herself up into his face and pushed down on his head at the same time.

  
Fuck she tasted good... Lance was not kidding about this being the best kind of breakfast. He thoroughly enjoyed her, pulling his fingers from her and replacing them with his tongue. His tongue rolled against her walls thrusting in and out as if he was using his cock, his fingers pinching softly and rolling her swollen flesh.

  
Her fingers tightened in his hair. Her body jerked against him and her thighs captured his head gripping his ears.

  
"Keith..." Allura managed to get his name past her lips.

  
He looked up at her with the intensity in his eyes that brought her world crashing down. She hadn't expected to come undone so quickly but she had to give him the credit, he really did know what he was doing. She cried out his name the second time and came in a gush of liquid head around his tongue. She arched her back throwing her body into his face and he rode out the waves, lapping at her and suckling on her hardened clit. As the tremors subsided, he licked at her, kissing her making sure he didn't miss any of her delicious taste.

  
Keith sat up on his knees looking over her flushed body. He ran one hand over her thigh on his left side and the other grabbed his erection. Stroking it gently, he caught Allura's eye and she watched as he pumped his fist slowly over the hard thick length. She noticed how his thumb would circle the head around the ridge. He watched her eyes trace movements as he thrust himself into his hand.

  
"Are you ready Princess..." He asked leaning into her rubbing the head between her folds to line himself up. Finding her entrance, she felt the pressure as he gave a small push nudging inside. He groaned feeling her walls enclose around the head. "Fuck me... you fit like a glove..." His hand traveled up her body over her stomach and diaphram. He grabbed her breast and squeazed. He pushed in further, swallowing a choked growl. "So..." He sank in more,"... fucking..." He pulled back then let go diving deep hitting bottom. "... tight." He stilled fully seated, leaned in balancing his weight on his elbows, the palm of his hands grabbing her shoulders to brace himself. He rotated his hips as he leaned in to take her mouth. "Nobody has ever felt as good as I do when I'm like this with you..." He whispered. "I love you..." He drew back and began to move.

  
Allura cried out quickly, her body over stimulated from his mouth and then his pubic bone rubbing against her as he plunged into her. She could feel him in every nerve and she threw her head back knowing her release was inevitable. She bared down on the thickness inside her and he groaned at the vacuum like suction her walls created as she came with a flood around him and he felt the tingle in his spine that told him his end was beginning. He drove himself into her hard, hammering deep as her tight walls seized him. He inhaled his oxygen through his clenched teeth as the sweat from his forehead trickled down the side of his face. Allura turned her head to find his face buried in her shoulder as he desperately sought the control to keep from exploding. He had hoped he could take her over the edge once more with him and he hadn't given up just yet.

  
She grabbed his head and brought his mouth to hers, licking at his lips then tasting the sweat running down the side of his face. He lifted his head to look into her eyes. Her face met his as she touched her tongue with his rolling them together and taking him into her mouth. She pulled away slightly when she felt him lift her leg up on his shoulder and push it back.   
"Ugh... Keith..." She cried as the angle hit deeper and rubbed against her g-spot. She licked at the sweat on his temple. He mounted the other leg on his shoulder as well. He leaned in to kiss her thoroughly but she pulled back as his cock hit with each thrust then push even deeper, making her feel as if he were inside her lower belly somehow. She moaned again, then turned her mouth to his ear. Licking a line of sweat she then sucked at his earlobe. He groaned thrusting hard then paused grinding himself into her. She could feel him so deep inside her, his circular movements causing a ripple of sensation. She took his earlobe into his teeth and he cried out at her boldness. "Tell me my lord... do you taste this good everywhere?"  
That did it, he was done... the imagine she planted in his head with that one question had him shattering and he came hard, his body shaking from the force of it. Her name came out in a almost painful choked cry and his cock throbbed inside her spilling his release directly into her womb. He ground into her, thrusting his hips skin on skin, bone on bone, emptying ever drop he had into her.

  
He stilled as the force of his orgasm began to subside, keeping his lower half cradled between her legs, remaining inside, embedded within her. He slowly pulled his face back enough to look at her. Knowing he was smiling like the Cheshire Cat, he laughed it off as she raised her eyebrow at him. He kissed her softly.

  
"Fuck me... Allura... what made you say that at that moment..." He asked her still smiling goofily.

  
"What?" She responded innocently.

  
"You know what... I almost had you there again and you go and say that..."

  
"What did I say?"

  
"You really don't understand all of this yet do you..." Keith gave a small laugh. "I told you sex was mental... when you asked me if I taste that good all over, my mind... even though I was... well I still am... buried inside you, my mind flashed on me inside your mouth... like when I put my tongue inside you... you were doing for me what I do for you with my mouth..." Keith explained, or at least he tried to but the pictures in his head had him biting at his lip as his cock started to harden again. He gave her a playful thrust and her eyes grew with wonder feeling him grow to full size stretching her again.

  
"Mmmm..." She moaned. "How did... I thought..." She tried to get her words out but he had started moving again. This time taking it slowly and skillfully working his hips against her.

  
He pulled out slowly and pushed in just as slow. He smiled as her eyes rolled back into her head. "Cross your ankles behind my neck." He instructed her and groaned at the deeper penetration he got from just that action. "Do you want to taste me Princess..." He asked her with a smirk pushing into her just a bit harder feeling the walls around him contract.

  
"Can I?" She asked unsure of exactly what she had said to make him go over the edge the way he had. She wondered briefly how he could pound into her with such need one second and painstakingly slow drawing it out of her the next. She moaned waiting for his answer.

  
"Next time..." He answered her but not without the image of her sucking him off flew through his head. He would never understand how his male brain could do it but for some reason, he was hard inside her exactly the place he wanted to be but his mind kept seeing her swallowing his release in her mouth. He squeazed shut his eyes and took her mouth again. "Fuck Allura..." He groaned. "I don't think I understand this anymore... no one has ever been able to do to me what you do." He finally managed to get his words out. "I've never came so hard in my life and once I was spent you had me hard again in an instant..." He ran the flat of his tongue against her temple tasting the salt in her own sweat.

  
They moaned together, as they moved. Keith could feel her walls around him begin her release and he kept his strokes in time with their tightening. He buried his face in the side of her neck, hearing Allura's high pitch cry escape from her throat. She took his entire length inside of her as he would thrust forward then grind into her. The stimulation was too much and he felt the heat surround him and a gush of her release renewed his resolve. He growled deep with a short laugh. "Princess... wife of mine... I'm the only one that will ever have you... or make you this wet." He thrust in time with the waves of her release feeling his own coming. His mind couldn't erase the image she had given him that made him harden and he was almost afraid that he'd cum and be ready again. She had to be sore... "Fuck you feel so good..." He growled out kissing her again. He could feel her surrounding him and he wanted to just speed up and pound into her but he wanted to finish this without having her walking funny the next day. As it was, he knew she'd think of him every time she sat down. "We can stop if you want to." He whispered sweetly. "I'll understand if it's starting to be uncomfortable... you're not used to this..."

Allura smiled at him. "I'm alright... I want you to finish... It's alright." She flexed her pubic muscles around him and he let out a groan.

  
"Alright my queen..." He said then pulled out almost all the way. Thrusting hard and angling just so, he rolled his hips into her deciding to make this quick. She grabbed onto him as he sped up and pounded into her.

  
His growl caught in his chest as he felt his release instantly. His cock pulsed and throbbed and he hit deep and hard. He let her cries feed him as he let himself come. His hot seed jetted from him and he never felt such peace. His body was made of a substance that wasn't completely solid. He pulled out of her quickly, his release leaking from her and still spurting out of him.

Smiling stupidly, he decided they both could use a shower as he rolled on to his back and grabbed her pulling her to him.

  
He listened to her heavy breathing as he fought to catch his own breath. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

  
She snuggled her face into his chest. "A little tender but otherwise I'm fine." She answered.

"I'm so sorry..." He apologized. "Nobody has ever done that to me before... "

"I'm fine..." She yawned. "Do we have to go out there yet... I think we could both use a little rest after that."

Keith smiled and closed his eyes. "I think you're right. If Lance needs us, he knows where to find us."

She snuggled down into his chest. "Keith..."

"Yes Allura?" He replied, he tone even as he finally calmed his racing heart.

"I'm hungry..."

"Huh?" He lifted his head to look at her. "You're hungry..." Keith laughed.

"What's so funny?" 

"Just something Lance said..." He sighed. "Maybe we should get up and eat something."

A knock echoed through the room and Lance's voice could be heard muffled through the door.

"I swear he was just up Bodyguard... I heard them moving around."

"You didn't like it when he came knocking on our door... they're prolly busy." Mena's voice sounded through the air and Allura giggled slightly.

Lance ignored his wife and pounded again on the door. "C'mon Keith... even you have to eat some time. Thought we were doing pancakes or something..."

Keith sat up mirth filling his eyes as he tried not to laugh at his friend behind the door. "Already ate..."

"Wise ass..." Lance called the smirk evident in his sarcastic voice. "Even you need a cool off period... Mon Ami... Eat food... drink some coffee... have a conversation with your friend that gives excellent advice..."

Allura did laugh loudly that time. Keith ran his hand through his hair and grabbed for his pajama bottoms. "Alright Lance, hold your horses... we're coming."

"Some how, I think you already did..." Lance stepped back from the door. "You know I don't really cook..."

"If we want it to be edible then you don't." Keith agreed as he dressed and threw Allura a sweatshirt from his closet then pulled out a pair of new bottoms for her. She dressed quickly and they both headed for the door.

"Are you gonna..." Lance started to complain.

The door slid open and Keith and Allura stepped out. 

"Bout time..." Lance said.

 

"You're the one that suggested the two days in bed..." Keith offered.

Lance grinned as he looked from his friends to his wife. "Yeah, one day down, one to go... Find anything interesting to do?" His eyes sparkled.

"Shut up Lance." Keith and Allura said at the same time then smiled at each other.  
Lance ran a hand through his hair and looked at his wife. "This is the thanks I get for finally cracking that thick skull of his."

"Oh brother..." Mena breathed shaking her head.

 

to be continued...  
Part 14


End file.
